


És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál

by Aislin_HU



Series: Jáde [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anger, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Poems and Literature, Psychological, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Mi lenne, ha Piton még a Szellemszállásban történtek előtt tudna beszélni Harryvel?Nos, a fiú számára kibillenne a világ a helyéről.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Jáde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A tenger örvényei alatt

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2011 május-június között Merengőn.
> 
> Bétázta: Uggla
> 
> Elismerések:  
> 2011 június havi kiemelt történet Merengőn  
> 2011-es Aranyfőnix: Legjobb slash/femslash – 2. hely  
> 2011-es Aranyfőnix: Legjobb dráma – 3. hely
> 
>   
> 

Üvöltés tépett a levegőbe, és remegni kezdett a föld: a Tiltott Rengeteg irányából egy újabb óriás dülöngélt feléjük, embernagyságú furkósbottal a kezében.

– Futás! – kiáltotta megint Harry, de a többiek maguktól is tudták, hogy tanácsos eliszkolniuk onnan: szétrebbentek, és jól is tették, mert a kolosszus lába éppen oda csapódott a földre, ahol egy másodperce álltak. Harry hátranézett futtában: Ron és Hermione követte őt, a többiek viszont a kastély felé szaladtak.

– Tűnjünk el a közeléből! – ordította Ron.

Az óriás körbesuhintotta furkósbotját, s visszhangzó bömbölése bezengte a kiröppenő átkok piros és zöld fénycsóváival színezett éjszakai partot.

– A fúriafűzhöz! – kiáltotta Harry. – Gyorsan!

Valahogy sikerült felhúznia egy falat a fejében, és bezsúfolnia mögé mindent, aminek most nem volt helye a tudatában: a gondolatait Fredről és Hagridról, a kínzó aggodalmát megannyi szeretett emberek sorsáért – mindez nem zavarhatja őt, mert most futni kell, rohanni a kígyóhoz és Voldemorthoz, mert úgy van, ahogy Hermione mondta: csak így lehet véget vetni a borzalomnak…

És futott, mintha hinni tudná, hogy gyorsabb lehet a halálnál; futott, ügyet sem vetve a sötétben röpködő fénycsóvákra és a tó háborgó tengert idéző robajlására, nem törődve azzal, hogy a Tiltott Rengeteg fái zúgnak és recsegnek, pedig szellő se lebben; futott a birtokon át, mely mintha maga is felbolydult, fellázadt volna; futott, olyan sebesen, ahogy még soha életében, és ő látta meg elsőnek a hatalmas fát, a gyökerei között rejtőző titkot csapkodó ostorágakkal védelmező fúriafüzet.

Zihálva állt meg, tisztes távolságban a fától, szemeivel azonnal azt a görcsöt keresve a vaskos törzsön, ami megdermeszti a füzet… ám mielőtt megtalálta volna, egy izzadtságtól nedves tenyér tapadt a szájára leszorítva a bal karját is, s ezzel egy időben egy másik a jobb csuklóját ragadta meg olyan erősen, hogy Harry kiejtette belőle a pálcát, mielőtt még biztosan megragadhatta volna. Beleüvöltött a tenyérbe. Átkozta magát, amiért óvatlan volt; rettegett, amiért talán elúszott az esélyük, hogy végezzenek a kígyóval és így annak gazdájával is; s kétségbeesetten reménykedett, hogy Hermione és Ron nem maradtak le túlságosan, mindjárt utolérik őt, és leátkozzák róla a támadót…

Bele akart harapni a száját leszorító tenyérbe, de hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha az egész testét kicsavarnák: a tüdeje és a gyomra összeszorult, a föld kicsúszott a lába alól. Minden vér kifutott az arcából, mikor felismerte az érzést. A Roxfortban lévőkre, a halottakra, a harcolókra, és mindezen borzalmak okozójára gondolt… és újra üvöltött. Az idegen erősebbre vette a szorítását, miközben dehoppanált vele.

* * *

1.

A tenger örvényei alatt

_„Kezük között kettéhasad a hit,_

_S orrszarvú bűnök testüket átdöfik;_

_Minden széthull, de ellenállnak ők:_

_És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.”_

/Dylan Thomas/

Levegőért kapok, amint újra szilárd talajt, pontosabban fapadlót érzek magam alatt… és a következő pillanatban az arcomon is. Megpróbálom felnyomni magam, de a testem túlságosan zsibbadt a sokktól és rettegéstől ahhoz, hogy azt tegye, amit akarok. Egyáltalán nem magam miatt aggódom; szorultabb helyzetekből és sikerült már kikecmeregnem. De a többiek, azok, akik Roxfortban vannak… velük mi lesz most, hogy engem sikerült eltüntetni az útból? Mi lesz az ostrommal?!

Az alsó ajkamra harapva, nehezen lélegezve próbálom ismét felnyomni magam, és ezúttal sikerül is valamennyire. Ám mielőtt még megfordulhatnék, hogy felnézzek és belerúgjak abba a szemétbe, aki elragadott a csatatérről, valami fájdalmasan ránehezedik a karomra – minden bizonnyal az álló személy lába –, és én szitkozódom a halk reccsenést hallva. Nem tört el a kezem, ebben biztos vagyok, de így is rohadtul fáj.

– Eresszen! – sziszegem, de tisztában vagyok a tehetetlen pozíciómmal… különösen, amikor egy másodpercen belül érzem, hogy idegen kezek tapogatják végig kimért, ám határozott mozdulatokkal a zsebeimet – még a faromnál is –, a lábamat, a nadrágom övét, mindent. Aztán bosszús szisszenést hallok.

– Hol a pálcád?

Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, rosszul hallok. Szédülni kezdek és lezsibbadok, s az összes érzés elpárolog belőlem, nem hagyva mást maga után, csak tépő gyűlöletet.

– Maga…! – ordítok fel, és hirtelen már nem is vagyok dermedt: a könyökömre támaszkodva felnyomom magam, a hátamra vetődöm, és a lábammal teljes erőből belerúgok a fölém hajoló alakba. Piton ismét felszisszen, és kissé meggörnyed, nekem pedig csak erre van szükségem ahhoz, hogy vérszemet kapjak. Kit érdekel, hogy nincs itt a pálcám?! A két öklömmel esek neki, ütéseket zúdítva a felém eső karjára, a mellkasára; kirúgom alóla a lábát, míg ő is el nem terül mellettem a padlón… aztán meglátom az arcát, és a fellángoló indulatokból még több erőt nyerek. A következő pillanatban már rajta vagyok. – GYILKOS SZEMÉT! ÁRULÓ! – üvöltöm, miközben csak úgy záporoznak az ütéseim. Piton arca lángol a haragtól, a vonásaitól egy harcedzett katona is megrettenne, de vele kapcsolatban engem minden csak tovább izzít: tudom, hogy nem fogok lenyugodni, míg szenvedést nem látok végigszántani rajta. – Sose kellett volna bíznia magában! Annyiszor mondtam neki, de sose hitt nekem… Bízott magában, hallja?! _Bízott magában!_ – Egy pillanatra elakad a hangom, és Piton ezt kihasználva megragadja az elgurult pálcáját, de a reflexeim gyorsak: teljes erőmből belevágom az öklömet a kezébe, mire a pálca ismét elgurul. Hallom, hogy az enyhén behajlított ujjai hátborzongatóan megreccsennek… sokkal hangosabban, mint korábban az én karom.

Elégedett vigyor terül szét az arcomon.

– Ostoba kölyök! – sziszegi a képembe, miközben ülő helyzetbe tornássza magát. Hirtelen a nyakam köré fonódnak a kezei. A jobb nem valami erősen. – Fogalmad sincs, mit művelsz!

A vigyor eltűnik az arcomról. A harag nem.

Az arcába köpök.

Piton megrándul, aztán az arckifejezése teljesen eltorzul. Olyan, mint azok a hihetetlenül csúf, gonosz szörny-szobrok a középkori épületek bejáratai fölött. Mikor pofon vág, véletlenül ráharapok a számra. A vér íze egy pillanat alatt szétterül a nyelvemen.

– Megérdemelnéd, hogy a szádon át húzzam ki a beleidet, vagy hogy egyenként gyújtsam fel a hajszálaidat – hörgi, és úgy tűnik, majdnem úgy marja őt a gyűlölet, mint engem.

Még mindig a nyakamat szorítva ismét a földre lök, nekem pedig kiszökik egy kis nyögés a számon, mikor a koponyám hangos csattanással jelzi találkozását a padlóval. Piton átveti rajtam az egyik lábát, hogy fekve tartson, a kezei pedig elhagyják a torkomat, hogy helyette a csuklóimat szoríthassák le. Úgy rázom magam, mint egy elmebeteg, minden erőmmel próbálom lelökni magamról, de csak annyit érek el, hogy a fejem újra és újra nekicsapódik a kemény fapadlónak.

– Maradj már nyugton, te szerencsétlen!

– Tudja, kinek parancsolgasson! Ha lenne magában egy csöppnyi tisztesség is, már felkötötte volna magát! – Próbálok felülni, de hiába emelkedik fel a mellkasom, ő a csuklóimnál fogva a földnek szegez. Tehetetlenségemben a fogaimat csikorgatom. Nem igaz, hogy ennyire gyámoltalan vagyok! Sok év elfojtott gyűlölete tör fel belőlem, és én csak azokra a képekre koncentrálok, amik most végigfutnak a szemeim előtt: _Sirius és Piton veszekednek a Grimmauld téren… Sirius átesik a boltíven, miközben Piton az Umbridge kérdéseire adott „Fogalmam sincs” válasza zeng a fülemben… Piton Malfoyjal beszélget a folyosón, és Dumbledore azt mondja, semmi okom nincs nyugtalankodni… Dumbledore könyörög Pitonnak… aki érzéketlenül kimondja rá a halálos átkot… és Dumbledore zuhan, zuhan lefelé a toronyból… –_ GYŰLÖLÖM! GYŰLÖLÖM MAGÁT!

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy az érzés kölcsönös – sziszegi a férfi, miközben a kezeimet a fejem fölé kényszeríti. Visszanyomom a fájdalmas nyögésemet. A bal kezével összefogja a csuklóimat, a jobbjával pedig a pálcájáért nyúl. És meg is szerzi. – Mindazonáltal az egész varázslótársadalom megköszönné, ha megtanulnád végre, mikor tanácsos befognod a szádat.

Készülök a visszavágásra, de nem találom a hangomat. Piton a szabad kézfejével letörli a nyálamat az arcáról, a vért a felrepedt szája széléről, aztán leereszti karját, és a nyakamnak szegezi a pálcáját.

Nem mozdulok. Mereven nézem a feldagadt ajkait, a máris lilássá váló duzzanatokat az arcán – biztos, hogy a ruhái alatt még több ilyen van –, de hiába próbálom meggyőzni magam, hogy elégedett vagyok… csak ürességet érzek. A forrongó indulatok valami egészen mássá változnak: hűvös fájdalomlavinává, ami lassan az egész bensőmet elönti.

– Megölte őt – suttogom, és irtózom magamtól, amiért ilyen erőtlen a hangom. – Visszaélt a bizalmával, elárulta, hátba támadta, megölte… _meggyilkolta_. – Fáj és szúr a torkom. Nem Piton pálcája miatt. Most először nézek fel a fekete szempárba. – Hogy tehette? – Muszáj pislognom. Szánalmas vagyok.

Furcsamód mintha hatással lennének Pitonra a szavaim. A kezei legalábbis lazítanak a szorításukon egy pillanatra. Aztán egészen más, mélyebb hangon szólal meg, és úgy tűnik, mintha nem is hozzám, hanem saját magához intézné a szavait: – Megmentettem egy öregembert a fájdalomtól és a megaláztatástól.

Fogalmam sincs, hogyan értette ezt, miért mondta ilyen lassan és kifejezéstelenül, de a pumpa újra felmegy bennem. Minden jókedv nélkül felkacagok, mire Piton pálcája erősebben nyomódik a nyakam bőrébe, most már fájdalmasan. Valamiért nem zavar.

 _– Megmentette?_ – ismétlem elnyújtva a szót. – Megmentette! Hát ez jó! – Nevetek, mert tudom, hogy ingerli. Nevetek, mert megtennék bármit, hogy rossz érzést okozzak neki. Nevetek, mert nem sírhatok. – Hálásak lehetünk, amiért léteznek ilyen segítőkész emberek a világon! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Roxfortban is most mindenki arra vár, hogy hasonlóan megment…

Elakad a hangom. Nem kapok levegőt.

 _A kastély! Az ostrom! A többiek!_ Hogyan is feledkezhettem meg róluk?!

– Szálljon le rólam! Eresszen! – hörgöm, s közben újra rángatni kezdem a tagjaimat, hogy valahogy lerázzam őt magamról. Nagy nehezen sikerül kiszabadítani az egyik csuklómat, s az újonnan szabaddá vált kezemmel a karjába marok. – Nem hallja?! Vissza kell mennem! Vissza kell mennem a Roxfortba! Eresszen már! – Ökölbe szorítom a kezemet és ismét az arcába vágom. Kétségbeesésemben nem csináltam valami jól: az én kezem is belefájdul. De nem törődöm vele. Pillanatnyi előnyömet kihasználva a másik csuklómat is szabaddá teszem, aztán lelököm magamról Pitont, és felpattanok. Egy pillanatra úgy megszédülök, hogy majdnem eldőlök, de aztán sikerül megmerevítenem a remegő lábaimat.

Olyan hevesen nézek körbe, hogy a nyakam is belereccsen. Egyértelmű, hogy valamilyen házban vagyok, annak minden bizonnyal a nappalijában. A falak ugyanúgy fából vannak, mint a padló, de szürke tapéta fedi őket. A plafon nincs valami magasan, a tér viszonylag kicsi – ahogy valószínűleg a ház is, ahova kerültem. Sehol egy kép, egy ablak, egy újság, vagy _bármi_ , ami a legcsekélyebb nyommal szolgálna azt illetően, hogy hova a fenébe kerültem.

Hirtelen kirántják alólam a talajt… nem, a _lábamat_ rántják ki. Még fel sem fogom, hogy Piton megragadta a bokámat, már újra a padlón fekszem, sajgó fejjel, és aú, most már talán mégis eltört karral…

– Kétszínű szemét, gerinctelen állat, gyilkos, áruló – hörgök megállíthatatlanul, miközben veszettül rugdalódzom, és próbálom lerázni magamról a kezét. – Engedjen vissza! Szükségük van rám! Már nem kell sok, és… – Elharapom a mondat végét. Én és a bolond szám! Piton nem tudhatja meg, mennyire közel áll Voldemort a vereséghez. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy már csak a kígyóval kell végeznünk ahhoz, hogy minden idők legsötétebb varázslója ne legyen több egy csonka lelkű halandónál…

Pofon vág. Megint. És nekem újra elakad a lélegzetem, ahogy fölém kerekedik.

– Csak egy pillanatra állj le, Potter, különben minden, MINDEN fölösleges volt! – Nem értem, mire céloz. Nem is érdekel. Vonaglok, az összeszorított szemeim mögött a zokogó Ginnyt, a sikoltó Hermionét, a vérben ázó Ront látom… és megannyi halottat. Úgy ver a szívem a képektől, mintha még mindig a fúriafűz felé rohannék… pedig úgy érzem, mindjárt teljesen leáll a jeges félelemtől. – Nem akartam átkot szórni rád, csak hogy nyugton maradj, de rákényszerítesz! Meg kell hallgatnod, érted Potter? Dumbledore akarta így! Be kell fognod a szád, és meghallgatnod!

De az _ő_ nevének említésére én már teljesen elszállok. Forrónak érzem magam, mintha a pezsgő vérem ténylegesen felhevítette volna a testemet.

– NE MERJE KIMONDANI A NEVÉT!! – üvöltöm. – Ne merje az ő nevét használni a többi hazugságához! Dumbledore hitt magában! Bízott magában! És mit kapott cserébe?! – Tudom, hogy a hisztéria átvette felettem az irányítást, de őszintén mondom, nem érdekel. – Hidegvérrel meggyilkolta őt! Most biztosan nem dicsérné meg, látva, hogy mindjárt ezüsttálcán kínál fel engem Voldemor…

– HALLGASS! – mennydörgi, és valami kegyetlen élvezet folyik végig bennem annak láttán, hogy végre teljesen elveszíti az önuralmát. A rám szegeződő pálcájából pattogni kezdenek az ezüstös szikrák, a keze remeg. Az egész teste remeg. – Fogalmad sincs, mi történt, Potter! Fogalmad sincs, mit tettem, fogalmad sincs, mit akart az igazgató, fogalmad sincs, mi folyik itt! Bármelyik halálfaló elkaphatott volna, és most _halott_ lennél, felfogtad?! Tudatában vagy annak, hogy rég megölhettelek volna?

Már képtelen vagyok szavakat formálni a dühtől. Csak hörgök és üvöltök, remélve, hogy a harag eltereli a figyelmemet a rettegéstől, és tíz körömmel a nyakába, az arcába marok. Egész testemben megrázkódom, mikor korábbi szavai ellenére mégis rám lő valamilyen átkot. A koponyámat érő fájdalmas koppanást már majdhogynem jólesőn üdvözlöm. A karjaim súlyosan hullnak le a testem mellé, de az elnehezülő szemhéjaim rejtekéből még látom, hogy a karmolásaim nyomán nem egy helyen vérezni kezd a bőre. Győzedelmes mosoly terül szét az arcomon, noha tudom, hogy valójában vesztes vagyok.

– Potter! – csattan Piton hangja, és érzem, hogy a vállaimnál fogva durván megráz. De mindez olyan tompának tűnik, hallatszik… – A rohadt mindenségit, ne ájulj el, te kretén! Hallod?! Potter!

A szitkozódásától még tovább szélesedik a mosolyom. Ha ezt Dumbledore hallaná!

Aztán minden érzelem eltűnik belőlem. Dumbledore halott. Piton gyilkolta meg. És minden bizonnyal én sem úszom meg olcsóbban.

Félelem, gyász és aggodalom húzzák össze a mellkasomat. Egyszerűbbnek tűnik hagyni, hogy az elmém megadja magát az öntudatlanságnak.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Amikor magamhoz térek, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a szúró fejfájás ébresztett fel. Felnyögök, és jó pár percbe beletelik, mire képes vagyok felidézni, hová is kerültem.

Nem, hiszen arról még mindig fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok. Csak azt tudom, hogy azzal a férfival vagyok, akit majdnem annyira gyűlölök, mint magát Voldemortot – talán még jobban is; elvégre Voldemort legalább nyíltan elismeri, hogy gonosz –, valami olyan helyen, ami nem a Roxfort.

Felgyorsul a szívverésem. Roxfort!

– Csak nem felébredtünk? – A gúnyos hang valahol előttem szól. Felemelem a fejem, de nem látom Pitont a félhomályban.

Olyan erősen harapok rá a nyelvemre, ahogy tudok, csak hogy ne beszéljek vissza. Ahogy Mordon mindig mondta: lankadatlan éberség! Most gondolkoznom kell, mielőtt megszólalok, de legelőször is meg kell állapítanom, hova keveredhettem. Figyelmen kívül hagyom a felpofozott jobb orcám fájdalmas lüktetését.

Úgy tűnik, még mindig ugyanabban a házban vagyunk, ahova Piton hozott engem, csak épp egy másik szobában, valószínűleg a hálóban. Itt már látok egy ablakot, és mindennél jobban szeretnék odamenni, hogy félrehúzzam az átkozott sötétítőfüggönyt és kinézzek rajta… de mikor megmozdulok, a kezeimnél kellemetlen rántást érzek.

Meg vagyok kötözve. Egészen pontosan _kikötözve_. A csuklóimat vastag kötél köti össze az ágy széleivel, amin ülök, és csak körülbelül tíz centi távolságban tudom mozgatni őket. A fatámla keményen nekem nyomódik – csak ekkor jövök rá, mennyire fáj tőle a hátam. Lepillantok a lábaimra: a bokáim egymáshoz vannak kötve, de legalább nem az ágy végéhez.

A szoba poros szagú, dohos, mintha évek óta nem jártak – nem hogy _takarítottak_ – volna benne. Remélem, itt lakik Piton, mikor épp nem Dumbledore székében trónol.

– Látom, lecsillapodtak az indulatok.

Most már ki is nyílik a szám, mielőtt az utolsó pillanatban sikerülne visszanyelnem a feltörni készülő szavakat. De remegni kezdek a visszafojtott érzésektől.

– Hát mégiscsak sikerült elsajátítani, hogyan fogd vissza magad. Le vagyok nyűgözve.

Ez már túl sok. – Hallgasson! – Veszek egy reszketeg lélegzetet, és legjobb tudásom szerint igyekszem kordában tartani a hangomat. – Ha meg akar ölni, tegye azt. Ha a drága nagyurához akar vinni, tegye azt. De ne játsszon. Már… fölösleges. – Elhallgatok, de Piton nem szól semmit. Csak figyel engem az árnyékok rejtekéből, az enyémekbe fúrva sötét szemeit. Tudván, hogy jelen helyzetben nincs sok vesztenivalóm, felteszem a kérdést, ami a leginkább érdekel: – Mennyi idő telt el? Mi van a Roxforttal?

– Az idő nem számít, Potter. Jelen pillanatban a Roxfort sem.

Érzem, ahogy a düh hullámai felcsapnak bennem. Nagy nehezen elnyomom őket. Neki talán semmit nem számítanak az ott lévők, de nekem nagyon is.

– Hol vagyunk?

– Nem olyan helyen, amiről a legcsekélyebb tudomásod is lenne. – Megérezheti a hallgatásomból és a tekintetemből, hogy nem tágítok, így türelmetlenül hozzáteszi: – Biztonságban. Ennyi legyen elég.

 _– Biztonságban?_ Magával? – visszhangzom elképedve, és hirtelen kedvem támadna szárazon felnevetni. Egy pillanattal később meg is teszem. – Igen, a pofonokból meg a kötelekből én is rájöhettem volna.

– Potter – kezdi sziszegve Piton, de aztán akármit is készült mondani, elharapja. – Nem fogod ismét kikényszeríteni belőlem, hogy öntudatlanra átkozzalak. Végig fogsz hallgatni, akkor is, ha a végére mindketten beleőszülünk.

Felhorkantok. – Hívatta magát Voldemort – jegyzem meg, és némi elégedettség önt el, mikor látom Piton vállait megrezzenni. – Miért nem mellette álldogál a Szellemszállásban? Miért velem van helyette ebben a – undorodva körülnézek – viskóban?

– Minden lében kanál Potter épp olyan jól informált, mint mindig – szűri kelletlenül a fogai közt. A szarkazmusa most nem hat. Tudom, hogy megleptem, és ez olyan jó érzéssel tölt el, mintha valamiben fölé kerekedtem volna… Egy picike győzelem a sok hatalmas veszteség után. – A Sötét Nagyúr várhat. Jelenleg téged ér az az öröm, hogy a teljes figyelmemet élvezheted. – Ismét felhorkantok, de ennyiben hagyom. Mivel nem úgy tűnik, mintha egyhamar le akarná átkozni a testrészeimet (már lett volna rá alkalma), viszonylag higgadtan ostromlom tovább a kérdéseimmel.

 _– Voldemort_ – hangsúlyozom, élvezve, hogy halványan megrándul a névtől – tudtommal nem szeret várni. Biztos meg fogja dicsérni magát?

– A _Nagyúr_ – emeli ki ő is – vár.

– De az ostrom nem. A csatában addig ki tudja, hányan hal… – Elakad a hangom. Nem, erre nem akarok gondolni. Most nem. Addig nem, amíg nem tehetek értük semmit.

Piton megmozdul, mire újra felnézek: a szemei énrám szegeződnek, de máshogy, mint eddig. Nem is tudom… mélyebben. Mintha nem engem nézne, csak _valamit_ , amit rajtam keresztül lát. Mikor aztán végül megszólal, a hangjában semmi gúny nincs: – A csata is megvár minket, Potter.

Felvonom a szemöldökömet, de nem pontosítja, mit értett ez alatt. Kezdem úgy érezni magam, mint egy idióta – bár talán pontosan ez a szándéka –, aki olyan dolgokkal néz farkasszemet, amiknek egyértelműnek kellene lennie, mégsem ért belőlük egyetlen árva szót sem. Pedig tudom, hogy valami értelme kell, hogy legyen ennek az őrületnek; a ködös magyarázatainak, ennek a háznak, _a ténynek, hogy még életben vagyok_. De semmi logikát nem látok, csak a saját bizonytalanságom árnyait, amik semmi jóval nem kecsegtetnek.

Átkozom magam a bambulásomért, ami miatt csak akkor veszem észre, hogy Piton megindult felém, mikor már ott áll az ágy előtt, összefont karokkal, alig két méterre tőlem. Most, hogy kilépett az árnyékokból, már jól látom az arcán lévő számtalan sötét zúzódást, a még mindig dagadt ajkait, a vörös karmolásnyomokat, és ez sötét elégedettséggel tölt el. Remélem, a bordái is sajognak.

– A megfelelő kérdés, amit elmulasztottál feltenni, az lenne – mondja lassan, pislogás nélkül tanulmányozva az arcomat –, hogy _miért_ vagyunk itt.

A szívem ismét hevesebben kezd dobogni a mellkasomban. Megnyalom a kiszáradt számat, miközben öntudatlanul megszorítom a kezeimet feszítő köteleket. Tudom, hogy őrülten fontos a válasz.

– Miért vagyunk itt?

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig még mered rám, aztán felemeli a pálcáját, és int egyet. Összeszorítom a szemeimet, mikor a plafonról lecsüngő petróleumlámpa világítani kezd. Nem mintha olyan erős lenne a fény, de már egészen hozzászoktam a félhomályhoz, és most viszketnek azért a kezeim, hogy megdörzsölhessem a szemeimet… de a kötelek persze nem engednek.

– Azért vagyunk itt, Potter – kezdi Piton miközben felkényszerítem a tekintetemet, és látom, hogy ő egy díszes tálat levitál az ágyam felé: egy merengőt –, mert az igazgató úr úgy kívánta, hogy a tudomásodra hozzak egy nagyon fontos dolgot. Mielőtt még újra felvinnéd a hangerőt – emeli meg a hangját a kinyíló szám láttán –, nézd meg az emléket. Ez nem az, aminek átadásával Dumbledore megbízott, hanem az, ami remélhetőleg rávesz majd téged, hogy elhallgass, és gondolkozz.

– Semmivel nem tartozom magának – szűröm ki a fogaim közt nagy nehezen. Szándékosan nem veszek tudomást a lábaim mellé leereszkedő merengőről. – Ha Dumbledore igazán akart volna mondani valamit nekem, megtette volna. Tudta jól, hogy nem bízok magában. A hazugságaiból pedig nem kérek.

– Meg fogod nézni! – csattan fel Piton. A hirtelenségétől megrezzenek, de hamar elrendezem a vonásaimat. Jó érzés ilyen feszültnek, majdhogynem kétségbeesettnek látni őt. Könnyít a lelkemen, még ha csak egy leheletnyit is. – Ha kell, én magam nyomom bele a fejed, de meg fogod nézni!

Egy pillanatig sem kételkedem abban, hogy tényleg megtenné. Bele lehet fulladni a gondolatokba? Biztosan. Ha csak egy pillanatra is visszagondolok azokra, akik most énrám várnak, úgy érzem, fuldoklom.

Lenézek a merengőre. A tartalma most egészen feketének tűnik; kavarog, örvénylik, mint a legsötétebb tenger. Piton bizonyára ideges, de ez nem magyarázza meg, miért tűnik úgy, mintha már szinte megveszekedetten próbálna megértetni velem valamit. Semmi okom egyetlen szót is elhinni abból, amit mond. Elvégre, ha képes volt éveken át az orránál fogva vezetni Dumbledore-t, velem is ugyanúgy megteheti… és bizonyára meg is teszi.

 _„Ha Dumbledore igazán akart volna mondani valamit nekem, megtette volna.”_ Persze, csak úgy sietett nekem beszámolni az ereklyékről, az életéről… De ez más. Ha tényleg olyan fontos lenne ez a valami, ami itt kavarog alig egy karnyújtásnyira tőlem, nem Pitonra bízta volna, hanem rám. Ugyan miért nem mondta el már réges-rég? Komolyan azt hitte, hogy ha majd Pitontól tudom meg, az változtat bármin is?

Nem. Hiszen Dumbledore nem tudta, hogy az a féreg meg fogja gyilkolni őt. Talán később akarta elmondani… de aztán túl késő lett.

Piton végzett vele – Hidegvérrel elvette az életét, és ezen a tényen az égvilágon semmi nem fog változtatni.

– Megnézem – mondom lassan, tudva, hogy Piton már a felrobbanás határán áll. Felnézek rá, és igyekszem minden vele kapcsolatos érzésemet a tekintetemmel tudatosítani benne. – Megnézem, de ez nem fog változtatni azon, hogy gyűlölöm, és nem bízok magában.

Elfintorítja a száját, mintha csak egy undok bogarat vett volna észre a cipője talpán. Valószínűleg pontosan az vagyok a szemében.

– Tégy úgy. Nincs szükségem a bizalmadra. Csak hidd el az emléket, hogy továbbadhassam, amit Dumbledore hátrahagyott.

Beharapom a számat és lehunyom a szemem, mikor megérzem a düh csíráit mozgolódni a mellkasomban. Hogy mer így beszélni Dumbledore-ról, mintha még ő tenné neki a szívességet… Rekedten kifújom a levegőt, majd mielőtt még meggondolnám magam, vagy épp a harag venné el az eszem, a merengőbe hajtom a fejem.

A hűvös jólesik a felforrósodott bőrömnek. Száguldok, zuhanok, forgok, és perceknek tűnő pillanatok alatt az igazgatói szobában találom magam. Az emlékben éjszaka van: Dumbledore nehezen zihálva, majdhogynem élettelenül fekszik a székében, a szemeit szemlátomást alig bírja nyitva tartani, mialatt Piton halkan varázsigéket mormol a feketére égett jobb kezére. Megállok a szoba sarkában, a fal mellett, és összevont szemöldökkel figyelem a szemeim előtt lejátszódó jelenetet.

Nem tudom, mikor simulnak ki a vonásaim, vagy hogy az arckifejezésem mikor vált át szörnyülködővé. De az biztos, hogy néhány perccel később már alig tudom egyenesen tartani magam. Nedvessé váló tenyereimmel megszorítom a pólóm szegélyét, de az alsó ajkam megremeg, az elmém ködössé válik, a lábaim kis híján felmondják a szolgálatot.

Csak meredek Dumbledore kék szemeibe, amik melegek, és csillognak a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött, miközben halálról, gyilkosságról és lelkekről beszél…

Mikor felemelem a fejem, aznap már sokadjára veszem észre, hogy küzdenem kell a levegőért. Egész testemben rázkódom, de hogy a sokktól-e, vagy mástól, arról fogalmam sincs.

Fáj a lélegzetvétel.

Piton szó nélkül megemeli a pálcáját, és noha a másodperc egy tört részéig úgy hiszem, engem fog megátkozni, csak ellebegteti mellőlem a merengőt. Talán attól fél, hogy nagy remegésemben lelököm az ágyról, és összetörik. Mint mondjak, ebben az esetben a félelme nem alaptalan.

Nem szól semmit, de érzem magamon a tekintetét, nehezen, mintha egy ólomtakarót terítene rám. Azt akarom, hogy beszéljen, üvöltsön, magyarázkodjon, vagy csak pofozzon fel megint. Mondja azt, hogy hazugság volt az egész, egy kreált emlék, ugyanúgy meghamisítva, mint amilyennel Lumpsluck akart egyszer átverni…

De tudom, hogy nem volt hamis. Nem azért, mert nyomát sem láttam annak a fehér ködnek, mint Lumpslucknál… hanem egyszerűen csak _tudom_. Érzem. Olyan biztosan, mint azt, hogy a megmagyarázhatatlan csatát, amit Pitonnal, vagy nem is tudom, pontosan kivel vívok, már rég elvesztettem.

A csend fülsiketítő. Őrülten vágyom arra, hogy rám morduljon, hogy kimondja a nevemet úgy, ahogy mindig is szokta – mintha valami undorító szó lenne, ami még azt sem érdemli meg, hogy a szájára vegye –, de hallgat. És képes lennék megölni őt ezért.

– Maga ölte meg. – Alig ismerem fel a hangomat. Sötét, nehéz, rekedt.

Piton lassan bólint. – Ezt nem tagadtam.

– Maga ölte meg! – sikoltom hirtelen, és összeszorítom a szemeimet, hogy ne lássam magam előtt Dumbledore holttestét. Így azonban a kép csak tisztábbá válik, és a fülemben ott zúgnak az emlékben elhangzott szavai… – Hogy volt rá képes? Miért nem mentette meg? Nem igaz, hogy ne lett volna rá egy varázsige! – Rángatózok, nem törődve azzal, hogy a csuklóimat teljesen feldörzsöli a kötél, és mikor egy pillanatra felnézve látom, hogy Piton arcából minden vér kifut, tudom, hogy _ez_ kell nekem. – Malfoyt bezzeg meg tudta menteni, amikor rászórtam a _Sectumsemprá_ t! Fogadok, kifejezetten örült, hogy Dumbledore felvette azt az átkozott gyűrűt, és így nem is kellett megerőltetnie magát, hogy végezzen ve-

– Ne merészelj még egy szót is szólni, Potter! – hörgi a képembe, ahogy egy szempillantás alatt előttem terem, és én felnyögök, mikor a kezeit ismét a nyakamon érzem. Erősen. Határozottan. Rángatom a fejem, és a szorítás erősödik, a lelkem pedig valami beteg módon könnyebbé válik ettől. – Láttad, mi történt. Menthetetlen volt. Én megpróbáltam mindent… – Kétségbeesettek a szavai, mint ahogy még sose hallottam őt beszélni. Rájövök, hogy önmagát próbálja meggyőzni.

Tudom, hogy igaza van. Láttam az arcát. Láttam a szemeit. Próbálta megmenteni Dumbledore-t, de reménytelen vállalkozás volt. És most, hogy ennyire kikelt önmagából, egyértelművé válik, hogy szenved miatta. Nem akarta megölni őt. Mégis meg kellett tennie, és ettől bűntudata van.

Én pedig kihasználom ezt az érzést. Könnyebb _őt_ bántani és okolni, mint elismerni, hogy éveken át tévedtem vele kapcsolatban, hogy az elmúlt tizenakárhány hónapban nem létező árnyakat gyűlöltem, valahányszor az eszembe jutott Perselus Piton. Sose gondoltam arra, hogy bárki is képes fájdalmat okozni Pitonnak, hogy elő lehet csalni belőle a sebesült vadállatot. Részegítő az érzés, amibe belekapaszkodom.

– Megpróbált mindent? Megpróbált mindent?! – visszhangzom, noha már alig vagyok képes kiejteni a szavakat a szorításától. – Nyilvánvalóan nem eleget! Halálfalóként embereket gyilkolt, hazudott, csalt, és a végén még azt az embert sem volt képes megmenteni, akitől második esélyt kapott! Milyen gerinctelen állat maga, Piton?! – Látom, hogy minden kiejtett szavam korbácsütésként csattan rajta. El kéne borzadnom attól, milyen szörnyűséget művelek vele, de nem tudok, igazán nem. Ha nem teszem ezt, én bolondulok meg. – Ne mondja, hogy nem lett volna más lehetőség! Fogadok, valójában nagyon is élvezte kimondani rá a halálos átkot! Jó volt látni, ahogy lezuhan a toronyból?

Ezzel túlléptem minden határon, az biztos. Az arca olyan vicsorba torzul, amit még életemben nem láttam emberen, és a fojtó szorításától már szédülök, a szemem fennakad… de aztán hirtelen eltűnik a nyomás.

Előre bukik a fejem, és köhögni kezdek – a kezeimet automatikusan kapnám a nyakamhoz, de a kötelek megakadályoznak benne. Próbálom lecsillapítani a vágtázó szívverésemet, de mellkasom olyan hevesen emelkedik és süllyed, hogy képtelen vagyok kontrollálni.

– Nem – suttogja Piton, mire én, amennyire tudom, felemelem a fejem, és nehezen rá fókuszálok: az arca halott-sápadt, és hirtelen majdhogynem annyi idősnek néz ki, mint Dumbledore volt. – Nem, Potter. Tudom, mire játszol rá – mondja immár valamivel erősebb hangon. Eltávolodik tőlem, majd megáll az ágy mellett. Ahogy lenéz rám, a szemei olyan sötétek, akár a folyékony éjszaka. – Nem fogsz megkönnyebbülni ettől, hallod? – Bár ne hallanám. – Semmit nem használ. Hidd el, jó pár év tapasztalata beszél belőlem.

Nyelni próbálok, de csontszáraz a szám. Eddig azt akartam, hogy maradjon mellettem és ordítson, üssön… de most csak azt kívánom, bár magamra hagyna.

Egy alig hallgató _nox_ szal eloltja a lámpát, s a sötét most még súlyosabban nehezedik a kis szobára, mint korábban. Nem nézek fel, de hallom, ahogy az ajtó felé lépked. Aztán megáll.

– Dumbledore maga írta alá a halálos ítéletét azzal, hogy felvette a gyűrűt – mondja halkan, mire a torkom még jobban összeszorul. – Elkövetett egy hibát, ami aztán az életébe került. És tettünk volna bármit is, ezen nem változtathattunk se te… se én.

– Menjen ki – lehelem, mikor már nem látom tisztán a sötét bútorokat, mikor már minden csak egy nagy összemosódott folt előttem.

A következő felszólítást már üvöltöttem volna, de Piton nem várja meg. Becsukja maga után az ajtót, én pedig örülök, amiért nem oldozta el a köteleket. Máskülönben biztosan marni kezdeném magamat.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Jóval hamarabb felébredek, mint ahogy kimászom az ágyból. Előtte még sokáig fekszem csukott szemekkel, és próbálok visszamélyedni abba a tudattalan állapotba, amiben az előbb voltam. Tulajdonképpen fogalmam sincs, hogyan és mikor sikerült végül elaludnom, hisz biztos voltam benne, hogy csak forgolódni fogok… de szemlátomást mégis sikerült.

Úgy tízpercnyi céltalan fekvés után elfogadom, hogy fölösleges erőlködni. Felkészítem magam az éles fényre, majd kinyitom a szemeimet… de csalódnom kell. Még mindig sötét van, még mindig félhomály. Furcsa. Pedig teljesen olyan érzésem van, mintha reggel lenne.

Összeszorul a gyomrom a gondolatra, de igyekszem arra fogni, hogy a felülés miatt fáj. Az arcom még mindig lüktet egy kicsit, de már közel sem olyan erősen, mint tegn… korábban. Megvakarom az orromat, és csak jó pár percnyi késéssel veszem észre, hogy tudom mozgatni a kezemet. A kötelek eltűntek mialatt aludtam, a csuklóim vörösre vannak horzsolva. A bokáim sincsenek már összekötve. Piton tette volna…? Hát persze, hisz nincs itt senki más. Nem nagyon tetszik a gondolat, hogy amíg fegyvertelenül aludtam, ő az ágyam fölött állt, és rám szegezte a pálcáját.

Körülnézek, de még mindig nagyon homályosan látok. Pislogok párat, de a tárgyak csak nem akarnak összeállni. Frusztráltan felemelem a kezem, és megdörzsölöm a szemem… és akkor rájövök: szemüveg!

Felkelek az ágyból, és azonnal megkapaszkodok a mellettem lévő asztalkában, hogy ne kössek ki máris a földön. A mozdulatomtól megbillen az asztalka, és hallom, hogy valami könnyű tárgy esik le róla. Ismerve magamat, csak a szemüvegem lehet az. A számat beszívva leguggolok, és vakon tapogatózni kezdek a sötét sarokban, míg meg nem találom, amit keresek.

Most, hogy éles körülöttem a világ, már rendesen is körül tudok nézni: egy széles szekrény áll a szoba bal sarkában, díszes fafaragású ajtóval. Csak ez, az ágy, a kis asztalka és egy szék az egyetlen bútor. Odamegyek a szekrényhez és kinyitom, mire rögtön köhögni kezdek a felszálló portól. Egyébként üres.

Mikor pillantásom az ablakra téved, szeretném kupán vágni magam. Az első dolgom kellett volna, hogy legyen, hogy félrehúzzam a függönyt és kinézzek! Akkor nem bóklásznék a félhomályban, akkor talán lenne valami halvány elképzelésem arról, hol a fenében lehetek…

A levegő a torkomban reked, mikor eleget teszek a vágyamnak, és elcibálom az útból a függönyt. Odakinn szürkeség van, és semmit nem látok, csak magas fák körvonalait – biztos, hogy nem a roxforti birtokot. A lombok nem hullámzanak, nem hallom a szél süvítését sem. Minden mozdulatlan, a sötétedő égbolton ott világít a hold.

Nem értem. Hogy lehet most alkonyat? Ha annyi idő telt el, amennyinek érzem, már legalább kora hajnalnak kellene lennie.

Összezavarodva lépek el az ablaktól.

Viszonylag hosszú ideig álldogálok még a szoba közepén, és gondolkozom azon, amit képtelen vagyok megérteni, de aztán a természet ingerei hívják fel figyelmemet a jelenlétükre. Felsóhajtok, de azért megindulok az ajtó felé: noha egyáltalán nem akaródzik elhagyni a szobát, tudom, hogy előbb-utóbb ki kell mozdulnom… és szembenéznem _vele_.

Az ajtó nyikorogva nyílik ki, mögötte pedig egy szűk folyosóra lépek. Oldalra nézve a folyosó végén látom annak a kopott nappalinak egy részét, ahova először kerültem. A szemben lévő oldalon további három ajtót találok: ebből egy zárva van, egy résnyire nyitva – úgy látom, a mellékhelyiség lesz az –, a harmadik pedig teljesen tárva. Az a fürdőszoba.

Gondolkodás nélkül benyitok a másodikba, és miután könnyítek magamon, átsétálok a fürdőszobába. Miközben kezet mosok, szemrevételezem a környezetemet: egy sárgás, de tisztának tűnő kád, fakó színű törölközők a mellette lévő polcon, egy foltos lavór a sarokban – bizonyára a ruhaneműk számára. Egy aprócska ablak is van majdhogynem a plafonnal egy magasságban, de csak a szürkés égbolt látszik mögötte. Egyébként egészen világos van, nem olyan félhomály, mint ott, ahol aludtam.

Miután elzárom a csapot, egy pillanatig még habozok, aztán megteszem azt, amit a belépésem óta kerültem: belenézek a csap fölött lógó, egyik sarkában kissé megrepedt tükörbe.

Fintor jelenik meg az arcomon, ahogy meglátom magamat. Szörnyű! A hajam még ziláltabb, mint általában, az arcom jobb oldala megdagadt, és még most is vörös. A szám is duzzadt, és varas is, pedig nem is emlékszem arra, hogy felrepedt volna. De a szemeim a legijesztőbbek: karikásak, fáradtak, _élettelenek_. Megérteném, ha a csata lenne az oka… de nem. Csakis Piton és… és Dumbledore tehetnek róla. Kiragadtak engem az ostrom forgatagából a döntő pillanat előtt, és helyette beledobtak egy olyan szakadékba, ami nem volt elég mély ahhoz, hogy megöljön, de ahhoz igen, hogy képtelen legyek kimászni belőle.

Felsóhajtok, aztán elszakítom a tekintetemet a tükörképemről, és a fürdőből kilépve lassú léptekkel átmegyek a nappaliba.

Számítottam rá, hogy ott lesz, mégis megdermedek a küszöbnél.

Piton felnéz az általam okozott zörej hallatán, és csak mered rám, míg én már attól tartok, vár tőlem valamit… de aztán csak visszafordítja a tekintetét az ölében fekvő könyvre, és én fellélegzem. – Potter.

Rajta bezzeg semmi nyoma nem látszik az ütéseimnek! Mintha nem is estem volna neki két ököllel. De a haja az ugyanolyan zsírosan hull az arca két oldalára, mint mindig. Egy széles széken ül a terem sarkában, amit a három lelógó lámpa most egész barátságos fénybe borít, és a vastag könyv, amit olvas, szemlátomást sokkal érdekesebb a számára, mint a tény, hogy megjelentem. Nem mintha bánnám.

Kissé bizonytalanul megyek oda a másik székhez, ami a vele szemben lévő asztal mögött áll, és mivel nem pazarol rám több pillantást, leülök. Szeretném, hogy mondjon valamit, hogy valami magyarázatot vigyen ebbe a káoszba, de tudom, hogy nem fog megszólalni, amíg én nem teszem. És azt is nagyon jól tudom, hogy… hogy bocsánatot kell kérnem a korábbiakért.

Megfeszülnek a tagjaim, mikor visszagondolok arra, amiket a fejéhez vágtam. Piton megmutatta nekem az igazságot, felfedte a titkát. Most már tudom, hogy Dumbledore haldoklott, amikor megölte őt… és azt is csak az igazgató kifejezett kérésére tette. Megpróbálta megszünteti az átkot, és mikor nem sikerült, legjobb tudása szerint lelassította a folyamatot. Először megtagadta Dumbledore kérését… hát persze, most már emlékszem arra, amit Hagrid mondott, mikor véletlenül kihallgatta őket. „Piton sokallta a munkát”…

Szánom őt. Lehet, hogy egész életében utált engem, és amikor csak tehette, pokollá változtatta az életemet, de ugyanakkor a mi oldalunkon állt, és igyekezett segíteni, ahogy tőle telt. Nem érdemelte azt, hogy rajta töltsem ki az indulataimat.

Megköszörülöm a torkom, és nem vagyok hajlandó tudomást venni az izzadó tenyeremről.

– Piton… professzor – teszem hozzá gyorsan, mire látom, hogy felnéz, és felvonja a szemöldökét a megszólítás hallatán. – Szeretnék... elnézést kérni.

Becsukja a könyvét, és az éjszínű szemei immár egyenesen az enyémekbe fúródnak. - Nocsak.

A combjaim megfeszülnek, de egy gyors lélegzetvétellel el is tűnik a hirtelen érzés.

– Tudom, hogy borzalmasan viselkedtem, és olyanokat vágtam a fejéhez, amiket nem lett volna szabad… és amikre nem volt okom. Megölte Dumbledore-t, az igaz, de… de teljesen más okból, mint ahogy azt én és mindenki más gondoltuk. Sajnálom, hogy árulónak és gerinctelennek hívtam. Meg… meg hogy magán töltöttem ki a haragomat. Azt hiszem, ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, amitől aztán teljesen elszálltam, mert hát…– Keresem a szavakat, amivel leírhatnám, mit éreztem, mikor kirántotta alólam azt a valamit, amit addig a percig szilárd talajnak hittem, de túl szegény a szókincsem ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam értetni vele. Végül csak megvonom a vállam. – Hosszú nap volt. Csak szerettem volna, ha tudja, hogy tényleg sajnálom.

Olyan sokáig tanulmányozza az arcomat, hogy már attól tartok, valami orbitális hülyeséget mondtam, vagy még rosszabb, magyarázat nélkül kidob ebből a házból… de aztán eltűnik a furcsa keménység a szemeiből.

– Bocsánatkérés elfogadva – mondja lassan, és a szavaitól mintha jó pár kilónyi súly gördülne le a vállaimról. – És valóban hosszú nap volt, de még közel sincs vége. Miért nem kezdtél valamit az arcoddal?

– Hogy érti?

– Menekülés és bujkálás közben nyilván nem úgy töltötted a tanévet, hogy még a legalapvetőbb gyógyító varázsokkal sem vagy tisztában. Épp ezért nem értem, miért borítják még mindig duzzanatok az arcodat.

– Nem… nem arra gondoltam – motyogom zavartan, és imádkozom, hogy az arcom ne kapjon semmi színt. Inkább helyben elsüllyednék, mint hogy beismerjem neki: még mindig nem tanultam meg egyetlen gyógyító varázslatot sem. – Úgy értem, amit a hosszú napról mondott. És hogy még közel sincs vége.

– Ah.

Ahogy hátradől, rögtön tudom, hogy egy fontos valamire kérdeztem rá. Nem mintha nem sejtettem volna, de azért paranoiásnak is éreztem magam. De ez… ez már felér egy bizonyítékkal.

– Alkonyodik, pedig tudom, hogy este hozott el a kastélyból – folytatom felbátorodva, és közben egy pillanatra sem szakítom meg a szemkontaktust. – Aludtam, és úgy érzem, mintha reggel lenne, mintha… minden… tegnap történt volna. És nem értem.

– Nem – bólint Piton, miközben lerakja a könyvét a széke mellett lévő szekrény legalsó polcára. A higgadtságából tudom, hogy pontosan tisztában van azzal, mi történik, és ez egy kicsit megnyugtat. – Nem gondoltam, hogy érteni fogod.

Várok. Elképzelésem sincs, hogy ő miért hallgat el, de biztosan nem a hatás kedvéért. Eldöntöm, ez alkalommal türelmes leszek. Talán pont ezen fog múlni minden, amit a többiekért tehetek… _valószínűleg._

– Ez a ház – kezdi lassan Piton, én pedig minden érzékszervemmel rá koncentrálok, ahogy még soha egyetlen tanárra sem – máig Dumbledore védelme alatt áll. Tegnap este… igen, jól érzed: tegnap este volt – teszi hozzá kissé ingerült ajakrándulással a tekintetem láttán –, már elmondtam, hogy az igazgató elárult nekem valamit, és megbízott azzal a rendkívül kellemes feladattal, hogy, amint eljön az ideje, adjam át neked.

Hallgatok, és azon töprengek, vajon Piton tud-e a horcruxokról. Ha ezek szerint végig a mi oldalunkon állt, az igazgató bizonyára megbízott benne annyira, hogy elmondja neki… ugyanakkor Dumbledore sokszor hangsúlyozta, hogy csak ketten vagyunk (nem számítva Lumpsluckot), akiknek egyáltalán halvány elképzelésük van arról, hogyan csonkította meg a lelkét egykor Tom Denem. Szeretném megkérdezni Pitont, de úgy érzem, nem lehet. Ha nem tud róla, akkor csak bajt csinálnék azzal, ha felfedem előtte.

– Mit kell elmondania nekem? – teszem fel helyette inkább a másik kérdést, ami a nyelvem hegyén várakozik.

– Türelem, Potter – legyint türelmetlenül Piton. – Mindent a maga idejében. Az igazgató úr pontosan ecsetelte, milyen események láttán kell majd megkeresnem téged. És arra az esetre, ha eljönne ez az idő, komoly varázslatokat és bűbájokat szórt erre a házra – közülük nem egy olyat, amit saját maga talált fel vagy fejlesztett tovább. Ami minket a legjobban érdekel, az egy idő-bűbáj. Mondanak neked valamit azok a szavak, hogy „Subsisto Tempus Temporis”?

Megrázom a fejem. A „tempus” szó Hermione hangján megmozgat valamit a fejemben, de egyébként se kép, se hang.

– Gondoltam. – Piton arcán átsuhan az a sötét gúny, ami mindig rajta játszott, valahányszor az iskolában hozzám szólt. Rosszul érzem magam ettől a kifejezéstől, de legalább eszembe juttatja, hogy „ártatlansága” ide vagy oda, ő még mindig az az undok professzor, akit teljes szívemből utálok. – A _Subsisto Tempus Temporis_ egy nagyon összetett varázs, Potter, aminek a hatásait Dumbledore professzor még fel is erősítette. Jelen pillanatban úgy áll a helyzet, hogy amíg mi eszmecserét folytatva üldögélünk itt, a világ többi része mozdulatlan; mondhatni, _időálló_. A bűbáj akkor lépett érvénybe, amikor mindketten megjelentünk a házban, és ez az állapot egészen addig a pontig így is marad, amíg egyikünk ki nem lép az ajtón.

Jó pár pillanatig csak pislogok rá, és a száguldó gondolataimat próbálom rendezni. De szükségem van alátámasztásra, hogy igen, tényleg jól értettem, így mégis megkérdezem azt, amit tudom, hogy nem fog díjazni:

– Azt akarja mondani, hogy… hogy Dumbledore megállította az időt?! – Még kimondani is hihetetlennek tűnik.

– Ha nagyon pongyolán akarjuk kifejezni magunkat, igen, Potter, erről van szó. De könnyelműség volna azt állítani, hogy egy varázsló – még ha oly nagy tudású is, mind Dumbledore professzor volt – képes ily módon az irányítása alá vonni egy olyan hatalmas valamit, mint az Idő. Én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy átvitt minket egy olyan síkba, ahol _nem létezik_ idő. A világ szempontjából nem állt le semmi, és amint elhagyjuk ezt a házat, minden megy tovább a szokott kerékvágásban; egyetlen másodperc sem fog kiesni. Ez a beszélgetés, ha úgy vesszük, nem is zajlik.

– De számunkra igen.

– Számunkra igen. – Enyhén megdönti a fejét, ahogy rám néz, és én most először veszem észre, mennyire fáradtak és beesettek az ő szemei is. Sőt ha jobban megfigyelem, egész sok minden megváltozott az arcán az elmúlt egy évben, mióta nem láttam: a színe sápadtabb és szürkébb lett, a szeme körüli ráncok mélyebbek, az arca durvább és merevebb, és mintha rengeteget fogyott volna. Összességében borzalmasan néz ki. Neki sem lehetett könnyű éve, jövök rá, és furcsamód szimpátiát érzek megszületni a mellkasomban. – A világ összes ideje a miénk, Potter. Most nem kell törődnöd a Nagyúrral vagy a háborúval. Dumbledore instrukcióit követve idehoztalak, és addig nem is térsz vissza a csatamezőre, míg fel nem készültél.

– Mire? Mire kell felkészülnöm? – kérdezek vissza mohón. – Azért hozott ide a kastélyból, hogy… – Elakad a hangom. – Maga… Maga idehozott engem a kastélyból! Mármint a birtokról!

Piton felvonja az egyik szemöldökét, miközben hátradől a székében. – Kitűnő megfigyelés. Más kései észrevétel?

– Nem, úgy értem… Maga hoppanált! Velem együtt! De a kastély területén nem lehet… – Hermione annyiszor vágta már a fejemhez ezt, hogy nem értem, miért is nem jutott eszembe eddig. Piton nem szól semmit, de látom, hogy feljebb gördül a szája széle, és majdhogynem elégedetten néz rám. Gyanú éled bennem. – Ez is Dumbledore professzor műve? – Percekig várok (nekem legalábbis hosszú perceknek tűnnek), míg végül elfogadom, hogy nem fogok választ kapni. Türelmetlenül felsóhajtok, és automatikusan a hajamba túrok, mielőtt leereszteném a kezem. – Jól van. Mindegy. Nem érdekel. Mire kell felkészülnöm?

– Arra, amit el fogok mondani. Aztán, miután megosztottam veled, el kell fogadnod.

Kattan bennem valami. – Tehát nem mondja most el?

– Nem.

Képtelen vagyok elnyomni a csalódott mordulásomat. Nem igaz, hogy Dumbledore még a halálában is úgy kezel, mint egy gyereket! Ugyanazt érzem, mint az ötödikes tanévem előtti nyáron, amikor egy hónapon át hagytak Dursleyéknél poshadni minden információmorzsa nélkül. Miért hiszi mindenki azt, hogy védeni kell a törékeny kis lelkemet, nehogy megsérüljek?

Az érzéseim és a gondolataim meglátszódhatnak az arcomon is, mert Piton felhorkant.

– Már megint mi vagyunk a szerencsétlen mártírok, akiket tudatlanul hagynak, Potter? – A maliciózus hangjától szabályosan érzem, ahogy felmegy bennem a pumpa. A körmeim mélyen a tenyerembe vájnak, ahogy próbálom féken tartani magam. Nem akarok dühöt, most nem, vele nem. – Ameddig így reagálsz, csak arról adsz bizonyosságot, hogy még valóban nem állsz készen a tudásra. – Feláll, és látom, hogy menni készül. Talán neki is van valahol egy dohos, poros szobája. Őszintén remélem, hogy az semmivel nincs jobb állapotban az enyémnél. – Később folytatjuk a beszélgetést.

A földnek szegezem a tekintetemet. Nem ér. Nem ér, hogy még ez a szemét is többet tud nálam, hogy Dumbledore még így, a halálában is inkább benne bízik, mint bennem. Pedig ÉN voltam az, aki egész évben gombákon és növényeken éltem, míg ő a roxforti kosztot élvezte, ÉN voltam az, aki sátorban aludt, fogvacogtató hidegben, attól félve, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elkaphatják, mialatt Pitonnak a meleg dunnái alatt legfeljebb a következő bájitaltan-dolgozat szörnyű eredményei miatt kellett aggódnia…

Csillapodj, mondom magamnak. Múlt éjjel már túlestünk ezen. Nem veszíthetem el megint a fejem. – Mikor fogja elmondani? – mordulok a távozó Pitonra, miután képtelen vagyok ráharapni a nyelvemre.

Ő megáll, de nem fordul felém, miközben válaszol.

– Miután nekem is épp annyi kedvem van összezárva lenni itt veled, mint neked énvelem, hidd el, abban a pillanatban elmondom, amint nem áll fenn annak a veszélye, hogy belerokkansz. – Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy az utolsó megjegyzéssel csak élcelődik-e, vagy tényleg ilyen borzalmas az a valami. Pitonból mindkettőt kinézem.

– És honnan fogja tudni, ha eljött az a pillanat?

Most aztán lassan visszanéz, és az éjszínű szempár megállapodik az enyéimen. Valamiért furcsán érzem magam a tekintetétől, ami… nem is tudom. Más, mint az eddigiek.

– Emiatt nem aggódnék, Potter. Tudni fogom.

Felsóhajtva fordulok el tőle, a szemeimet a magas, dupla szekrénysorra szegezem, amiben tömve állnak a különböző könyvek. Piton biztosan jól ellesz itt velük… én már kevésbé.

Nem értem, miért nem mondja el most, hogy mit üzent nekem Dumbledore. Mindkettőnk helyzete annyival egyszerűbb lenne…! Hisz egyértelmű, hogy nem kíván engem jobban ide, mint púpot a háta közepére. Még ha ez az „időtlen” állapot tényleg akármeddig el is húzódhat úgy, hogy gyakorlatilag egy másodperc sem telik el a többiek szemszögéből, _mi_ érezzük, _mi_ átéljük. Mi van, ha Piton még napok, vagy hetek, sőt _hónapok_ múltával sem talál megfelelően felkészültnek? El fog menni a józan eszem, ha ennyi időt vele kell töltenem. Ha legalább valami halvány sejtésem lenne róla, hogy mégis mire kéne felkészülnöm, ha legalább egy kis utalást elhintene… Nem várhatja el tőlem – és Dumbledore-nak se lett volna szabad egy percig is azt képzelnie –, hogy nyugodtan képes leszek majd itt üldögélni azzal a tudattal, hogy a harc csak rám vár.

Egyetlen horcrux. Egyetlen nyavalyás horcruxra voltam attól, hogy halandóvá tegyem Voldemortot, és véget vessek a borzalmaknak. Mi lehet annyira fontos információ, ami miatt Dumbledore képes volt megfosztani a világot ettől a pillanattól…?

– Még valami – hallom Piton hangját a nappali másik bejárata felől. Kelletlenül ránézek, és a rossz érzéseim csak fokozódnak, mikor felismerem a lenéző, s egyben gunyorosan szórakozó kifejezést az arcán. – Ebéd után megpróbálkozom a lehetetlennel, és megkísérelek némi tudást verni a fejedbe. – Ráharapok a szám belső oldalára, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy az arcom elsötétül. Piton ettől mintha egészen felvillanyozódna: olyan félmosoly árnyéka jelenik meg az arcán, amitől libabőrös lesz a hátam. – A gyógyító varázslatok csodákat tesznek a fiatal médiasztárok arcával.

– Szemét – sziszegem a padlónak amint meghallom a szobája ajtajának csukódását.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Kedvetlenül turkálom az ételt, és alig bírom lenyelni, holott farkaséhes vagyok. Egész nap feszült voltam, s az idegességem minden múló perccel csak növekszik. Megőrjít, hogy érzem az idő múlását, mégsem változik semmi: odakint ugyanolyan sötét van, még a hőmérséklet is állandó, és nincs egy rohadt óra sem sehol, ami tudatná velem az idő múlásának mértékét. Piton ezt persze annyival letudta, hogy „nem telik az idő”. De ez nem normális. Agysejtpusztító.

Ha legalább a karóra működne, amit Mrs. Weasleytől kaptam a születésnapomra! Még az a tavas eset sem tudta tönkretenni, amikor lebuktam Griffendél Godrik kardjáért, noha régi és megviselt óra... De mióta itt vagyok, teljesen megkergült: csak ide-oda kattog a másodpercmutatója, így gyakorlatilag használhatatlan.

Persze megkérhetném Pitont, hogy kezdjen vele valamit. Ha jó kedvében van – már ha ez lehetséges nála –, néhány beszólás után talán meg is csinálná. De nincs kedvem egy újabb szócsatához. Már megkaptam a magamét ebéd után, mikor kénytelen-kelletlen bevallottam neki, hogy elejtettem a pálcámat a fúriafűz előtt mikor dehoppanált velem.

Nem nagy ügy. Ha igaz, amit mondott, mikor elhagyjuk ezt a házat, és visszavisz engem Ronékhoz, a pálcám úgy fog ott várni, mintha mi sem történt volna. Most azonban a fél karomat odaadnám érte, hogy itt legyen nálam. Nem túl megnyugtató érzés összezárva lenni Perselus Pitonnal – akinek velem ellentétben _van_ varázspálcája.

A duzzanataim is fájnak még. Mivel pálca nélkül nem volt értelme megmutatni a gyógyító varázsokat, Piton egy alapos lehordás után faképnél hagyott, és visszavonult a szobájába, ami, mint megtudtam, a ház másik oldalában van. Nem mintha azt vártam volna tőle, hogy eltüntesse a sebeimet, vagy valami, de azért egy fájdalomcsillapítót igazán adhatott volna. Ha más nem, fejfájásra. Bájitalmesterként kizárt, hogy ne legyen nála valami lötty.

– Ha nincs étvágyad, ne pazarold az ételt, Potter. Kétségtelen, hogy Dumbledore-nak hála meglehetősen nagy a készletünk, de azért közel sem végtelen.

Összeszorítom a számat, hogy ne vágjak vissza, s ellököm magam elől a tányért. Nincs meleg étel, maximum konzervek és levesek, de nem panaszkodom: ez még így is luxusmenü ahhoz képest, amin az évben tengődtem. Piton társaságával kombinálva azonban… Egyetlen szó nélkül hátralököm a székem, felállok, és nagy léptekkel visszasietek a szobámba. Ahogy becsapom magam után az ajtót, az hangosan visszhangzik, és vastag, szálló porréteget küld egyenesen az arcomba.

Nem győzök káromkodni a köhögések közepette.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Másnap nekiállok takarítani a szobámban. Eleinte bosszankodok, amiért pálca nélkül mindent a hagyományos kézi módon kell csinálnom, de hamar rájövök, hogy ez jelen esetben nem hátrány: több ideig tart, eltereli a figyelmem, és legalább ad valami célt a napjaimnak. A fürdőszobában korábban találtam rongyokat és foltos ruhadarabokat, azokkal súrolom le a polcokat és a szekrényeket. Tisztítószer persze nincs, de megnedvesítés után beszappanoztam őket: így egész jól leszedik a majdhogynem centi vastag port.

Jó sok pókháló van, de a kisebbekkel nem foglalkozom. Életem gardrób-korszakában úgyis volt alkalmam megszokni a pókok társaságát, és őszintén, nem sok vizet zavarnak. Az ágy matracát szívem szerint úgy, ahogy van, kidobnám, de nincs kedvem a kemény földön aludni, így jobb híján békén hagyom. Alatta azonban találok pár plédet, amiket egy óra alatt sikerül is kimosnom a kádban. Az összeredmény hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót, de mindent összevetve sokkal jobb állapot uralkodik a szobában, mint az előző nap. Még ruhákat is találok az előszobai szekrényben – érdekes módon pont az én és Piton méreteiben. Dumbledore aztán mindenre gondolt.

Pitont mindössze négyszer látom aznap: reggelinél, ebédnél, vacsoránál, és akkor, mikor egy csésze kávét hörpintgetve megáll az ajtóm előtt. Érzem a tekintetét a hátamba fúródni, miközben az asztal alatt lévő hatalmas, ragadós foltot – nem akarom tudni, mi volt az – próbálom felkaparni a földről, de nem zavartatom magam.

– Minő páratlan látvány! A Kis Túlélő kis házimanóként.

Megfordulok, hogy hozzávágjam a nedves rongyot, de addigra már el is tűnik az ajtóból.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Rájövök, hogyan számoljam a napokat, és tartsam ezzel épen az elmémet: minden reggeli után visszavonulok a szobámba – az elmúlt napokban egész lakályossá vált, legalábbis már közel nem olyan visszataszító, mint amikor „beköltöztem” –, és a körzővel, amit az egyik fiókban találtam, vonalakat húzok az ágyam melletti asztalka lábára. Lehet persze, hogy ez nem jelent semmit, de Piton valahogy mintha érezné az idő múlását: nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy mindig ugyanabban az időpontban jelenti be az étkezési időt. Behúzom a negyedik rubrikát. El kell ismernem, egészen jól tartom magam. Az első két napot leszámítva nem volt újabb dühkitörésem… Bár lehet, hogy ez annak tudható be: azóta alig beszéltem Pitonnal.

Nem látszik rajta, hogy hiányolná a társaságom, de azt hiszem, ezen nem is kellene meglepődnöm. Többnyire a nappaliban tölti az idejét, és mindig más könyvet látok a kezében. Fogalmam sincs, hogy tud nyugodtan olvasgatni, mikor tudja, hogy szó szerint _az egész varázslóvilág_ ránk vár. Miért nem lép már, és mondja el, amit akar? Mit vár tőlem? Hogyan kéne bebizonyítanom neki, hogy készen állok arra a titokzatos valamire?

Most kivételesen nem találom a nappaliban, úgyhogy megengedem magamnak azt a fényűzést, hogy magam is eltöltsek ott egy kis időt. A szekrényhez sétálok és szétnézek, hátha találok valami kedvemre valót. Egy Defenzív Mágiáról szóló könyvet, vagy valami hasonlót.

Elhúzom a számat, mikor felfedezem, hogy javarészt vastag lexikonok és szépirodalmi művek vannak – varázsló és mugli szerzőktől egyaránt. Jó pár Shakespeare drámát is felfedezek. Elképzelem Pitont, amint éjszaka a pálcája fényénél könnyes szemekkel olvassa a _Rómeó és Júlia_ végső oldalait… Prüszkölve felnevetek, de a következő pillanatban majd’ kiugrik a szívem a helyéről, mikor torokköszörülést hallok a hátam mögül.

– Ha az intelligenciád fejlesztésével próbálkozol, a helyedben nem Shakespeare-rel kezdenék. Túl összetett és komplikált a te értelmi szintednek.

Megpördülök, és gyilkos pillantást vetek életem második legnagyobb megkeserítőjének szemébe. Mióta idehozott, alig szól hozzám, de egyetlen mondattal is mindig eléri, hogy vérben lássam a világot.

– Mert maga szerint mi nem az nekem?

– Pszt, Potter – hurrog le elvékonyodó pupillákkal. – Látod, pontosan ez a baj veled. A legkisebb inzultust is mélyen magadra veszed, és hagyod, hogy az indulataid irányítsanak. Meg kell tanulnod kordában tartani az érzelmeidet. – Elfordul tőlem és ellépni készül, mintha ennél a pár mondatnál nem érnék többet. Nem tehetek róla, hogy elszáll az agyvizem. Napok óta be vagyok zárva ebbe a pokolba, egyetlen társaságom ez a démon, és bármi célból hozott is ide, egy milliméterrel sem jutottam előrébb semmiben. Inkább hagyott volna ott, a fúriafűz előtt! Akkor már négy napja vége lenne mindennek… vagy így, vagy úgy.

– Fejezze már be! – rivallok rá, miközben megragadom a talárja szegélyét, és visszatartom. Ingerülten lerázza magáról a kezemet, de rám néz. – Nem értem, miért kell itt rontanunk egymás levegőjét, mikor teljesen egyértelmű, hogy semmire nem haladunk vele! Nevetséges ez az egész helyzet. Csak mondja el, amit tudnom kell, hogy aztán mindketten mehessünk a magunk dolgára.

Piton penge-vékonyra szívja a száját, és az arckifejezéséből tudom, hogy csak rontottam a helyzetemen.

– Potter, épp most győztél meg tökéletesen arról, hogy közel sem vagy készen arra a tudásra. A háború nem akaratos, pimasz kölyköket vár az élre, hanem érett, megfontolt felnőtteket. Tudom, a korod máris megakadályoz ebben – emeli meg a hangját, miközben végignéz rajtam –, mégis abba a helyzetbe kerültél, amikor már nem engedheted meg magadnak az öntörvényűséget. Mit fogsz tenni, ha valaki hozzád közelállót ölnek meg? Mit fogsz tenni, ha _te magad_ kerülsz élet-halál helyzetbe? Úgy gondolod, képes leszel higgadtan cselekedni?

Kapkodni kezdem a levegőt, és a földnek szegezem a tekintetemet, ahogy eszembe jut Fred. Megölték… pont előttem. Láttam. Az egyik pillanatban még nevetett… a másikban már élettelenül feküdt a porban, az üvöltő Percy karjaiban.

Láttam Ron arcát… most is látom. És látom magam, amint ugyanilyen arcot vágok, és látom, ahogy Ginny és Hermione is mereven, szétvetett tagokkal, üveges tekintettel fekszenek a vértől tocsogó földön…

A torkom annyira összeszorul, hogy nem tudok szavakat formálni. Ráharapok az alsó ajkamra, olyan erősen, hogy égni kezd, de a terror hullámai csak nem akarnak lecsillapodni bennem…

– Potter. Potter! – Piton megragadja a vállaimat, és durván megráz. Olyan erősen szorít, hogy fáj tőle a bőröm, égetnek az ujjai… de nem esik rosszul. – Lépj túl rajta! A háború egyenlő a halállal. Ezzel nem tehetsz mást, mint hogy elfogadod. Ne hagyd, hogy elvegye az erődet. Állj ellen. Fogadd el. Az ellenség elismerése az egyik legfontosabb kulcs a győzelemhez. Ha lebecsülöd, ha bebeszéled magadnak, hogy életek kioltása nélkül is nyerhetsz, nagy tévedésben vagy, és csak még nagyobbat fogsz esni. Hallod, Potter? – Ismét megráz.

Hallom. Persze, hogy hallom. Egyedül ezek a higgadt szavak azok, amik visszatartanak attól, hogy valami ostobaságot tegyek, amit később biztosan megbánnék.

Tudom, hogy nincs háború halál nélkül. De olyan nehéz elfogadni, hogy a mellettem lévők is egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnhetnek a nemlétbe…! Nem akarom elfogadni. Nem akarok belegondolni, mit tennék, ha a szeretteimet a szemeim láttára gyilkolnák meg.

Azt sem tudom, mit tennék akkor, ha én magam kerülnék élet-halál helyzetbe. Azt hiszem, a többiek miatt jobban aggódnék. Nem akarok meghalni, dehogyis akarok, de sokkal rosszabb, ha mások pusztulnának el miattam. Akkor már inkább én.

De nem, hiszen tudom, érzem, hogy vár még rám valami szebb, valami gyönyörű, miután vége a háborúnak. Vár rám Ginny, és boldogság, és barátok, és család, szeretet, jövő… És _ezek_ a boldog képek azok, amik egészen eddig átsegítettek a nehézségeken. Ezután is fognak.

De… de Fredre is várt volna egy boldog jövő… mégis elvették tőle.

Mi a garancia arra, hogy másoktól, hogy _tőlem_ nem fogják elvenni?

… semmi.

Bizonytalanul hátralépek, és érzem, hogy Piton kezei egy pillanatnyi habozás után lecsusszannak a vállaimról.

– Én… – Tátogok, de akármit is készültem mondani, nem jön a számra. Nyelek egyet, majd újra megpróbálom. – Sajnálom. Nem… nem gondolkodtam.

Lehunyom a szemeimet, mikor hallom, ahogy Piton kifújja a levegőt az orrán át. Olyan puhának tűnik az a hang… Nem értem, miért enyhül tőle a szorítás a mellkasomban.

– Ez volt hosszú ideje talán a legelső megfontolt kijelentésed – mondja halkan, és ezúttal semmilyen negatív felhang nem érződik a szavaiban. – Fel fogsz nőni, Potter. Ne siettesd… ahogy a válaszokat sem.

Ellép mellettem és átsétál a konyhába, s a távozása valami okból kifolyólag könnyebbé tesz. Nem azért, mert örülök annak, hogy nincs mellettem… hanem mert itt hagyott bennem valamit. Valamit, amit nem ismerek – de azt tudom róla, hogy irdatlanul fontos.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Aznap éjjel álmodom.

Álmomban Roxfortban vagyok, a barátaim körében. Nevetünk, ölelkezünk, és még többet nevetünk. Boldog vagyok, és végtelenül könnyűnek érzem magam.

De aztán csuklyás alakok tűnnek fel a semmiből, és egy pillanat alatt eluralkodik a káosz. Páni félelem kúszik fel a torkomba, mikor a halálfalók elragadják a sikoltó Ginnyt, leszorítják az ordító Ront, miközben Bellatrix a _C_ _ruciatus_ szal kínozni kezdi Hermionét. Üvöltök, hogy hagyják abba, hogy itt vagyok én, aki kellek nekik… de csak nevetnek, és egyenként legyilkolnak mindenkit körülöttem.

A fejemre szorítom a két kezem, miközben összegörnyedek, és ordítok a fájdalomtól, amit a veszteség és a sebhelyem okoz. Voldemort nevetése cseng a fülemben, aztán nagy nehezen szétnyitom a szemeimet, és könnyektől nedves tekintetem egyenesen Dobbyra vetül.

– Harry Potter nem védett meg senkit. – A hangja csalódott. Beszélni próbálok hozzá, magyarázkodni, de nem jön ki hang a torkomon. Elszörnyedve felnyögök, mikor látom, hogy egy véres folt jelenik meg a manó mellkasán, majd egyre nagyobbá és nagyobbá válik, míg végül teljesen el nem nyeli a kis lényt. – Dobby az életét adta Harry Potterért, és Harry Potter hagyta, hogy mindenki más meghaljon érte.

NEM! Én nem akartam, hogy bárki is meghaljon értem! Segíteni próbáltam! De senki nem mondta meg, mit tegyek!

– James bezzeg tudta volna, hogy mit tegyen.

Nem kapok levegőt, mikor Sirius jelenik meg előttem, és olyan lealacsonyítóan néz rám… olyan lenézően… Beharapom a számat. – Sirius? – A hangom nem több nyüszítésnél.

– Tényleg ő volt a keresztapád? Black? A tömeggyilkos? – _„Nem, ártatlan volt!”_ , akarom kiáltani, de a földre esek, és egész testemben megrázkódom, ahogy Cedric hullafehér, merev teste néz le rám üveges, mégis undorodó szemekkel. – Akkor már nem csodálkozom. Nem értettem, hogy volt képes egy hozzád hasonló valaki rávenni engem, hogy elmenjek vele a temetőbe, és meghaljak helyette, de ilyen rokonsággal… már minden világos.

Üvöltök. Zokogok. Verem a földet. Marom magamat. Vonaglok. Szenvedek. És lángolok…

– Potter! Potter!

Dumbledore-t látom magam előtt. Azelőtt sosem hívott Potternek. Mindig csak Harrynek.

Azelőtt sosem néztek rám a kék szemei ilyen jegesen…

– Potter!! Merlin szerelmére, ébredj már fel!

Éles fájdalmat érzek az arcomon, mire a néhai igazgató arca összemosódik, majd semmivé foszlik. Kinyitom a számat, de csukló fuldokláson kívül semmilyen hang nem hagyja el azt. Ismét belehasít a fájdalom az arcomba, és ezúttal hangos csattanás zaja kíséri az érzést.

Hosszú időbe beletelik, míg rájövök, hogy megpofoztak. A szemeim kimerevedve bámulnak a sötétbe, pislogás nélkül, és fogalmam sincs, mióta vannak nyitva. Mintha még mindig látnám Dumbledore körvonalait lebegni magam előtt…

Noha senki más nincs előttem, csak Piton.

– U… uram… – lehelem erőtlen hangon, és a szám elé kapom a kezem, mikor egy pillanatra úgy érzem, hányni fogok. Az inger hamar elmúlik, de a fülem ugyanúgy zúg, mint egy perccel ezelőtt, és úgy kapkodom a levegőt, mintha fojtogattak volna. Aztán eszembe jutnak a részletek, és az emlékek mintha _tényleg_ megfojtanának. – HAGYJON! – Letépem magamról a kezeit. – Én nem akartam. Nem akartam, hogy meghaljanak helyettem! Ha tudtam volna… De én voltam a kígyó, akkor én voltam a kígyó! Nem mertem szólni senkinek, de aztán tényleg eggyé vált velem, és rettegtem, hogy ölésre kényszerít! Féltem magamtól, és most már nem csak félek, de undorodom is… Miért kellett hagynom, hogy meghalljanak értem – _miattam_?! Fel kellett volna adnom magam, már amikor először szólította fel őket, akkor Fred sem ha-halt volna… meg… És még ki tudja, hányan fognak, amikor ki… kilépek ebből a házból… – Alig tudom mozgatni a számat, mégis dőlnek belőlem a szavak. Fuldoklok, köhögök azoktól a maró érzésektől, amik szavak képében feltörnek belőlem, mégis csak csimpaszkodom Piton alvóingébe, nem törődve azzal, mennyire őrülten festhetek. Bizonyára az is vagyok. – Nem akarom, hogy azok, akiket szeretek, meghaljanak értem! Akkor miért áll mégis mindenki közé és közém?

– Potter, higgadj le! – próbál Piton túlharsogni, miközben erősen megráz engem. Fel sem veszem. Nem érzek semmit, zsibbadt vagyok. Magukkal ragadtak az árnyaim. – Idd meg ezt! – És a torkomhoz nyom valami üvegcsét.

Félreütöm a kezét. - Hagyjon a hülye löttyeivel! Nincs rájuk szükségem! Nincs magára szükségem! Fogalma sincs, milyen az, amikor a legfontosabbak halnak meg körülötte, miatta, _érte_! Maga csak ölni tud a nagy önfeláldozásában, de arról sejtelme sincs, milyen az, amikor…

Durván megragadja a kapálózó karjaimat. A körmei mélyen a bőrömbe vájnak, én pedig szintén felszisszenek a fájdalomtól.

– Most persze visszafogja magát! – mordulom sötéten a képébe, és noha alig látni valamit a szobában, a lángolva villámló szemeit nem lehet eltéveszteni. – Dumbledore-t, akit talán még szeretett is, meg tudta ölni, de engem, akit teljes szívéből gyűlöl, még jól megpofozni sem képes…

Elengedi a jobb kezemet, és a számra szorítja a tenyerét: épp olyan izzadt, mint amilyen akkor volt, amikor elrabolt. – Fogd be, Potter – sziszegi alig hallható hangon, éppen csak féken tartott dühvel –, mielőtt kikényszerítesz belőlem valami olyat, amit mindketten megbánnánk. Idd meg azt a nyavalyás nyugtatót.

Felrántom a fejem, és teljes erőmből beleharapok a keze élébe. A nyugtató leesik és szétfolyik a padlón. Piton felordít, elereszti a másik kezemet is, és durván a hajamba markol, hogy hátrarántson. Nem hagyom magam. Érzem a vére ízét a számban, és megrészegülök tőle.

– Potter! – hörgi az arcomba, miközben csomóstul tépi ki a hajszálaimat.

Érzem a fájdalmat, zsibbad a fejem, de a lángoló mellkasomnál semmi sem rosszabb. Szívni kezdtem a kezét, hogy még erősebb legyen a fémes íz a számban. Jó érzés. Csillapít valamit. Bár azt nem tudom, mit.

Ismét megpróbálja elrántani a karját, és ezúttal ki is tépi magát a fogaim szorításából, de mielőtt még messzire húzhatná, két kézzel megragadom a csuklóját, és visszahúzom a számhoz. Ezúttal két ujját sikerül a számba szívnom, mielőtt még reagálhatna. Mikor ráharapok, átfutnak a fejemben azok a szörnyű mugli vámpíros filmek, és szinte nevethetnékem támad. Piton megrándul, de bennem ismét csillapodik a furcsa tűz, mikor újabb adag vér ömlik szét a számban. Nem sok, és az íz hamar eltűnik, így erősen szívni kezdem az ujjait.

Megőrültem, biztosan megőrültem.

Még ő is a vérét adja értem.

Felnyögök, mikor Piton hátralök az ágyban. Beverem a fejem a háttámlába, de erősen szorítom a kezét, és visszacuppanok az ujjaira, mielőtt még elhúzhatná őket. A bal keze kicsúszik a hajamból, és a homlokomnál szorít le, de egy pillanattal később érzékelem, hogy megmerevedik. Nem értem, miért hagyta hirtelen abba az ellenkezést, de aztán érzem, hogy megrándul a keze, mikor a nyelvem végigsiklik az ujjai között, és ekkor már tudom az okát. Ginnyvel is csináltunk ilyet, tudom, hogy bizsergető… és nagyon jó érzés.

A felismeréstől felvillanyozódva kezdem újra a szívást, de ezúttal máshogy, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy a nyelvem folyton az ujjai köré csavarodjon. A dermedtségét kihasználva a középső ujját is a számba tömöm, ráharapok az ujjbegyére, majd erősen szopni kezdem. Piton hörög fölöttem, a szabad keze újra a hajamat tépi, de fel sem veszem. A nyáltermelésem önkéntelenül felerősödik: érzem, hogy egy csepp lecsordul a szám széléről, szinte látom, ahogy megáll, majd eltűnik az alattam lévő matracban…

Piton hallhatóan olyan heves tempóban szívja a levegőt, ahogy nekem dübörög a szívem. Mikor felhördülve kijjebb rántja a kezét, erősebbre veszem a szorításom, de aztán legnagyobb meglepetésemre vissza is löki, és a nyelvemet a középső és mutatóujja közé kapja. Csillagokat látok, amikor dörzsölgetni kezdi. Talán még nyöszörgök is.

Aztán már azon kapom magam, hogy _ténylegesen_ nyögök és hörgök, miközben Piton ki-be lökdösi a kezét a számban, olyan mélyre, hogy nem egyszer fulladozni és köhögni kezdek tőle. Nem zavartatja magát. Én sem. A szürke ingbe kapaszkodom, ami meglepően közel van hozzám, mintha Piton felém hajolna, és felfeszítem a fejemet, hogy jobban hozzám férhessen. A fogaim minduntalan végigkaristolják a bőrét, és noha már nem érzem a vér ízét, mégis elégedetten dorombol bennem a csillapításra vágyó valami. Aztán egyszer kihúzza a kezét, és nem löki újra vissza, én pedig csalódottan felnyögök.

Zihálok, majdnem olyan hangosan, mint Piton a fülembe. Fogalmam sincs, mikor került ilyen közel hozzám, de érzem magamon a testét.

– Teljesen megőrültél, Potter… ahogy én is… – Rá sem lehet ismerni a hangjára: mély, rekedt, kifulladt.

Jó ilyennek hallani.

Feljebb tornázom magam, és megragadom a fejét, hogy magam felé kényszeríthessem az arcát. Nem látszanak a vonásai, még a szemei is csaknem teljesen beleolvadnak a sötétbe, de érzem a szapora lélegzetvételét az arcom előtt.

A következő pillanatban már a száján csüngök, és a fogaimmal ismerkedem az alsó ajkával.

Elborzaszt, mennyire jólesik hozzáérni.

– Potter! – rivall rám, miközben visszalök az ágyba. Távolodni próbál tőlem, de megragadom a karjait és nem eresztem. Sötét pillantással nézek fel rá, majd arra játszok rá, amitől tudom, hogy elveszíti az önkontrollját: az irántam táplált haragjára.

– Nem tetszett? – A hangom mintha egy oktávval mélyebbre csúszott volna. – Fogadok, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki magához ért. Nem csoda, hisz elég ránézni arra az ocsmány képére… Ugyan kinek támadna gusztusa megcsókolni magát? Tényleg nincs semmi, amitől kevésbé lenne zsíros a haja?

Alig tudom elnyomni az élvezetteljes nyögést, mikor a kezei a nyakam köré tekerednek. Fogalmam sincs, hogy a fenébe eshet ez jól – vagy ha már itt tartunk; bármi, amit az elmúlt percekben Pitonnal műveltem –, de hullámzani kezd bennem valami. Hát még amikor lehajol az ajkaimhoz, amiket már készségesen szét is tártam neki, és ráharap a kidugott nyelvemre, hogy szinte az én vérem is kicsordul…! Már nem tudom visszatartani a nyögéseket, mikor úgy lökdösi a nyelvét a számba, ahogy azt korábban az ujjaival tette, csak belecsúsztatom a kezeimet abba az undorítóan zsíros hajába, és olyan közel húzom a fejét, amennyire csak lehetséges. Időnként durván beleharap az ajkaimba, ilyenkor aztán én sem maradok adósa. A szája később átvándorol az arcomra, ott is megharap, érzem magamon a fogai nyomát, majd lentebb, a nyakamnál is… Az egyik harapást követően felfeszül a testem, a csípőm az oldalának nyomódik, és hirtelen ráébredek, hogy kőkemény vagyok – a gyomromat feszítő csomó szűkössége alapján már jó ideje… és olyan intenzíven, ahogy talán még sose. Hangos puffanással hullik vissza a testem a kemény matracra, ám Piton aztán az orrával félrelöki a pólóm szegélyét, a kulcscsontomat veszi kezelésbe, és én tudom, hogy elvesztem: magától fellökődik a csípőm, és ordítok, és tépem az éjszínű hajtincseket, miközben egész testemben lüktetve élvezek, sokáig, hosszan, kifulladva.

Szó szerint nem kapok levegőt, mikor élettelenül visszazuhanok az ágyra, és kocsonyássá váló végtagjaimmal elterülök a matracon. Piton nedvesen zihál a nyakamba, ami most már csiklandoz, de meg sem kísérelem lelökni őt magamról.

Ő azonban nyel egyet – érzem, ahogy az ádámcsutkája megmozdul –, majd felemelkedik. Mikor lenéz rám, a tekintete olvashatatlan, de sötét, érezhetően fenyegető… aztán ökölbe szorítja a jobbját és úgy megüt, hogy egy pillanat alatt sötétség ereszkedik a szemeimre.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Valamikor órákkal később felébredek. Először arra jövök rá, hogy veszettül fázom. Az izzadságtól nedves póló, amit alváshoz használok, teljesen rám tapadt, az arcom és a szám ég és lüktet. Aztán ahogy megmozdulok, érzékelem, hogy nedves és ragacsos a nadrágom. Piszkosul kellemetlen. Már ülnék fel, hogy rendbe tegyem magam… de aztán végre eszembe jut, mi, pontosabban _ki_ is idézte elő ezt az állapotomat.

Csak bámulom mereven a plafont, és reggelig egyetlen porcikámat sem merem megmozdítani.


	2. Kerékre kötve

_„Amikor ittatok a csend folyamából, igazán csak akkor fogtok énekelni._

_És amikor a hegy tetejére értetek, igazán csak akkor kezdtek fölfelé kapaszkodni.”_

/Kahlil Gibran/

Sokáig állok az ajtó előtt, mielőtt végül egy sóhajjal ki merném nyitni; nem akartam elhagyni a szobámat, nagyon nem, de az érzékeim azt súgják, hogy hajnal van, és tudom, hogy nem bujkálhatok örökké. A ruháim még mindig tapadnak, és most már iszonyúan viszketek, főleg… Értitek. Azon kívül nem lenne szerencsés azonnal belefutni Pitonba, de most talán még nincs ébren. Persze semmi bizonyosság nincs arról, hogy pontosan tippeltem meg az időt – elvégre odakint ugyanolyan szürkés sötétség uralkodik, mint az elmúlt napok minden percében –, de még mindig jobb hamarabb letudni, mint addig halogatni, amíg már _biztos_ , hogy ő is felébred.

Óvatosan és lassan nyitom ki az ajtót, de az mégis megnyikordul egy kicsit, mire felszisszenek. Körülnézek, és már ott tartok, hogy hagyjuk a fenébe az egészet, de az önérzetem rávesz, hogy mégis átlépjek a küszöbön, és pár lépéssel átsétáljak a szemközti oldalon lévő fürdőszobába. Az ajtót ott is magara zárom, lélekben viszont vérzek a pálcámért, amiért nem tudom varázslattal is bebiztosítani az átjárhatatlanságot.

A kád szélére ülök, megnyitom a csapot, és csak bambulok a vékony sugárban folyó vízre. Nem akarom jobban megnyitni, az túl zajos lenne. A hideg csempétől libabőrös lesz a karom, úgyhogy máris vágyakozva gondolok a jó meleg vízre. Ez jár az eszemben, miközben egy sóhajjal felállok és elkezdem lehámozni magamról a ruhákat; ez jár az eszemben, miközben oda se figyelve a lavórba hajítom őket; ez jár az eszemben, csakis a meleg, párolgó víz, miközben nagyot nyelve a tükör elé lépek, hogy egy hosszú pillanatnyi habozás után belenézzek.

Akármennyire is szerettem volna kiűzni az emlékeket a fejemből, amint meglátom az ábrázatomat, már nem gondolok többé ruhákra, vízre… csak a tegnap este történéseire.

A vöröses szemeim alatt éjszakai virrasztásomnak köszönhetően mély, sötét árkok húzódnak. A bal halántékomnál csúnya, vöröses dudor látszik, ami fáj, ahogy óvatosan megérintem. Nem csoda, hogy elájultam, mikor Piton megütött. Ki nézné ki belőle, hogy ilyen erős…?

A nyelvem keserű ízű lesz, mikor tekintetem a számra vetődik: az dagadt és vörös, és mélybarna var keletkezett az alsó ajak szélén. Közvetlenül a szám mellett szederjesre pirult a bőr. Elborzadok, ahogy szemeimmel követem a folt útját, és harapások nyomait fedezem fel magamon: rengeteg van a nyakamon, a vállgödrömnél, a kulcscsontomnál, helyenként kékes-lilás foltokkal tarkítva…

Ismét úgy érzem, hányni fogok. A számra szorítom a kezem, és az fájón lüktetni kezd a tenyerem alatt, de az inger hála istennek lecsillapodik.

Az egész testem remeg, miközben a kádhoz andalgok, elzárom a csapot, és végre belemerülök, de hiába fon körül a forró melegség, belül mégis jéghidegnek érzek mindent. Mi a franc ütött belém? Ráordítani és megütni Pitont, az egy dolog. Azokat már rég meg akartam tenni. Na de leszopni az ujjait, megcsókolni őt, felizgulni tőle, mi több, _elélvezni_ miatta…?! Megkapaszkodom a kád szélében, hogy tartani tudjam magam. Nem, ez tényleg eszement. Őrültség. Talán mégis eltalált valami átok, és az okozott ilyen mértékű agykárosodást.

Undorodom magamtól. Nem csak azért, amit… amit szexuális értelemben tettem, bár tény, hogy jó nagy százalékát viszi el ez is. Megkönnyebbülést kerestem, az igaz, de nem _ebben_ az értelemben. A rémálom szörnyeitől akartam megszabadulni, a saját bűntudatom kísérteteitől, és ehhez már megint Pitont használtam fel. Már megint őt próbáltam hibáztatni azért, amiről nem tehet.

Nem ártatlan, de nincs jogom mindenért őt tenni felelőssé – még akkor sem, ha minden annyival egyszerűbbnek és könnyebbnek tűnik olyankor. Mikor annyira haragszik rám, hogy árad a szeméből a gyűlölet, mikor úgy csavarja a kezeit a nyakam köré, hogy tudom: csak egy pillanat választja el attól, hogy végezzen velem… olyankor úgy érzem, kárpótlást nyújtok azoknak, akik meghaltak miattam… és értem. Nekem mondhatja bárki, hogy nem az én hibám az a rengeteg halál, akkor sem fogom tudni elhinni. És ezért megérdemlem a kiabálást, megérdemlem, hogy megbüntessenek.

De hogy a számba lökdösse az ujjait, sőt aztán a nyelvét is… Jézusom! Ez olyan valami, amit soha, de soha az életben nem akartam megtapasztalni. Megfeszül a gyomrom, mikor visszagondolok arra az égető szükségre, amit éjszaka éreztem. Megszállt volna valami démon, ami elvette az eszemet?!

Vérzik a szívem Ginnyért. Elvettem tőle az egyik bátyját, és most még ez is… Az életben nem leszek képes többé nyugodt lelkiismerettel a szemébe nézni. Vagy úgy egyáltalán.

Ahogy a Pitonéba sem.

Felsóhajtok, és még mélyebbre merülök a kádban, hogy az orrom épp csak el nem merül a vízben. Általában utálok itt fürödni, de most jól esik hagyni, hogy a nehéz vízpára elbódítsa, s így valamivel könnyebbé tegye a fejemet. Szeretnék úgy elmerülni benne, hogy többé ne is tudjak felszínre jönni, és így ne kelljen szembenéznem senkivel… de tudom, hogy nem tehetem meg.

Bármi okra is volt annak, hogy Dumbledore ideküldetett Pitonnal, fontos lehet. Életeket menthet. És én többé nem engedhetem meg magamnak azt a kényelmet, hogy hátat fordítva hagyjak másokat a háborúba veszni. Ha Dumbledore azt akarta, hogy maradjak itt, akkor ökölbe szorított kezekkel és beharapott szájjal, de itt maradok… és elérem, hogy Piton amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, átadja azt a titokzatos valamit.

Lehunyom a szemeimet egy percre, miközben hátra dőlök, és kiürítem a fejemet, aztán nehéz csomóval a torkomban tisztítani kezdem a testem. A víz átmos mindent, de vonakodom magamhoz érni ott, ahol a leginkább viszketek, ott ahol, ahol a legmocskosabb vagyok. De a sebről is a lehető leggyorsabban kell feltépni a tapaszt – átdörzsölöm magam, aztán úgy lépek ki a kádból, mintha a lehűlő víz megégetett volna. Sietve megtörölközöm, aztán csak magamra kapkodom a ruhákat, amiket tegnap vacsora után készítettem be magamnak, és a mosdókagylóhoz lépek kiöblíteni a számat.

Mielőtt kimennék a fürdőszobából, még egy utolsó futó pillantást vetek a tükörképemre a csap fölött: az arcom semmivel nem néz ki jobban, épp csak némi színt nyert a forró víztől. Rossz rám nézni. Inkább csak kisietek.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Ez alkalommal – egyáltalán nem meglepő módon – Piton nem jön be szólni, hogy emeljem fel azt a híres hátsómat, és fáradjak ki enni. A gyomrom most már legalább egy órája hangosan korog, de én csak ülök az ágyon, hátamat a falnak vetve, a felhúzott lábaimat átkarolva, és miközben az államat a térdeimen pihentetem, azon gondolkodom, hogyan tovább. Lehetséges, hogy ki fog hajítani engem innen? Biztos, hogy szívesen megtenné. Egek, én is erre vágyom. De Pitont ismerve – már amennyire ismerem őt – nem fogja megszegni a Dumbledore-nak tett ígéretét pusztán azért, mert éjszaka… azt tettem, amit. _Ha kérésre még megölni is képes volt őt,_ húzom fanyar mosolyra a számat, _egy ilyen kis incidens nem fogja megakasztani._

De nekem semmivel nem teszi könnyebbé a helyzetem. Mégis hogyan kéne kimennem és szólnom hozzá? Vagy egyáltalán ránézni? Már a puszta gondolattól is rosszul vagyok. Elég lenne egy pillantás rá, és nem tudnék másra gondolni – meglátnám a zsíros haját, és eszembe jutna, hogyan mélyesztettem bele az ujjaimat… és máris undorodva dörzsölgetni kezdeném a kezeimet a nadrágom szélébe.

Talán nem szólna semmit. Talán úgy tenne, mintha mi sem történt volna, és rám hagyná, hogy magamban rendezzem le a dolgokat.

Ámbár sokkal valószínűbb, hogy apró darabokra átkoz… persze csak annyira, hogy még épp ne haljak bele. De ki tudja, talán úgy könnyebb lenne. Ha reagál valamit, akkor már nem egyedül kell megbirkóznom az ostobaságommal; és jelen pillanatban ez olyan valami, amiért a fél karomat odaadnám.

Eldőlök az ágyon, és hosszú ideig csak meredek a plafonra, figyelve a kis pókcsaládot, ami a bal sarokban lakik. A nagyobb fekete új hálót készít. Szórakozottan bámulom, ahogy látszólag a semmiben úszva közlekedik a levegőben, és csendben irigylem őt, amiért legnagyobb gondja a szekrény és a plafonról lelógó lámpa közötti távolság átszelése.

Azt hiszem, valamikor el is bágyadhattam, mert amikor legközelebb pislogni kezdek, megint nehéznek érzem a fejem. Felülök és a tarkómhoz emelem a kezem a pillanatra belehasító fájdalomra, bár az érzés gyorsan eltűnik. Körülnézek, de az egyetlen változás az, hogy a pókok mostanra eltűntek a sarokból.

 _Na gyerünk, Harry_ , mondom magamnak. _Ideje előmerészkedni a rejtekhelyről._

A szívem egyre feljebb kúszik a torkomban, miközben elhagyom a szobámat és megindulok a nappali felé, de azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy ő már úgysem lesz ott. Már biztosan rég elmúlt a reggel, talán még a dél is, és Piton sem hülye: biztos tudja, hogy lassan előmászok, ami szinte egyenlő azzal, hogy ő meg elmegy. Nem hiszem, hogy találkozni akarna velem, most még nem.

Bár ki tudja. Perselus Piton nem az a típusú ember, aki a kiszámíthatóságáról híres.

… Épp ezért szeretném fejbe kólintani magamat, mikor meglátom őt a szokott helyén, a szekrénysor előtti széken, és én kiugrani akaró szívvel sóbálvánnyá meredek a küszöbön.

Végtelen hosszúnak tűnő ideig nem pillant fel, mialatt én vergődöm a dilemmában, vajon megmozduljak-e… de aztán a mozdulatlanságom hatására végül mégiscsak megemeli a fejét és rám néz, a koromfekete szemei látványára pedig izzadni kezd a tenyerem, amivel a falat próbálom markolni.

A tekintete mintha valósággal lyukat égetne belém. Hirtelen tudatosul bennem, hogy hogyan is festek, és legnagyobb bosszúságomra felmelegszik az arcom. A szemei még jobban elsötétülnek, miközben szemügyre veszi a duzzadt számat, a harapásaitól még mindig tarka nyakamat, aztán feljebb vándorol a pillantása, és tudom, hogy a szemeim alatt lévő árkokból pontosan tudja, mivel töltöttem az éjszakát… pontosabban mivel _nem_. Félek, hogy megszólal, és apró darabkákra töri az önérzetem megmaradt morzsáit, és mégis, valahogy szinte _vágyok rá_ , hogy leordítsa a fejemet az idiótaságomért. Megérdemelném.

De Piton egyiket sem teszi. A tekintetét még egyszer az enyémbe fúrja, aztán visszafordítja az ölében lévő könyvre, és én most először veszek levegőt, mióta megláttam őt. A tüdőm sikolt az oxigénért, de összeszorítom a számat, a nappalin át beviharzok a kis konyhába, és csak ott kezdem el hevesen teleszívni.  
  


Nem szólt semmit. Nem átkozta le egyenként az ujjaimat. Nem hordott le a sárga földig. Nem küldött el.

Azt hiszem, megkönnyebbültem.

Már javában eszem a vajas kenyeret, mire végre elmúlik a furcsa zavarom. (Hogy honnan van még mindig kenyerünk, ami ráadásul nem is vészesen száraz, rejtély. Gondolom ez is olyan Dumbledore-Piton dolog, aminek a tudására nem vagyok jogosult.) De lassan rájövök, hogy a „beszélgetés” bizonyára csak el lett halasztva, nem elengedve, és emiatt nem tudok mást tenni, csak elfintorítani a számat.

Öt nap. Öt rohadt napja vagyok itt, és nem úgy tűnik, mintha a legcsekélyebb mértékben is változott volna valamit a helyzetem. Azt megtudtam, hogy Piton nem árulta el Dumbledore-t, rendben. De ezen kívül? Semmi egyéb. És ki tudja, mennyi ideig kell még itt poshadnom ezen a helyen, míg Piton hajlandó lesz végre beavatni abba az akármibe.

Azt hittem, el fogom tudni viselni, de a tegnap éjszaka eseményei után… már nem vagyok benne biztos.

A többiekre gondolok, akik azóta is a kastélyban vannak. Lehet, hogy mozdulatlanok, lehet, hogy nem érzékelnek semmit a _Subsisto Tempus Temporis_ ból, de én tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy várnak rám.

És én képtelen vagyok bármit is tenni értük.

Felsóhajtok, majd félrerakom a maradékokat, a tányért pedig gyorsan elmosom. Lassan kezdenek előttem is összefolyni a napok – különösen, hogy az idő múlása nem érződik a környezetemen. Pitonnak vajon sosem lesz elege ebből? Meddig hajlandó visszatartani az információt?

– Potter, állj meg – hallom a hangját, mikor a nappalin átsietve igyekszem vissza szobámba.

A mellkasom és a torkom azonnal összeszorul, és átkozom magam, amiért szó szerint megdermedek a felszólítására. Nyugalmat erőltetek az arcomra, miközben lassan megfordulok, de a tekintetéből tudom, hogy átlát rajtam.

– Gyere ide.

Nem néz rám gyilkos indulatokkal, sőt semmit nem lehet kiolvasni az arcából, bennem mégis aggodalom szalad végig. Reméltem, hogy most sem fog hozzám szólni, és hogy most mégis megtette, nem tudom, hogyan kéne reagálnom. Végül kimért léptekkel megközelítem, de jó két lépéssel megállok előtte.

Piton türelmetlenül legyint a kezével, a szemei felvillannak. Nem jó jel. – Gyere már ide!

Nyelnem kell egyet, ahogy megállok előtte. Nagyon zavar, hogy alacsonyabb vagyok nála. Ron most már közel akkora, talán egy kicsivel még magasabb is, mint Piton, de mellette sosem éreztem olyan aprónak magam, mint most. Könnyebb lenne, ha Piton még mindig a székében ülne, és több figyelmet szentelne a vacak könyveknek, mint nekem.

De sajnos nem ez a helyzet. – Ne mozdulj. – Rám szegezi a pálcáját, mire nekem elkerekednek a szemeim.

– Mit… – kezdem félszegen, automatikusan hátrébb lépve, de aztán Piton halkan mormolni kezd, az arcom pedig megbizsereg.

Csak lassan esik le, mit is csinál, de a felfedezés nem tesz boldoggá. Lehunyom a szemeimet, hogy ne kelljen ránéznem, és egyedül arra a furcsa érzésre koncentrálok, ahogy a mágia eltünteti az éjszakai ostobaságom bizonyítékait az arcomról. Persze gondolhattam volna, hogy Piton nem fogja hagyni, hogy ezzel az ábrázattal mászkáljak. Ő sem tudna másra gondolni, valahányszor rám néz. Ennek ellenére kíváncsi vagyok, vajon ő mennyi zúzódással és harapásnyommal ébredt fel reggel. Biztos nem annyival, mint én, de úgy emlékszem, én is hagytam rajta párat.

Megszűnik a bizsergető érzés, hallom a talárja suhogását, ahogy leereszti a karját… mégis mozdulatlan maradok még pár pillanatig, mígnem összeszedem magam, és lassan kinyitom a szemeimet.

A tekintete az enyémbe fúródik. Furcsa érzés kerít hatalmába, mert, noha egy pillanatra mintha megrettenne a szemkontaktustól, a pillantása megváltozik. Mintha keresztülnézne rajtam, de nem abban az értelemben, hogy semmibe vesz. Nem tudom… nem értem igazán. Annyi biztos, hogy képtelen vagyok állni a tekintetét, és egy pillanattal később félrenézek.

Tudom, hogy mondanom kéne valamit… az éjszakával kapcsolatban… de nem tudom rávenni a számat, hogy ahhoz kapcsolódó szavakat formáljon. Egy sután elmormolt, alig érthető „köszönöm” a legtöbb, amit ki tudok sajtolni magamból.

Piton arckifejezése megváltozik, és immár úgy néz rám, ahogy általában szokott: mint egy idegesítő rovarra. – Hn. – Azzal elfordul, és rám további szót nem pazarolva a korábbi könyvével a hóna alatt kisétál a nappaliból.

Nem csapja be a szobája ajtaját, sőt kifejezetten halkan zárja be – nekem mégis mintha visszhangozna tőle a fülem.

~ *|*|*|* ~

A napok csigalassúsággal telnek. Piton és én most már alig szólunk egymáshoz. Valójában nem is nagyon látom őt nap közben, vagy ha igen, olyankor olvas. Nem mindig ugyanazt a könyvet, de ez a tevékenysége egyre jobban bosszant. Hogy a fenében képes nyugodtan olvasgatni, tudván, hogy a Voldemort elleni háború talán csak hajszálakra van a befejezéstől…?!

Az első pár napban legalább vitatkoztunk, ordítottunk egymással. Akkor legalább érzékeltem, hogy élek, hogy érzek. Ez az állandó csönd viszont felőröl, és nem kezelem túl jól.

Odáig jutottam, hogy a körzővel, amit addig csak a napok jelölésére használtam, tegnap belevéstem a szekrény sarkába a Halál Ereklyéinek jelét. Legalább van most már valami, ami emlékeztet a valóságra, valahányszor rápillantok. Elvégre ez a ház, ez a szituáció, ez mind hazugság, _nem létező dolog_. Amint kiszabadulok innen, nyugodtan elfelejthetem – mintha semmi nem is történt volna.

Piton egyetlen egyszer sem hozta szóba eddig _azt_ az estét. Lehet, hogy ő úgy érzékeli, mintha semmi rendkívüli nem történt volna, én azonban vergődöm. A bűntudattól, és a viselkedésem feletti értetlenségem miatt, azt hiszem.

Időnként már arra gondolok, hogy jobb lenne ebben a pillanatban kilépni a házból, visszatérni a csatamezőre, és esetlegesen hagyni, hogy Voldemort végezzen velem. Akkor már nem lenne mi miatt aggódnom.

De nem tehetem meg, a többiek miatt nem. Tartozom nekik annyival, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek a győzelemért.

Még ha Perselus Piton nem túl élvezetes társaságát kell is elviselnem érte.

~ *|*|*|* ~

– Potter. Felettébb hálás lennék, ha rászoknál végre, hogy kiöblítsd használat után a kádat. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy nincs nálad a pálcád – egy pillanatra megáll, vélhetően azért, hogy legyen időm elszégyellni magam eme hiányosság miatt –, ám ennek a problémának a kiküszöbölése szimpla mugli megoldások ismeretében nem jelenthet kihívást… még neked sem.

A nevem hallatán felkaptam a fejem, de most csak elsötétülő szemekkel elfordulok, és arcomat a dohos matracba fúrom. A kellemetlen szag megtölti az orromat, de semmi nem olyan rossz, mint a rajtam végigmosó érzések.

Továbbra is érzem magamon Piton ajtóból rám szegeződő nehéz tekintetét. – Gyanítom, téged sem vonz a gondolat, hogy a haj- és szőrmaradványaimat suvickold a kád faláról, valahányszor fürdeni készülsz.

A gyomrom megrándul, és mintha lejjebb süllyedne, az arcom pedig akaratom ellenére is vörösre gyullad. Tudom, hogy Piton ezt nem láthatja… de az égő füleimet sajnos igen.

– Elnézést – mormolom az ágyba, de mikor felpillantok, már senkit nem látok az ajtóban.

Egy másodpercre átfut rajtam valami csalódottsághoz hasonló érzés… de aztán csak felpattanok az ágyról, az ajtóhoz sietek, és fogcsikorgatva becsapom.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Ordítok, de nem tudom mióta. Végre felpattannak a szemeim, de mindenhol sötét van, a lámpa nem ég. Kalapáló szívvel fellököm magam az ágyon… aztán látom egy személy körvonalát megmozdulni közvetlenül magam előtt.

Nem gondolkodom, csak elborult fejjel az alak felé ütök. Az agyam még mindig dermedt a rettegéstől.

_Mindenkit legyilkoltak. Egyesével mészárolták le a szemeim előtt Ginnyt, Hermionét, Ront, Neville-t, Lunát, Lupint, McGalagonyt… És én csak egy helyben álltam, miközben Voldemort kacagása visszhangzott a fülemben…_

Kezek szorítják meg erősen a csuklóimat, majd feszítik fel a karomat. Összeszorított szemekkel rázom a fejemet, és próbálom visszanyelni a pánikkal teli üvöltésem. _Nem, nem, kérlek, Istenem, add, hogy ne legyen igaz, legyen egy álom, mentsd meg őket, könyörgöm…_

 _–_ Potter! – hasít az éles hang a levegőbe, aztán ahogy egy pillanatra megmerevedem, az arcomon is csattan valami. Bizseregni kezdek tőle.

Lassan beszívom a levegőt a számon át, miközben kinyitom a szemeimet: még a lélegzésem is érdesnek hallatszik. Hosszan pislogok, míg végre úgy-ahogy megszokom a sötétet… és képes vagyok kivenni az ágyam szélén ülő férfi alakját.

– Pi… Piton…? – krákogom rekedt hangon.

Az arca megrándul, mintha csak irritáltan azt mondaná, „Ki más lehetnék?”, de a valóságban nem szólal meg. Mivel már nem kapálózom, elereszti a karomat, de a csuklóimat továbbra sem engedi el. – Milyen gyakoriak ezek a rémálmok?

– Tessék? – Látom a homályban, hogy elsötétül az arca, és ettől csak még rosszabbul érzem magam. De nem tehetek róla, hogy annyira a sokk hatása alatt vagyok, hogy az agyam még mindig nem képes a normális működésre! – Nem… nem tudom. Azelőtt is volt néhányszor, de mostanában nem… Sok dolog történt az évben, amik többnyire elvonták a figyelmemet az ilyenekről. Csak most… – Ráharapok a számra, hogy ne habogjak tovább.

– Most el vagy zárva a külvilágtól, és nincs jobb dolgod, mint éjjel-nappal azon töprengeni, vajon hányan fognak még meghalni, miután visszatérsz a kastélyba.

Szinte hallhatóan törik össze bennem valami. A mellkasom összeszorul. Zúg a fülem. Nem kapok levegőt.

Úgy olvas engem, akár az ostoba könyveit.

– Nem akarom, hogy még többen haljanak meg miattam – suttogom alig hallhatóan a levegőbe.

De ő persze meghallja.

– Pedig biztosra veheted, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr pusztulásának órájáig még gyarapodni fog a halottak száma. – El akarom rántani a kezeimet, de erősebbre veszi a szorítását. Én beszívom a számat és hátradőlök az ágyban, mereven bámulva a plafont, nagyokat pislogva. Szaggatottan nyelem magamba a levegőt, de mintha az is keserű lenne. Minden olyan keserű… – Felelősnek érzed magad a halálukért?

Lehunyom a szemeimet. – Igen.

– Miért?

– Mert én tehetek róla. – Iszonyú, milyenné vált a hangom! Szeretném nem hallani saját magamat, ugyanakkor valami felsőbb erő arra késztet, hogy beszéljek ki magamból mindent. – Cedric azért halt meg, mert én rábeszéltem arra, hogy együtt fogjuk meg a kupát. Siriusnak sem kellett volna meghalnia, ha komolyan veszem az okklumencia órákat, és gyakorlok, és akkor ne-nem dőltem volna be Voldemort trükkjének. Mordon professzor… őt is akkor ölték meg, amikor engem próbáltak kicsempészni Dursleyéktől… És Dobbyt helyettem találta el Bellatrix tőre, és most még F-Fred is meghalt, csak azért, mert nem adtak ki engem Voldemortnak… és láttam, hogy Hagridot is üldözőbe vették… – Piton újra erősebben fogja a csuklóimat, mikor én ökölbe szorítom a kezeimet, hogy valahogy féken tartsam magam…de nem működik. Látom magam előtt az arcokat, mindegyikük arcát, szomorúan és csalódottan, és nem bírom elviselni a tekintetüket. – Még a saját szüleimet is megölettem! Ha nem vagyok én és az a hülye jóslat, Voldemort sosem támadt volna rájuk! És Dumbeldore is… – Érzem, hogy megrándulnak a kezei, de nem törődöm vele. – Ha nem itatom meg vele azt a bájitalt, talán… talán tovább velünk maradt volna. Lett volna alkalma elmagyarázni ezt az egészet, és nem hagyott volna itt ebben az őrületben, ahol m-mindenkit szép sorban legy… legyilkolnak miattam…

Fuldoklom. Hiába nyitom ki a számat és szívom magamba a levegőt, mintha semmi oxigén nem jutna le a tüdőmbe.

Úgy látszik korábban igazam volt: mégiscsak bele lehet fulladni a gondolatokba.

– Kontrolláld magad, Potter! – rázza meg a vállaimat Piton. A karjaim a testem mellé hullnak, és csak meredek a szemeibe. – Mit gondolsz, az több életet fog megóvni, ha a Kiválasztottat darabokra törik a saját félelmei?

 _Nem akartam Kiválasztott lenni_ , akarok tiltakozni, de a szám nem mozog. _Lélegezz, csak lélegezz…_

A szeme annyira fekete, mint a legmélyebb éjszaka – talán a legsötétebb pont az egész szobában. Noha semmi fényt nem látok benne, mégis az egyetlen kapaszkodópont a hullámzó helyiségben; az egyetlen, amibe ha belemélyedek, nem érzem teljesen őrültnek és elveszettnek magam. Az egyetlen, ami valósággal rákényszerít arra, hogy tovább lélegezzek.

Hirtelen mozdulatlanná válik a testem. Megint becsukom a szemeimet, a számat azonban nem. Hangtalanul tátogom el kétszavas kérésemet.

Szinte nevetni támad kedvem, mikor olyan sebességgel kapja le a kezét a vállamról, mintha váratlanul tüzes vassá változtam volna. – Nem – szögezi le tüstént jeges, fenyegető hangon.

– Kérem, uram – dünnyögöm.

Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, de azt igen, hogy mennyire felszabadított Piton a múltkor. Nem azt akarom, hogy lágy csókokat nyomjon a számra és az arcomra, dehogy. Már a gondolattól is hányingerem támad. Azok csakis Ginnyhez tartoznak. Csakis őhozzá.

De ha Piton ráharapna az ajkamra úgy, hogy az felsértődjön, és a vérem is kicsorduljon… az jól fog esni. Ha megkarmolna, az könnyebbé tenne. Ha érzékeltetné velem, hogy semmit nem érek a hírnevemen kívül… az talán kárpótolná valamennyire azokat, akik meghaltak miattam.

Vagy legalább _én_ elhinném azt.

– Nem. Felejtsd el, Potter – dörren rám Piton miközben hátrébb csúszik és felállni készül az ágyamról.

Megragadom a talárja szegélyét. Nem engedhetem el, egyszerűen nem. – Kérem!

– Potter! – Lerázza magáról a kezemet, megszorítja, a körmeit a bőrömbe vájja, miközben lehajol, és az arcomba sziszeg: – Lehet, hogy átmenetileg könnyebbnek éreznéd magad, de hidd el nekem, ennyitől nem kapsz feloldozást. Vésd be az ostoba kis fejedbe egyszer s mindenkorra, hogy pusztán önmagad megalázásával és fájdalommal _nem fogod_ kiegyenlíteni azt az adósságot, amivel a holtaknak tartozol!

A haragja átmos engem, és noha szédülök tőle, megtisztít. Miért mondja, hogy ettől nem változik meg semmi, ha egyszer máris könnyebben tudom venni a levegőt?

– Kérem… – lehelem.

– Fogalmad sincs róla, mit kérsz tőlem – sziszegi.

Nem. Tényleg fogalmam sincs. De azt tudom, hogy őrülten akarom. – Kérem.

– Reggel egészen másként fogsz látni mindent. Bánni fogod. Undorodni fogsz magadtól.

– Már most is undorodom magamtól – suttogom a csöndbe. – És a múltkor is csak annyit bántam, hogy kihasználtam magát. – Rendben, ez így nem teljesen igaz, de cél szentesíti az eszközt. Felemelem a szabad kezemet, és azzal is megszorítom a talárját, miközben felnézve a tekintetét keresem. – Kérem, uram…

Elképzelésem sincs, mit láthat meg a szemeimben, de akármit is, hálás vagyok neki – mert egy pillanattal később előrehajol és a fogai közé húzza az alsó ajkamat, majd ahogy karcolgatni kezdi, a kezeimet ezzel egy időben a fejem fölé feszíti. Megmozdul valami a hasamban és a mellkasomban, forrón és szúrón, s nem tudok nem a szájába nyögni. Csak pár másodpercig időz ott, aztán arrébb vándorol, a fognyomaival díszítve az arcomat, a nyakamat, miközben az egyik keze eltűnik rólam – csak hogy a következő pillanatban az előhúzott pálcájával köteleket varázsolhasson a csuklóim köré. Eszembe jut a legelső nap, amikor itt voltam, hogy akkor is kikötözött, és hirtelen vágyni kezdek rá, hogy ugyanazt a tehetetlenséget érezzem.

Keményen beszívom a számat, hogy ne adjak ki annyi megalázó hangot, miközben Piton immár két kézzel feltuszkolja a pólómat, durván átrántja a fejemen, hogy még a szemüveg is lerepül rólam, és a könyökömig feltolja. A kötél és e miatt már csak minimálisan tudom mozgatni a karjaimat. És annyira piszkosul örülök ennek!

Bámulom a plafont, amit már nem is igazán látok, de rendületlenül felfelé szegezem a tekintetem, mialatt Piton kampós orra a vállgödrömbe fúródik, a fogai pedig szinte ugyanott a bőrömbe. Megrázkódom mikor a nyelvét is érzem végigszántani magamon, melegen, nedvesen… Libabőr ül ki a testemre. Az ujjai lesiklanak a csípőmhöz és megszorítanak, a szája ellenben felfelé vándorol, míg meg nem állapodik a fülemnél. Megugrik a mellkasom, mikor Piton szívogatni kezdi a bal fülcimpámat, majd ráharap, és mély hangon reszeli bele: – Ezt akartad, Potter?

– Igen – felelem halkan. A gusztustalan haja, ami az arcom körül van, a számba megy, amikor megszólalok. Nem érdekel.

Piton felhorkant, majd a fülembe harap, az ujjait a csípőmbe mélyeszti. – Komolyan azt képzeled, hogy Dumbledore és barátaid majd jobban érzik magukat odafönn, ha látják, hogyan tárod szét magadat a gonosz, ronda professzorodnak?

Nyelnem kell egy nagyot, hogy beszélni tudjak. Nem akarok arra gondolni, mi járhat Dumbledore vagy a szüleim… vagy édes Merlinre, _Sirius_ fejében, ha látnak most engem. – Ők talán nem fogják jobban érezni magukat – préselem ki nagy nehezen, miközben ösztönösen megszorítom az ágytámlát a fejem fölött –, de én igen.

Piton egy pillanatra felemelkedik és lenéz rám, és én megint azt a furcsa kifejezést látom az arcán, amit nem tudok hova tenni. A szemembe néz, de tudom, hogy nem engem figyel. A hasamban mocorgó valami már késztetne arra, hogy hangot adjak a türelmetlenségének, de csak sóhaj lesz belőle, ahogy Piton újra a nyakamhoz hajol. – Bolond vagy.

Tudom. Nem kell folyton az orrom alá dörgölnie.

Szívni kezdi a nyakamat, ami először csiklandoz, és megfeszül tőle a testem, de hamar olyan erőteljessé válik, hogy fájni kezd a folyamat. Mintha a véremet akarná kiszívni belőlem… Eszembe jut az iskolai mendemonda, miszerint Piton bőre azért ilyen fakósárga, és azért nem bírja a napot, mert vámpír. Ha így van, nyugodtan elveheti tőlem, amire szüksége van. Elvégre én is pontosan ezt teszem vele.

Megrészegítenek az érzések, amik átfolynak bennem. Felforrósítanak. Fájó és megalázó, amit velem művel. De _én_ kértem, és ez a kulcs mindenhez. Piton soha nem úgy nézett rám, mint a többi varázsló vagy boszorkány. Ő sosem a hírességet, a Kis Túlélőt, vagy épp a Kiválasztottat látta bennem. Nem is Harryt, az igaz, csak James Potter utódját – de még így is ő volt az egyetlen, akit a legelső pillanattól hidegen hagyott a „sajtóm”. A Roxfortban rengeteg kihágást és szabálysértést követtem el, de komolyan, hányszor büntettek meg érte? Soha. Piton és az a hárpia Umbridge voltak az egyetlenek, akik nem vonakodtak büntetőmunkára küldeni engem. Caramel még akkor se szólt semmit, mikor felpuffasztottam Marge nénit! Ötödikben persze mindent megtett volna, hogy kirúgasson az iskolából, de azt is csak azért, hogy senki ne vegyen engem komolyan.

Dursleyéknél minden sokkal egyszerűbb volt. Valami rosszat csináltam – megbüntettek. Ezután a dolog el volt felejtve, és többé szóba sem hozták. De Roxfortban… ott mindenki mindent elnézett. A kihágások után mintha a gyónást tagadták volna meg, megtagadták a feloldozást, ami az ellensúlyozással járt volna.

Senki nem szidott le azért, hogy hányan haltak meg miattam. Cedric szülei azt mondták, nem az én hibám volt. Rám sem kiabáltak. Nem ordították a képembe, hogy miért nem mentettem meg őt – noha talán hamarabb túlléphettem volna rajta, ha éreztem volna a jogos haragjukat. Pedig biztosan így gondolták. Lehetetlen, hogy ne tartottak volna hibásnak. De mivel én vagyok Harry Potter, egy szót sem szóltak.

Mindenki feloldozott Sirius, Dumbledore, és a többiek halálának felelőssége alól, holott biztos, hogy mind tisztában vannak azzal, mekkora szerepet játszottam bennük. De én, Harry Potter, nem lehetek bűnös. Én, Harry Potter, csak tisztán és ártatlanul kerülhetek ki mindenhonnan. Én, Harry Potter, nem érek annyit, hogy egyszer jól leszidjanak a baromságokért, amiket elkövetek.

Kivéve ebben a percben. _Most_ érek annyit.

Csak ekkor ébredek rá, hogy csaknem teljesen meztelen lettem: a mellkasom fedetlen, és Piton épp most tolja le bokáig a pizsamának használt vászonnadrágomat, hogy már a lábaimat sem tudom rendesen mozgatni. Az alsónadrág ellenben még mindig rajtam van, és Piton semmi olyan mozdulatot nem tesz, ami arra engedne következtetni, hogy a közeljövőben attól is meg szándékozna szabadítani. Kissé feljebb tornázom magam, pillantásom az alsómat feszítő dudorra esik. Átfut rajtam a szégyen, a megalázottság, és még valami – valami forró és pezsdítő –, aminek nem tudok nevet adni. Elfordítom a tekintetem.

– Mit nem adna Rita Vitrol, ha most így láthatná a kedvenc riportalanyát… – jegyzi meg sötét gúnnyal Piton, miközben végighúzza a kezét a mellkasomon. Az izmok megfeszülnek az érintése alatt, különösen, amikor az ujjai megállnak a szívem fölötti ovális alakú sebhelyen.

Nyelek egyet, ahogy visszagondolok a Godric’s Hollow-ban tett kirándulásra, aminek eredményeként Hermionénak ki kellett vágnia a horcrux-medált a bőrömből… – Csak egy másik ostobaságom – mormolom halkan.

Piton mintha dédelgetné ujjaival a sötétvörös foltot. Megborzongok tőle. – Nem vagyok meglepve.

Szeretnék a nyaka után kapni, hogy leránthassam őt magamhoz, ráharapjak a szájára, és így tüntessem el az arcáról a szarkazmust… de a megkötözött kezeim visszatartanak. A tekintetem és a rángatózásom azonban mégis elárulhat valamit, mert egy pillanat műve alatt az államon érzem a lehelete melegét, s alig pislogok egyet, a nyelve már a szám belsejében van. Szív és harap, a fogaival karcol, mialatt a kezei felsiklanak, majd két oldalról megtámasztja az arcomat, hogy az egy helyben maradjon. Jó érzés. Nem kéne, hogy így érezzek, de jólesik, ahogy valósággal felfalni látszik engem; mindig pont úgy ér hozzám, ahogy arra szükségem van, a legapróbb mozdulataimban is mesteri módon olvasva. A fogaink összekoccannak, a nagy orra minduntalan a sajátomba ütközik, de én csak élvezem a csókot, ami durva, erőteljes, és könyörtelen… noha Piton pontosan ezzel könyörül meg rajtam. Az alkonyi félhomály ellenére éjszaka van, órák teltek el a vacsora és a fogmosás óta, a leheletem valószínűleg lehetne sokkal kellemesebb is, de Piton nem zavartatja magát, és emiatt én sem.

Felnyögök, mikor váratlanul végigkarcolja a mellkasomat valami hegyes dolog, s Piton ezt kihasználva a szájába szívja az alsó ajkamat, majd határozottan szopogatni kezdi. Szédülök és megborzongok, aztán újra megrázkódom, amint a furcsa valami tovább karistolja a bőrömet.

– M-mi ez? – préselem ki magamból miután elszakítom tőle a számat. Nemcsak az ajkaim, de még az arcom is nedves a nyáltól.

– Pontosan az a penna, Potter, amivel nem tudtam befejezni, amit írtam, mert egy zöldfülű kölyök az ordibálásával képes volt megzavarni a munkámat. – Hátrébb hajol, majd felülve szemügyre vesz. El tudom képzelni, hogyan festhetek kötéllel fej felé feszített karokkal, feltűrt pólóban, bokáig letolt nadrágban, mindössze egy szál vékony alsóneművel a szabad levegő és a fájdalmas merevedésem között… Az egész megkoronázásaként érzem, ahogy vörösre gyullad az arcom, és égni kezd a fülem. Ráadásul a szám is lüktet még…

– Mit akar csinálni? – mordulok fel, hogy a hirtelen támadt zavaromat leplezzem.

Piton arckifejezéséből eltűnik a halvány derültség. – Bármit megtehetnék – suttogja vészjóslóan, miközben egyik kezére támaszkodva előre hajol, és ahogy megemelem a fejem, már én is látom a szürkés pennát, amit bizonyára a talárja belső zsebébe tett, mikor a kiabálásom hallatán átsietett a szobámba. A hegyét a nyakam alá helyezi, majd kínzó lassúsággal lefelé csúsztatja a köldököm irányába. Az egész testem megfeszül az érzéstől, és most már szúr, fáj, ahogy erősen belém nyomja. – Bármit megtehetnék, amit csak akarok, és még csak védekezésre sem lenne lehetőséged. Ezt akartad, Potter? Tehetetlenné válni? Olyan tehetetlenné, amilyennek mindig érzed magadat, valahányszor tőled várják a csodákat?

Ráharapok a számra, hogy ne tudjak válaszolni. Megrémít, hogy azoknak a gondolataimnak ad hangot, amiket még magamban sem tudtam soha elismerni.

Visszatartom a lélegzetem, ahogy Piton a megkerüli a pennával a köldökömet, de aztán eltűnik rólam a kis nyomás. Mielőtt azonban még megemelhetném a fejem, a tűhegy a bal mellbimbóm körül kezd körözni, egyre gyorsuló tempóban, egyre mélyebben, és én úgy érzem, mintha forró tűt mélyesztenének a bőrömbe. Vajon ennek is ugyanúgy ottmarad majd a nyoma, mint a medálnak? Kapkodom a levegőt, mintha attól félnék, nem jut nekem elég, és valahányszor megemelkedik a mellkasom, a penna hegye még mélyebben karcolja belém a furcsa mintázatokat. Cikkcakk-vonalban indul meg lefelé újból, és a csípőm megemelkedik az ágyról, ahogy a szúró csík egyre lentebb szánkázik… Ég a testem, lángol, perzsel, észre sem veszem, hogy a megkötött kezeimmel úgy szorítom a fejem fölött az ágytámlát, hogy a kezemen lévő bütykök teljesen elfehérednek. Csak a bizsergető-kellemetlen, mégis _annyira_ jó érzésre koncentrálok, ami mindjárt eléri az alsónadrágom szélét…

Felnyikkanok, mikor a penna hegye habozás nélkül becsúszik a gumis derékrész alá, aztán úgy öt centivel mélyebben vízszintes irányban kezd el oda-vissza siklani, ingerelve a medencém fölötti érzékeny bőrt. Megnyikkanok, és fellököm a levegőbe a csípőmet. A tűhegy fájón megszúrja a bőrömet, de nem érdekel.

Nem akartam könyörögni, de mielőtt még észbe kaphatnék, már akadozó hangon habogok: - Kérem, uram, kérem, uram… ah…

Nem látom Piton arcát. Olyan szögben hajol fölém, hogy árnyékban van az alakja nagy része… de a testéből áradó meleget világosan érzem.

Nem szól semmit.

Csalódottan felnyögök, mikor a penna ahelyett, hogy mélyebbre merülne az alsómban, csak kihúzódik, és már attól félek, Piton így fog hagyni… de aztán megérzem a mellemen a toll ezúttal puha felét: alig érezhetőn, csiklandozón simít végig a hegyesen álló mellbimbóimon, aztán feljebb vándorolva végigkúszik a nyakamon, az arcélemen… az ajkaimon. Nyelni próbálok, de csontszáraz a szám, cserepes, bezárni sem vagyok képes. Hagyom, hogy Piton játsszon velem; nem érdekel, hogy bizonyára most is összeszűkült szemekkel figyel minden rezzenést, amit kivált belőlem.

A puha toll egyre lejjebb siklik, végigsimítja azokat a lüktető karcolásokat, amiket az előbb hagyott rajtam. Lehunyom az szemem, és imádkozom, hogy Piton most ne álljon le, mikor a nadrágomhoz ér…

Megrándul a csípőm, mikor a penna ismét a hegyes végével közlekedik rajtam, de ezúttal felszalad a ruhadarabra, és az anyagon át megkarcolja az alatta lévő lüktető keménységet. Azt hiszem, fel is nyögtem volna, ha Piton nem szorítja a számra a kezét, majd dugja belé két ujját. Egy pillanatra megmerevedek, aztán eszembe jut, hogyan is kezdődött ez az egész múltkor, és engedelmesen szívni kezdem az ujjait. A penna közben rendületlenül táncol rajtam, időnként még Piton kezének éle is súrolja a dudort, s emiatt az anyag már lassan foltossá válik a rajta átütő nedvességtől. Feszültség pattog az összes testrészemben, arra várva, hogy robbanjon: alig látok, alig hallok tőle – semmi másra nem vagyok képes, csak érzékelésre. Elolvadtam, és túl vagyok a forrásponton.

Mikor a férfi végre-valahára megfogja az alsónadrágom derekát, én már bőszen emelem is a csípőm, de amint szabad levegőre pattan a merevedésem, a megkönnyebbüléstől véletlenül Piton ujjaira harapok.

– Sha… shajnál’mm – próbálom kinyögni teli szájjal, nem túl sikeresen. Elhúzza a kezét, és hirtelen semmi nem tűnik rémisztőbbnek annál a gondolatnál, hogy feláll, és itt hagy.

De nem teszi azt. Még becsukni sincs időm a szám, máris hangosan felnyögök, mert erősen megszorítja a lüktető tagomat. A csípőm kétszer is fellök a tenyerébe, hogy már azt hiszem, azonnal elélvezek… de egy pillanat alatt elhúzza a kezét, és mielőtt még kinyithatnám a szemeimet, a ziháló ajkaim közé nyomja az ujjait. Elfintorodok, mikor megérzem a saját nedveim ízét, szagát, de nyilvánvalóan pontosan ez volt a szándéka, így csak nyelek egyet, és a nyelvemmel elkezdem tisztítani az ujjait.

Mikor a toll simogatni kezdi a lágyékomat, elrántom a fejem, hogy ne tudjam megint megharapni őt, de csak azt érem el, hogy a koponyám hangosan csattan a háttámlán, én pedig megszédülök egy pillanatra. Piton a nyakamhoz dörzsöli a nyálas kezét, aztán felkúszva megszorítja a hajamat, és visszafordít maga felé. Sosem láttam még ilyen ábrázatot senkin: sötét és baljóslatú, ugyanakkor valami ösztönös, állati vágyakozás festi csillogóra a szemeit.

A toll tovább ingerel, én pedig már nem érzem a kezeimet, nem érzem a lábaimat, nem érzem a bűntudatot és a fájdalmat, nem érzem a félelmet és aggodalmat… csakis a csillapításra vágyó forrongó lávát, ami a gyomromat elöntve masszává olvasztja az egész bensőmet. – Kérem, kérem – darálom akadozva –, kérem, uram…

Piton megfordítja a pennát, s a hegyes végével kezd el ismét karcolgatni. Végighúzza az izgatottságom teljes hosszán, ami fáj, és szúr, és kellemetlen, de mégis annyira jó, annyira helyénvaló, hogy már fennakadnak a szemeim, pattog körülöttem a párás levegő, és édes Isten, mindjárt felrobbanok…

– Uram, Piton, kérem, _aah!_ – Hirtelen megragadja a derekamat és a hasamra fordít. A farkam hevesen tiltakozik a hűvös matrac ellen, de aztán Piton rúnaszerű jeleket kezd mélyen belekarcolni a bőrömbe, mire én ismét kitapogatom és megszorítom az ágytámlát… aztán a fenekembe szúr, amitől előre ugrik a csípőm, és az ággyal való súrlódás következtében végigszánt rajtam valami hihetetlenül bénító hullám. – A-ah…

– Gyerünk, folytasd, Potter! – utasít a legszigorúbb hangján Piton, majd a karcolgatást folytatva a fülemhez hajol. A szőrszálak égnek állnak a nyakamon a forró suttogásától és közelségétől. – Mozogj, lökd magad, élvezz el… Erre vársz, nem? A megalázó orgazmusra, ami majd feljogosít arra, hogy ismét te érezd magad a szerencsétlen mártírnak. Annyian áldozták már fel magukat miattad, és még többen vannak, akik most várnak a halálra… Az a legkevesebb, hogy annyira megszégyeníted magad, amennyire csak lehetséges, ezzel valamelyest ellensúlyozva az elkövetett hibáidat. Így van? – A vállamba harap, miközben a penna leszáguld a hátam aljába, lüktető csíkot húzva maga után. Előre lököm a csípőmet, ahogy mondta, szorítom az ágytámlát, és beleharapok az áporodott szagú matracba, csak hogy ne ordítsak fel. Aztán újra lökök, és újra, és már össze kell szorítanom a szemeimet, hogy ne csorduljanak ki a könnyeim, de azt nem tudom, hogy azokat a testemet szétfeszítő feszültség, vagy a Piton szavai nyomán feltörő érzelmek csalták-e oda. – Nos… te legalábbis biztosan így gondolod.

Nem tudom, mire céloz ezzel, de nem is érdekel. Tudom, hogy hibás vagyok. Ritka az olyan nap, amikor ne gondolnék arra, mennyi mindent kellett volna másként csinálnom. De senki nem várhatja el tőlem, hogy minden helyzetben tudjam, mi a helyes lépés! Gyerek voltam, a fenébe is, most is csak a környezetem tesz felnőtté! Nem egy szuperhős vagyok, aki mindenkit megóv Voldemort rémtetteitől – bármennyire is azt szeretné a varázslóvilág.

Csak Harry vagyok. Csak Harry…

– Ng… Mmm! – harapok rá még jobban a matracra mikor Piton ismét belém szúrja a pennát. Annyi érzés és érzékelés tölt meg belülről, hogy szinte lélegezni sem tudok tőlük: semmi másra nem vagyok már képes, csak hogy széjjelebb tárjam a lábaimat, amennyire csak a bokám körül lévő nadrág engedi, és lökjek, lökjek, lökjek előre… megint… erősebben… A penna végigszalad a hátamon, mély karikákat vés a lapockáimba, aztán felsiklik a nyakamhoz, amibe Piton előre hajolva erősen beleharap… És az ágy az egyetlen, ami eltompítja az üvöltésemet, ahogy végigsöpör rajtam a minden erőmet kiszívó orgazmus, kocsonyás semmivé változtatva az egész testemet…

Még akkor is meg-megrándul a csípőm, mikor már az élvezés utóhullámai csapnak végig rajtam. A fogaim közül kicsúszik a megkínzott matrac, érzem, hogy nedves a nyálamtól, de nem érdekel, csak ráhullok, mint akiben nem maradtak csontok ahhoz, hogy megtartsa magát. Nehezen zihálva kapkodom a levegőt, s egyedül a kezeimben maradt némi erő: azok még mindig tíz körömmel karmolják az ágytámlát.

Tompa a fejem, nincsenek benne gondolatok. Az is nehezen akar csak tudatosulni bennem, hogy az ágy megnyikordul, ahogy Piton felemelkedik róla. Először nem zavartatom magam, csak tovább próbálkozom azzal, hogy normális tempójúra csillapítsam a szívverésem, de aztán kattan bennem valami, és a fáradtságom ellenére is egy szempillantás alatt megfordulok.

Épp csak sikerül elkapnom Piton talárját, mielőtt még túl messzire lépne. – Vá-várjon… – lihegem. A fekete szemek rám néznek, de a tekintetét szokás szerint nem sikerül olvasnom. – Én… haah, én… – Ráébredek, hogy fogalmam sincs, mit akarok mondani neki.

Piton egyetlen mozdulattal lerázza magáról a kezemet, aztán elfordul… de a szemem már megszokta annyira a félhomályt, hogy észrevegyem a teste rezdülését. Meleg volt, meleg volt a karja…

– Feküdj vissza, Potter. Aludj. Ne gondolj semmire. – A hangja halk, bódító, mintha varázsigét mormolna, és meglepő módon hirtelen majd’ le akarnak ragadni a szemeim. Alig hallom meg, amit egy pillanattal később halkan hozzátesz: – Azzal majd ráérsz holnap…

Mondani akarok még valamit – bocsánatot kérni, amiért megint kihasználtam, megköszönni, hogy hagyta, megkérdezni, vajon őrá is hatással volt-e ez az egész…

De mindezek helyett csak becsukom a számat, elterülök az ágyon, és mint akit fejbe kólintottak, elsüllyedek a tudattalanság tengerébe.

Talán mégis bűbájt mondott rám.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Zúg a fejem, mikor felébredek, de korántsem annyira, mint az első napok után. Mikor felülök az ágyon, először még nem emlékszem semmire, de aztán úgy öntenek el az éjszaka történéseinek emlékei, akár egy jeges vízmosás.

Furcsamód az egész nem rendít meg annyira, mint a korábbi rémálmom utáni reggelen. Most is megrezdülök, az igaz, de a kellemetlen érzés hamar elmúlik, és aztán nem marad bennem semmi tiltakozás, undor, vagy – meglepő módon még ez sem – megbánás. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy _én_ akartam (egek, még könyörögtem is érte), _én_ erőltettem, és noha szeretném Pitonra kenni a felelősséget azzal, hogy kihasználta az állapotomat… valahogy mégsem teszem.

Ha nem engedett volna nekem, azt hiszem, most sokkal rosszabbul érezném magamat.

Halvány mosoly jelenik meg az ajkaim szélén, mikor tudatosul bennem, hogy a ruháim szárazon és tisztán vannak rajtam, én pedig egész éjszaka meleg pléd alatt feküdtem. Piton ezek szerint még visszajött később elrendezni engem. Kissé felmelegszik az arcom a gondolatra, de gyorsan megrázom a fejem, hogy elűzzem a halvány pírt.

Ezúttal is a fürdőbe vezet az első utam, de most nem időzök sokáig. Nem akarom kerülni Pitont úgy, ahogy az első alkalommal tettem, és van egy határozott érzésem, hogy most ő sem fogja semmibe venni a történteket. Éjszaka átléptem azt a határt, ami már eddig sem lett volna megengedett, és ezt már nem lehet levegőnek nézni.

… Érdekes módon nem is akarom.

Mélyvörös melegítőnadrágban és fakózöld pólóban indulok meg a nappali felé, s egész elégedett vagyok magammal, amikor nem dermedek meg a küszöbön egykori professzorom láttán. Piton felpillant a legújabb könyvéből, egy pillanatra végigfuttatja rajtam az összeszűkült szemeit… de aztán eltűnik a tekintetéből a keménység. - Potter.

– Jó reggelt, uram – köszöntöm megkönnyebbülten miközben a konyha felé veszem az irányt, majd a szekrényből előhalászom a szokott tányéromat.

– A „reggel” már aligha napszakhoz illő kifejezés – jegyzi meg visszafordulva a könyvéhez.

– Ó. – Ez megmagyarázza, miért nem készülődik ő is enni. Leszámítva azt a pár napot, amikor le akartam tépni a fejét a nyakáról (és vélhetően ő is pont így érzett irántam), általában együtt ettünk. – Elnézést – mondom automatikusan, noha egy pillanattal később leesik, hogy tulajdonképpen nincs miért bocsánatot kérnem.

Piton nem szól rá semmit.

Csöndben kanyarítok le egy szeletet a kenyérből, megkenem azzal a mézes valamivel, amit Piton pár napja rakott ki elém először, aztán egy gyors hátrapillantás után letelepszem a kis asztal elé. Akkor is mindig csend van, amikor együtt eszünk, most valahogy mégis jobban zavar a szokásosnál… úgyhogy igyekszem az evéssel, ahogy csak tudok – persze csak olyan gyorsasággal, hogy ne legyen Piton számára is túl feltűnő. Úgy tíz perccel később már ismét a mosogató előtt állok, gyorsan ellötykölöm a tányérom, majd miután minden tökéletesen visszaraktam a helyére – ne mondhassa „ _senki_ ”, hogy rendetlen vagyok –, visszamegyek a nappaliba, és egy pillanatnyi habozás után leülök a székre a Pitonéval szemközti oldalon.

Nem emeli fel a fejét, csak mikor az oldal végére ér, akkor azonban félrerakja a könyveit, és szemlátomást teljes figyelmét rám helyezve felnéz. A tekintete keres rajtam valamit, ebben biztos vagyok. Vagy talán nem is rajtam, hanem _bennem_. Már semmi kétségem nincs afelől, hogy olyan vagyok számára, akár egy átlátszó papírlap, és noha nem örülök a felfedezésnek, tudom, hogy csak én tehetek róla. Ha megtanulnám elrejteni az érzéseimet, pont úgy, ahogy ő, sokkal egyszerűbb lenne az életem.

A szemeim a sötétlő üvegcsére szegeződnek, amit Piton lassan felemel a földről maga mellől, majd a közöttünk lévő asztal lapjára helyezi. A kérdő tekintetemre megrándul a szája széle, mint mindig, amikor ostobaságon kap. – A sebeidre.

– Oh. – Szeretnék a számra csapni. Miért kell még jobban elásnom magam a szemeiben?! – Köszönöm. De nem nagyon vannak, amik… Szóval, azt hiszem, nem szükséges.

Felvonja a szemöldökét. Nem csodálom: én is szeretném tarkón vágni magam. – Úgy értem, nincs semmi komoly sérülés vagy nyom, akkor pedig fölösleges lenne elhasználni a bájitalait, nem? – próbálom menteni a menthetőt.

– Nincsenek fájdalmaid?

Megrázom a fejem, miközben legjobb igyekezetem ellenére is halványan kipirulok. Miután felébredtem, egész sokáig figyeltem magamat a tükörben: a penna nyomán az egész mellkasomat – és amennyire láttam, még a hátamat is – beborítják a vörös karcolásnyomok, de tényleg nem fájnak. Ha megnyomom őket persze igen, de az nem számít. De nem szeretném, hogy egyhamar eltűnjenek rólam. A rúnaszerű mintázat, a bevésett kör a bal mellbimbóm körül, a cikk-cakk vonalak… mind jelképeznek valamit, emlékeztetnek valamire, amit, bár egyelőre még nem sikerült beazonosítanom, épp annyira a magaménak érzek, akár a tulajdon bőrömet.

– Értem. – Piton lassan hátradől a székében, továbbra sem véve le rólam a szemeit.

– Nézze, uram, én… én nem szeretnék bocsánatot kérni – kezdek neki gyorsan nagy levegővétellel, mielőtt még elillanna a hirtelen meglelt bátorságom. Piton felvonja az egyik szemöldökét, de nem szólal meg. Érzem, hogy a kifejtést várja, így megmozdulok, de felszegem a fejem. – Nem volt szép és _helyes_ , amit kértem magától, tudom, de nem bántam meg, és azt hiszem, ez mutatja, mennyire komolyan gondoltam. Ha maga viszont bánja, szégyelli… vagy úgy érzi, kihasználtam… ebben az esetben a bocsánatát kérem. – Büszke vagyok magamra, amiért pislogás nélkül sikerül Piton szemeibe néznem. Összeszorítom a számat, jelezve, hogy egyelőre ennyit akartam mondani, s már nem tehetek mást, minthogy dobogó szívvel várom a reakcióját.

– Nincs az a siheder, aki képes lenne elérni, hogy kihasználva érezzem magam – jegyezi meg szárazon pár pillanattal később. Meglepődök, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy a bocsánatkérésemet vagy a „komoly gondolataimat” fogja kritizálni. Nem tudom, mit felelhetnék erre, így inkább nem mondok semmit. Piton szemei elsötétülnek, ahogy a reagálásom hiányában komolyabban rám függeszti a tekintetét. – Potter, abból, amit mondtál, nekem az a benyomásom, hogy további fejleményeket vársz. – Kijelentésnek álcázza, de érzem benne a kérdést. Lassan bólintok. A szája széle megrándul, amiből tudom, hogy meglepődött, és ettől kis híján elmosolyodom. – Értsem úgy, hogy… _folytatnád_ az este történteket? – Egyértelmű a hitetlenkedő felhang.

Habozva ismét bólintok. Talán csak képzelődöm, de mintha a professzorom egész arca elsötétülne ettől. – Magyarázd meg.

– Tessék? – _Francba!_ Szeretném szájon vágni magam a dadogós kérdésért.

– Magyarázd meg! – csattan fel türelmetlenül. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy eddig is számtalan őrültség született meg abban a rendkívül értelmes koponyádban, de mindeddig ez viszi a pálmát. Ha nem tudsz legalább egy minimálisan épkézláb magyarázatot adni azt illetően, hogy mi vezetett eme páratlan ötlet létrejöttéhez, azt hiszem, attól kell majd tartanom, hogy valami kósza átoknak mégiscsak sikerült kárt tennie a fejedben.

Félrehúzom a számat. Ez annyira jellemző!

Egy ideig hallgatok, és próbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat. Nem olyan egyszerű, mint hittem. – Nem… nem vagyok jól. – Tessék, kimondtam. Valahogy sokkal könnyebbnek érzem magam ettől. – Megőrülök attól, hogy össze vagyok itt zárva magával, hogy nem telik az idő, hogy várnak rám, hogy nem mondja el az igazat, hogy én felelek mások, _rengeteg_ ember életéért… Minden nap ezen jár az agyam, éjszaka pedig erről álmodom. Megőrjít! – Mélyen beszívom a levegőt, ami most mintha szárazabbnak tűnne a szokásosnál. – Az igazság az… hogy félek. Rosszul vagyok. És hányingerem támad, valahányszor arra gondolok, mi vár rám, miután itt hagyjuk ezt a helyet.

Nehéz az érzéseimről beszélni, különösen azért, mert még én sem jöttem teljesen tisztába velük. Nem akarok túl sokat felfedni magamból Pitonnak, ugyanakkor azt is tudom, hogy nem hallgathatok – nem, ha azt akarom, hogy segítsen. Undorító, milyen „segítséget” várok, és az énem jó része hevesen tiltakozik már a puszta gondolat ellen is, de… de kénytelen vagyok beismerni, hogy _szükségem van rá_. Ha nem akarok beleőrülni a várakozásba, akkor muszáj.

Nem azt akarom, hogy feküdjön le velem. Merlinre, ez áll a szándékaimtól a _legmesszebb_. Csak annyit akarok, hogy könnyítsen a lelkemen; és akárhogy nézzük, az elmúlt éjszaka során nagyon is azt tette. Jobban éreztem magam. Egy pillanatra mintha átláttam volna az egész mindenséget, és megértettem, hogy _nem_ vagyok felelős a halálukért. Egy pillanatra vitába szálltam a saját bűntudatommal. Ha képes lennék újra megtalálni magamban ezt az ellenző erőt, talán a szorongásomat is el tudnám végre engedni.

A kérdés már csak az, mégis hogyan kellene megfogalmaznom ezt Pitonnak.

– Minél hamarabb el akarok menni innen – szögezem le végül, miután nem jutok semmi értelmesre. – Véget akarok vetni a harcnak, és mihamarabb elfelejteni Voldemortot, magát… mindent. De hogy ez megtörténhessen, nekem teljesen józannak kell lennem, a hezitálás szikrája sem maradhat meg bennem, és ehhez… – nyelni próbálok, de száraz a szám. Bizonytalanul felnézek a férfira. – Hiszen érti, nem?

Olyan sokáig nem válaszol, hogy már attól tartok, nem is fog. A tekintetünk egymásba fúródik, érzem a kutatást a szemeiben, amitől aztán átfutnak a fejemen egykori okklumencia tanulásra irányuló próbálkozásaim. De elnyomom a védekező ösztöneimet: nem tudom, olvassa-e a gondolataimat, de ha igen, és képes átlátni a bennük lévő kuszaságot, az csak jó nekem.

Óráknak tűnő percek múlva Piton hátradől, s összefonja maga előtt a karjait. – Értem, Potter. – Ki akar szakadni belőlem egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj, de szerencsére sikerül visszanyomnom. – Azt akarod, hogy vegyem le a vállaidról a felelősséget, a _bűntudatot_. De nem gondolod, hogy ez drasztikus megoldás?

– Utalt rá, hogy maga is átesett ezen – vágok vissza. – Maga akkor talán nem a helyzet kínálta legdrasztikusabb lehetőséget választotta? – Csak tippelhetek, de ha Piton tényleg érzett így valaha, akkor meg fogja érteni. Ha valamit tudok róla, az az, hogy nem ferdítené el a valóságot, az _ő_ valóságát, pusztán azért, hogy hasson rám.

Nem is teszi. – De igen. – A hangja nem árul el semmit: üres, mély, kifejezéstelen.

– Nem azt akarom, hogy… hogy… Nézze, fogalmam sincs, mit csinált velem, de _jót tett_! – fakadok ki végül. – Nem azzal, hogy elmentem, komolyan nem. – Érzem, ahogy az arcom vörösre gyullad, de erővel figyelmen kívül hagyom, és folytatom: – Rendesen tudtam venni a levegőt. Egy pillanatra elhittem, hogy nem vagyok felelős a barátaim haláláért. És egy pillanatra elhittem, hogy átlagos vagyok. Normális. Azt mondta, fel kell nőnöm a „tudáshoz”. Nem tudom, mit kell elmondania nekem, de azt igen, hogy tiszta fejjel kell megismernem.

És mi tudna legjobban megszabadítani az árnyaimtól, mint a feloldozás? A feloldozás, amit vezekeléssel lehet elérni. Tudom, hogy vannak, akik vagdossák magukat, vannak, akik szenvedélyfüggők lesznek. Nem számít az eszköz, amíg a célt el lehet érni vele. Az enyém is csak egy alternatíva.

Erről persze hallgatok, s csak remélni tudom, hogy Piton tényleg megérti. Hogy tényleg megérti, mit várok tőle – mert határozottan nem azt, hogy lefeküdjön velem. Fel is fordul a gyomrom a gondolattól.

Kezdek feszült lenni, amiért még mindig nem válaszol. – Semmi nem áll távolabb tőlem, mint hogy beszéljek az itt történtekről a háború után, úgyhogy ha e miatt aggódik, ne tegye. Tőlem senki nem tudja meg.

– Efelől kétségem sem volt.

Pislogok, mert ezt valahogy furcsa hangszínnel mondta. De talán csak képzelődöm.

– Tudja, mit akarok, és miért – mondom végül szárazon. – Fölösleges több időt ölni ebbe.

– Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy elkényeztetett gyerek – sziszegi Piton. – Veszélyes játék, amibe belekezdtél, Potter.

– Az egész életem az. A veszély a bölcsőm óta követ engem. Már nem rémít meg.

– Olyan vagy, mint akit kikötöttek egy kerékre, aztán leeresztettek a hegyoldalon: élvezed a száguldást, noha darabokra törsz a hegy aljába érve.

Megvonom a vállam. – Nem tudni, szakadék van-e ott, amibe belezuhanok, vagy folyó, ami megment.

– Ezért hagyod, hogy a felszökött adrenalin és endorfin vezessen? És ha _biztosan_ tudod, hogy szakadék vár rád?

Félrenézek. – Akkor legalább örülhetek annak, hogy nem kellett gondolkodnom a száguldás alatt.

– Milyen bölcs – csöpögi szarkasztikusan Piton. A szemeim dühösen rávillannak, és nem tudom, ráordítsak-e, vagy csak szimplán vonuljak vissza a szobámba. Mindkét lehetőség csábítónak tűnik, és hirtelen már nem is értem, mit akartam elérni ezzel az egész beszélgetéssel. – És rendkívül nemes Griffendél-gesztus, különösen a Weasley lány irányába. Vagy tévesek az információim?

– Ginnynek ehhez semmi köze! Ne keverje őt bele! – csattanok fel dühösen. A méreg tovább mélyül bennem Piton elégedetten felcsillanó szemei láttán. – Szeretem Ginnyt, és soha, _soha_ nem kérnék ilyet tőle! Hogy is gondolja?! – Teljesen felháborodok. Hogy _merészeli_ egyáltalán felemlegetni Ginnyt? Mintha az, ami közte és köztem történt, a legkisebb mértékben is hasonlítana ahhoz, ami Ginny és énközöttem van! – Tudja, mit? Felejtse el! Nem is értem, minek kezdtem el egyáltalán beszélni. Biztos öntött valami löttyöt a vizembe, attól ment el az eszem. – Dohogva felpattanok, és Pitonra ügyet sem vetve a szobám felé sietek.

Ég az arcom a szégyentől, a dühtől… sok mindentől. És remeg a kezem. Szánalmas.

– Potter, állj meg.

 _Ó, hogy az a…!_ Gyűlölöm magam, amiért a puszta szavaira úgy megdermedek, mintha sóbálvány-átkot szórt volna rám. Olyan lassan fordulok hátra, ahogy csak tudok.

Piton leeresztette maga mellé a karjait, s ahogy beszél, a szemei feketébbek, mint a legsötétebb éjszaka. Baljós hangulat önti el a testem, és valamiért az az érzésem támad, hogy épp most készülök belelépni a saját magam által kiásott gödörbe.

– Képes lennél véghezvinni egy fellációt? – Zavartan pislogok egyet. – Ha igen, elhiszem, hogy a szavaid értelmének teljes tudatában mindent komolyan mondtál. Amennyiben azonban nem, meg kell kérjelek, hogy menj vissza a szobádba, és verd ki a fejedből az egészet.

Tompán meredek rá, és próbálom megérteni a lehetőséget, amit adott – noha tudom, hogy nem kéne élnem vele. – Hogy… micsodát? – kérdezek végül vissza zavartan. Piton megforgatja a szemét.

– A szád, Potter. Elégíts ki a száddal.

Kis híján eltátom az emlegetett számat, és azt hiszem, rosszul hallok. Nem, nem lehet, hogy ezt most kimondta… vagy igen? Egész testemben lezsibbadok, és forró hullámok szaladnak végig előbb az arcomon, majd lejjebb, a nyakamon is, egészen a mellkasomig.

_Piton most tényleg azt akarja…?_

Látom az arcán, hogy nem lepte meg a reakcióm, sőt: pontosan erre számított. Helyt kéne adnom a várakozásának, és sarkon fordulva visszasietni a szobámba, magamra csapni az ajtót, és elfelejteni mindent, ami az ébredésemet követően elhangzott. Meg azt a bizonyos két éjszakát is, ha már itt tartunk.

De valahol mélyen még érzem magamban azt a feszült elszántságot, aminek birtokában leültem a vele szemben lévő székre… és amikor halkan, a szemkontaktust megszakítva utasít, hogy „menj vissza a szobádba”… hirtelen a makacs önfejűség is megszáll. Azt hiszi, ennyivel le van tudva? Egy-két csúnya szó, és én a sebeimet nyalogatva eltűnök a színről? Ő sem ússza meg ennyivel. Szükségem van rá.

A számra harapok, de elszánt arccal visszamegyek a székéhez. Megállok előtte, és az arcára nem nézve letérdelek a földre. A mozdulataim merevek, feszültek, de próbálok úgy tenni, mint aki nem erőlködik, noha minden porcikám mintha vasból lenne. A lágyéka egy vonalban van az arcommal, és látom, mennyire megfeszültek a combjai a nem várt cselekedetemtől. Csontszáraz szájjal közelebb fészkelődöm magam, s közben megkockáztatok egy óvatos pillantást felfelé: diadalittas öröm járja át a testem a leplezetlenül döbbent arckifejezése láttán. Hah, erre nem számítottál, te szemét!

Megemelem a jobb kezem, s nem törődve annak remegésével a férfi öléhez szorítom. Az anyag meleg a testétől, de nem érzek alatta izgatottságra utaló keménységet. Ennek ellenére a fekete gombok felé nyúlok, ám alig pattintom ki az elsőt, mire fehér ujjak fonódnak a csuklóm köré. Fehér, hideg, erősen szorító ujjak.

– Elég. – Ez az egyetlen szó annyi jeges könyörtelenséget tartalmaz magában, hogy nem tudom elnyomni a borzongásom. Egy pillanatra megijedek attól, amit majdnem megtettem – legalábbis készültem megtenni –, de aztán összeszedem magam. Elvégre Piton volt az, aki felajánlotta. Nem az én hibám, hogy másra számított.

Akkor is rohadt jó érzés, hogy így meg tudtam döbbenteni. Majdnem olyan jó, mint behúzni neki.

Elhúzom a kezemet, de meg is kell rántanom ahhoz, hogy a professzor végre elengedjen. Nem nézek fel az arcába, miközben felállok, és sután megdörzsölöm a nadrágom térdét.

– Menj a szobádba.

Lassan ránézek: a száját olyan vékonyra szívta össze, hogy szinte nem is lehet látni, és a tekintetemet kerülve félrenéz. Egy pillanatra nem is hiszek a szememnek, de aztán kedvem lenne kárörvendőn felnevetni, mikor meglátom a vöröses foltokat az arcán. Akár a harag, akár a zavar, akár a meglepetés okozta, a győzelmem így már megkérdőjelezhetetlen.

Szó nélkül sarkon fordulok és megindulok a szobám felé. Az ajtófordulóban azonban megtorpanok, s a vállam fölött még egyszer visszanézek. Piton ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul ül a székében, a földre meredve, mint egy pillanattal ezelőtt.

_Maga akarta._

_–_ Uram? – Nem rezdül meg, de tudom, hogy figyel. – Ha maga is átesett ezen… akkor nem kell mondanom semmit.

És nem is mondok semmi többet. Szótlanul eltűnök a folyosón, visszatérek a szobámba, halkan bezárom magam mögött az ajtót, s aztán, ahogy még mindig a kilincset markolva nekidőlök a falnak, a kis diadalmámorom ellenére is elgondolkodom, vajon ezúttal mibe kevertem bele magam.


	3. Csillag gyúl

_„Nem hallják immár a sirály jaját,_

_S a parton megtörő hullám zaját...”_

/Dylan Thomas/

– Ez nekem nem megy.

Alig teszem le türelmemet vesztve a könyvet, már érzem is magamon Piton nehéz tekintetét – mintha a két feneketlen, éjszínű szembogár mögött szinte láthatón jelenne meg a kijelentés: „ugye én megmondtam”.

– Szóltam, hogy Shakespeare nem neked való.

– Nem az én hibám – húzom el a számat, szúrós pillantást vetve a kopottas borítóra, amin a figurák esküszöm, hogy mintha gúnyosan merednének rám. Nem sok tart vissza attól, hogy visszameredjek rájuk. – Ez egyszerűen olvashatatlan!

– Már millióan olvasták előtted – vág vissza teljes nyugalommal, felpillantás nélkül a professzor –, nem valószínű tehát, hogy valóban „olvashatatlan” lenne. De tény, hogy a _Hamlet_ nem gyerekmese.

És tessék, már megint gyereknek nevezett. Még ha nem is közvetlen módon, de rendszeresen és céltudatosan az orrom alá dörgöli, hogy kölyöknek tart. De mit tehetnék én azért, hogy ne annak lásson? Korábban talán egy vállrántással rá is hagytam volna – mert ugyan mit érdekel engem Piton véleménye –, de most más a helyzet. Kezdem felfogni, hogy tényleg egyetlen szót sem fog kinyögni Dumbledore titokzatos hagyatékáról, amíg nem sikerül meggyőznöm arról, hogy értelmileg is felnőttem, nem csak fizikailag. Márpedig jó lenne mihamarabb kiszedni belőle, különben az az érzésem, tényleg hónapokig fogunk itt rostokolni. Abba pedig beleőrülnék.

Ezen elgondolás miatt álltam meg a könyvszekrény előtt az összezárásunkat követő hetedik napon, és hosszú válogatás után le is emeltem az első kiszemelt példányt.

Nevezett példány egy bizonyos Margaret Magicca _Bűbájos hippik – az 1960-as évek legfőbb mozgalma_ című írása volt. Az élénkzöld borító miatt már a gerince is kitűnt az átlagosan sötét színű könyvek közül. A fedőlapján rikító ruhákba öltözött hosszúhajú fiatalok nevetgéltek a pázsiton ülve – tipikusan a Dursley-megbotránkoztató fajtából valók; elmosolyodtam, mikor belegondoltam, mit szólna hozzájuk az a Vernon bácsi, akinek már Tonks rózsaszín hajától is elállt a szava –, és néhányan közülük különböző virágos motívumokat vagy épp békejelet rajzoltak a levegőbe a pálcájukkal.

Felcsaptam a könyvet, és egy rövid ideig olvasgattam is, de a betűk lassan összefolytak a szemem előtt, és nemsokára eljutottam abba az állapotba, hogy még a legalapvetőbb szavakat is csak két-háromszori nekifutásra tudtam értelmezni. Rengeteg kép volt ellenben belefűzve a kötetbe, többnyire sima fekete-fehérben, de a kirívó harsány ruházat még így is szembeötlő volt. Miközben forgattam a könyvet, elmerengtem, vajon hogyan festene a világ, ha mindenki ilyen öltözéket viselne. Az biztos, hogy Dursleyék kimenekülnének belőle.

Biztos csak azért nem vettem észre a helyiségbe lépő Pitont, mert annyira lekötött a látvány. Máskor szinte mindig megéreztem magamon a tekintetét, de akkor valahogy nem. Épp ezért rezdültem meg és kaptam hátra a fejem hevesen, mikor érdektelen hangon megszólalt: - Ha képeskönyvet keresel, félek, azt itt nem találsz.

Az összevont szemöldököm és a mogorva ábrázatom nem igen hatotta meg.

– Nem azt keresek – jegyeztem meg csípősen, és félretettem Magicca könyvét.

Hát jó. Ha nem felel meg neki az, hogy azt olvasom – … jó, nézegetem –, ami nekem tetszik, akkor legyen. Majd keresek olyat, ami komolyabb, komorabb, _pitonosabb_. Az biztos elég lesz.

Így andalogtam el a szekrénysor „Shakespeare” részébe, és emeltem le a polcról a Hamletet. Őszintén elhatároztam, hogy végigolvasom; nem azért, mert hittem, hogy élvezném, hanem hogy Piton lássa és jegyezze – nem vagyok gyerek.

Mint azonban kiderült, ez sem volt épp a legjobb választás. Ismét csak annyit sikerült elérnem, hogy ostobának tartson, és lehetősége nyíljon megint lehordani.

 _Gyerekmese._ Persze, mindenre rámondaná, hogy gyerekmese, amit én a kezembe veszek. Csak hogy neki legyen igaza. Csak hogy _nekem_ ne legyen igazam.

Félreteszem a könyvet, és már-már fontolgatom, hogy beletörődöm az ideiglenes vereségbe... de elég egyetlen pillantás a sötét, hórihorgas alakra, aki már megint könyvvel a kezében helyezkedik el abban az istenverte székben, hogy többé pillantást vagy szót nem is pazarolva rám elmélyedjen a betűk felfestette világban, és máris érzem újra fellobbanni elszántságom lángjait.

Figyelem a címeket, a különböző módon megkanyarintott betűket. Néhány gerincen valósággal táncolnak a szavak, és nem vagyok biztos benne, a szemem káprázik-e, vagy épp egy bűbáj teszi. Nem tudom, mit keresek, de érzem, hogy vár rám valami a halomban, ami a segítségemre lehet, ami felnyithatja Piton szemét... és az enyémet.

És meglátom. Először átsiklik fölötte a tekintetem, s csak egy pillanattal később térek vissza a kopottas, lefektetett könyvhöz, melyből egy papírcetli emelkedik ki jelzésként. Pitonra sandítok, de a férfi nem figyel rám; olvas. Vajon ő olvassa ezt a könyvet is, azért van megjelölve? A feltevés elég valószínűnek tűnik, úgyhogy habozás nélkül leemelem a kötetet. Ha látja, hogy olyanba kezdek bele, amit ő is olvasásra méltat, talán meggyőzi arról, hogy van értelem a koponyámban.

A könyv borítója fakókék, és meglepően egyszerű: nincs rajta semmi más, csak sápadt sárga betűkkel rányomva a szerző, Kahlil Gibran neve, valamint a kötet címe; _A próféta_. A cím és a szerző neve között egy kis aranyos-bronzos körben a fedő kékjével megegyező színű, tenyerében táncoló lángokat tartó kézfej látható profilból. Ahogy tovább meredek az ábrára, észreveszem, hogy a lángok mintha apró embereket ábrázolnának: az alakok mintegy hajlongva táncolnak a képzeletben hallott ősi zeneszó hangjára. Szinte én is hallom.

Nem tudom, meddig figyelem a borítót, de meglep, mennyire elbódít. Pislogok párat, aztán a lapok közül kiemelkedő fehér cetlire fordítom a figyelmemet. Látom, hogy írás van rajta, de épp csak a vége lóg ki, így kinyitom a könyvet ott, ahova a papír be volt csúsztatva. Az oldalak enyhén sárgásak, és süt a könyvről, hogy noha gondosan vigyáztak rá, már milliószor forgatták a lapjait. Csak egyetlen pillantást vetek a fejezetcímre, „Szeretet”, és már oda sem figyelek... de a szó aztán hangosan koppanva visszazeng a fejemben, mikor a szemeim végül felfogják, mit is látok a cetlin: dőlt, szálkás, jól ismert betűket.

Úgy meredek a rövidke szövegre, mintha megbabonázott, elvarázsolt volna, noha azt sem tudom, varázsige van-e rajta – képtelen vagyok elolvasni és felfogni. Csak nézem. Nézem, és emlékezem arra az emberre, aki ezeket a sorokat hagyta; szinte látom magam előtt az ősz alakját, amint hosszú orra alatt halványan mosolyogva ír.

Aztán végre sikerül túltennem magam az első sokkon, és elolvasnom, mi is áll a cetlin:

_Csak a szeretet tart ki harc közben._

_És szilárd a védelemben._

_Akit az ég meg akar menteni,_

_Szeretettel őrizteti._

Szeretet, mindig a szeretet! Még ha nem ismerném fel az írását, akkor sem jelentene nehézséget, hogy rájöjjek, ki hagyta itt ezeket a sorokat.

Összeszorult torokkal gondolok vissza Dumbledore-ra. Abból az emlékből, amit Piton azután mutatott, hogy idehozott engem, egyértelműen tudom, hogy az idős igazgató tisztában volt vele: meg fog halni. Tudta, hogy meg fog halni, és ezért készítette elő a _Subsisto Tempus Temporis_ t, ezt a házat... ezt a könyvet. Előre sejtette, hogy le fogom emelni a polcról? De hiszen nem lett volna egyszerűbb megmondani Pitonnak, hogy adja oda nekem?

Állandóan ezt csinálta – a horcruxokkal, az ereklyékkel is. Nem mondott el nekem semmit. Csak arra alapozott, hogy magamtól is megtalálom majd őket, ahogy a válaszokat is. De ha nem teszem? Ha merő véletlenségből nem hallom akkor és ott azt a beszélgetést a deani erdőben, talán sosem jövök rá a rejtélyek kulcsára, és most is csak merő véletlenség, hogy észrevettem a kilógó cetlit – máskülönben le sem emeltem volna ezt a könyvet. Viszont nem lehet állandóan a véletlenekre alapozni, mert nem fognak mindig bekövetkezni! Lehetséges volna, hogy Dumbledore komolyan mindent erre tett fel: a véletlenre? A szeretetre? Egyik sem megfogható, irányítható, uralható. Mégis hogyan kéne győzedelmeskednie a varázslótársadalomnak, _nekem_ , ha nincs egyetlen konkrét támpontunk sem?

A szeretet nagyon jó, igaz, de csatát nem lehet győzni vele, nem hogy még háborút. „Akit az ég meg akar menteni, szeretettel őriztetni”... Akik engem szeretettel őriztek – a szüleim, Sirius, Dumbledore –, mind meghaltak. Akkor mégis mit jelentsen ez a bölcsesség? Akit az ég meg akar őriztetni, annak megöleti a szeretteit? Ennek semmi értelme. És még így is fáj.

Az ajkamra harapva dugom zsebre a cetlit, majd ismét rápillantok a fejezetcímre. A nyolc kis betű úgy égeti a szememet, mintha vakító lánggal írták volna, mégsem tudom elvonni róluk a tekintetem.

Olvasni kezdek.

_És akkor Almitra azt mondá: Beszélj nekünk a Szeretetről._

_És ő fölemelte fejét, és az emberekre nézett, és csöndesség szállott reájuk. Aztán fennszóval ezeket mondotta:_

_Amikor a szeretet int felétek, kövessétek őt,  
Jóllehet minden útja nehéz és meredek.  
És mikor szárnyai átölelnek, engedjétek át néki magatokat,  
Jóllehet a belsejében rejlő kardok sebet ejthetnek rajtatok.  
És amikor szól hozzátok, higgyetek szavának,  
Jóllehet hangja összetörheti álmaitokat, miként az északi szél pusztává sepri a kertet. _

„És amikor szól hozzátok, higgyetek szavának, jóllehet hangja összetörheti álmaitokat”...

Újra és újra elolvasom a két sort, már nem is igazán értelmezve, inkább mantrázva, mígnem már úgy éreztem, fejből idézni tudnám. És még akkor sem haladok tovább. A papír mintha fénylőn derengne a feketén nyomtatott szöveg mellett, és ez olyan erővel hat rám, mintha Dumbledore vastagon aláhúzta volna. Egyszerűen tudom, érzem, hogy ezért jelölte meg itt a könyvet, ez volt a nagy üzenet: _higgyek Pitonnak_. Lehet, hogy lerombolt mindent, amit eddig igaznak hittem, és ez fáj, éget, de már nincs helye kételkedésnek.

Nem árulta el Dumbledore-t... minket. És én sem árulhatom el Dumbledore-t azzal, hogy kételkedem a döntésében és Pitonban.

Hosszú ideig meredek még arra a bűvös két sorra, mielőtt egy halk sóhajtást követően tovább olvasnék.

És mégiscsak lehetett valami varázslat ezeken a lapokon, mert a mondatok haladtával egyre inkább magába szívnak a jelenések: nem látom a szöveget, nem látom a papírt, csak tiszta, üres fehérséget, miközben egy mély hang lassú magabiztossággal zengi a mágikus szavakat, melyekkel szinte egy ütemben kezd el verni a szívem.

Én pedig elmélyedek magamban.

_Mert amiként a szeretet koronával ékesít, azonképpen fog keresztre feszíteni is._

_Amiként növekedésteket segíti elő, azonképpen nyeseget is._

_Amiként felszárnyal magasságotokba, és megsimogatja leggyengébb ágaitokat,  
Azonképpen száll le gyökereitekhez is, és megrendíti őket a földhöz való kapaszkodásban._

_Mint a gabona kalászait, úgy gyűjt be benneteket magának.  
Kicsépel benneteket, hogy mezítelenné váljatok.  
Megrostál benneteket, hogy megszabadítson a pelyvától.  
Fehérre őröl benneteket.  
Megkeleszt benneteket, míg képlékennyé nem lesztek;  
És azután szent tüzére vet benneteket, hogy szent kenyérré legyetek Isten szent lakomáján.  
Ezt teszi véletek a szeretet, hogy megismerjétek szívetek titkait, s e tudás által az Élet szívének egy darabjává váljatok. _

_Hanem ha félelmetekben a szeretetben csak a békét és az örömöt keresitek,  
Akkor jobb, ha elföditek mezítelenségteket, és elmentek a szeretet szérüjéről  
Az évszakok nélküli világba, ahol nevethettek, de nem teljes szívből, és sírhattok is, de minden könnyet nem sírhattok el. _

_A szeretet nem ad egyebet, mint önmagát, és nem vesz el semmit, csupán önmagából.  
A szeretet nem birtokol, és nem birtokolható.  
Mert a szeretetnek elég a szeretet. _

_Amikor szerettek, ne mondjátok: "Isten a szívemben lakik"; mondjátok azt: "Isten szívében lakom".  
És ne gondoljátok, hogy irányíthatjátok a szeretet útját, mert a szeretet, ha méltónak talál rá, maga irányítja majd a ti útjaitokat. _

_A szeretet nem vágyik egyébre, mint beteljesíteni önmagát.  
De ha szerettek, és a szeretet vágyakat ébreszt, legyenek ezek a ti vágyaitok:  
Hogy összeolvadjatok, s legyetek olyanná, mint a sebes patak, mely az éjszakában zengi dalát.  
Hogy megismerjétek a túlságos gyengédség kínját.  
Hogy a szeretet megértése ejtsen sebet rajtatok;  
És hogy véreteket akarva, derűsen hullassátok.  
Hogy hajnalban szárnyra kelt szívvel ébredjetek, és hálát adjatok az új napért, mely szeretetre virrad;  
Hogy délben megpihenve a szeretet mámoráról elmélkedjetek;  
Hogy az est leszálltakor hálával menjetek haza;  
S ha nyugovóra tértek, ajkatok azért mondjon imát, akit szerettek; dalotok őt dicsérje. _

Hihetetlen. Percekig meredek mozdulatlanul a szövegre, és csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy ez akár Dumbledore személyes hitvallása is lehetne. És talán az is.

Lassan lejjebb eresztem a kezem, ám nem rakom le a könyvet, csak oldalra sandítok, de a karjaim megrezzennek, mikor észreveszem, milyen élesen figyel engem Piton. Akaratom ellenére is kicsit zavarba jövök. Ki tudja, mióta figyel?

– Mi az? - kérdem mogorván, és a testem mellé eresztem a karomat.

– Az, Potter, Kahlil Gibran libanoni maronita keresztény költő, filozófus és képzőművész legismertebb műve.

Összeszorítom a számat, Piton pedig kissé felvonja a szemöldökét. Mintha nem tudná pontosan, hogyan értettem, amit mondtam.

– Mugli volt?

– Igen, bár a mű egészét tekintve ez teljes mértékben elhanyagolható szempont. – Kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, ahogy rám nézett, és volt valami nem kifejezetten ellenséges, de azért elbizonytalanító a tekintetében. – Meglep, hogy levetted azt a könyvet.

Csak a másodperc törtrészéig fontolgatom, hogy szólok neki Dumbledore cetlijéről, aztán megvonom a vállam. – Elvihetem? – kérdezem inkább, szóbeli felelet nélkül hagyva a megjegyzését. Jó lenne visszavonulni a szobámba, és zavaró tényezők – értsd: Piton – nélkül végigolvasni a könyvet. Elmerengek, vajon van-e benne más „üzenet” is, amit a néhai igazgató közvetve nekem szánhatott.

A professzor most tényleg úgy néz rám, mintha nem tudna hova tenni, majd lassan bólint, és visszafordítja tekintetét a saját olvasmánya felé. Csak mikor már a szobám ajtaja előtt állok, ébredek rá, hogy sikerült, amit akartam: megleptem őt. Az egész olvasósdit mindössze azért kezdtem el, hogy megmutassam neki: nem vagyok gyerek. Felnőttem.

És mivel nem magamat akarom hitegetni, csak őt akarom meggyőzni erről, akár le is tehetném most a könyvet a polcra, én meg aludhatnék, merenghetnék, amit csak akarok. Elvégre ha Hermione nem tudott rávenni soha, hogy megszeressem az olvasást, nehogy már pont Piton miatt kezdjem el.

De valamiért mégis lefekszem az ágyamra és kinyitom _A prófétát_. Ezúttal a legelején.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Élvezettel szagolok bele a levegőbe, és a gőzölgő tea almás, de legfőképp fahéjas aromája megtölti az orromat. Az illat egyszerre nyugtat meg és frissít fel, és magamban elraktározom, hogy a késő esti teázást máskorra is iktassam be.

Honnan tudom, hogy késő este van? Egyszerű: nem feküdtem le, ellenben már túl vagyok a könyv felén.

Nem, nem _A prófétának_. Miután azt elolvastam, még másnap is állandóan Almusztafa bölcsességei keringtek a fejemben, akár ettem, akár fürödtem, akár a mellékhelyiségben ültem. Mély nyomot hagyott bennem a könyv, ezzel legalább annyira meglepve, mint felbíztatva. Érdekes élmény volt, mert noha újra és újra megálltam elmerengeni egy-egy gondolatán – mennyire igazak! –, az olvasás befejeztével mégis úgy éreztem, semmit nem tudnék visszamondani belőle. Emlékszem, hogy rengeteg leírhatatlan kép támadt a fejemben, de a szavak nem maradtak meg bennem, csak érzések, derengések. Még azt sem tudnám elmondani, miről szólt. Hiszen volt egyáltalán cselekménye? Igen: Almusztafa elbúcsúzott a városlakóktól, aztán hazament. És előtte még az emberek kérésére mesélt bizonyos dolgokról; házasság, munka, törvények, önismeret, gyerekek, barátság, halál, jó és rossz... így tovább. Nem épp az a típus, ami napokig a fejedbe ragad.

De mivel mégis megtörtént, következő reggel, amíg Piton nem volt láthatáron, végigböngésztem a könyveket, hátha találok még valamit ettől a Kahlil Gibran fickótól. Ne kérdezzétek, miért nem akartam, hogy Piton lássa, ha egyszer eredetileg pont az volt a célom, hogy a szeme láttára „művelődjek”. De valahogy nem volt az ínyemre.

Mindenesetre találtam még egy írást Gibrantól, így délután óta a _Hamu és tajték_ című kötet felé görnyedek az ágyamon. Sokban hasonlít _A prófétára_ , és megint azt az érzést kelti bennem, hogy nem is könyvet, történetet, mint inkább egy kötetbe zsúfolt életbölcsességek halmát olvasom. De leköt, és furcsamód alig tudom elvonni magamat a soroktól. A probléma csak az, hogy mivel nincs olyan nagy gyakorlatom a könyvek terén, mint mondjuk Hermionénak, aki egy ültő helyében képes végigolvasni a legvastagabb lexikont is, az én szemem elég hamar kifárad.

Piton mindössze egyszer sétált el az ajtóm előtt – tudom, mert hallottam a lépteit –, de csak megállt előtte, nem nyitott be, noha már készen vártam alvást színlelve. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ha tudná, mit csinálok, megmosolyogná, amit nem vennék jó néven. Így inkább visszahúzódom a szobám falai közé.

Most megdörzsölöm a szemeimet, leteszem a teásbögrét a földre, aztán a hátamra fordulva elnyúlok az ágyon, és megnyújtóztatom a tagjaimat. Derengő fény tölti meg a szobát, és minden néma csendbe burkolózik; a levegővételem szinte már zajnak tűnik.

Már nem is tudom, hanyadjára veszem elő és olvasom újra a Dumbledore írta cetlit, noha már rég kívülről fújom a szavait. Kicsit úgy érzem, mintha belőle lenne itt egy darabka velem. Egy darabka, amit nekem szánt.

És őrá gondolok, meg azokra, akik még szerettek és óvtak engem, s ezzel a gondolattal alszom el, miközben a forma nélküli bölcsességek visszhangok közepette lustán keringnek a fejemben.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Álmomban forgok, örvénylek, hányok és sírok, amikor pedig felriadok, hideg verejtéktől és sós könnyektől maszatos az arcom. A kezemben galacsinná gyűrődött a papírdarab. Remegek a hidegtől, émelygek, és nagyon, nagyon rosszul érzem magam. Reszketve kimászom az ágyból, de a lábam csaknem összecsuklik alattam. Megkapaszkodok valamiben, nem is tudom, miben, és próbálom lenyugtatni a vadul száguldó szívverésem.

Veszettül kavarog a gyomrom; már fontolgatom, hogy visszazuhanok az ágyra.

Sebesen kapkodom a levegőt, miközben körülnézek, és kótyagos fejjel próbálok rájönni, mi az, amit keresek. Érzem, hogy valami hiányzik, valami kellene, de csak akkor jövök rá, amikor szédelegve felrúgom az ágy mellett lévő bögrét, és annak kihűlt tartalma elárasztja a padlót.

Piton.

Miért nincs itt Piton?

Meglepő módon még csak fel sem lobban bennem a megkönnyebbülés.

Az ágyra dobom Dumbledore galacsinná gyűrt cetlijét – alig bírom szétnyitni az öklömet, mintha megdermedtek volna az ujjaim –, aztán botladozva az ajtó felé botorkálok. Nem tudom, mi a fenét képzelek, hiszen biztos, hogy egyesével leátkozza rólam a körmeimet, ha az éjszaka közepén megzavarom az álmát, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megmaradni a helyemen. Mennem kell, hozzá, különben megháborodom.

Miért nem jött?! Hiszen megbeszéltük!

A kilincs hideg, mint a jég a verejtékes tenyerem alatt. Kinyitom az ajtót, de ugyanazzal a lendülettel megbicsaklik a lábam, így az ajtófélfának vetem a hátam, és a falat karmolom, hogy ne essek el. Veszek egy sor mély levegőt. A szívem úgy dübörög, hogy szinte már sajogni kezd tőle a mellkasom; kalapáló hangja a fülemben, a tarkómban visszhangzik. Lassan megemelem a fejem, oldalra nézek – és a lüktetés megszűnik.

Piton az ajtó mellett áll, hátát a falnak vetve, zárkózottan összefonva karjait a mellkasa előtt. Nem néz rám: a földre mered sötéten, komor ráncba vont szemöldökkel, és meg sem rezzen a jöttemre, mintha számított volna rám. Az alakja a kis folyosó sötét homályába burkolózik, nekem mégis úgy tetszik, mintha felderengett volna a fekete világ.

Reszketegen szívom be a levegőt. – Nem jött be – mondom rekedt, suttogó hangon.

Ha a professzor ki is hallotta a kérdést a kijelentés mögül, nem felel rá.

Kiráz a hideg. Nem tudok visszaemlékezni rá, mit álmodtam, csak az tudom, hogy rossz volt, szörnyű, és borzalmasan érzem magam. Dideregve teszek egy tétova lépést Piton felé, aki nem mozdul, és továbbra sem hajlandó rám nézni, de a ránc a homlokán még jobban elmélyül. Kampós orra így, oldalról nézve a szokottnál is nagyobbnak tűnik.

Mikor habozva megérintem a fekete köpenyt a könyökénél, végre felém fordítja a fejét, noha az ajkai vékony réssé szűkülnek. Az egész férfi árasztja magából a sötét aurát, az elutasítást, de én csak fürdőzök ebben, és meglátom mögötte, miért taszít el. Vagy legalábbis próbál.

Azok az éjfekete szemek tudják, mi történik velem; ő is átélte már ezt. És ez a tudat megnyugtat, akár a korábban ivott fahéjas tea.

– Komolyan gondoltad. – Csak ennyit mormol halkan, s a kijelentésben ott rejlik az utolsó reménykedő vágy, hogy meggondolom magam, és nem kérem tőle azt, amit.

De én nem gondolom meg magam.

Újra felé lépek, de a lábaim most már tényleg megadják magukat: hangos koppanással esek térdre a földön, és Piton ruhájába kell kapaszkodnom, hogy úgy-ahogy meg tudjam tartani magam.

Erre már ő sem számíthatott, mert ahogy felnézek, látom, hogy a karjai már nincsenek összefonva maga előtt. Mikor találkozik a pillantásunk, leereszti a kezét.

Élesen beszívom a levegőt, mikor ráébredek, mire emlékeztet ez a póz: pár napja voltam ebben a testhelyzetben, amikor Piton felszólított, hogy bizonyítsam, komolyan gondolom minden szavamat... És mintha egy beteges ihlet tört volna rám, a következő pillanatban halványan a lágyékára fektetem a kezem, épp csak egy másodpercre, majd feljebb vándorolva beakasztom ujjaimat az alváshoz használt pamutnadrágja derekába. Érzem, hogyan remeg meg Piton, szinte látom, ahogy végigfut a hideg a testén. A karjai megemelkednek, hogy elüsse a kezeimet vagy fejen vágjon, de felnézek rá, és megdermed a mozdulata közben. A tekintete egy rövid ideig olyan nyílt, amilyennek még soha nem láttam; egyértelműen látszik a gyötrődés, a sötét elutasítás. De aztán a fekete szemek elkomorulnak, és az érzések eltűnnek az arcáról. Tehetetlenül leereszti a karjait, majd elfordítja a fejét.

Nagyot nyelve húzom le a nadrágot a térdéig, ami aztán magától a bokáihoz hullik. Előrehajolok, és közben oldalra sandítok: látom, hogy ökölbe szorítja a kezeit. Egy futó pillanatra elborzadok magamtól. _Mire_ kényszerítem? _Miért_ kényszerítem? És _ő_ miért hagyja?

De a feltámadó bűntudat nem elég ahhoz, hogy leállítson. Mintha egy felsőbbrendű kényszer mozgolódna bennem, szétnyitom a száraz ajkaimat, és a számba veszem őt.

Mindketten egyszerre remegünk meg az érzéstől. Ösztönösen nyelni akarok, de próbálom leküzdeni az ingert, és arra koncentrálni, amit csinálnom _kell_. Egyetlen ép gondolat sem marad meg a fejemben, csak a furcsa íz, a furcsa textúra, a furcsa szag... Az émelygésem egy rövid időre felerősödik, s csak utána kezd csak lassan csillapodni. Összeszorítom a szemeimet, és igyekszem óvatosan bánni a fogaimmal, de végtelenül gyatrának és esetlennek érzem magam, az arcomat pedig hihetetlenül forrónak. Mintha kigyulladt volna a bőröm... Hirtelen túl mélyen hajolok előre és köhögni kezdek. Elrántom a fejem, és szinte fuldoklom, de a kezemmel, ami még mindig Piton csípőjénél van, érzem, hogy a férfi izmai is megfeszülnek. Hallom, ahogy nehézkesen beszívja a levegőt, tudom, hogy mondani készül valamit, de mielőtt még megtehetné, visszatérek a korábbi tevékenységemhez. Csak akkor húzódom el legközelebb, mikor a megdolgozott testrész az ingerek hatására végül megkeményedik.

Nevetséges, hogy hamarabb teszem _én_ ezt valakivel, mint valaki más _velem_. Az irónia egyszerre gyötör és mulattat.

Megtörlöm az ajkaimat, és próbálom _nem_ tudatosítani magamban, hogy még mindig tele van a szám Piton ízével. Mikor pár gyors szívverés-csillapító levegővételt követően ismét előre hajolnék, a keze megindul felém, de az utolsó pillanatban összeszorítja az ujjait, és leereszti a karját.

Csak mikor ismét a számba veszem a merevedését, szólal meg: – Nézz rám!

Szívem szerint ellentmondanék az alig hallott felszólításnak, de tudom, hogy nem tehetem meg. Az ujjaim erősebben mélyednek a bőrébe miközben felnézek rá.

Az arca sötét és komor, a szája sosem volt még ennyire vékonyra szívva, s még az orcáján lévő fakó pír sem tudja eltüntetni a félelmet keltő auráját. Fekete szemei örvénylenek, és egészen feneketlennek tűnnek, ahogy az én zöldjeimbe néz.

És hiába szorítja ökölbe a kezeit, hiába feszül az egész teste, a tekintete végig az enyémbe fúródik.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Másnap étkezés közben eléggé zavarban vagyok; nem igazán tudom rávenni magamat, hogy Pitonra nézzek. Szerencsére úgy tűnik, ő sincs ezzel másként, és egyetlen pillantást sem vet rám, miközben eszik. Zsíros fekete haja az arcába hullik, függönyként rejtve el, bármilyen arckifejezést is vág.

A délelőtt folyamán képtelen voltam kijönni a szobámból, így hát inkább az ajtót magamra zárva olvastam tovább a _Homok és tajtékot_. Sajnos mostanra azonban már befejeztem, így nem maradt indokom a szobában maradni.

Szórakozottan lökdösöm az ételt a villámmal, és közben időnként lopva felsandítok Pitonra. Megnyugtat, hogy ha érzi is a tekintetemet, nem pillant fel.

Az ebéd csöndesen telik el, aztán mielőtt még esélye lenne felszólítani, összeszedem a tányérokat, és elvonulok mosogatni. Jó ideig csak a víz csobogása és a tálak csörömpölése hallatszik, így először nem is jut el a tudatomig, hogy Piton beszél hozzám.

– Tessék? – fordulok felé kérdőn, s közben igyekszem teljesen közönyös arcot vágni.

Piton int egyet a pálcájával, mire a tenyerébe röpül valami a földről. – Mondom elejtettél valamit. – Csak mikor széthajtogatja az apró fehér golyót, jövök rá, hogy mi az.

– Ó, az... – A számra harapok.

Késő. Már olvassa.

Én hülye, minek kell a zsebemben tartanom!

De legalább egy csapásra elfeledkezem a tegnap éjszaka feletti zavaromról. – Egy... egy könyvben találtam – dadogom a kérdő tekintetét látva. A professzor felvonja az egyik szemöldökét, aztán újra a széthajtott papírcetlire néz. Kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy ő is rögtön ráismert a szálkás kézírásra.

Ahogy azt a következő megjegyzésével igazolja is: – Tipikus Dumbledore.

Bólintok, aztán visszafordulok a tányérokhoz. Pár pillanatig feszengek, de idegességem nyomban eltűnik, amint ráébredek: Piton nem fog rákérdezni, miért hordom magammal a cetlit.

Meglep azonban, mikor ahelyett, hogy ennyiben hagyná, és elmenne, még mindig a leírt sorokat figyelve megjegyzi: – Nem csoda, hogy kedvelte. Mindig is az volt az érzésem, hogy emlékeztet az öreg Lao-céra.

– Hogy kire? – pislantok rá.

– Lao-céra. Arra az időszámításunk előtti kínai filozófusra, aki a Tao Te Kingben összegezte a tao tan hagyományát.

– Hogy... tessék? – hebegem, de rögtön azt kívánom, bár a nyelvemre haraptam volna. Piton szemöldökei összehúzódnak, aztán csak megemeli a fejét. Igen, megint sikerült jól elásnom magam a szemében. Hurrá.

– A taoizmus egy ősi kínai természetvallás – magyarázza Piton azon a kioktató hangját, amit a Roxfortban is mindig használt. Ettől mintha hirtelen az iskolában érezném magam. – Teljesen felesleges lenne ecsetelnem a részleteit, úgysem maradnának meg a fejedben. Elég annyi, hogy legfontosabb tanítása a természet erőit mozgató őserővel való harmónia megtalálása, és a _nem-cselekvés_ , úgynevezett Wu-wei állapot elérése. Lao-ce a taoizmus legnagyobbnak tartott mestere volt – bár nagy valószínűséggel csak mondai alak. Ő diktálta le a tanokat a Tao Te Kingbe, vagyis _Az Út és Erény könyvébe_.

Valahogy nagyon kínainak hangzik az, amit mond (szó szerint), de jobbnak látom ennek a gondolatomnak nem hangot adni. – És ez mennyiben kapcsolódik Dumbledore-hoz? – kérdezem inkább helyette.

– Csupán annyiban, hogy meglátásom szerint az igazgató úr sok mindenben hasonlított Lao-céra. Nem, nem a külsőségekre gondolok – emeli meg a hangját, mielőtt még megszólalhatnék –, bár kétségtelen, hogy időskorára állítólag Lao-ce is tekintélyes méretű ősz szakállal rendelkezett.

Lelki szemeim előtt megjelenik egy groteszk Dumbledore tradicionális kínai ruhákat viselve. Fejemet megcsóválva elhessegetem a képet, majd az utolsó tányért is elöblögetve visszafordulok Piton felé.

– Még mindig nem értem, mi köze mindennek ahhoz a cetlihez.

A férfi meglengeti a nevezett papírlapot. – Talán azt hitted, ez is egyike Dumbledore professzor bölcsességeinek? – Látom a szemén, hogy az arcom elárult engem. – Nem, Potter. Ez egy részlet a tao öt figyelmeztetésének utolsójából.

– Tényleg? – Úgy vonja fel a szemét, mintha csak azt mondaná, „Hát mi okom volna hazudni?”. Nem törődöm vele. – És hogy hangzik a teljes szöveg?

Egy ideig hallgat, mintha azt fontolgatná, válaszoljon-e. De végül elmondja:

– „Az emberek ma úgy bátrak, hogy feladják a szeretetüket.

De mindenekelőtt feladják az alázatot.

Ez a halál.

Csak a szeretet tart ki harc közben.

És szilárd a védelemben.

Akit az ég meg akar menteni,

Szeretettel őrizteti.”

Eddig is tudtam, milyen mély a hangja, de ahogy ezt elmondta, szinte még egy oktávval lejjebb ugrott – és végtelenül sima volt, bársonyos, szinte folyékony. Egy másodpercre átfut a fejemen a vad gondolat, hogy szívesen hallgatnám még őt.

– A második figyelmeztetést többnyire mindenki ismeri, muglik és varázslók egyaránt – fűzi hozzá mikor egyértelművé válik, hogy nem fogok reagálni. – „Aki mást megismer, okos. Aki magát isme...

– Ezt tényleg ismerem! – szakítom félbe szinte azonnal. Feldereng előttem a Dursleyékkel töltött gyerekkor, amikor is egy emlékfüzetben ezt olvasgattam abban a két napban, amíg büntetésből a gardróbba voltam zárva. – „Aki másokat ismer, okos. Aki magát ismeri, bölcs. Aki másokat legyőz, erős. Aki önmagát legyőzi, hős!” Kiskoromban azt gondoltam...

– Ez – szakít félbe ezúttal engem Piton, s megemelt hangja nem hagy kétséget afelől, hogy nem kívánja végighallgatni a mondanivalómat –, pusztán az eredeti részletének egy kissé módosított átirata. De remek, Potter, már azzal is felülmúltad önmagadat, hogy ezt a változatot ismered.

A lelkesedésem egy pillanat alatt lelohad, s az arcom elborul. Miért kell állandóan korholnia engem?! Az ember nem ezt várná attól, akinek a farka alig tíz-tizenkét órája megjárta a szám belsejét.

– Akkor volna kedves elmondani a rendes verziót? – szűröm ki sötéten a fogaim között.

Piton szája széle megrándul, de nem tesz szóbeli megjegyzést.

– „Aki mást megismer, okos.

Aki magát ismeri, bölcs.

Aki mást legyőz, hatalmas.

Aki önmagát legyőzi, erős.

Aki célját eléri, szívós.

Aki megelégszik, gazdag.

Aki a helyén marad, állhatatos.

Aki a halálban sem pusztul el, él.”

– Ez hülyeség! – mondom rögtön hevesen, amint elhangzik az utolsó mondat. – A halálban minden elpusztul, ami pedig elpusztul, az nem él!

És akkor eszembe jutnak a Halál ereklyéi. Jó, akinél ott van az a három mágikus tárgy, valóban nem pusztul el a halálban, olyan értelemben, hogy _nem hal meg_ – akkor pedig egyértelmű, hogy él. De nem valószínű, hogy egy öreg kínai filozófus pont az ereklyékre utalt volna.

Bár már semmin nem lepődnék meg.

Piton összefonja maga előtt azokat a hosszú ujjait és hosszan rám néz, de valahogy nem érzem a szokott ellenségeskedést a szemeiben. Vagy talán csak hozzászoktam már az elmúlt időszakban.

– Lao-ce nem a fizikai túlélésre céloz – mondja lassan. – Az ember, és annak gondolatai, eszméi és tettei _mentális_ túlélését kell érteni a kijelentés alatt. Az ember meghalhat, de ha az utóbb felsoroltak máshol, _másokban_ tovább élnek, ő maga sem veszik el. – Egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tart, és ezalatt újra a papírcetlire fordítja a tekintetét. – Dumbledore meghalt, de a tettei és eszméi tovább élnek másokban; a Rend-tagokban, benned... bennem. Élhet valaki bármilyen tartalmas életet, ha a halálát követően sehol nem maradnak nyomok a létéről, nem mondhatja el magáról, hogy élt. Aki igazán élt, azt a halál sem pusztíthatja el.

Végülis... igen. Ebből a szemszögből nézve valóban másként hat az egész kijelentés. Elmélyedek magamban, és felidézem a kedvesen mosolygó barázdált arcot, a félhold-szemüveg mögött csillogó égkék szemeket, ahogy azt szinte majd' minden nap teszem, mióta ide kerültem.

És tudom, hogy igaz. Tovább él, bennem. Bennem _is._

Szép lenne, ha egyszer majd én is a halált legyőzve tovább élnék másokban.

Hosszú ideig állok a mosogató mellett, míg végül kihúzom magam, és megropogtatom az ujjaimat. Piton rosszallón tekint fel a kellemetlen zajra, de szó nélkül hagyja.

– És? – kezdek neki újult hangon, folytatást várva. – Hogy van a maradék három figyelmeztetés?

A professzor rám néz, és esküszöm, az az érzésem, hogy méreget engem... de aztán csak összevonja a szemöldökét, és mogorván közli: – Nem vagyok hangoskönyv, Potter. Ha mesedélutánra vágysz, máshol kell keresned. Különben biztosra veszem, hogy ha megerőlteted magad, találsz valami témába vágót a könyvszekrényen.

És már megint kezdi! Miért, _miért_ esik jól neki, hogy egyfolytában tönkreteszi a hangulatomat, amikor már kezdenék megbékélni vele?

További szót nem pazarolva rá elcsörtetek mellette, át a nappaliba. Ha az kell neki, hát jó, békén hagyom. Nem kell nekünk beszélgetni.

És ekkor leesik: _beszélgettünk._ Jószerével először, mióta itt vagyunk – sőt, egész ismertségünk alatt –, és egészen normális hangnemben.

Már a könyvgerinceket sasolom, mikor belegondolok, hogy talán azért vetett véget a diskurzusnak ennyire nyersen, mert meglepte, hogy kérdeztem. Nem róhatom fel neki, hisz tényleg nem jellemző rám. De haha, nem számítottál rá, hogy érdekelhet engem a dolog, mi? Na ki itt a gyerek?

Bár az igazat megvallva magamat is megleptem.

Én sem számítottam rá, hogy valóban érdekelni fog.

~ *|*|*|* ~

– Mesélne Dumbledore-ról? - kérdezem egy nap, miközben unottan görgetek egy talált dobókockát az asztalon.

Piton úgy pillant fel, mintha azt kérdeztem volna, hányas a lábmérete. – Nem.

Megforgatom a szemeimet. – Világéletemben azt hittem, jól ismerem őt, de a... halála óta egyre inkább az az érzésem, hogy semmit nem tudtam róla. Legalábbis elbizonytalanodtam mindenben, amiről azt hittem, tudom.

– Az igazgató úr köztudottan bárkinél el tudta érni ezt – veti fel szárazon a professzor, de ahogy aztán telnek a percek, csak leeshet neki végül, hogy nem fogok tágítani a témától. Lejjebb ereszti az ölében tartott könyvet, és rám néz. – Mit akarnál tudni? Én sem mondhatom el magamról, hogy jól ismertem őt. – Egy pillanat szünet után hozzáteszi: – Merem állítani, hogy önmagán kívül senki nem ismerte őt igazán.

– Olvastam például, mit írt Elphias Doge... és Rita Vitrol róla – mondom habozva. – Valahogy nagyon furcsa belegondolni, hogy Dumbeldore is volt fiatal, szülőkkel és testvérekkel...

– Sejtem, hova akarsz kilyukadni – szól közbe Piton –, de semmit nem tudok a húgáról. Viszont Ritra Vitrol az a típusú nőszemély, akinek egy knútot sem lehet feltenni a szavára; azt javallom, inkább az alapján döntsd el, miben hiszel, hogy _te_ milyennek ismerted meg Dumbledore-t – ne az alapján, hogy mások milyennek állítják be a halála után.

Feldereng, hogy Hermione mintha ugyanezt a tanácsot adta volna.

– De maga beszélt a portréjával, nem? – jut eszembe hirtelen. – Hiszen ott volt az irodájában egész évben! Milyen? Volt valami hozzáfűznivalója a... történtekhez?

Egyszerre nagyon vágyni kezdek rá, hogy itt legyen az a portré. Olyan jó lenne beszélni Dumbeldore-ral, még ha csak így is tehetném meg! Elmondhatná azokat, amiket életében nem tudott, felvilágosíthatna, magyarázatot adhatna, és...

Piton durván szakítja félbe a gondolataimat: – A portrék nem emberek, Potter. Nem pótolhatják az embert, és nem bánhatsz úgy velük, mintha élnének. A portré Dumbledore beszél és tanácsol, de nem gondolkodik: csak őrzi az eredeti személyiség lenyomatát. – A szemeiben megvillan valami, és hirtelen kérdés nélkül tudom, hogy ő is visszavágyja az embert, akihez fordulhatna. Furcsa együttérzés jelenik meg a mellkasomban.

Nem lehet könnyű összezárva lenni a Roxfortban annak a személynek a „lenyomatával”, akit akarva-akaratlan, de megöltél... és akkor ugye ott vannak még a halálfalók is az iskolában, meg a kollégáid, akik...

Megdermedek.

– A Roxfortban... – kezdem habozva, s a hezitálásom hallatán Piton rám pillant. Megerőltetem magam. – Tudja valaki a Roxfortban, hogy maga nem... szóval hogy nem árult el minket?

Keserű félmosoly jelenik meg az arcán, egészen mintha mulattatná a kérdésem, és ebből én már tudom is a választ. De Piton ennek ellenére kimondja. – Nem, természetesen senki nem tudja. Máskülönben nem is lenne hatásos a színjátékom.

– De akkor McGalagony és a többiek mind azt hiszik, hogy...?

– Gerinctelen, áruló gyilkos vagyok? Igen.

Nem panaszkodik, még csak savanyú képet sem vág, mégis kiérzem a keserű öniróniát a hangjából, és egyszerre szánni kezdem őt. Visszaemlékszem a saját nem is olyan rég elmúlt haragomra, _gyűlöletemre_ , és ahogy belegondolok, milyen lehet az egykori társaid, _barátaid_ ilyetén érzéseinek kereszttüzében élni nap mint nap... összeszorul a mellkasom.

Nem csoda, hogy Piton olyan rossz bőrben volt, mikor egy év után először megláttam. Még most sem igazán hozza a régi színét.

És ő mindezt mégis szó nélkül elviseli, mert hűséges Dumbledore-hoz, mert a szavát adta neki, hogy véghezviszi a feladatát, noha az igazgató nem is avatta be őt a teljes igazságba a horcruxokat és az ereklyéket illetően. Tudom, hogy hasonló helyzetben én egyszerűen képtelen lettem volna teljesíteni Dumbledore kéréseit. Ő akkor hogy a fenébe bírta ki? És bírja ki még most is?

– Nem tartott tőle, hogy valaki bosszúból esetleg megpróbálja majd megölni? – kérdezem óvatosan.

Megint megrándul a szája széle. Épp csak egy pillanatra, de azért nem kerüli el a figyelmem.

– Magadból indulsz ki, hm? – vonja fel a szemöldökét futólag. – Nem, Potter, nem tartottam tőle. Hidd el, meg tudom védeni magam.

Egy ideig hallgatok, s így a csendet csak a dobókocka gurulásának hangja töri meg. Valahányszor mepöckölöm ujjaimmal a kis tárgyat, arra számítok, hogy Piton most már megelégeli és rám szól, de nem teszi. Én pedig csak merengek; úgy egyszerre a semmin és mindenen.

Végül két ujjamat a kocka tetejére fektetve megállítom azt, és a hat kis pöttyöt figyelve mondom – nem is annyira Pitonnak, mint inkább csak úgy a levegőbe: – Tudja, belegondoltam, hogy mi mindketten csak szerepet játszunk. Maga eljátssza a gonosz halálfalót, aki semmitől sem riad vissza: aki mindenkit átver, és mindenen átgázol. Én eljátszom a hős Kiválasztottat, aki mindent tud, mindenkit megvéd, és mindent megold. És közvetve vagy közvetlenül, de mindkettőnkre Dumbledore aggatta rá ezt a szerepet.

Érzem magamon Piton tekintetét; az mély és nehéz, a tarkómba fúródik, és viszketni kezd tőle a bőröm, de nem veszem le a szememet a kockáról.

– Maga azért játssza a szerepét, hogy résként szolgáljon a számunkra Voldemorthoz, amin keresztül legyőzhetjük őt. De én csak azért játszom, hogy az embereknek legyen reménye. Ha nem én lennék a Kiválasztott, a kutya se hinné, hogy bárki, legfőképp nem egy tizenhét éves fiú képes lesz megállítani minden idők leggonoszabb feketemágusát! De mert egy hülye jóslat azt mondta, hogy képes vagyok rá, elhiszik. – Felsóhajtok, és a markomba zárom a dobókockát. Az egészen hűvös a tenyeremben. – Úgy érzem, nem is... éltem, nem is vagyok senki. Dursleyék alatt nem volt, nem _lehetett_ életem, azóta pedig a Kis Túlélő szerepében kell lennem szinte mindenki előtt... néha tényleg úgy érzem, hogy csak Ron és Hermione a kivételek. És ha talán tényleg sikerülne, és komolyan végeznék Voldemorttal... utána mi lesz velem? Ha egyszer lekerül rólam a Kiválasztott bőre, akkor vagy megint belekényszerítenek egy újba – a Fiú Aki Legyőzte A Sötét Nagyurat –, vagy nem marad semmi... csak én. Ha egyáltalán van valaki az álca mögött.

– Minden álca mögött van valaki – mondja egészen szelíd hangon Piton. Lassan felé fordulok és a fekete szemeibe nézek. Az arcán nincs semmi ellenszenv, semmi sötétség, csak komoly őszinteséggel néz rám, és ettől valami alig érezhetően megmozdul bennem. – De magadban csak te tudod megtalálni.

Ha röpke másfél hete valaki azt mondja nekem, hogy nemsokára halványan rámosolygok majd Perselus Pitonra, köteleket varázsolok az illetőre, és sürgősséggel elküldöm a Szent Mungóba.

De valamiért most mégis ezt teszem.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Nem tudnám megmondani, pontosan mikor változott meg az egymáshoz viszonyuló magatartásunk, de Pitonon is épp úgy érzem, mint ahogy saját magamon. Már nem viszolygok, mikor reggelente arra gondolva ébredek fel, hogy mindjárt ki kell mennem és találkoznom vele, s ő sem olyan hangon köszönt engem, ami legfeljebb egy csótánynak járhat ki. Lehet, az az oka, hogy lassan két hete vagyunk bezárva ebbe a viskóba, de kezdem megszokni a dolgot, és már nem érzem börtönnek a világot elzáró falakat.

Ennek ellenére még mindig zavart vagyok belülről, s időnként még mindig szánalmasan kilátástalannak érzem az egész helyzetemet: és mikor ez a kilátástalanság csordulásig gyűlik bennem, robbanok.

A nemrég folytatott beszélgetésünk lehet az oka annak, hogy egyik éjszaka azt álmodom:

_Élve megnyúznak. Eleinte csak a tépő, égető fájdalmat érzem, ahogy szaggatják le a húsomat, míg észre nem veszem, hogy a testemet marcangoló kezek a sajátjaim – és akkor a fejem is zúgni kezd. Tébolyult pánik keltette üvöltés szakad fel a torkomból, mégis minden néma marad._

_A barátaim, tanáraim és a Rend-tagok mozdulatlanul állnak körülöttem, s közönyös szemekkel figyelik önpusztításomat. Egy részem a fájdalmon túl sem akar megválni bőrétől; próbálok megálljt parancsolni magamnak, de a kezeim makacsul tovább tépik a testem, mintha önálló életet élnének. Egyszerre zúgni kezd valami a fülemben, sőt csilingelni, meglepően megnyugtató és andalító hangon._

_A kezeim megállnak az arcom előtt. Csak meredek a skarlátvörösre színeződött tenyeremre, a felszakadt körmeimre, és valamiért rettegni kezdek attól, hogy mások megláthatnak így, megfosztva a külsőmtől, mezítelenül. Önmagamként._

_Lassan leeresztem a karjaimat. Amint a körülöttem lévők észrevesznek, mind kiabálni kezdenek._

_És akkor mintha kalapáccsal esnének neki a fejemnek._

– Potter, ébredj.

_A mély hang az egész testemben visszhangzik, mintha belülről teljesen üres lennék. Megpróbálok belékapaszkodni, mintha az kimenthetne._

– Ébredj! – És a sürgető hangra felnyílnak a szemeim.

Az ágyamon ülök, zihálva, s a csuklóimat ismeretlen kezek... nem, nem – _Piton_ kezei szorítják. Száraz a szám, de azért nyelek, és végignézek a karjaimon, amiken dagadt, vörös karmolásnyomok éktelenkednek mindenfelé. Sőt a mellkasom is hasonló fájdalommal lüktet. Úgy tűnik, álmomban martam magamat.

Veszettül remegnek a kezeim, így a professzor továbbra sem enged el. Látom, hogy az ő kézfején is díszeleg egy hurkássá váló körömnyom.

– Ah... – lehelem, próbálván megtalálni a hangomat. Mélyeket lélegzek, hogy az álom rémei elhagyják a fejemet, és igyekszem csak a szorító, hűvös ujjakra koncentrálni. Lassan megemelem a fejem, hogy a férfira nézhessek. – Piton.

Ő bólint, majd lazít a szorításán. – Mennyire tiszta a fejed?

– A szokotthoz képest? Egészen. – Noha próbálok könnyed hangnemet megütni, a hangom gyenge és reszketeg. – Csak a szívverésem nem akar lecsillapodni.

– Hunyd le a szemed, és lélegezz mélyeket.

Úgy teszek, de a szemeimet nem hunyom le: látni akarom őt, már amennyire a szoba sötétje ezt lehetővé teszi. Egész jó úton haladok a lenyugvás felé, de aztán elengedi a kezeimet, hogy megemelhessen a földről egy fiolát, és a csuklóimat egyszerre bántón megcsapja a hűvös levegő. Miért engedett el?

Szó nélkül elveszem a fiolát és lehúzom a tartalmát, de aztán cserepes ajkaimat megnedvesítve Pitonra nézek, s kérőn megemelem csuklóimat. – Le... Lehetne? – A hangom rekedt.

Csak egy futó pillanatig mered a kezemre, aztán előhúzza a pálcát, és halkan mormolva int vele egyet. Hihetetlen, de amint a vastag kötél háromszor a csuklóim köré tekeredik összekötve őket, mintha nyomban egy mázsányi súlyt emelnének le rólam. Kifújom az addig benntartott levegőt, törökülésbe húzom a lábam, és magam elé ejtem a kezeimet.

Nem hazudtam, tényleg egészen tiszta a fejem. Kábának érzem magam, mint akit háromszor jó alaposan fejbe vágtak, de nem ragadtam benne úgy a rémálomban, mint korábban mindig. Ez szemlátomást Pitonnak is feltűnik, mert enyhén méregetve figyel, mintha nem tudná, mire számítson tőlem. Nem is igen okolhatom ezért.

Egy ideig mindketten hallgatunk, s addig csak a csillapuló lélegzetvételem kelt hangokat a szobában. Aztán Piton lassan azt mondja: – Ha lefekszel, gyorsabban hat a nyugtató. Egy ideig próbálj nem visszaaludni.

Már emelkedne fel az ágyamról, mire riadtan felé kapom a fejem. – Ne menjen el!

Ő megáll a mozdulat közben, de nem ül vissza. Kétkedve, gyanakodva figyel engem, mintha bomba lennék, ami robbanhat... aztán összeszorítja az ajkait. Szinte látom megformálódni az arcán a kérdést, „Mit akarsz, mit tegyek?”

Még feljebb húzom a lábaimat, mintegy jelezve, hogy üljön le, és habozva kérem: – Mondjon valamit.

– Mit?

– Akármit – vonom meg a vállam. – Csak beszéljen. – Az agyam egy eltompultabb részéből feldereng, hogy nem is olyan rég félredobtam egy könyvet, amivel nem tudtam megbirkózni. – Van egy könyv a sarokban. Esetleg... felolvashatna belőle.

Óvatosan nézek az arcára: látom, hogy nincs ínyére a kérésem, de még mindig hajlandóbb erre, mint hogy megismételje azt, amit... korábban kellett. Kellemetlen, bűntudatot idéző érzés támad a mellkasomban, de elhessegetem azt, és inkább lehunyom a szemeimet.

 _Ne gondolj az álomra, ne gondolj az álomra,_ darálom magamban.

Nem meglepő módon Shakespeare egy műve volt az, ami ismételten meghaladta a befogadóképességemet: egy szonett-gyűjtemény. Talán az első ötöt még végig is olvastam, de semmit nem fogtam fel belőle. Hiába, a költemények világéletemben mindennél messzebb álltak tőlem.

De hallgatva, ahogy Piton felemelte a földről a kötetet, majd visszatérve helyet foglalt az ágyam sarkában és felnyitotta a könyvet, arra gondoltam, most pont jó lesz. Talán el tudja bódítani az elmémet annyira, hogy ne gondoljak semmire, egyáltalán semmire.

Eszembe jut, milyen mély, kellemesen zengő hangon adta elő a tao figyelmeztetéseket.

– A gyönyörűt szaporítani vágyunk, hogy így örökké rózsáljon a Szép – kezdi nyugodt és kényelmes tempóban, halk, mégis könnyen érhető hangon, én pedig ráismerek a könyvben szereplő első szonettre. Ha volna is szarkasztikus hozzáfűzniavalója az olvasmányválasztásomhoz, nem teszi közzé, amiért végtelenül hálás vagyok. – S emlékét, ha hull érettebb virágunk, őrizhesse a zsenge ivadék.

Csukott szemekkel adom át magamat a selymesen zengve megformált szavak egyenletesen elhangzó folyamának, a fejemben némán visszhangozva a sorokat, mintha azok egyenesen bennem születnének.

_De te, saját fényszemed rabja, rőzsét  
Lángodra tápnak: önmagad dobod,  
Ínségbe fojtva, ami csupa bőség  
Mézed ürme, te, önnön gyilkosod._

_Te, aki a világ friss dísze vagy  
S a víg tavasz előtt még csak herold,  
Bimbódba temeted tartalmadat  
S, édes vadóc, fukaron tékozolsz._

_Szánj meg; szűnj külső jusst habzsolni: másképp  
Megeszitek, a sír s te, a világét._

Nem értelmezem a szavakat, csak képek és érzetek jelennek meg bennem, de mindez kombinálva Piton mély, nyugodt szavalásával ezerszer könnyebbé tesz, mint a legtökéletesebbre főzött nyugtató bájital.

Hallom a lapok finom susogását, ahogy a professzor minden bizonnyal találomra új helyen nyitja fel a könyvet. Abban a pár másodpercben, amíg nem hallom őt, szinte megdermedek.

_Hogy legyek hát megint derűs kedély,  
Ha az áldott pihenés elkerül?  
Ha nehéz napom nem könnyíti éj,  
S napra éj s éjre nappal nehezül?_

_Mindkettő, bár ellenséges hadak,  
Gyötrésemre barátként összefog,  
Ez, hajszolva, az meg panaszomat  
Keltve, hogy tőled mind messzebb jutok._

_Hízelgek a napnak: beragyogod,  
Ha felhőfoltos is a végtelenség;  
S a fekete éjnek: te csillagok  
Nélkül is megaranyozod az estét._

_De a nap kínom napról-napra nyújtja  
S éj edzi éjről-éjre szomorúbbra._

Ismét lapoz. A szünet alatt nem veszek levegőt.

_Ki Zene vagy, mért bús a zene néked?  
Méz nem ront mézet, kéj új kéjre vár  
Mért szereted azt, ami kínnal éget?  
Mért... fogadod gyönyörrel, ami fáj?_

Alig állom meg, hogy ne nyissam fel a szemeimet, mikor Piton a verssza egy röpke pillanatra habozva megáll. Először csak a tőle szokatlan botlás tűnik fel, ami megzavarta az egyenletesen folyó, andalító sorok menetét, de aztán tudatosul bennem a jelentésük is, és ekkor felgyorsul a szívverésem.

„Mért szereted azt, ami kínnal éget? Mért fogadod gyönyörrel, ami fáj?”

Felmelegszik az arcom, s áldom a sötétet, amiért nem engedi látszani a jelenséget.

„Mért szereted azt, ami kínnal éget? Mért fogadod gyönyörrel, ami fáj?”

Miért nem hallom Piton egyetlen szavát sem ez után a két sor után? Miért csak _ez_ visszhangzik a fejemben?

Pedig a professzor gyorsan, szinte észrevétlenül túllépett rajta, s úgy folytatta a felolvasást, mintha az apró, lélegzetvételnyi szünet nem is történt volna meg. Egy pillanatra el is gondolkodnék, nem-e csak a képzeletem játszott velem, már amennyiben képes lennék most gondolkodni.

_Ha egybezsongó ütemek kimért  
Frigye, összhangja bántja füledet,  
Mind csak korhol, szelíden, amiért,  
Nőtlen, te, rossz a társas-éneked._

_Halld, egymásnak mily édesen felelget  
Kölcsönös rendben s hitvesként a húr,  
Mint mikor férj s a boldog nő s a gyermek  
Dala egyetlen dallammá simul:_

_Szövegtelen dal, s dús egysége csak  
Azt zengi, hogy magadban senki vagy._

Piton hangja megtölti az egész bensőmet, átmos és megtisztít, a félig értelmezett, időnként elkapott mondatfoszlányok pedig lustán keringenek a fejemben. Nem tudom, mikor gyorsult fel a lélegzetem, vagy hogy az összekötözött kezeim mikor szorultak a lábaim közé; csak az biztos, hogy amíg Piton kikeresi a következő szonettet, ráébredek, hogy éppoly vadul vágtázik a vérem az ereimben, mint a mellkasomban dübörgő szívem.

És idegesít, milyen zajosan hallom, ahogy beszívom a levegőt az orromon át, sebesen, kapkodva; idegesít, hogy le kell hajtanom az égő fejemet. Idegesít, hogy ösztönösen a számra harapok, mikor a férfi folytatja az olvasást.

_Ha meggondolom, hogy csak egy rövid  
Percig teljes mind, ami nő s virágzik,  
S e roppant színpad csak olyat mutat,  
Amit titkos csillag-parancs irányít;_

_Ha látom, egy az ember s a növény,  
Egyazon ég húzza föl s rontja le:  
Friss nedvben ragyog, lankad, túl delén,  
S kopik daliás emlékezete, -_

Beszívom az ajkaimat, próbálom visszatartani a levegőt, mert a lélegzésem olyan hangos, olyan átkozottul hangos... Szörnyű! És egyre csak nyelnem kell, miközben mozgatom a kezeimet, nem törődve azzal, mennyire feldörzsöli a csuklóm érzékeny bőrét a kötél, nem törődve azzal, mennyire esztelen, mennyire őrült dolog az, amit csinálok.

Piton rendületlenül olvas; talán nem is figyel rám, talán csak igyekszik kizárni engem a fejéből – nem tudom, és nem is akarom tudni. Ha akarnám, sem nyithatnám fel a szemeimet, a zavartól nem.

Csak tovább fürdőzöm a hangjában.

_A múlás eszméje mindig elő-  
Ragyogtatja legdúsabb tavaszod,  
Melyben küzd már a romlás s az idő,  
Hogy mocskos éjbe fojtsa szép napod;_

_S küzdve az idővel, mely elragad,  
Mert szeretlek, én feltámasztalak._

És mikor aztán a következőbe is belekezd, a kezeim mozgása felgyorsul, és a szavak valósággal beleégnek az elmémbe, forrón, lángolva, emésztve. Csukott szemekkel látom őt magam előtt; a mondatok eggyé válnak a lényével, mintha nem is szavalna, hanem csak beszélne – nem hozzám, nem a világhoz, hanem valaki olyanhoz, aki egykoron magát az alkotó művészt is megihlethette. Mert Piton csakugyan mit törődik mások véleményével?

_Szerelmed és szánalmad leveszi  
Homlokomról a botrány bélyegét;  
Mit nekem mások ítéletei?  
Csak född te hibám, lásd te, ami szép!_

_Te vagy mindenkim, s küzdök: te ítélj.  
Dicséretet s kifogást te ossz;  
Nem élek másnak, más nekem nem él  
Érc-lelkemre hatni, ha jó, ha rossz._

_Idegen szavak gondját én olyan  
Örvénybe dobtam, hogy kígyófülem  
Hízelgésre és gáncsra csukva van.  
Nézd, közönyöm hogy terjed, végtelen:_

_Lelkem úgy fog, úgy őriz odabenn,  
Hogy mindenki holtnak hisz kívülem._

– Mmh! – Hiába harapok rá teljes erőmből az ajkamra, kiszökik a számon a szégyenteljes hang. Végigszánt rajtam a remegés, az ujjaim megrándulnak, a kötél fájdalmas a bőrömnek feszül.

Aztán az ágy támlájának vetem a hátam, és nem bírom tovább csukva tartani a számat; hangosan levegőért kapok. Valósággal lángra gyúl az arcom, mikor megérzem a ragacsos nedvességet a nadrágomban.

Nem merem kinyitni a szemem, édes isten, nem merem kinyitni a szemem.

És mégis: amikor hallom, hogy a könyv becsukódik, és érzem, hogy az ágy végében ülő test megemelkedik, valami pánikféleség önti el a bensőmet, s én riadtan a professzor felé kapom a fejemet.

– Piton!

A férfi felém fordul, és megdöbbent, mennyire sápadtnak tűnik az arca a szoba sötétjében. A tekintetünk egy pillanatra összekapcsolódik, aztán ő elfordul, és nem durva, de mindenképp határozott hangon mondja: – Ne nézz rám.

Azonnal az ágynak szegezem a pillantásomat. A pálcája intésére a kötelek eltűnnek a kezemről, de ettől csak még rosszabbul érzem magam. A múltkori „Nézz rám!” felszólítása után ez a nyers elutasítás sajgón összeszorítja a torkomat, s az ujjaim hegyei egészen elhűlnek. Hát még hogy úgy kerüli a tekintetemet, mint még azelőtt sosem, noha sokkal kellemetlenebb helyzetekbe is kényszerítettem már őt!

Feláll, és az ajtó felé indul. A kezeimmel megmarkolom a lepedőt, azt kívánva, bárcsak rajtam hagyta volna a köteleket.

– Piton – szólok még egyszer habozva utána, noha nem tudom, mit is akarok leginkább a tudomására hozni: hogy sajnálom? Vagy hogy köszönöm? De végül megfeszítem magam, és mindkét verzió köddé válik a nyelvemen. – Jó éjt.

Piton nem néz hátra, de a keze egy hosszú pillanatra megáll a kilincsen. – Jó éjt.


	4. Minden széthull

_„Együtt születtetek, és együtt is maradtok mindörökre._

_Együtt lesztek akkor is, amikor a halál fehér szárnyai szétszórják napjaitokat.”_

/Kahlil Gibran/

– Áú!

Ó, azt az üszkös mindenségit! Persze hogy annak a hülye doboznak kell a fejemre esnie, nem a mellette lévő tollaknak, vagy ne adj' isten az összehajtogatott kendőnek! De hát mit is várok, hiszen ez szinte már törvényszerű. És mondanom sem kell, a mardekáros jellel ellátott üvegcse, amiért eredetileg nyúltam, persze meg se moccan a polc tetején. A felfestett kígyó, esküszöm, lesújtón néz le rám.

Bosszankodva dörzsölöm meg a fejemet; remek, még pont egy púp hiányzott a jókedvemhez. Mintha nem lenne elég, hogy így is naponta többször kenegetnem kell a nemrégi rémálmom alatt szerzett karmolásokat a testemen, mert némelyik úgy behurkásodott, hogy időnként valósággal lüktetni érzem őket. Piton adott egy tégely kenőcsöt, azt most folyamatosan a zsebemben hordom, hogy ne kelljen mindig visszaszaladni érte a szobámba, valahányszor megsajdul a kezem vagy a mellkasom. Az utóbbi egyébként sokkal rosszabbul fest: mintha nekem esett volna egy csapat felbőszített vérmacska. A bőröm érzékeny, még a laza ruhák is irritálják, és emiatt meglehetősen ingerült vagyok.

A legrosszabbat sejtve fordulok körbe, de annak a bizonyos személynek se híre, se hamva. Szerencsére.

Fogalmam sincs, mit csinálhat – ebéd óta nem láttam – , de a távolléte most mindenesetre jól jön. Biztosan nem lenne elragadtatva, ha látná, hogyan „pusztítok”. És így legalább nyugodtan kutakodhatok, amit az ő jelenlétében biztosan nem tehetnék meg.

Leguggolok a földre, és gyorsan összekapkodom a szekrény felső polcáról lehullott pergamentekercseket, meg a sok apróságot, ami az ütődéstől szétnyílt doboz mellett hever. Kíváncsian széttekerem az egyik pergament, de csalódottan állapítom meg, hogy csak valamilyen bájital receptje van rajta. Még eggyel megpróbálkozom, és mikor hasonló eredményre jutok, úgy döntök; ezeket inkább hanyagolom.

A dobozból a legkülönbözőbb tárgyak hullottak ki, s a legtöbbjük olyan, amiről nem is értem, miért lettek egyáltalán félretéve: leszakadt gombok – némelyiken még ott fityeg a cérna –; kiolvashatatlan levelezgetésnek tűnő papírcetlik; egy aranybarna kavics; néhány barackmag, apróra faragott ceruzák; egy vékony fésű, amin még ott lógnak a hosszú, vörös hajszálak; egy kisebb tégelynyi ajakír; egy törött lábú porcelán táncosnő.

De azért van pár értékesebbnek tűnő holmi is. Az egyik papírdarabka alól például egy hosszú, fényes láncot emelek fel, amin nehéz, csillogó jádeszínű kővel berakott ovális medál lóg. Két ujjammal könnyedén szét tudom feszíteni a medált: az pattogó hanggal nyílik ki, felfedve a mögötte lévő apró, megsárgult fényképet.

Egy pillanatig döbbenten meredek a fakó fekete-fehér portréra, és hirtelen iszonyú rosszul érzem magam, mintha... mintha olyan helyre ütöttem volna az orromat, ahol annak nincs semmi keresnivalója. Kellemetlenül bizsereg a nyakam, amíg be nem csukom a medált, de letenni nem tudom azt, csak szorítom a tenyeremben... aztán pár pillanattal később mégis újra erőt vesz rajtam a kíváncsi természetem.

Második ránézésre semmivel sem kevésbé furcsa, mint elsőre. Már önmagában épp elég durva, hogy Piton szemlátomást nem lehet több tizenháromnál a képen; fekete haja ugyanolyan ápolatlan, mint mindig, de még alig ér le a tarkójáig, és noha a tekintete a szokott zárkózott mogorvaságot tükrözi, az arca egyértelműen egy gyereké.

Ösztönösen hátrasandítok a vállam fölött, még egyszer ellenőrizve, hogy a képen látható fiú mai változata biztosan nincs a közelben. Nem élném túl, ha most meglátna engem.

Visszazárva belefektetem a láncot a dobozba, s ekkor szöget üt a fejembe a kérdés: vajon ki őrizgethette Piton képét a nyakában? Bele sem tudok gondolni, hogy bárki is erre vetemedne.... és mégis itt van előttem a bizonyíték kézzel foghatón és megkérdőjelezhetetlenül.

Egyszerű kinézetű gyűrűk és egy elhasználódott, letört hegyű pálca is előkerül. Gondosan visszateszem őket a dobozba, majd még egyszer körülnézek. Nem, úgy tűnik, nem hagytam ki semmit.

Felállok, és szinte azonnal megrezdülök, mert a hosszú guggolástól elgémberedett a lábaim. Magamban morogva dörzsölöm végig a combjaimat, aztán kihúzom magam, s felveszem a földről a dobozt is.

Mielőtt visszacsúsztatnám arra a magas polcra, még azt is szemrevételezem. Fából készült, talán fenyőből, és tompa barackos színűre volt festve. A fedele fényes, mint amit lelakkoztak, és a közepén egy kisebb tenyérközépnyi körben ezüstös őz pillant fel egy tisztásról. Ujjaim hegyével végigsimítom az alakot, érzem a bevésett vonalak textúráját. Az kétségtelen, hogy egyszerű, de szép darab.

Csak mikor lábujjhegyre állva tenném vissza a polcra, veszem észre a doboz alján fekete tintával felírt apró, hullámos betűk formálta sort: _Perselusnak születésnapodra!_

Egy pillanatra megállnak a kezeim, aztán mégiscsak visszatolom a dobozt. Megdörzsölöm a kezeimet, s azzal a gondolattal hagyom hátam mögött a szekrényt, hogy úgysem tudnám kideríteni, kitől kapta a dobozt. Meg persze nem is számít.

A konyhába megyek tölteni magamnak egy pohár vizet, aztán annak kíséretében felhúzott lábakkal elhelyezkedem a nappali egyik nagyobb székében, s kinyitom magam előtt Barbara Boolem _Igéző idézők, avagy a XX. század legnagyobb szellemmesterei_ című könyvét. Az elmúlt időszakban magamhoz képest ijesztően sokat olvastam – annyira, hogy már én is kezdek attól tartani: valami baj támadt a fejemben, de ennek a kötetnek nem olyan agyzsibbasztóan nehéz a szövegezete, mint javarészt a többinek, plusz sok benne az ábra és kép. Meg aztán őszintén, ezen kívül mi mást csinálhatnék?

Vagy egy óráig olvasgatok csöndben, mikor végül érzékelem, hogy teljesen elmacskásodtak a lábaim. Kinyújtom őket, de a mozdulat következtében a kenőcs kiesik a zsebemből, s ahogy a földön tovaguruló tégely felé kapok, mintegy végszóra megjelenik Piton az ajtóban.

Épp csak sikerül megtámasztanom magam, hogy ne essek le a székről, s ez a kellemetlen helyzet – ötvözve a lelki szemeim előtt átfutó gyerekkori fényképének emlékével – nagy bosszúságomra a zavar halvány pírját szökteti fel az arcomra.

A professzor csak rámpillant, majd le a földre, s pálcájának egyetlen intésével a kezébe varázsolja a tégelyt. Miközben mellém sétál vele, igyekszem nem visszaidézni, miért is van szükségem a kenőcsre... és ismét hálát adok az égnek, amiért Pitonban van annyi könyörület, hogy nap közben sose teszi szóvá, amit időnként éjszaka művelek.

Szó nélkül felém nyújtja a tégelyt. Ahogy elveszem tőle, egy pillanatra véletlenül az ujjaihoz érek. Olyan gyorsan húzom el a kezem, mintha megégetett volna. – Köszönöm – mormolom elfordulva, majd zsebre dugom a kenőcsöt.

Csöndben folytatom az olvasgatást, de időnként átsandítok Pitonra a lapok fölül. A férfi letesz a szekrénysor előtt lévő asztalra egy szép, kétágú gyertyatartót, amit még sosem láttam azelőtt – gondolom, a szobájából hozta ki: sötét bronzos színe van, a tartója felfelé keskenyedik, s két ága úgy van megformálva, hogy hullámzó indákat idézzen az alakja. Amikor meggyújtja a benne lévő viaszgyertyákat, meleg, lebegő fény veszi körbe az asztalt, amitől én a magam helyét egyszerre sötét és hűvös pontnak érzem.

Piton pergameneket terít szét az asztalon, majd helyet foglal előtte, és pennáját a kirakott tintatartóba mártva elegáns mozdulatokkal körmölni kezd.

Egy rövid ideig még nézem, de aztán saját magamat hozom ezzel zavarba, így inkább visszafordítom a tekintetem a könyvemre. Ám a betűk már a legkevésbé sem tudnak meghatni, és kínszenvedésnek érzek minden sort, amíg átverekedem magam rajtuk. Jobb híján csak szemrevételezem a fekete-fehér képeket és ábrákat.

Sok idő telik el így, nagyon sok, de talán csak az unalom miatt érzem annak. Megvallom, az időérzékem nem valami megbízható, amióta itt vagyok. De végül is miért ne kérdezhetném meg, mit ír? Mert hát ugyan mit tehetne velem? Leharapja a fejem?

A baj az, hogy kinézném belőle. Persze csak közvetetten; mondjuk a pálcájával.

A szemeimet egy híres szálemi boszorkánymester kőbe vésett portréjának képére kényszerítem, de valahogy mégis arra eszmélek legközelebb, hogy megint a bájitalmestert figyelem. A pergamen már legalább félig tele van írva, és noha ilyen távolságból esélyem sincs beleolvasni, a sok mellé firkantott ábrából gyanítom, hogy szokás szerint valamilyen főzet receptjét írna. A tudatom egy része szánalmasnak tartja, hogy Piton még itt, ilyen körülmények között sem képes mással foglalkozni, ugyanakkor egy másik oldalam irigyli őt: legalább van mivel lefoglalnia magát.

Ha mondjuk lenne itt egy seprű, én is biztos sokkalta jobban érezném magamat.

– Van valamilyen kérdésed, Potter?

Megrezzenek, és pislogva fókuszálok Piton arcára... a _felém_ forduló arcára. – Nem, uram – mondom sietve.

– Akkor, ha megkérhetnélek... – Fenn hagyja a hangsúlyt, de az összevont szemöldöke és a tekintete egyértelműen a tudtomra adja, hogy megszólalása nem kérés volt.

– Elnézést. – Gyorsan lehajtom a fejem, és fejben ezerszer meg egyszer mindenféle hülyének mondom el magam, amiért ennyire képes vagyok lejáratni magam.

Mi a franc ütött belém? Semmi érdekes nincs ebben az alakban, a világon semmi - akkor meg mi a fenéért nem vagyok képes kizárni őt a fejemből?

Folytatnám még a bosszankodást, de mikor figyelmemet elterelendő a helyiség végében lévő szekrények felé nézek, az asztalon lévő gyertyák fényében észreveszek megcsillanni valamit a földön. Hunyorítok, de nem tudom kivenni, mi okozza a csillanást. Az viszont biztos, hogy kicsi.

Kissé megdöntöm a fejem, hátha úgy jobban látok, ám aztán tekintetem feltéved a szekrényekre, s előbb csak átsuhan, majd megmerevedve visszatér a legfelső polcról kikandikáló dobozra.

Villámként csak belém a felismerés: lehet, hogy valami elkerülte a figyelmemet, amikor összeszedtem a belőle szétpergett dolgokat? Egy kavics vagy más apróság nem fénylene így – akkor lehet, hogy kimaradt volna egy gyűrű? Esetleg egy fülbevaló? Elvégre az a nyaklánc is ott volt...

A számra harapok, ahogy zakatolni kezdenek az agykerekeim. Ha legalább itt lenne a pálcám, non-verbálisan megpróbálhatnám a kezembe igézni anélkül, hogy felkelteném Piton figyelmét, aztán később visszacsenném a dobozba, de így, pálca nélkül esélytelen. Ha most felállok és odamegyek, az túlságosan nyilvánvaló lenne, és ha kiderül, hogy turkáltam a holmijai közt... ha megtudja, hogy láttam azt a medált a fényképével... Enyhén szólva nem lesz elragadtatva.

Nem, az lesz a legbiztosabb, ha egyelőre semmit nem teszek. Ott hagyom, ahol van, majd éjszaka visszalopózom érte, és reménykedem, hogy Piton addig nem veszi észre.

De hát amúgy is ő tehet róla, próbálok mentegetőzni magamban. Egyáltalán az övé ez a ház? Eddig azt hittem, Dumbledore-é. Akkor meg miért vannak itt az ő cuccai? És ha nem akarja, hogy lássam, jobban el kellett volna...

Jéggé dermedek mikor az apró, fényes tárgy megemelkedik, majd egy villanással elsuhan... egyenesen a professzor kezeibe.

Szinte érzem, ahogy kifut a vér az arcomból mikor Piton sötét szemei az enyémekről a kezében tartott dologra fordulnak. Remek, szóval ezek szerint én árultam be saját magamat; a férfi bizonyára követte a tekintetemet.

Egyáltalán minek pánikolok ennyire? Nem követtem el bűnt.

Bár ahogy elnézem a bájitalmester gyorsan elsötétedő arcát, már nem is vagyok olyan biztos ebben.

– Potter! – csattan fel, mire nekem libabőr ül ki a hátamra. – Hogyan került ez a földre?

– Nem tudom – szögezem le rögvest, bár sejtem: nem lehetek valami hiteles. Aztán, mielőtt még lakatot tehetnék a számra, kicsúszik belőlem a kérdés: – Miért, mi az?

Piton komoran tekint rám, felelet nélkül, aztán kihúzza a székét, felemelkedik belőle, s a gyertyatartót a bal kezébe emelve lassan a szekrényekhez sétál.

Hirtelen millió kérdés és kétely rohanja meg az agyamat. Mindent úgy tettem vissza a helyére, ahogy azt találtam? És ha nem, az vajon feltűnik neki? Okos a fickó, én azt tudom, de csak nem veszi észre, ha nem pontosan ugyanúgy vannak visszapakolva... bár ez attól függ, mikor nézett bele utoljára. Mikor nézett bele utoljára? És ha ismer olyan varázsigét, ami mágikus módon felismeri a kézlenyomatomat? Vagy ha esetleg...

És mindezen kételyek ellenére vagyok annyira bolond, hogy Miss Boolem könyvét félretéve én is a szekrényhez andalogjak.

Piton jobb kezét figyelem; a közelébe érve látom, hogy egy gyűrű az, amit a mutató- és hüvelykujja között tart, s mellé lépve a halvány csíkkal körbefutó mintát, meg a gyűrű tetején lévő sötét, barnásfekete követ is észreveszem.

Nem egy csúnya darab, de azért nem is különb a többi gyűrűnél, amit a dobozban találtam. Úgyhogy nem értem, miért néz rám Piton úgy, mintha képes lenne keresztben lenyelni azért, mert „feltételesen” hozzáértem ahhoz az ékszerhez.

– Hol találtad ezt, Potter? – kérdezi fenyegetően mély hangon, majd a választ meg sem várva a fenti őzes doboz felé pillant, mielőtt újra a szemeimen állapodna meg. Erővel kell visszafognom magam, hogy ne kövessem a tekintetét a dobozhoz. – Kutakodtál a holmijaim közt?

– Nem! – vágom rá tüstént hevesen, de aztán belátom, hogy félig muszáj felfednem az igazat. – Nem kutakodtam. Csak véletlenül nekimentem a szekrénynek, amitől leborult az a doboz, és kiesett belőle pár kavics meg gyűrű. Ezt biztos nem vettem észre, mikor összeszedtem őket.

Jobbnak látom, ha hallgatok a tény felől, miszerint _minden_ kiesett belőle, és mindent szemügyre is vettem, mialatt összeszedtem őket. A nyakláncról különösen jó lenne, ha nem szerezne tudomást, tekintve, hogy a visszapakolásához igazán nem kellett volna kinyitnom a medált.

Úgyhogy jól ismervén Piton legilimentori képességeit – hogy a saját gyatra okklumentori „tehetségemet” már ne is említsük –, elszántan a férfi állának szegezem a tekintetem, és kerülöm a szemkontaktust.

Bár még egyszer végiggondolva, ez talán pont, hogy árulkodó jel...

– Nem szeretném, ha olyan dolgokba ütnéd az orrodat, amikhez nincs semmi közöd. – A hangja jeges és parancsoló, és eszembe juttatja, miért is utáltam őt mindig. De ami a legfurcsább, hogy egészen elszoktam ettől a hangnemétől, és valahogy nem esik jól, hogy újra hallanom kell. – Nem nyúlhatsz semmihez, ami azon a felső polcon van, világos?

 _Ha annyira nem akarja, hogy hozzájuk érjek, akkor miért nem zárja el őket a szobájába?_... kívánkozna erősen a nyelvemre, de megmakacsolom magam, és visszanyelem. Inkább azt kérdezem: – A magáé?

Oké, elég nagy butaság gyűrű kapcsán ezt kérdezni egy férfitól, és nem is hiszem, hogy válaszolni fog – hacsak nem rámripakodással –... épp ezért mindennél jobban meglep, mikor a tenyere összezárul a kis ékszer körül, s egészen higgadt hangon feleli: – Az édesanyámé volt.

– Ó. – A tőle szinte már érzelmesnek ható válasz hallatán nem is tudok semmi értelmeset reagálni. A markára meredek, amibe zárva ott fekszik a gyűrű, és próbálom elképzelni, mit érezhet most.

Már abba is furcsa belegondolni, hogy neki is volt édesanyja, mi több – szemlátomást szerető édesanyja, ha ezek után feltételezhetem, hogy a nyaklánc is az övé volt. A gondolat helytállónak tűnik, mert ugyan ki más hordozná Piton képét a nyakában? Persze eddig is tudtam Eileenről hála Hermione tavalyi kutatásának, sőt még halványan a vonásait is fel tudom idézni azon újságbeli kép alapján, de ez azért most mégis más. A tény, hogy Piton még őrzi a hagyatékait (bár még mindig nem értem, a sok vacak apróság miért került tárolásra) azt sejteti, hogy kötődött az édesanyjához, és ez olyan valami, amit - ha visszagondolok arra a félresikerült okklumenciaórán látott emlékre, amiben az apa ordítozott Eileennel – nem nehéz megértenem. Az emlék alapján könnyen elképzelhető, hogy a fiához milyen lehetett a hozzáállása.

Tehát még Pitonnak is van enyhén érzelmes oldala a harapós kutya (vagy inkább morgós denevér) álcája mögött. Eileentől kapta volna magát, az őzes dobozt is? Végül is miért ne volna lehetséges?

Piton kinyitja a kezét, s egye pillanattal később a bal gyűrűsujjára húzza az ékszert. Elég nevetségesen fest vele – talán még szóvá is tenném, de elakad a lélegzetem, amikor úgy megforgatja a gyűrűt, hogy a berakott kő lefelé álljon, s az ujja egyszerre üressé válik.

– Mi a...? – csúszik ki belőlem akaratlanul a félig megformált kérdés, de aztán Piton halkan felhümmögve tovább forgatja a levegőt az ujja körül, s aztán a gyűrű a benne lévő kővel a plafon felé nézve ismét láthatóvá válik.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy még működik – jegyzi meg érdektelen hangon, miközben lehúzza magáról az ékszert. Így jobban megfigyelve észreveszem, mennyire vékony a kis karika: én talán fel sem tudnám húzni, de Piton meglepően karcsú ujjaira gond nélkül felment. – Már rég ki kellett volna kopnia a bűbájnak.

Bűbáj? Á, igen. Eszembe jut a Luna apjánál tett rövid, ám annál kirobbanóbb végeredményű látogatásunk... Xenophilius mesélte, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő bűbájok idővel megfakulnak és kikopnak.

– Ez mire jó? – kérdezem előrehajolva, megkockáztatva, hogy Pitonnak eszébe jusson: én is itt vagyok... és hogy _talán_ miattam került a földre az édesanyja gyűrűje. – Mármint azon kívül, hogy észrevehetetlenné lehet tenni.

Piton szemöldökét felvonva rám pillant, de megkönnyebbülésemre válaszol: – A láthatatlanság csak azért kellett, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést, és így ne lopják el. Egyébként anyám többnyire ezzel akadályozta meg, hogy drága jó édesapám belepusztuljon az alkoholmérgezésbe. – A gúnyos felhangot nem lehet nem észrevenni.

Egy ideig nem értem, de aztán Piton jelentőségteljesen megpöcköli a beágyazott sötét követ, és akkor leesik. – Ez egy darab bezoár!

– Zseniális megállapítás.

Hát persze, most már tudatosan megnézve valóban ráismerek a barnásfekete kőre, még ha ez formára is van csiszolva. De lelkesedésem hamar valami furcsa szánalommá... nem, nem is, inkább együttérzéssé lohad, mikor Piton arcára pillantok; az nem árul el sokat, de a sötét tekintetéből egyszerre tudom, hogy neki sem lehetett sokkal szebb gyerekkora, mint nekem Dursleyéknél.

A bájitalmester még egyszer megforgatja a gyűrűt, és mikor ugyanazt az eredményt produkálja, lehúzza az ujjáról, és felteszi a polcra. Először mintha vissza akarná tenni a dobozba, de valamiért – talán a jelenlétem miatt – hezitál, és végül csak ráfekteti annak fedelére, majd szigorú szemekkel rám néz. A baljában tartott gyertyák fényében egészen ijesztőnek hat az arca. – Ide figyelj, Potter: nem szeretnélek még egyszer azon kapni, hogy a magándolgaim körül szaglászol.

– Én nem is... – kezdem a nyombani védekezést, de a tekintete mintha elvágná a torkomat. Félrepillantva morgom: – _Értettem._

 _–_ Helyes.

Megfordul, hogy a témát lezárva visszatérjen az asztalához, de a mozdulattal kis híján nekem nyomja a gyertyatartót. Hogy ez mennyire volt szándékos, azt nem tudom, mindenesetre felháborodott „Hé!” kiáltással szökkenek egy nagy lépéssel hátrébb. Piton megáll lépés közben, és fejét oldalra fordítva rám néz.

– Majdnem megégetett – mondom kissé sértve a narancssárgán táncoló lángokra meredve. A faggyú már egészen nagy cseppekben gördül le a gyertyák oldalán, és szinte érzem a belőlük áradó meleget.

Mintha kissé gúnyosan felfelé kunkorodna a szája. – Ugyan.

Piton lejjebb ereszti a gyertyatartót fogó kezét, majd jobb kézfejét tenyérrel lefelé végighúzza az egyik gyertyalángon. Pislogok, mikor meglátom, hogy az vékonyan felcsap két ujja között, és már nyílik a kérdésre a szám, de aztán a férfi felém fordítja a kezét: a tenyerén vastag, fekete koromcsík fut végig.

– Nem... nem égette meg? – kérdem.

– Nem. – Újra végighúzza a kezét a lángon, normális tempóban, majd két ujját megmozgatja a narancsos anyagban. Csodálkozva nézem, ahogy a fájdalom legkisebb jelét sem mutatja, s csak gyűlnek a sötétszürke foltok a bőrén.

– Ez valamilyen varázslat? – kérdezem ámuló hangon. Nekem mindig azt tanították, hogy ne nyúljak a tűzbe, mert megéget. Akkor ő hogyhogy belenyúl, és mégsem égeti? Csak az lehet az egyetlen magyarázat, hogy valamilyen bűbájt szórt a gyertyára vagy a saját kezére... épp ezért nem értem, miért rázza meg tagadón a fejét.

– Nincs varázslat – mondja, s közelebb nyújtja felém a gyertyatartót. – Próbáld meg.

Vonakodva emelem meg a kezem, s pár centivel a felém eső gyertya lángja fölött megállítom a kezem, de egyszerre megcsap az égető forróság, mire elrántom a karom. Piton türelmetlenül összevonja a szemöldökét, és szabad kezével megragadja a csuklómat – csak a ruhán keresztül, az igaz, de azért furcsa érzést kelt bennem a kontaktus. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy tartsd fölé a kezed, te bolond! Akkor ne csodálkozz, ha megéget.

Megrántja a ruhaujjam, s áthúzza a kezem a lángon. Összerándulnak az ujjaim, de a következő pillanatban döbbenten látom, hogy a bőrömet halványszürke csík tarkítja.

Felnézek Pitonra, aki elengedi a kezemet, és enyhe bíztatással biccent a gyertya felé.

Hát jó. Ha azt mondod... Nyelek egyet, és újra megpróbálom.

Amint első bizonytalanságom elmúlik, kedvem támadna felnevetni. A kezem ott jár a lángok mélyén, látom, hogyan csap fel az ujjaim közötti résen, és mégsem éget! Csak meleg, kellemesen meleg, még akkor is, mikor már nem viharsebességgel húzom át rajta a kezem, és így már nem is szürke, de rendes, fekete korom borít. Egyesével végigfuttatom az ujjaimat a gyertya fölött, hogy hosszában mindegyiken ott legyen a sötét csík. Érdekes, mert ha a gyertya fölé tartom a kezem, a levegő ott még mindig iszonyúan égető, de maga a láng... az nem forró.

– Hogy lehet ez? – kérdezem csodálkozva, a lassan teljesen feketévé váló tenyeremet figyelve. Piton egyik ujjával maga is belenyúl a lángba, majd hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közt eldörzsöli a kormot, és leereszti a karját. Aztán elhúzza előlem a gyertyatartót.

– Nem szabad lebecsülni, az igaz, de azért túlzottan félni sem kell tőle – mondja higgadtan. – Tudod, mi a fontos? Ismerni kell. Ha egyszer kiismerted, onnantól tudod, mi az, amit megtehetsz, és mi az, amit nem.

Felnézek rá, a sötét szemeibe, és tompa gyanú ver gyökeret a fejemben.

– Ezt most Voldemortra érti? – kérdem összeszűkülő szemekkel. – Vagy magára?

És mintha halványan megint felfelé kunkorodna a szája széle. – Az életre, Potter. Az életre.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Olyan erősen szívom össze az ajkaimat, ahogy csak tudom, nehogy egyetlen fájdalmas nyikkanás is elhagyja a számat amíg Piton hallótávolságon belül van. Épp elég baj, hogy szemtanúja volt, amint mosogatás közben sikerült csaknem teljesen levágnom a bal mutatóujjamat az egyik nagyobb késsel... nem kell ezután még arra is lehetőséget adni neki, hogy mindenféle nyámnyila alaknak elhordjon.

Még akkor sem, ha látom rajta, hogy annak tart.

– Ne ficeregj már, Potter! – dörren rám, mire én kénytelen-kelletlen véget vetek abbeli próbálkozásaimnak, hogy elhúzzam tőle a karomat, s hagyom, hogy hosszú ujjaival szemrevételezze a vágást.

Nem nézek rá, csak makacsul a földnek szegezem a tekintetem, de valamiért nagyon erősen a tudatában vagyok annak, hogy milyen közel áll hozzám; érzem, ahogy görbe orrán keresztül puhán a bőrömre fújja a levegőt, és az ujjai meglepően melegek. A vér szinte csiklandozva csordul le a csuklómra, de ellenállok a késztetésnek, hogy odakapjak és letöröljem. A rálógó haja veszettül ingerli a bőrömet.

– Engedjen el, megmaradok – mordulok rá, noha magam sem értem pontosan, mi bajom van. De nem akarom, hogy hozzám érjen.

Piton csak hangosan kifújja a levegőt, aztán a csuklómat nem eresztve felegyenesedik. – Ne gyerekeskedj.

Gyerekeskednék? Hát ez remek. Ennyit az elmúlt napok fejlődéséről.

Átlesek a vállam fölött: a professzor előbb előhúzza a pálcáját, majd annak hegyét lágyan a vágáshoz tartva mély hangon mormolja a szavakat: – _Vulnera sanentur_.

A seb bizseregni kezd, libabőrös is lesz tőle a karom, és csak akkor ébredek rá, mennyire fájt is, amikor szinte érezhetőn mozogni kezd benne a vér, fokozatosan visszahúzódva, apadva. Mikor Piton még egyszer elismétli az igét, a felvágott bőr is összébb húzódik és elzáródik. A férfi eztán hozzányomja hüvelykjét a bőrömhöz, ami ugyan szúr, de közel sem annyira kellemetlen, mint maga a tény, hogy a kezem az övéiben fekszik. Fogalmam sincs, mi ütött belém, de egyszerre égni kezd a fülem, és alig bírom visszafogni magam, hogy ne rántsam el tőle a karomat.

– Ennyi elég is – állapítja meg Piton, és végre, végre elereszti a kezem.

Én próbálom nem túl nyilvánvalóvá tenni az efeletti megkönnyebbülésemet.

– Ez nem ugyanaz a varázsige volt, amit Malfoyon is használt, mikor...? – kérdem inkább, de a hangom elapad, mikor leesik, milyen témát vetettem is fel. Ó, bár visszaszívhatnám!

A jelek szerint Piton figyelmét sem kerülte el a rendkívül okos kis megszólalásom, mert olyan élesen néz rám, hogy szinte már bűntudatom támad. Szinte.

– De igen, Potter, az volt – mondja kíméletlenül, mintha észre sem venné, mennyire szeretném inkább mégis jegelni a témát... pedig tudom, hogy látja rajtam. Még legilimentori képesség sem kell hozzá.

Nagyon, nagyon nem akaródzik megbeszélni vele az egész Félvér Herceges témát. Már akkor is épp elég borzasztó volt, amikor rám talált a mosdóban, miután a Sectumsemprával sikeresen taccsra tettem Malfoyt... pedig akkor még nem is tudtam, hogy _ő maga_ a Herceg! Így, ennek tudatában viszont kész lennék inkább besétálni egy akromantulákkal, baziliszkuszokkal és Bolyhoskákkal teli óriásketrecbe, mint hogy Piton rákérdezzen a kényes ügyre.

De az istenek kegyes hangulatukban lehetnek, vagy talán én néztem rá nagyon elkínzott arccal... a bájitalmester mindenesetre egy utolsó lesújtó pillantást követően elfordul, és elteszi a pálcáját.

Nekem viszont eszembe jut, mint mondott az idejöttünket követő első napokban arról, hogy hogyan sikerült eddig túlélnem a hajszát gyógyító varázsok ismerete nélkül. Végül is teljesen igaza van! Ha Hermionéval és Ronnal ismertünk volna olyan erős igéket, mint amivel Piton rendbe tette a súlyosan sérült Malfoyt, talán még Freden... és másokon is segíthettünk volna. Hogy egymásról már ne is beszéljünk.

Mert hát mi a garancia arra, hogy nem lesz még rá szükség, ha egyszer visszatérek a csatamezőre? Lehet, hogy pont ezen fog múlni, hogy meg tudom-e menteni a barátaim életét?

Eszembe jutnak a rémálmaim, amiben mindenki engem okol a halálokért. És eddig nem is tudtam visszavágni nekik; mert igazuk volt. Semmit nem tudtam felmutatni, amivel életeket óvtam meg. Ha komolyan vettem volna, amit Hermione annak idején mondott, egy tucatnyi gyógyító igével a tarsolyomban indulok el a horcrux-vadászatra. Akkor Dobbynak sem kellett volna elvéreznie a tőr okozta sebtől a Kagylólaknál...

És megérik bennem a gondolat: még nem késő, még nem _mindenkinek_ késő. És ha van lehetőségem a legkisebb mértékben is felkészülni arra, ami kint, a _valóságban_ vár rám... akkor élnem kell vele.

Úgyhogy összeszedem a hirtelen támadt elszántságomat, és megszólítom, mielőtt még a szúrós tekintetével lehetősége adódna elbizonytalanítani: – Professzor... úr.

Felvonja a szemöldökét, ahogy hátranéz (gondolom a tisztességteljes megszólításom hallatán), de szilárdan állom a tekintetét. – Igen?

– Esetleg lehetne szó arról, hogy... megtanítsa nekem ezt a varázsigét? – Mikor nem válaszol, csak mered rám, kissé elbizonytalanodok, de aztán úgy döntök: az, hogy nem rivallt rám azonnal, bizonyára jó jel. – Igaza volt: nagy felelőtlenség, hogy egyetlen gyógyító igét sem tanultam meg, és iszonyú mázlista vagyok, amiért eddig túléltem nélküle... de kerültem már olyan helyzetbe, hogy megmenthettem volna vele egy barátom életét, és; és nem akarom többé átélni azt az érzést. Nem tudom, mi lesz, ha majd visszamegyünk Roxfortba, de... szeretnék felkészülni rá.

Úgy fúrja a szemét az enyémbe, mintha mögé akarna látni. Kell egy pillanat, míg rájövök, hogy számára ez nem lehetetlen.

Egy nagyon hosszú pillanatot követően aztán egészen szarkasztikus hangon kérdezi: – És elárulnád, mégis hogyan kívánod elsajátítani a varázsige ismeretét pálca nélkül?

Végighúzom a fogaimat az alsó ajkamon miközben lázasan jártatom az agyam valamilyen épkézláb megoldást keresve, de rá kell jönnöm, hogy a kérdése teljesen jogos, és nem is tudom igazán megválaszolni. Mégis megpróbálom, mert egyszerűen muszáj.

– Nézze, már az is segítség, ha legalább annyit elmond, hogy mire koncentráljak a kiszórása közben – fakadok ki –, vagy hogy van-e valamilyen hozzátartozó pálcamozdulat, amire figyelnem kéne. Tudom, ez nem garantálja, hogy gyakorlatban is menni fog a dolog, de akkor is meg _kell_ próbálnom! A többiekért.

Piton tekintete röntgensugárként pásztázza az arcomat, én pedig hagyom neki, mert tudom, hogy keres valamit az arckifejezésemben, a szemeimben... csak remélem, hogy meg is találja.

Mikor hátat fordít nekem, alig tudom visszanyomni a belőlem kikívánkozó keserű szitkot, de végül nem is kell megerőltetnem magam: a következő pillanatban Piton felemeli a pultról azt a kést, amivel pár perce elvágtam a kezem, megtörli, majd mielőtt akár egyet pislanthatnék, élesen áthúzza a bal ökle felett – én legalábbis úgy láttam, hogy fölötte, de a csuklóján legördülő vörös folyadék a napnál is világosabban tudatja velem a tévedésem, s a lélegzetem elakad a látványtól.

Újra felém fordul, és meglátom a kézfeje tetején a hüvelyk- és mutatóujja alatt sötétlő mély vágást; a vér széles patakban csordogál belőle, kövér, lustán lehulló cseppekbe gyűlve az ujjbegyein. És mikor már azt hiszem, a hirtelenségével már nem tud jobban meglepni, döbbenetemre felém nyújtja a varázspálcáját.

Csak meredek a jobbjában tartott pálcára, mintha még életemben nem láttam volna olyat, majd értetlenül a férfira pillantok. Ő úgy viszonozza a tekintetem, mintha legalábbis arra a kérdésre vágnék ilyen fejet, hogy mennyi egyszer egy.

– Potter, talán vedd el a pálcát – mondja türelmetlenül.

Pislogok, de nem, még mindig ott tartja az orrom előtt. Hitetlenkedve veszem el tőle, óvatosan, mintha felrobbanhatna, és komolyan mondom, az sokkal kevésbé lepett volna meg, mint ez így, hogy nem történt semmi.

Megemeli a vértől csöpögő bal kezét, mire nagy nehezen leesik, hogy azt várja: gyógyítsam meg. Kissé reszket a kezem, miközben megemelem a varázspálcát; mióta a sajátom eltört, másokét használom, az igaz, de most valahogy még kellemetlenebbnek tűnik az egész, még intimebbnek. Dracóé egészen jól bevált, de ez most a Pitoné, _Perselus Pitoné_. És ha egyáltalán nem tudok bánni vele? Tekintve, hogy hogyan vagyok az igazi gazdájával, nem lennék meglepve, ha...

És akkor villámként csap belém a helyzet abszurditása: itt állok fegyverrel a kezemben egy pálcátlan, sérült Piton előtt. Hacsak nem üt el tőlem túlságosan a pálca, gondoskodhatnék róla, hogy a bájitalmester ne tudja visszaszerezni tőlem. És akkor aztán bármit megtehetnék. Bármit.

A sok megviselő hónap alatt számtalanszor futott végig a fejemben, mit tennék vele, ha egyszer hasonló szituációban találnám magam, és képzelgéseimben nem sok ennél tökéletesebb helyzet rajzolódott ki: ő most védtelen, nálam pedig itt van a pálcája – ennél kiválóbb lehetőség nem fog adódni! És itt az alkalom, hogy éljek ezzel a lehetőséggel...

A baj csak az, hogy felnézvén az előttem álló férfira, semmi késztetést nem érzek magamban, hogy éljek vele.

Nem értem. Mikor nem is annyira rég belopakodtunk a Szellemszállásba, még kapva kaptam volna az alkalmon! Hogy változhattam meg ennyire ilyen rövid idő alatt?

És hibába keresem a választ magamban, nem találok mást, csak magát a bizonyosságot, hogy igen, megtörtént... és ahogy ránézek Pitonra, egyszerre tudom, hogy ő is tökéletesen tisztában van ezzel.

Így hát egy apró, hangtalan sóhajjal eresztem ki magamból ezeket a nehéz gondolatokat, s a pálcát immár határozottan megszorítva kérdezem: – Mi is volt a varázsige?

 _– Vulnera sanentur_. A maximális hatás érdekében, ha a helyzet úgy kívánja, érdemes háromszor elismételni az igét.

 _– Vulnera sanentur_ – ismétlem el halkan ízlelgetve szavakat, majd megmozgatom az ujjaimat, keresve a jó fogást az idegen pálcán. – Jó, rendben. – Mielőtt tekintetemet a vágásra fixálva nekiveselkednék életem első gyógyítási kísérletének, futólag még egyszer felpillantok a professzor arcára.

Szokatlan érzés ülepedik le a mellkasomban. Nem tudnám megnevezni, talán még körülírni sem, de valahogy nehéz... és nem kifejezetten kellemetlen.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Ron lép elém a fakó tájat körülvevő szürke, gomolygó ködből. Könnyektől maszatos arca halottsápadt – csak a szemei alatt festi vörösre orcáit az elfojtott harag. Összeszorított szájjal mered rám, fájdalomtól eltorzult tekintettel, de nem beszél, míg a füstös semmiből elő nem lépnek a családja tagjai. Mrs. Weasley egyetlen lányát magához szorítva zokog, a fiúk épp olyan gyilkos haraggal merednek rám, mint a legjobb barátom.

George az, aki végül megszólal, és a hangja jeges tőrként hasítja végig a bensőmet. – Megöletted a testvéremet!

Ron arca elsötétül a kifakadásra, és a zokogás hangja felerősödik. Dermedten meredek az előttem lévőkre... azokra, akik szinte az új családommá váltak... és akik most mind gyűlölnek engem.

Nem tudok mit visszaválaszolni. Száraz a torkom, akár egy pergamen.

Engem is mélyen megrázott Fred elveszítése. A barátom volt; szerettem őt, ahogy fogadott bátyját szeretheti az ember. Nem érdemelte meg a halált.

Hősi síremlék jár ki neki, ahogy mindenki másnak is, akik az életüket adták a csatában.

Mintha a gondolataim nyernének formát, hatalmas, fehér sírkő emelkedik ki a talajból közöttem és a Weasleyk között. Egy pillanatig csak bámulok a fényes márványra, aztán robotszerűen odalépek mellé, és végigfuttatom kezeimet a hűvös anyagon.

Fred hős volt, és ezt mindenki tudni fogja.

Pislogok, mert a márvány hirtelen izzani kezd, és a támláján apró, dőlt betűkkel – egészen Dumbledore-szerű írásképpel – megjelenik a következő sor: _Álljon e sírkő Fred Weasley emlékére, hogy mindenki tudjon a háborúért hozott hősi áldozatáról._

Megmerevedve húzom végig ujjaimat a bevésett betűkön, és csak akkor rezzenek meg, amikor George mellém lép. A szemei csordultig vannak könnyel, de halványan mosolyog, és a feliratra fekteti a tenyerét.

Szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban érzem meg Ron kezét a vállamon. – Büszke vagyok rá – suttogja elbicsakló hangon.

Úgy érzem, mintha hosszú percek óta most először vettem volna levegőt. Az oxigén megtölti a tüdőmet, és csak most jövök rá, mennyire össze volt szorulva a torkom. Mikor pedig heves rángatást érzek a nadrágom szára felől, lepillantok, és a levegő megint bennem reked.

Dobby pislog rám a hatalmas, meleg barna szemeivel. – Dobby nagyon örült a sírnak, amit Harry Potter uram készített neki! Harry Potter nagyon megtisztelte vele Dobbyt, úgy ám! – és elneveti magát. – Mondogatom is azóta mindenkinek, hogy manónak ilyen csodálatos végső nyughelye még nem volt!

– Harry... – Megpördülök a hang hallatán, és a szívem dobban egyet. Sirius lépdel felém, arcán a régi mosolyának halovány árnyékával. – Harry, sajnálom, hogy nem jutott eszedbe hamarabb a tükör – akkor talán másként alakultak volna a dolgok. – Keserűség szorítja össze a tüdőmet. Ó, hányszor átkoztam már el magamat ezért! Ha nem feledkezem meg az ajándékáról, ha nem Umbridge kandallóját használom, és így nem adok lehetőséget Sipornak a hazugságra... Az elveszített lehetőségek képe most is súlyosan, fájdalmasan nehezedik a szívemre. Ám Sirius mellém érve megpaskolja a lapockámat. – De azért így is hasznát vetted, eh? Örülök, hogy legalább ennyivel tudtam segíteni.

Tény: ha nem kerül Aberforth-hoz a tükör másik fele, nemhogy Roxmortsban nem tudott volna segíteni, de a Malfoy Kúriából sem jutottunk volna ki.

Felé fordulok, és nyitom a számat, mert annyi, annyi mindent szeretnék elmondani neki... de ő egyre távolodik, ahogy a többiek is. Az arcuk fájó és szomorú, de most először halvány melegséget látok mindenki szemében. Nem megvetést, amiért elvettem tőlük valami nagyon fontosat... nem gyűlöletet...

Feléjük kapok. Miért mennek el? Nem akarom, hogy itt hagyjanak egyedül, a nyomasztóan hideg sírkő mellett. De a szám néma, a hangom nem éri el őket.

Csak mikor a kezem végre célt talál, lelek rá a hangomra. Hangosan szívom be a levegőt, miközben ujjaim szorosan összezárulnak a meleg kéz körül, és az elhomályosuló arcokat figyelve töprengek, vajon melyikük nyúlt ki értem...

Sokat, nagyon sokat kell pislognom, míg a foszlányok eltűnnek annyira a szemeim elől, hogy rájöjjek: a szobám valóságában vagyok, és minden csak a képzeletem ismételt szüleménye volt.

Kivéve a meleg kezet. A kezet, ami Pitonhoz tartozik.

Nem szól semmit, csak néz rám, miközben a tekintetem fokozatosan kitisztul. És mikor végre rá fókuszálok, majd le a kezemre, ami az övét szorítja, és amit aztán rögvest el is engedek... még akkor sem szól semmit.

Hevesen dobog a szívem, és szaporán kapkodom a levegőt, noha ez az álom merőben más volt, mint az eddigiek. Ez az első alkalom, hogy... hogy nem csak az irántam táplált haragjukat éreztem, és ez a változás egyszerre elbizonytalanító és üdítő.

Tudom, hogy hangot kellene adnom a gondolataimnak.... nem csak mert Piton valószínűleg elvárja, hanem magam miatt is, hisz mindig könnyebbnek érzem magam, ha kibeszélem... de nem igazán tudom, mit, vagyis inkább _hogyan_ kellene megfogalmaznom.

– Ez... más volt – kezdem végül rekedten. Kerülöm a professzor szemét, és inkább az összekulcsolt kezeimre szögezem a tekintetem. – Nem akartak... vagyis, én...

Nem, nem tudom! Az sem segít sokat, hogy máris illannak el az álom részletei, hiába próbálok minden erőmből beléjük kapaszkodni. A rémálmok bezzeg sosem tűnnek el ilyen könnyedén.

Piton nem kérdez, nem erőltet, és az egyenletes, higgadt lélegzetvételének a hangja mindennél jobban megnyugtat. Egy részem azt kívánja, bár ne engedtem volna el a kezét, holott a tudatom hevesen tiltakozik, és valahogy cseppet sem vágyja, hogy bármiféle kontaktus legyen kettőnk között – ami azért elég furcsa, tekintve, hogy pont ez a tudat volt az, ami az elmúlt jó néhány alkalommal követelte, hogy...

Beharapom a szám, és elhessegetem a gondolatot, de csak megfájdul tőle a fejem. Sejtem, hogy valószínűleg meg is színeződne az arcom, ha nem lenne olyan sápadt az álomtól.

Reszketegen szívom be a levegőt. – Azt mondta, büszke rá – lehelem épp olyan elbicsakló hangon, mint ahogyan az álombeli Ron tette. – Hősként halt meg...

Tudom, hogy Pitonnak fogalma sem lehet, kiről beszélek, de a következtetéseket nyilván képes levonni, mert a tekintete megkeményedik, de nem a durva módon... valami alig láthatón, de tisztán érzékelhetően megjelenik a sötét szemei mélyén.

A professzor felém nyújtja a kezében tartott üvegcsét. Halványan megcsillan a benne lévő bájital. – Idd meg ezt.

Elveszem, de habozva a mellkasom előtt tartom. – Most nem érzem magam annyira – Mit? Mit akarok mondani? „Őrültnek”? Valljuk be, eddigi rémálmaim után mindig az voltam. De végül kivágom magam: –... annyira rosszul, hogy...

– Tudom. Ez nem az az erős nyugtató – szakít félbe halkan, ám határozottan Piton. – Csak lecsillapítja a gondolataidat, hogy vissza tudj aludni.

– Ó. – Szórakozottan meglöttyintem az üvegben a fénylő folyadékot, majd felnyitom a tetejét. Kellemes, tiszta illata van. Felpillantok Pitonra. – Honnan tudta...? - kérdem sután, mielőtt felhörpinteném a bájitalt.

Egy pillanatig hallgat. – Nem kiabáltál álmodban.

Elhúzom a számat, mikor megpróbálok belegondolni Piton helyzetébe, amint állandóan arra kell ébrednie, hogy egy bolond ordibál a szomszéd szobában... de túlságosan zsibbadt a fejem ahhoz, hogy gondolkodni tudjak vele.

Hátradőlök az ágyban, aztán visszanyújtom neki a kiürült fiolát. Amikor az ujjaim súrolják az övéit, megint érzem azt a kellemetlen bizsergést, amint pár nappal ezelőtt is, amikor az elgurult kenőcsös tégelyt adta vissza. Inkább magamra húzom a plédet, hogy ne is kelljen rá néznem, noha lényem egy része kifejezetten vágyik arra, amit ilyenkor... meg szokott kapni.

Szerencsére amint leteszem a fejem, mintha bódító igét olvastak volna rám... Sikerül még azelőtt visszaaludnom, hogy az agyam mélyebben elmerülne az érzéseim furcsa kettőssége által felvetett kérdések boncolgatásában.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Piton nincs ma valami jó színben. Már reggelizés közben is észrevettem, hogy alig evett valamit, és az arca a szokottnál is sápadtabb, sőt egészen szürke. Azt ugyan nem mondhatnám, hogy morgósabb, mint úgy általában, de a maliciózus megjegyzések hiánya talán pont aggasztó jel.

Egyszer aztán rá is kérdeztem, hogy jól érzi-e magát, de csak sötéten összevonta a szemöldökét, és letudta egy hűvös „igen”-nel.

Hát, lehet, hogy csak rossz napja van. Vagy esetleg elrontotta a gyomrát valamivel. Tekintve, hogy mióta esszük már ezt a nem sok variációra lehetőséget adó kosztot, simán elképzelhető – már én is rosszul lennék tőle, ha nem kellett volna az elmúlt év jó részében erdőkből és innen-onnan összecsent maradékokon tengődnöm.

Azt viszont biztosan tudom, hogy fáj a feje: láttam, hogyan masszírozgatja a halántékát mintegy öntudatlanul, bár mindig abbahagyja, valahányszor észreveszi, hogy figyelem.

Ez utóbbi pedig sajnos egyre gyakrabban fordul elő. A figyeléssel még nem is lenne probléma (Mordon mindig mondogatta, hogy a gyanakvó megfigyelés csak előnyére válhat az embernek), de valahányszor észreveszi a pillantásom, automatikusan rögtön elkapom a tekintetem, mintha valami bűntényt követtem volna el. Nem jó érzés szokta eltölteni ilyenkor a mellkasom, ezért igyekszem a lehető legkevesebbre minimalizálni az ilyetén esetek számát.

De nem túl könnyű, ha figyelmünk tárgya ennyire rosszul fest. Még a végén összeesik itt nekem, vagy valami. Akkor mi a jó fenét csináljak?

Bár ahogy elnézem a járását, az biztos és határozott; cseppet sem imbolyog. Csak a mogorva arckifejezéséből látszik, hogy piszkosul hasogathat a feje.

Megfordult a fejemben, hogy megkockáztatok tenni egy javaslatot, miszerint vegyen be valamit és feküdjön le, de szinte azonnal elvetettem a dolgot. Elvégre milyen lenne már ilyen tanácsot adni egy bájitalmesternek? Piton messze nem ostoba: nyilván volt annyi esze, hogy összeüssön magának valami fájdalomcsillapítót, bár valószínűbb, hogy csak le kellett emelnie az egyik polcáról.

A nap folyamán próbálom lekötni magam a _Görög varázslók mondái_ nak olvasásával. Egészen vicces történetek vannak benne, az abszurditás határán táncolva, bár nem esküdnék meg, hogy a mesék csodás elemeinek hány százaléka valós történés, és mennyi a hozzáfűzött legenda. Lassan hét éve élek már ugyan a varázslóvilágban, de még mindig tud újat mutatni, úgyhogy semmin nem lepődnék meg.

Idővel azonban azt is megunom, ráadásul a szemeim csípni kezdenek a sok olvasástól. Félreteszem a könyvet, majd hosszú ideig meredek a plafonra. Azelőtt már ennyi is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy kikészítsen, de a lassan telő napok legalább ahhoz hozzászoktattak, hogy el tudjam viselni a semmittevést.

Csak az éledő gyomrom lusta kordulásaiból sejtem, hogy késő délután felé járhat az idő – bár ez sem biztos; lehet, hogy már teljesen átrendeződött a belső órám, és valójában hajnal, vagy délelőtt van. Akárhogy is, a természet szava szent, így a konyhába megyek étel után nézni.

Ott találom Pitont, amint egy csésze teát tart a kezében. Rögtön észreveszem, hogy a fogása nem túl biztos.

– Nem érzi jobban magát, uram? – kérdem mellé lépve. Nem értem, miért néz rám ilyen sötéten, ha egyszer sose voltam még ennél tisztelettudóbb vele.

Odébb húzódik, hogy helyet hagyjon nekem a szekrény mellett. Kiveszek egy kis kenyeret meg mogyoróvajat, de a szemem sarkából közben rásandítok, ami nem kerüli el a figyelmét.

– Meghat az aggodalmad – közli már majdhogynem gúnyos hangon –, de felesleges: nincs semmi bajom.

Furcsa, de nem sikerül felbosszantania – csak felvonom a szemöldököm. Miért próbál morgással elzavarni magától? Tényleg csak tudni szeretném, hogy jobban van-e, bár sejtem, mi erre a válasz.

És a gyanúm be is igazolódik, mikor Piton kifelé menet meginog: neki kell vetnie a vállát az ajtófélfának, hogy az utolsó pillanatban meg tudja támasztani magát. Egy szemvillanásnyi idő alatt mellette termek, és segítve megfogom a felkarját, a másik kezemmel pedig elveszem tőle a már így is kissé kilöttyintett teát.

– Igen, pont úgy fest, mint akinek semmi baja – jegyzem meg kissé hűvösen, és nem, nem tudja elérni a csúnya pillantásával, hogy elszégyelljem magam. De azért enyhültebb hangnemre váltok. – Szerintem le kellene feküdnie.

Pár percig még mered rám, és a tekintete olyan, amilyen egy sérült sárkányé lehet, aki büszkeségében nem akarja felfedni az egér előtt a gyengeségét. Mivel azonban nem fordulok el a pillantása elől, megunhatja a dolgot, mert lehunyja a szemeit, és felsóhajt.

– Tegnap éjszaka nem figyeltem oda kellően, és túl sokáig álltam az üst felett – ismeri el savanyú hangon, de hamar rájövök, hogy a hangszín ezúttal nem nekem, hanem önmagának szól. – A főzés végső szakaszában a bájitalból felszálló párlat egy-két órától pár napig terjedő időre erős migrént és rosszullétet okozhat.

Meglep, hogy beismerte a hibáját – ráadásul pont _nekem_! –, de igyekszem eltüntetni az érzést az arcomról. – Akkor reméljük, magának nem napokig fog tartani.

– Nem valószínű. Már jobban vagyok. – Odébb löki a karom, majd megpróbál kiegyenesedni. Tény, hogy már sokkal biztosabban áll. Csak az arca ne lenne ennyire színtelen!

– Azt gondoltam – jegyzem meg halvány mosollyal. A professzor tekintetét látva aztán egy vállrándítással hozzáteszem: – Megint morog velem. Már kezdett aggasztani, hogy nem fogom megkapni a napi adagomat.

Szinte tapinthatón pattan bennem valami, mikor a szája halványan felfelé görbül, de mielőtt még beazonosíthatnám, mi is az, a jelenség nyomtalanul eltűnik.

Ellép mellettem, de aztán tőle szokatlan habozással megáll, s félvállról szól vissza, mintegy kelletlenül préselve ki magából: – _Köszönöm._ Úgy gondolom, valóban az lesz a legbölcsebb, ha ledőlök egy rövid időre.

Soha nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is eljön a nap, amikor Perselus Piton meg fog köszönni nekem valamit! Főleg, hogy egy ilyen kis apróságról van csak szó. De boldoggá tesz; alig bírom visszafojtani a vigyoromat. – A teáját kéri még? – kérdem, s megemelem a csészéjét.

Piton ránéz, aztán megrázza a fejét. – Nem. – És még egyszer rám pillant, mielőtt elmegy.

A távozása után kezemben a csészével a mosogatóhoz lépek, és a lefolyóba öntöm a teát. Az még meleg lehet, hisz enyhén gőzölög a sárgás sugár miközben meredek rá, majd ugyanezzel a tekintettel kezdem szemlélgetni az immár kiürült csészét is. Egy pillanatra valami őrült gondolat fut át a fejemen, és a kezeim már emelnék is a csészét, de hamar észbe kapok.

Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, de elkedvtelenedve teszem félre a kis poharat.

Igyekszem a gondolataimat egyedül és kizárólag a kennyérre összpontosítani, míg megkenem azt, majd úgy döntök: könnyű elemózsiám kíséretében talán ideje visszatérnem a _Görög varázslók mondái_ hoz.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Csak akkor esik le, mit is mondott Piton, mikor ő már vagy negyven oldala – tegyük fel, hogy a könyvek oldalszámát lehet időmértékként használni – nincs a közelben. _Bájitalt_ főzött? _Itt?_ Mivel kint nem láttam semmi ilyesmit, gondolom, a szobájában csinálta... Lehet, hogy egy egész kis laboratóriuma van itt? Először nem is értem, hiszen egy csomó kész bájitala lehet itt, de aztán belegondolva rájövök, hogy nyilván azok a nyugtatók sem csak úgy maguktól termettek, amiket az ittlétünk óta többé-kevésbé folyamatosan megcsapoltam.

De akkor sem jellemző Pitonra, hogy bájitalfőzés közben elkalandozna a figyelme, és ilyen butaság miatt legyen aztán rosszul. Ha nem ismerném jobban, még azt hinném, őt is feszélyezi valami.

Végül nem kell sok időnek eltelnie ahhoz, hogy a mondás könyv ne kösse le többé a figyelmemet. Már nem türelmetlenkedem az unalomtól, mint korábban: inkább felállva nézelődöm a polcokon, néha ujjaimmal megbirizgálva a felválló kopottas tapétát a falakon. Ahhoz az ominózus szekrényhez érve pár pillanatig küzdök a kíváncsiságommal, de a csatát végül – nem túl meglepő módon – elvesztem. Kissé elszégyellem magam, miközben leemelem az őzes doboz tetején még mindig ott lévő gyűrűt, mert hát elég durva, hogy még az ezen kis apróság okozta kísértésnek sem tudok ellenállni... de elnyomom magamban az érzést.

Felhúzom a gyűrűt (jól sejtettem; Piton ujjai tényleg nagyon karcsúak lehetnek, mert nekem csak a kisujjamra passzol), majd előbb egy pillanatig szórakozottan figyelem a sötét, barnásfekete bezoárkövet, aztán lassan megfordítom a karikát.

Amint a kő száznyolcvan-fokos fordulatot tesz, a gyűrű nyomtalanul eltűnik a szemeim elől. De tudom, hogy ott van még, csak láthatatlanul, hiszen ahogy laza ökölbe zárom a kezemet, érzem, ahogy a kő a tenyeremnek nyomódik.

Egy ideig még játszok a gyűrűvel, oda-vissza tekerve az ujjam körül, de végül csak megszólal bennem a józan ész, és inkább visszateszem a helyére. De azért még néha visszapillantok rá a helyiség más pontjaiból.

Szinte mosolyogni támad kedvem, mikor egy elhagyott teáscsészét fedezek fel Piton olvasóhelyének közelében. Az apró pohárka aljában még maradt is egy kicsit a sárgás folyadékból, sikeresen megszínezve az egyébként piszkosfehér belső oldalát.

Ejnye, professzor úr! Széthagyjuk mindenfelé a dolgainkat? Ejnye, ejnye... bezzeg ha én hagytam volna itt, biztos, hogy minimum szóban leharapná érte a fejem.

Már venném el a csészét, hogy kivigyem a konyhába, ám aztán észreveszek egy kisebb halom könyvet felstócolva a csésze melletti fülkében: azok vízszintesen hevernek, jelezve, hogy valaki – és nem is kellene kétszer megtippelnem, hogy kicsoda – mostanában olvashatta, vagy legalábbis tervezhette olvasni őket. Kíváncsian nyúlok oda, és emelem meg a többnyire vastag köteteket, szemeimmel átfutva a gerincükre nyomtatott címeken.

 _Tudomány és alkímia_ Sir Memphis Sanairtől; _Két város regénye_ Charles Dickenstől; _Huszonöt vers_ Dylan Thomastól; _A kísértet a szomszédból_ Margareth Hollytól; valamint a _Ritka növények és terméseik_ Johan és Benjamin Woodensticktől. Két mugli, három varázsló, amennyiben a címeket (meg leginkább a mozgó illusztrációkat) alapul lehet venni.

Mind az ötöt átforgatom az ujjaim közt, de hamar meglátom, hogy hiába is növekedett meg a kulturálódó-olvasó énem használatának gyakorisága, ezek még mindig nem az én kategóriám. A Dickens-könyv különösen lehangolónak tűnt, noha csak a hátán lévő rövid ismertetőt olvasom el futólag.

 _A kísértet a szomszédból_ t és a _Huszonöt vers_ et valamiért mégis a kezemben tartom. Az biztos, hogy kevésbé tűnnek unalmasnak, mint a két tudományos könyv (annyira jól el tudom képzelni Pitont, amint feléjük bújva kuporog a székében, és közben magában jegyzeteli, hogy például milyen ritka dudvát szerezzen be legközelebb bájitalfőzéshez!).

Kicsit még nézelődök, majd bal kezemben a két könyvet, a jobban pedig a csészét tartva visszasétálok a konyhába, gyorsan elmosom az utóbbit, aztán pillanatnyi elmerengés után visszatérek a mostanra már jól megszokott székemhez.

Szívesebben kezdenék neki először _A kísértet a szomszédból_ nak _,_ de felidézve, mennyire felsültem a múltkori költemény-olvasási próbálkozásomkor, úgy döntök, inkább a verseknek esek neki hamarabb. Úgysem valószínű, hogy tíz percnél tovább bírnám.

A borító matt, sötét, a lapokat láthatón megszínezte az idő. Még valami furcsa „könyves” illat is megcsapja az orromat, mikor felnyitom a kötetet, majd a tartalomjegyzéket kikeresve tekintetemmel végigsiklok a címeken. Talán ha olyannak kezdek neki, ami ténylegesen felkelti az érdeklődésem, esetleg...

És szinte rögtön meg is akad a pillantásom az egyik fekete betűvel nyomtatott soron: _És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál_.

Ennek a pár szónak sikerül a másodperc törtrésze alatt felébreszteni bennem a háború és a szeretteim elvesztése felett érzett minden elnyomott félelmemet, bűntudatomat, és rossz érzésemet. Halál. Ez a szó számomra sokkalta jegesebb és rettegettebb, mint a név; Voldemort. Hiszen Voldemort önmagában a gonosz, kegyetlen gyilkos, az igaz, de a halál fölötte áll – a halál az _ő_ következménye. Ő tehet arról a sok halálról, ő taszítja a túlvilágra mindazokat, akik ellenállnak neki... nem, még azokat is, akik semmit se tesznek, akik teljesen tudatlanok és ártatlanok.

Szárazan nyelek egyet, és az oldalszám alapján kikeresem a költeményt. Amikor immár nagyobb nyomtatásban is meglátom a címet, mintha ismét borzongás futna végig rajtam – alig észrevehetően, de azért érezhető.

És miközben végigolvasom, nem tudom megakadályozni, hogy az emlékeim és rémképeim összeolvadásából keletkezett dermesztő jelenetek a vers olvasásával párhuzamosan ne jelenjenek meg a lelki szemeim előtt.

Ezek a képek pedig elborzasztanak.

_És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.  
Olybá vétetnek majd a pőre holtak,  
Mint lakói a szélnek s esti holdnak;  
Míg csontvázuk letisztogatva korhad,  
Csillag gyúl ki könyökön s lábfejen;  
Ki elveszti eszét, majd észre tér,  
Ki tengerbe vész, ismét partot ér;  
Szeretők halnak, él a szerelem;  
És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.  
  
És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.  
Bár a tenger örvényei alatt  
Nyugosznak, holtuk meddő nem marad;  
Kínpadra vonva, hol az ín szakad,  
S kerékre kötve, meg nem törhetők;  
Kezük között kettéhasad a hit,  
S orrszarvú bűnök testüket átdöfik;  
Minden széthull, de ellenállnak ők;  
És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.  
  
És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.  
Nem hallják immár a sirály jaját  
S a parton megtörő hullám zaját;  
Hol virág lélegzett, fejét virág  
Nem emeli az esős szélbe már;  
Bár nincs eszük, s feküsznek mereven,  
Lényegük általüt a százszorszépeken,  
S nap felé tör, amíg csak a nap áll,  
És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál._

Kínpadra feszítve, kerékre kötve, és mégsem töri meg őket semmi, még a halál sem... Akkor engem miért? Engem miért hasít félbe minden?

Mit kéne tennem, hogy ne rettegjek a haláltól, _mások elveszítésétől_ , mikor majd visszatérek a csatamezőre?

Mit kéne tennem...?

~ *|*|*|* ~

Egyáltalán nem hallottam, mikor jött ki Piton, úgyhogy meglepetten rezzenek meg, amikor egyszer csak azt veszem észre, hogy alig egy méterre áll tőlem. Máskor talán eltöprengenék azon, hogy a nyavalyában tud ilyen hangtalanul közlekedni, de most valahogy nincsen hozzá hangulatom.

Azt azért megállapítom, hogy az a kevéske szín, ami általában ott szokott lenni, mostanra már visszatért az arcára.

– Jobban érzi magát? – kérdezek rá automatikusan, mire Piton kurtán biccent.

Vajon mennyi idő telhetett el, mióta elment lefeküdni? Nem érzem úgy, mintha nagyon sok lett volna, de hát az én időérzékemre már vajmi keveset lehet csak adni. Valahogy fáradtnak is érzem magam, nagyon fáradtnak, noha tudom, hogy nem lennék képes aludni.

Mikor újra felnézek a professzorra, látom, hogy a szemei az ölemben fekvő nyitott könyvet figyelik. – Ó – szakad fel belőlem, mikor a tekintetem újra a szinte már retinámba égett címfeliratra esik. – Ez csak... – Nem is értem, miért érzem szükségét, hogy magyarázkodjak... és mikor ez a gondolat megfogalmazódik bennem, a hirtelen támadt idegességem maradéktalanul eltűnik. Nyugodt hangon fejezem be: – Csak olvastam.

– Azt sejtettem – mondja Piton kissé szárazon.

Elfordítom a tekintetem, és inkább a földre meredek, de mikor ő menni készül, magam sem értem, miért, de utána szólok: – Várjon!

Ő megáll lépés közben, és visszapillant a válla fölött – és mikor meglátja, hogyan nézem őt, az egész testével visszafordul felém. Nem szól semmit, de várakozásteljes aura lebegi körül az alakját, ami szóra bír, noha egy perccel ezelőtt még nem is sejtettem, hogy egyáltalán van mondanivalóm.

– Tudja, ebben a versben... nem is tudom, hányszor olvastam most végig, de azt hiszem, megértettem, mit akar mondani. A fő gondolat, hogy „nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál”... ez ugyanaz, mint amit Lao-ce is mondott, nem igaz? Hogy nem fog a halál azon, akinek a tettei és eszméi tovább élnek. Ugyanez van itt, ebben is: hogy bár a tenger mélyén nyugszanak, „holtuk meddő nem marad”; hogy hiába kínozzák meg őket és tépik szét a világukat, a _belső_ világukat, hiába fekszenek halottan... a _lényegük_ , az eszméik, a gondolataik azok megmaradnak. És így a haláluk jelentése összekötődik az egész életük jelentésével. És ez... – elakad a hangom, de felnézek a figyelő sötét szemekbe, és kényszerítem magam, hogy folytassam. – Ez ránk is vonatkozik, mindannyiunkra. Akik meghaltak a csatában, azoknak az egész életére kihatott ez. Az áldozatukkal minden, amit életükben tettek, új megvilágítást kapott, új jelentést. Dumbledore... – Látom, hogy megvillan a szeme a név említésére. Nekem a szívem szorul össze tőle. De egyikünk sem mozdul. - Dumbledore szinte az egész életét Voldemort legyőzésére tette fel, és végül fel is adta érte. Sirius is tudta, milyen vég várhat rá a Rend tagjaként, és tudom, hogy büszke volt rá, ahogy valószínűleg arra is, hogy... hogy csata közben halhatott meg. Ahogy Fred is; az egész családja büszkén és méltósággal beszélhet majd róla. És ugyanígy mindenki, aki életét veszítette, továbbadott nekünk, túlélőknek valamit, amit ugyanúgy kötelességünk vigyázni és... és ha kell, továbbadni. És emiatt nem szabad tartani attól, ami odakint vár. Mert akik itt meghalnak, azok mind a békéért halnak. És...

Nyelek, de csontszáraznak érzem a torkomat. Piton nem szól, nem sürget, de a tekintetében látok valamit, amit eddig még nem láttam. És aztán rájövök, hogy figyel engem... nem is, _rám_ figyel. Most először tapasztalom meg, milyen az, amikor minden érzékével, minden sejtjével egyedül énrám összepontosít, és az érzéstől hűvös bizsergés szalad végig a gerincemen.

– Tartasz attól, ami odakint vár? – kérdi végül egészen szelíd hangon.

Magamba kell néznem egy pillanatra. Nem szeretném rávágni a választ. És hazudni sem akarok.

– Tartottam – ismerem el egy rövid hallgatást követően, szememet a sárgás lapokra függesztve, melyen a betűk mintha fekete indaként tekeregnének, beszőve az elmémet is. – De tudja, mit? Már nem. Persze, azt akarom, hogy a lehető legkevesebben haljanak meg, de én ezért csak annyi tehetek, hogy... hogy teszem a dolgomat, ahogy azt Dumbledore rám hagyta. – A számra harapok, mert valahogy nagyon nem tűnik helyesnek, hogy még mindig nem akaródzik beszélnem Pitonnak a horcruxokról. De talán már tud is róluk. Elvégre okos ember. Sőt.

– És minderre ez a Dylan Thomas-vers ébresztett rá? – kérdi lassan, gúnyos hangon. De kiismertem már őt annyira, hogy tudjam: a hangszín ellenére nincs valódi gúny a szavai mögött.

– Nem – rázom meg a fejem lassan, majd becsukom a könyvet –, bár ez indította be a gondolataimat. Egy biztos: nem hagyom, hogy Voldemort túlélje. Nem hagyom, hogy még több életet tegyen tönkre, és ezért bármire képes vagyok. Már nem kell sok, és... – alig hallható sóhaj szökik ki a számon. – De nem akarok még tovább itt maradni. Tudom, hogy gyakorlatilag nem telik az idő, mégis úgy érzem, mintha... halogatnám az egészet.

Piton összefont karokkal áll előttem, és komolyan úgy érzem, mintha valami nagy... erő... lenne a tartásában. Az iskolában töltött évek alatt sosem láttam őt ilyennek, még akkor sem, amikor még nem gyűlöltem teljes szívemből... de persze ennek az az oka, hogy az elmúlt napok (talán hetek?) során megtudtam róla pár dolgot, amit álmomban nem hittem volna. És emiatt valahogy más szemmel nézek rá.

Erről eszembe jut, hogy a Roxfortban mindenki annak hiszi őt, aminek nem oly rég még én is hittem: gyilkosnak, árulónak. És egyszerre úgy érzem, jó lenne, ha felnyithatnám mások szemét, hogy ők is máshogy nézzenek rá ezentúl.

Hősként... ahogy azt megérdemli.

– Professzor úr, maga mit fog csinálni a háború után? – kérdezem hirtelen, a bájitalmesterre emelve a pillantásom. – Persze csak miután tisztázta magát. Abban segíthetek.

Nem értem, miért tűnik úgy, mintha elkomorulna az arca a biztatónak szánt kijelentésem hallatán. De nincs alkalmam elmerengeni ezen, mivel Piton halványan megcsóválja a fejét, és megszólal: – Ne beszélj úgy, mintha olyan biztos lenne a jövőnk. Semmi garancia nincs arra, hogy túl fogom élni a háborút.

Meglepetten pislogok, és valami jéghideg érzés ülepedik le a mellkasomban. De nem akarom, hogy észrevegye, így látszólagos könnyedséggel vonom meg a vállam. – Jó, akkor mit _tervez_? Abba csak belegondolt már, hogy mit csinálna, ha mindennek vége...?

– Valóban. – Egy hosszú, néma pillanatra mégis elgondolkodik. – Bár nem sok mindent terveztem. Mindössze el akarok menni valami jó messzi helyre, ahol senki nem ismer engem, és ahol békén hagynának, míg megpróbálnám kiheverni az elmúlt húsz év borzalmait. Ami, mellesleg, soha nem sikerülne.

Az utolsó szarkasztikus megjegyzését szinte meg sem hallom. – De azért visszajönne, nem? - kérdem a szemébe nézve. – Vagy örökre itt akarja hagyni a Roxfortot meg mindent? – Nem tudom, miért érződik számomra ennyire rossznak ez a gondolat, de hogy annak érzem, az kétségtelen.

Mintha még Pitont is megleptem volna a kérdéssel. Ám a férfi csak lassan megvonja a vállát. – Nem tudom.

Pár pillanatig hallgatunk, míg végül a professzor megszólal. A tekintete éles, mint egy kés pengéje. – És mi a helyzet veled? A nagy Harry Potter mit tervez?

Elnyomom a késztetést, hogy megforgassam a szemeimet.

– Harry Potter meg fog halni – mondom, és ezúttal egyértelműen látom, hogy a válaszom meglepte Pitont. A tekintetét észrevéve kifejtem, hogyan értettem: – Harry Potter is csak egy eszme, egy ugyanolyan felmagasztalt figura, mint a regények hősei, akiknek egyetlen céljuk, hogy elpusztítsák a gonoszt. Harry Pottert mindenki... jó, _szinte_ mindenki... csak azért tartja bármire is, mert egy hülye jóslat szerint ő rendeltetett arra, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot. Úgyhogy Voldemort halálával neki is vége lesz. És tudja... egyáltalán nem fogom hiányolni.

– És _te_ ki leszel utána? – kérdi a szemembe nézve. Az övé örvénylő, sötét, de nem látok benne rosszindulatot, mintha teljesen komolyan érdekelné, mit felelek.

Épp ezért kissé furán veszi ki magát, amikor azzal válaszolok, amiről tudom, hogy nem fogja megérteni a valódi jelentőségét. De azért kimondom. – Csak simán Harry.

És halványan elmosolyodok, mikor felidézem Hagrid ezt követő szavait: „És mondd csak, kedves Simán Harry...”

Ó, ha akkor, tizenegy évesen tudtam volna, milyen lesz az a világ, amibe belépni készültem...!

És mégis örülök, hogy a részesévé váltam.

Piton hirtelen leereszti a karjait. Nem változik semmi az arckifejezésében, nem lép felém, mégis valami _mást_ érzek rajta, mintha valahogy mégis közelebb került volna.

És nem értem, miért hallatszik annyira mélynek és kifejezéstelennek a hangja, mikor azt mondja: – Gyere utánam. – Megfordul, és engem meg sem várva elindul, pedig nekem szükségem van pár lélegzetvételnyi pillanatra, míg felfogom, mit is akar. A könyvet habozás nélkül hátrahagyva utána sietek.

Még jóformán el sem kezdhetek belegondolni, mit akarhat, észreveszem, hogy a szobám felé tart, és a felfedezés kiöli a gondolataimat. Furcsa, milyen hirtelen volt ez a változása, ahogy az is, hogy az előttem lépkedő alakja egyszerre sokkal nagyobbnak és ominózusabbnak tűnik, mint addig bármikor.

– Gyere – int ismét, és kinyitja az ajtót.

Odabent ellép mellettem, és a szekrényhez sétál, aminek ajtaja nyikorogva nyílik ki a pálcájának intésére, majd ugyanezen pálcának újabb suhintásával lassan lelebeg egy sötét színű, faragott merengő a legfelső polcáról. Meglepetten nézek rá; nem is tudtam, hogy nálam hagyta a merengőt! Persze, ha észreveszem, sem tudtam volna mit kezdeni vele, hiszen ahogy Piton elhelyezi a tárgyat az ágy melletti kis asztalon, látom, hogy a belseje teljesen üres.

Magamban megjegyzem, hogy ha végre túl leszünk a háborún, derítsem ki, hogyan kell használni a merengőt. Nem egyszer éreztem már úgy magam, hogy jó lenne ennek segítségével átnézni az egyébként kusza gondolataimat... különösen az elmúlt időszakban.

Nem is tudom, mire számítottam, de valahol sejthettem volna, mi fog következni – épp ezért most végtelenül butának érzem magam, amiért meglep, hogy Piton a halántékához emeli a pálcáját, s lassan kihúz egy emlékszálat.

Mikor aztán a fénylő fonalat a merengőbe ejti, ami finoman gomolyogva terül szét és kezd el keringeni a tál aljában, a bájitalmester pedig felnéz rám, miközben elém tolja a tárgyat, én visszabámulok rá, nem értvén a jelentőségteljes pillantását... de aztán kattan valami a fejemben, és egyszerre megértem.

– Ez... ez most... – hebegem, alig találva meg a hangomat. – Ez... _az_?

Piton nem szól semmit, az arckifejezése kemény és olvashatatlan. De talán pont ebből tudom, hogy ráhibáztam.

Úgy csüggesztem a szemeimet a hullámzó emlékre, mintha robbanóanyag lenne, vagy tekergő mérgeskígyó. – Nem értem – tör ki belőlem, s rögtön ezután beharapom a számat. – Azt mondta, ezzel várni kell, amíg... amíg fel nem készülök, amíg... – És hiába nézek fel rá, a tekintete még mindig nem változik.

Nézem őt, remélve, hogy mégiscsak mond majd valamit, de kénytelen vagyok rájönni, hogy hiába várok. Újra az előttem heverő merengőre pillantok.

Nem értem magamat. Mindeddig veszettül vártam, hogy végre megtudjam, mi az, ami miatt egyáltalán ide vagyok zárva; mi az utolsó üzenet, amit Dumbledore nekem szánt... de most, hogy itt van előttem, valahogy mégis megijeszt, úgy, ahogy azt korábban nem hittem volna. Talán pont azért, mert annyit kellett várnom rá? Vagy mert a sok óvatoskodás és figyelmeztetés valami rettenetes dolog érzését keltette volna bennem? Ha Piton már akkor, az első napon így elém tette volna, egy pillanatig sem haboznék. De most azt teszem.

Nem érzem, hogy készen lennék... mert hát mire várt Piton? Mi az, amit most meglátott bennem? Eszembe jut a nem sokkal az idejövetelünk után folytatott szóváltásunk:

_– Mikor fogja elmondani?_

_– Miután nekem is épp annyi kedvem van összezárva lenni itt veled, mint neked énvelem, hidd el, abban a pillanatban elmondom, amint nem áll fenn annak a veszélye, hogy belerokkansz._

_– És honnan fogja tudni, ha eljött az a pillanat?_

_– Emiatt nem aggódnék, Potter. Tudni fogom._

És ezek szerint tényleg tudja. Csak remélhetem, hogy nem csalták meg a megérzései.

Még egy utolsó pillantást vetek rá: az arca komor, szinte sötét a szobám homályában, de ennek ellenére kissé előre biccenti a fejét, jelezve, hogy legyek túl rajta.

Nem várok több biztatásra. Két kezemet a tál oldalára fektetem, tenyereim alatt érezve a faragott anyag textúráját, majd ösztönösen veszek egy mély levegőt... és a hűvösnek érződő emlékekbe merítem a fejem.

~ *|*|*|* ~

– Mi dolga Potterrel, hogy annyi estét tölt vele kettesben?

A kastély melletti parkban találom magam. Az ég sötétlik az alkony miatt, és nem látok a környéken senki mást, csak az egymás mellett sétáló Pitont és Dumbledore-t.

– Miért? Csak nem akar neki még több büntetőmunkát kiszabni? A gyerek lassan több időt tölt büntetésben, mint a tanórákon.

– Kiköpött apja...

– Külsőre talán – mondja Dumbledore – , a jelleme viszont sokkal inkább az anyjáét idézi. Azért töltök annyi időt Harryvel, mert meg kell beszélnem vele bizonyos dolgokat, át kell adnom neki bizonyos információkat, amíg nem késő.

– Információkat – visszhangozza sötét hangszínnel Piton. – Benne megbízik... bennem nem.

– Ez nem bizalom kérdése.

Tovább hallgatom, mit beszélnek, de közben megjelenik az az érzés a mellkasomban, amit nagyon is jól ismerek; az érzés, hogy Dumbledore nem bízik bennem. Nehezen viseltem, hogy nem mondott el mindent, kételkedtem mindenben, beleértve magamat is... de még ezerszer rosszabb lehetett ez Pitonnak, aki annyi mindent kockáztatott az igazgatóért, és cserébe az utolsó pillanatig nem tudta meg az igazságot – a horcruxokról és az ereklyékről legalábbis biztosan nem. És akkor még ki tudja, ezen kívül miről...

Szinte én is felháborodok, mikor Dumbeldore mintegy teljesen könnyed hangon megjegyzi, hogy azért nem bíz információkat Pitonra, mert a férfi túl sokat van Voldemorttal, és teljesen meg tudom érteni a bájitalmester kifakadását annak hallatán, hogy Dumbledore azért ennek ellenére még mindig igényt tartana a „szolgálatára”... miszerint ölje meg őt.

Én nem lettem volna rá képes, az teljesen biztos. Még így se, hogy ennyi idő volt lélekben felkészülni rá.

Az egyik megszólalás azért megragadja a figyelmemet:

– Lelkek? Eddig elmékről beszéltünk!

– Harry és Voldemort esetében a kettő egyre megy.

Dumbledore végül azzal bocsátja el Pitont, hogy ha este felmegy hozzá, nem lesz oka azt mondani többé, hogy nem élvezi az öreg varázsló bizalmát.

A következő helyszín az igazgatói szoba. Piton egy széken ül, míg Dumbledore lassú léptekkel sétál körülötte. Közelebb megyek hozzájuk, de a falhoz húzódom, az egyik feketén sötétlő ablak mellé. Látom, hogy Piton szemei mereven követik az igazgatót.

– Harry nem tudhatja meg – mondja Dumbledore –, csak az utolsó pillanatban, csak mikor már feltétlenül szükséges tudnia – másként hogy lenne ereje megtenni, amit kell?

– De hát mit kell megtennie?

– Az csak rám és Harryre tartozik. – Halványan beszívom a számat. Miért mondja ezt Pitonnak, ha egyszer ő ugyanolyan részese az egésznek, mint Dumbledore és én? A tekintetéből látom, hogy Piton fejében is hasonló gondolatok járhatnak, de azért nem szólal meg. – És most, kérem, jól figyeljen, Perselus. A halálom után eljön majd egy nap – kérem, ne vitatkozzon, ne szóljon közbe! Eljön majd egy nap, amikor Voldemort félteni kezdi a kígyója életét.

Hát persze: amikor rájön, hogy horcruxokra vadászom. És ez meg is történt, és úgy lett, ahogy Dumbledore mondta; amint rájött, első gondolata volt, hogy Naginit többé nem ereszti el maga mellől.

– Úgy van – bólint rá Dumbledore, gyanítom, Piton visszakérdezésére, amiről lemaradtam. – Ha azt tapasztalja, hogy Voldemort nem bíz már feladatokat a kígyóra, hanem maga mellett tartja, mágikus védelemmel látja el, akkor, úgy hiszem, már elmondhatja Harrynek.

– Mit mondjak el neki?

Valamiért nagyon rossz érzést kelt bennem, mikor látom, hogy Dumbledore lehunyja a szemét. A szívem is erősen kalapálni kezd tőle.

– Mondja el neki, hogy azon az estén, amikor Voldemort meg akarta gyilkolni őt, amikor Lily az életét vetette pajzsként kettejük közé, s a gyilkos átok visszapattant Voldemortra, akkor Voldemort lelkéről leszakadt egy kis rész, és az a foszlány hozzákapcsolódott az egyetlen élő lélekhez, amit a romba dőlő házban talált. Voldemort lényének egy része Harryben él: ezért tud beszélni a kígyókkal, és ezért áll fenn az a titokzatos kapcsolat az ő elméje és Voldemorté között. És amíg a lélekfoszlányt, melynek hiányát Voldemort nem is érzékeli, Harry magában őrzi és élteti, addig Voldemortot nem lehet megölni.

_Amíg én élek, Voldemortot nem lehet megölni?_

Dumbledore tárgyilagosan kifejtett szavai újra és újra felvisszhangoznak a fejemben, mint egy elromlott lejátszóban, újra és újra felhasítva a tudatomat. Meg kell halnom, hogy Voldemorttal végezni lehessen? Én is... _én is horcrux vagyok?_

A két varázsló egyszerre mintha nagyon távol állna tőlem. És minden széthull bennem.

– Tehát a fiúnak... meg kell halnia? – kérdezi lassan Piton, és egy pillanatra megint gyűlölni tudnám, amiért hangosan kimondja ezt.

Dumbledore fáradt komorsággal néz le rá. – És magának Voldemortnak kell végeznie vele. Ez nagyon fontos, Perselus.

A bájitalmester nem válaszol; elfordítja a tekintetét az igazgatóról, és csak maga elé mered. Hosszú hallgatás következik, ami alatt érzem, hogy egyre távolodom tőlük... de kell pár pillanat, míg rájövök, hogy _tényleg_ távolodom. Az emlék kivet magából...

_Amíg a lélekfoszlányt Harry magában őrzi és élteti, addig Voldemortot nem lehet megölni..._

Dumbledore szavai tovább zengnek dübörögve a fejemben.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Kifulladva meredek az emléket tartalmazó tálra, s úgy érzem, nem kapok levegőt. A torkom teljesen összeszorult, nyelni sem tudok, lélegezni sem, de a szívem úgy kalapál, mint még soha, a vér ott lüktet a halántékomban.

Alig tudom összeszedni a tudatomat; az zsigereim ólomnehézségűnek érződnek, a testem teljesen lezsibbadt. Talán még ha akarnám, se tudnám elemelni a kezeimet a merengő szélétől. Abba kapaszkodok, mintha meg tudna tartani a gyilkos földrengés alatt, ami a bensőmet pusztítja végig.

Lassan szökik be a tudatomba a gondolat, hogy Piton ott áll előttem az asztal másik végében.

Nem nézek fel rá. Nem akarom látni a tekintetét.

– Holnap menjünk vissza – szűröm ki magamból nehezen, de az enyhe rekedtség ellenére is határozottan.

Piton nem mozdul – tudom, noha nem nézek rá. És érzem a tekintetét magamon, élesen és fájón, de továbbra sem emelem meg a fejem. Mintha a gomolygó emlékszálak látványa elbódított volna.

– Ha szeretnél még... – kezdi lassan, de nem hagyom, hogy befejezze.

– Nem. Teljesen fölösleges és értelmetlen lenne – szakítom félbe azonnal. Bármennyire is szeretnék eljátszani a gondolattal, hogy itt maradjak még, most, hogy tudom, mi vár rám, hogy _mit kell tennem_... csak gyáva halogatás lenne. – Menjünk vissza.

Még pár pillanatig szótlanul áll, aztán sejtem, hogy bólinthat, de nem nézek rá, hogy ellenőrizzem. Piton aztán megfordul, és halkan távozik a szobából, de bármily csöndesek is a léptei, mintha minden kétszeres erővel dübörögne a fejemben.

Így amikor az ajtó halkan bezárul mögötte, a csend dermesztő ürességgel ereszkedik le a szobára.


	5. Százszorszépek

_„Ki elveszti eszét, majd észre tér,_

_Ki tengerbe vész, ismét partot ér;_

_Szeretők halnak, él a szerelem,_

_És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.”_

/Dylan Thomas/

Ez volt hát a nagy titok: én is horcrux vagyok. Az utolsó, öntudatlanul és akaratlanul készített horcrux, aminek létezését Voldemort még csak nem is gyanítja – de meg fogja szenvedni, mikor az eltűnik, és ő végre halandó lesz.

Ám akkor már másnak kell majd végeznie vele.

Furcsa, valahogy mindig úgy képzeltem el – már amióta tudok a jóslat létezéséről –, hogy én leszek az a személy, aki a végső csapást méri Voldemortra. Már szinte láttam is körvonalazódni a jelenetet a fejemben... de most már tudom, hogy nem így fog történni. Én mindössze odaállok majd elé, és leengedett pálcával hagyom, hogy megöljön.

Borzalmasan érzem magam; mocskosnak, betegnek – még a gyomrom is émelyeg. Utoljára akkor éreztem így magam, mikor ötödikben azt hittem, Voldemort megszállt engem. És lám, nem is tévedtem nagyot: tényleg _bennem_ van egy része.

Undorító maga a gondolat is, hogy annak a szörnyetegnek egy lélekdarabkáját én magam éltetem, én magam őrzőm; itt lüktet bennem, szinte érezhetőn, és most kényszerít, hogy mondjak le az életemről. De hiába marok a mellkasomba, ennyitől nem fog eltűnni a lélekdarab... az a mocskos, fertőzött lélekdarab, ami megmérgezi az egész bensőmet... hiába tépném ki magamból akár a tulajdon kezemmel.

Így, ezen tudás birtokában, már világos az is, miért hozatott ide Dumbledore engem: attól tartott, hogy esetleg meghátrálok a feladat elől, ha túl korán ismerem meg az igazságot. Hiszen maga is mondta, láttam Piton emlékében, hogy csak a legutolsó pillanatban szabad megtudnom.

Ám Dumbledore talán túlzásba is vitte az óvatoskodást. Magamba nézve nem érzem úgy, hogy meghátráltam volna, ha nincs időm „felkészülni”, ha csak a pillanat hevében tudom meg az igazat. Annál több becsület van bennem, hogy a saját életemet mentve másokat magukra hagyjak. Semmiképp nem mentem volna el. A „tudás” úgyis lezsibbasztott volna.

De azért nem bánom, hogy eltölthettem itt ezeket a napokat. Egyrészt... biztosabb vagyok magamban. Nem tudnám megmondani, mit tanultam itt, de valamire határozottan ráleltem magamban, ami erősebbé tesz... és ezért hálás vagyok Pitonnak.

A másik ok maga Piton.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideje lett volna elmagyarázni a dolgokat, de alapjaiban változtatta meg azt, amit róla tudtam, vagy tudni véltem. Az elmúlt időszak távlatából nézve úgy gondolom: kár lett volna, ha úgy halok meg, hogy közben az utolsó leheletemig gyűlölöm őt.

Halkan szívom be a levegőt, és ekkor gondolok csak bele, milyen szerencsés vagyok, amiért lélegezhetem; amiért – megérintem a csuklómat – folyik a vérem. Amiért dobog a szívem: lassan, ugyan, de olyan erővel, hogy szinte kiszakítja a mellkasomat.

Komolyan gondoltam mindent, amit Pitonnak mondtam: Harry Potter csak egy eszme, aki így-úgy, de valahogy mindenképp meghalt volna a csatában... mert én bármire képes vagyok, hogy Voldemortnak vége legyen.

Úgy tűnik, még meghalni is.

Sejtem, hogy ez volt az, ami arra késztette Pitont, hogy végül megmutassa nekem az emléket. Mikor magamra hagyott, először átfutott a fejemen az önző gondolat, hogy bár tartotta volna még meg... bár ne árulta volna el... de aztán lecsillapodtak bennem a zavart hullámok, és rájöttem, hogy igaza volt. Megértem annyira, hogy átérezzem a vállamat nyomó felelősséget, és meg se forduljon a fejemben a menekülés, innentől kezdve pedig minden egyes nap kínszenvedés és halogatás lett volna. Ezért is nem hagytam, mikor felajánlotta volna, hogy maradhatunk még, ha szeretnék. Nem, nem szeretnék. Már nem tudnék normálisan gondolkodni, csak a félelem lassan beenné magát a lelkembe, és emiatt egyre inkább vonakodnék elmenni innen.

Nem csoda, hogy Piton olyan komoran és kifejezéstelenül nézett rám... Dumbledore őt sem valami kellemes feladattal bízta meg. És akkor még pesztrálni egy rémálmoktól gyötört fiút, majd miután úgy-ahogy összekaparta a tudatát, megint lerombolni ezt az öngyilkos küldetés tudatával...

Végighúzom ujjaimat a kézfejemen. Az ujjbegyeim hidegek. És szúr a fejem, mert bármilyen fáradtnak is érzem magam, képtelen vagyok elaludni már hosszú, hosszú ideje... Szerintem órák is elteltek azóta, hogy Piton magamra hagyott, mégis teljesen éber vagyok.

És megértem, miért tette, mert tényleg egyedül kellett maradnom – egyedül önmagammal –, de... de nem akarok egymagamban üldögélni a sötét szobában hajnalig, hogy aztán reggel elmenjünk innen, és én... Hiszen ezek az utolsó óráim, amikor még dobog a szívem, amikor még beszélhetek. Nem tudom, milyen hamar talál rám a halál, miután visszatérünk a Roxfortba, de ott már nem lesz csönd, ott már nem lesz helye beszédnek – csakis a tetteknek.

Egyszerre úgy elkezdem vágyni a férfi társaságát, akár a tiszta levegőt, és hiába próbálom elnyomni az érzést, az mintha minden múló másodperccel erősebbé válna.

Végül hosszú percekig tartó szenvedés után megadom magam, és kimászok az ágyamból. Halkan nyitom ki az ajtót, igyekezvén zajtalanul sétálni át Piton szobájához a másik oldalra, de mikor ténylegesen odaérek az ajtója elé, már a torkomban dobog a szívem.

És ha már alszik? Nem lenne szép dolog felébresztenem... De erőt veszek magamon, és mielőtt még elillanna az elhatározásom, gyors egymásutánban kopogok párszor az ajtaján.

Semmi válasz. Már kezdem azt hinni, hogy esetleg tényleg alszik, és vacillálok, hogy megpróbálkozzak-e még egyszer, vagy inkább adjam fel, és menjek vissza... de végül Piton kiszól, és a hangja csöppet sem álmos: – Gyere.

Lenyomom a kilincset, és teszek két lépést befelé a szobába, mielőtt halkan visszacsuknám az ajtaját.

Sokkal nagyobb a szobája, ahogy azt sejtettem, és a jobb oldali nagy asztal tele van pakolva bájitalfőzéshez szükséges fiolákkal, üvegcsékkel, meg persze hozzávalókkal és eszközökkel. Az asztal mögött egy nagy üst tetejét is látom megvillanni.

Piton a saját ágyában ül, hálóruhában, hátát a falnak vetve, előtte egy csukott könyv hever. Magasan a feje fölött széles körben égő mécsesek keringnek lassan a levegőben, és az ágya melletti kisasztalon ott áll a korábban látott kétágú gyertyatartó. A lángok szinte mozdulatlanul ülnek a viasz fölött, s a sok fény olyan meleg világosságot ad a szobának, ami éles ellentétben áll a sajátommal. Máris könnyebbnek érzem a mellkasom, mintha a világosság is gyógyíthatna, és mikor Piton arcába nézek, az érzés csak fokozódik.

– Zavarhatom? – kérdezem halkan, még mindig pár lépéssel az ajtó előtt állva.

Piton kifejezéstelenül néz végig rajtam, de aztán eltűnik a keménység a tekintetéből, és bólint. A kezével int, hogy leülhetek az ágya végébe.

Ezt meg is teszem, aztán egyik lábamat felhúzva a bokám köré fonom a kezeimet. Körülnézek, hogy legalább ez elterelje a figyelmemet a sötét gondolataimról.

Sok könyv van a szobájában, ami nem meglepő, és az egyik széthúzott függönyű ablak mögött látom az alkonyban mozdulatlanul álló fákat – pont olyanok, mint az én ablakommal szembeniek. A magasban világító mécsesek fényénél aztán észreveszek valamit a falon, amitől felszalad a szemöldököm.

– Egy óra! – Máskor talán még magamra is venném, hogy nála végig volt egy óra, de egyszerűen nem találom hozzá a hangulatot. Helyette csak sötéten nézek rá Pitonra. – Mondhatta volna, hogy maga tudja figyelni az időt.

A professzor meg sem rezdül. – Nézd meg jobban, Potter.

Úgy teszek, és mikor felfedezem, hogy a másodpercmutató mindössze ide-oda ketyeg, soha nem hagyva el a tényleges helyét, ráébredek, hogy az órát ugyanúgy megdermesztette a _Subsisto Tempus Temporis_ , mint ahogy a Weasleyéktől örökölt karórámat is.

Már fordulnék Piton felé, de a férfi akkor megemeli a kezét, és ujjával a szoba másik oldala felé bök. – _Azzal_ tudom figyelni az időt.

Arra fordulok, amerre mutat, és meglepetten pislogok fel a fali polcon álló különös szerkezet láttán.

Egy nagyobb üvegbura alján öt aranyszínű gömb forog lassan körbe, s a tetejükből kiálló hullámosra készített fémes vonalak vastag indává tekeredve emelkednek fel a búra tetejébe, ahol aztán körbeölelnek egy fehér színű karikás lapot. Ahogy az aranygömbök forognak, szürke, homokszerű anyag pereg le rájuk az indás rúd tetején lévő mélyedésből; a por egy pillanatra megmerevedik a fehér kör előtt, kirajzolva az időt, akár egy óra, aztán a bura aljába pereg, ahol a gömbök visszaseprik a másik oldalra. Nem tudom, mi lehet a szürke anyag, de mintha csillogna, ahogy visszaszáll a mélyedésbe. A folyamat ezután kezdődik elölről.

Megbabonázva meredek rá pár pillanatig. Tehát tíz óra van. Nem csoda, hogy olyan soknak éreztem az elmúlt időt; vacsoratájt hagyhatott Piton magamra.

– Nagyon szép – jegyzem meg végül halkan, s újra a bájitalmester felé fordulok. – Dumbledore adta?

Piton bólint.

– Ő mindent tudott előre, huh... – mondom elrévedve, és érzem, hogy a sötét szemek énrám fordulnak. – De tudja, Dumbledore eltúlozta az óvatoskodást. Ha nincs körülötte ez a nagy cécó, akkor is... megtenném. Nem menekülnék el.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdez rá Piton élesen.

Magamba nézek, ahogy már sokadjára, de csak a bizonyosságot találom ott. Halványan bólintok. – Igen.

A férfi mintha mérlegelné egy ideig a válaszom, míg végül alig láthatón megvonja a vállát, mintha csak azt mondaná: „De mi nem lehettünk benne biztosak.” Aztán azt kérdi: – Miért, Potter? Miért nem menekülsz el?

Kesernyés mosoly húzódik a számra, miközben rá nézek. – Maga miért nem menekült el, Piton? Miért nem hagyta itt már rég az egészet? Miért vállalta magára azt a hálátlan szerepet, amit Dumbledore jelölt ki magának? – A fekete szemek rám néznek, és látom, hogy megérti a kimondatlan válaszomat. Azért lesütöm a szemeimet, és halkan teszem hozzá: – Azért teszem meg, mert ez a kötelességem azokkal szemben, akik fontosak nekem, és akiket meg akarok védeni.

Elmerengek, vajon lehet-e valaki, aki fontos Pitonnak. Már nem tűnik olyan nevetségesnek a gondolat, mint egykor, de tudom: valami oka _kell,_ hogy legyen, amiért ilyen messzire képes elmenni... nem is Dumbledore-ért, hanem Voldemort legyőzéséért.

Ám tudom, hogy nincs jogom rákérdezni. Nem tartozik rám.

Piton hangja már majdhogynem szelídnek tűnik, mikor megkérdi: – Félsz? – És csak a kérdése hallatán veszem észre, hogy reszketnek a kezeim.

– Nem – vágom rá azonnal határozottan, de aztán elkövetem azt a hibát, hogy a szemébe nézek. Nyelnem kell egyet. – Igen... egy kicsit. Mármint... nem gyáván félek, csak egyszerűen... – Végül mégiscsak kifakadok: – A francba, hiszen meghalni megyek oda! Persze hogy félek!

– Valójában az a _bátor_ ember, aki ellenáll a félelemnek, aki legyőzi a félelmét – mondja lassan Piton azzal a mélyen zengő hangjával –, nem pedig az, akiből hiányzik a félelem.

A hirtelen támadt indulatok nyomtalanul eltűnnek belőlem. Ellazítom a vállaimat, miközben a bájitalmesterre nézek, s közben a másik lábamat is felhúzom az ágyra. – Ezt ki mondta?

Alig észrevehetőn felfelé kunkorodik a szája széle. – Mark Twain.

Nem tudom, ki az a Mark Twain, de ebben a pillanatban néma hálával gondolok rá, amiért ezzel a mondásával sikerült megnyugtatnia a szívemet.

Tehát nem baj, ha félek meghalni? Elvégre nem mintha ez a félelem meggátolna abban, hogy mégis odamenjek és megtegyem. Úgysem volt még semmilyen tervem a jövőre nézve. Tizenegy éves koromtól a Kis Túlélőként éltem, és most már nem is lesz alkalmam levetni magamról az ő képét. Nem lesz alkalmam megtudni, milyen is lettem volna Simán Harryként...

Hacsak nem vesszük azt a rövid időt, amit ebben a házban tölthettem el – mert Piton soha nem a Kiválasztottat látta bennem.

Nem is vettem észre, mikor fordultam felé, de most érzékelem, hogy a felsőtestemmel is az ő irányába nézek. A karjaimmal átfogott lábaim már elzsibbadtak, de nem mozdulok. A míves tartón világító gyertyák fénye sárgásra festi Piton arcát, a lángok tükörképe megcsillan a szemeiben.

Meglep, hogy ő pár pillanattal később elfordítja a tekintetét. – Ne nézz... így.

Pislogok. Mi zavarja? Már a múltkor is feszélyezett, mikor azt mondta, ne nézzek rá... Meg mi az, hogy „így”? Hogyan nézek? Hogyan?

Ám nem tudom, és nem is _akarom_ levenni róla a szemeimet. Elvégre lehet, hogy ő az utolsó dolog, amit az életemben józan ésszel még láthatok - abba inkább nem gondolnék bele, a csatatéren mi fog várni. Lehet, hogy ő az utolsó, akivel szavakat válthatok, akit megérinthetek...

És egyszerre _tudom_ , mit láthat a szemeimben, ami zavarja őt, mert váratlanul úgy önti el a bensőmet az érintés utáni vágy, akár tenger a homokos partokat dagály alatt.

Beszívom az ajkamat. Piton tekintete lassan visszafordul rám, de aztán meglátja a csüggő pillantásomat, és egészen megkínzott arccal néz félre. – Potter...

Éjfekete haja az arca elé hullik, én pedig szívesen hátraseperném azt onnan, hogy tiszta rálátást nyerjek a szemeire. Teljesen világos a tudatom, nem úgy, mint amikor rémálmok gyötörtek, mégis szeretném érezni a bőre melegét... a meleget, mielőtt örökre rám borulna az eltüntethetetlen hideg.

– Ha szeretné, elmegyek – mondom halkan, csukott szemekkel, hogy ne lássam, milyen arckifejezést vág. És talán neki is jobb így; ha nem akarja, hogy nézzem, akkor nem fogok kellemetlenséget okozni neki. Túl sokszor engedett nekem ahhoz, hogy legalább ennyit ne tegyek meg a kedvéért.

Mivel csak a feketeséget látom, a többi érzékem kissé felerősödik. Hallom, hogyan szívja be a levegőt az orrán át, és sejtem, hogy neki is vágtáznak a gondolatai. Nem akarom kihasználni őt, azt túl sokan tették már meg vele... de tudom, hogy ez az utolsó esélyem fizikailag érezni egy ember érintését magamon, és ez valahogy kétségbeesetté tesz.

– Tudod, mit kérsz tőlem? – kérdezi végül halkan. A hangja közelebbről szól, mint eddig.

A válaszom azonnali és határozott. – Igen.

– Már nem vagy labilis; sikerült továbblépned és elfogadnod a történteket. Már nincs szükséged... erre.

Tudom. Többé már nem fognak üldözni a rémeim. Most csak a _kapcsolatra_ van szükségem. Nem „erre”... hanem _őrá_.

Lassan felnyitom a szemeimet, és noha meglep, hogy milyen közel került hozzám Piton, nem rezdülök meg. A tekintetemet az övébe fúrom, hagyva, hogy a szemeim beszéljenek helyettem. Az elmém nyitott könyv, amibe nyugodtan beleolvashat; nem szégyellek semmit, amit most benne találhat.

Nincs vesztenivalóm. Nincs semmi, amit ne vetkőztem volna még le magamról. Meztelen vagyok előtte: ismeri a legrosszabb, leggyengébb, legundorítóbb oldalamat is... ám valahogy mégis szeretném, hogy a háborút követően, a halálom után erre az emberi gyengeséggel átitatott énemre emlékezzen majd, ne a hős Kiválasztottra.

– Tudom.

– Bolond vagy, Potter – suttogja Piton, én pedig megborzongok a hangjától. – A legostobább ember, akit valaha ismertem.

Tudom, suttognám vissza ismét, de a férfi ekkor előrehajol, és amint hajtincsei a bőrömhöz érnek, a borzongás kiújul, a hangom a torkomban reked. A szája nem érinti a bőrömet, de érzem a meleg leheletét magamon, miközben a nyakamra hajol, s ettől libabőrös lesz az egész felsőtestem. Aztán a fogai a torkomat karcolják, majd lejjebb siklanak, és miután megállapodnak a vállgödrömnél, Piton erősen belém harap.

Akaratlanul felszisszenek, s a vállaim és a combjaim megfeszülnek, de pillanatokon belül enyhül a fájó érzés. Újra végigfut a remegés a tarkómtól egészen a derekamig, mikor az ujjaival odébb húzza a pólóm szegélyét és tovább harapdál. Lehunyt szemekkel hagyom, hogy azt tegye, amit akar. Nemsokára, ahogy nyelek, érzem a torkomon a fogait.

Hátrahajtom a fejem, hogy jobban hozzám férjen. Az ujjai végigsiklanak a megfeszített nyakamon, majd egy futó pillanatra meg is szorítják azt. Bódultan eljátszom a gondolattal, mi történne, ha Piton a saját kezével végezne velem ebben a pillanatban... tudom, hogy tennivalóm van még a csatatéren, de valahogy mégsem tűnik olyan borzasztónak az ötlet.

Ismét felszisszenek az egyik erősebb harapást követően, de a professzor aztán elhajol, s hosszú percekig egyáltalán nem érzem őt magamon. A nyakam teljes bal oldala, sőt még a vállam egy része is sajog és lüktet, a levegő pedig csípi, de semmi nem olyan rossz, mint az, hogy Piton nem ér hozzám. Lassan kinyitom a szemeimet, és csak ekkor veszem észre azt is, hogy mennyire erősen beharaptam eddig a számat.

Piton összevont szemöldökkel figyel egy pár pillanatig az örvénylően fekete szemeivel, de rezzenéstelenül állom a tekintetét, így végül kissé enyhébbé teszi a vonásait. Hátrálva visszahúzódik az ágy másik végébe, oldalra, és úgy mondja: – Feküdj le!

Van valami kemény él a hangjában, ami úgy hat rám, mintha tanári parancsot kaptam volna. Már hajolnék oda, de aztán meggondolom magam. Lassan felkelek az ágyból.

Érzem magamon Piton szemeit ahogy követi a mozdulataimat, és látom az arcán a másodpercnyi ideig tartó meglepett rándulást, amikor szó nélkül levetem magamról a pólómat, majd ugyanolyan közömbösséggel a nadrágomból is kibújok. A zoknik és az alsóm hamar követik a többi ruhadarabot a kupac tetejére, majd nem hagyva időt magamnak arra, hogy elpiruljak, gyorsan visszamászok, és lefekszek az ágyban.

A testtartásom merev, és noha küzdök a zavarommal, az nem könnyű, mikor Piton olyan közel van hozzám, hogy érzem a karomon a teste melegét. Az ágya semmivel sem szélesebb, mint a sajátom. Feszélyezettségem csillapítandó inkább igyekszem a magasban keringő mécsesekre koncentrálni.

Miután azonban hosszú percekig nem történik semmi, ösztönösen megszorítom a lepedőt, miközben oldalra fordítva a fejem a professzor pillantását keresem. Piton lefelé figyel, a testemre, így a szemei alig látszódnak a fekete pillák alatt – de érezheti, hogy nézem, mert lassan újra felém fordul. Az arcából semmit nem tudok kiolvasni.

Aztán rájövök, hogy mit nézhetett, és az arcom rögvest felmelegszik.

– Nem maga miatt... – dadogom, majd beharapott szájjal akaratlanul lesandítok a teljesen nyugodt szerszámom felé. – Tényleg akarom! – bizonygatom. – Csak egyszerűen... a gondolataim...

Hogy tudnám érthetően elmagyarázni, hogy mindössze arról van szó: a fejem túlságosan tele van a pár órája megtudott információkkal, melyek lezsibbasztanak és lelassítanak? Semmi olyasmiről nincs szó, hogy ne akarnám ezt, és valamiért nagyon kellemetlennek érzem a gondolatot, miszerint Piton esetleg félreértheti...

De a professzor már csóválja is a fejét, s jobbját megemelve a homlokom és a szemeim fölé siklik a tenyerével; a mozdulat végtelenül puha, szinte érezhetetlen, akár egy tollpihe érintése.

– Tudom, Potter – mormolja halkan, megnyugtatón, de a kezét továbbra sem veszi el, amiből rájövök, hogy azt akarja: csukjam be a szemeimet. Én megteszem, s ahogy lehunyom őket, érzem, ahogy a szempilláim a meleg tenyere bőréhez érnek.

Mikor Piton felém hajol, a dobogás megint felerősödik az egész testemben – és ahogy újrakezdi a lassú, ám erős harapdálást a nyakam, a vállaim és a mellkasom környékén, mintha minden egyes porcikámban külön szívem nőne, vad tempóban lüktetve a legkisebb ujjam hegyében is.

A fogaimmal harapom az alsó ajkam, a kezeim a fehér plédet szorítják, a mellkasomat ösztönösen megfeszítem, mégis annyira, _annyira_ élvezek minden pillanatot, amikor a fogai belém mélyednek! Nem tudom, hogyan csinálja, de a sajgás valami kellemes borzongással olvad össze, folyékony pocsolyává olvasztva szét mindent, ami bennem van. A zsíros fekete haja jólesőn csiklandozza a bőrömet, s amikor újra a nyakamon érzem a száját, megrándulok, és elakad a lélegzetem.

Valósággal felgyújt, ahogy az arcélem bőrét húzza a fogai közé, míg egyik keze a csípőmhöz táncolva határozottan megszorítja azt – lázasnak érzem magam.

Miért remeg meg tőle minden, ami vagyok?

Erős késztetést érzek, hogy a karja után kapjak és megszorítsam azt, de Piton hirtelen elemelkedik felőlem, és mikor már nem érzem a hajtincsei simítását a bőrömön, a hiány elviselhetetlennek tűnik. Szóra nyitom a számat, de beszélni végül nem tudok, mert ügyetlen kapkodásomban nekilököm a kezem az ágy melletti kisasztalnak, mire az azon álló gyertyatartó hangos koppanással eldől.

Riadtan kapom oda a szemem: csak az egyik gyertya esett ki a helyéről, de az most gurul a falapon, és épp csak megáll az asztal szélében, mielőtt még rám esne.

Szeretném eldünnyögni, hogy sajnálom, de attól talán csak még kínosabbá válna az egész. Helyette csak felkönyökölök, hogy helyre tegyem az elgurult gyertyát, de ahogy megemelem a kezem, a forró, csöpögő viasz a karom meztelen bőrére hullik.

– Au – szisszenek fel. A viasz eszméletlen tempóban hűlik a levegőn, és a száradásával együtt egyre jobban éget. Aztán megdermed, és többé már nem forró. Gyorsan lesöpröm magamról.

Kézbe veszem, és függőleges helyzetbe állítom a kis gyertyát, de aztán eszembe jut, mit tanultam nem is olyan rég Pitontól – és akkor hirtelen felindulásból áthúzom az ujjaimat a lángon.

Annyira meleg, annyira jó meleg... nem éget, de forró.

– Ne nyúlj bele! – szól rám Piton. A majdhogynem parancsoló hangjától bizsergető remegés fut végig a gerincemen.

Elfújom a lángot, aztán visszateszem a felállított gyertyatartó mellé, de nem állom meg, hogy ne nyúljak bele abba a kis mélyedésbe, amiben az olvadt viasz összegyűlt. Az áttetsző anyag forrón tapad azonnal az ujjam köré.

Ám váratlanul erős kezek szorítják meg a vállam, és kényszerítenek vissza az ágyra. Pislogva nézek fel Pitonra, aki előveszi a pálcáját az oldalsó párnája alól, majd egy halkan elmormolt bűbájjal a kezébe varázsolja a gyertyát. – Nem tanították meg neked, hogy ne játssz a tűzzel? – kérdi mélyen.

– Mintha pont maga mutatta volna meg nemrég, hogy hogyan kell – szögezem le azonnal felkönyökölve, s közben felnézek az éjszínű szempárba. Piton szemlátomást nem értékeli a megjegyzésemet.

– Úgy emlékszem, mindössze azt mondtam, ki kell ismerni – nem azt, hogy játssz vele. Mert ha elbízod magad, és az utóbbit teszed... – Olyan hirtelen dönti meg a kezét, hogy meglepettségemben nem is tudom visszaszorítani a nyögést a csukott ajkaim közé; a forró viasz pedig égetve önti el a bal vállgödrömet, kövér, lusta cseppekben gurulva tovább a mellkasomig. – … akkor az fájhat.

A könyököm felmondja a szolgálatot, nem bírom megtartani magam. Visszazuhanok az ágyra.

Furcsa, de elsősorban nem a viasz miatt érzem úgy, mintha kigyulladt volna minden egyes négyzetcentiméter a testemen. Égnek az orcáim, melegem van, és ahogy a levegőt nehezen beszívva felnézek a bájitalmesterre, a hőség mintha csak tovább emelkedne.

És megáll számomra a világ, amikor előbb leteszi a gyertyát, majd feláll az ágyról.

– Hova megy? – erőltetem ki magamból a kérdést, miközben újra megkísérelem felnyomni magam könyöklésbe. Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, hogy Piton most komolyan fogja magát és kimegy a szobából, így mikor látom, hogy csak a dolgozóasztala felé veszi az irányt, hűvös vízként önti el tudatomat a megnyugvás.

A férfi egy kétujjnyi méretű, karcsú fiolával a kezében tér vissza. Az áttetsző üveg mögött karmazsinszínű folyadék csillog.

– Az micsoda? – kérdem, de ezt is ugyanúgy figyelmen kívül hagyja, mint az előző kérdést.

Halk kattanással pattintja ki az üvegcse tetejét, mire könnyű, selymes pára emelkedik fel a fiola száján keresztül, majd pár pillanattal később semmivé oszlik a levegőben. Piton ezután térdeplő ülésben visszaereszkedik az ágyra, a jobb oldalamra, és olyan kifejezéssel fordul ismét felém, amit nem tudok hova tenni. De a szívem tovább dobog a torkomban.

A vérnyomásom csak még jobban megugrik, mikor a vállamhoz nyúl, és lassan felszedi rólam az odaszáradt viaszt. Az érintése végigcikázik rajtam, a legmélyebb pontomba is. Odasandítva látom, hogy a viasz alatt élénk színűre pirult a bőröm. Belegondolok, hogyan festhetne akkor, ha maga a tűz érne hozzám.

… Azt hiszem, ezen talán nem kellett volna eltöprengnem. Piton ugyanis – miután lesepri rólam a viasz utolsó maradékát is -, halványan megdönti a kezében tartott fiolát, akár pár perccel ezelőtt a gyertyát, és amikor a fénylő folyadék rámcsöpög, pontosan ugyanarra a helyre, ahova nemrég a viasz is...felkiáltok.

Na, _pontosan_ ilyen lehet, ha a tűz ér hozzám!

– Hidd el, ez sokkal biztonságosabb, mint a gyertya – magyarázza lassan Piton, és közben rezzenéstelenül figyeli, hogyan harapom be az ajkaimat. A hüvelykujjával aztán befogja az üvegcse száját. – A gyertyaviasz irritálja a bőrt, éget, és allergiás reakciót is kiválthat. A tűzvirág-olajjal ellenben nincs ilyen probléma, tekintve, hogy nem is ég, csak mindössze felforrósodik a rendkívül gyors elpárolgása alatt.

Hangosan levegőért kapok, mikor Piton újra rámcsepegteti a maró anyagot. A folyadék a nyakamra pereg, továbbcsordul onnan a mellkasomra, és eközben mintha perzselő lávalángként nyaldosná végig bőrömet. A testem megfeszül, de mire ki tudom nyitni a szemem, hogy odanézzek, az olaj már el is párolog, s nem látok mást utána, csak halvány derengést a levegőben. Miért zihálok ennyire? És miért ég úgy az arcom, mintha oda is került volna a folyékony tűzből...?

Olyan hevesen emelkedik a mellkasom, mintha futottam volna, de Pitonra nézek, és ahogy meglátom az arcát, egyszerre nyomtalanul elhal a nyelvem hegyén lévő tiltakozás. Akarom, hogy abbahagyja? Dehogy akarom.

Összeszorítom a fogaimat, ahogy csak bírom, miközben a professzor tovább csorgatja rám az égető olajat; a mellkasomra, a megfeszülő hasfalamra, a köldökömbe, a karjaimra... Felfeszül a hátam, mikor a forróság az alhasamat éri, és nem tudom visszafojtani a fájdalmas szisszenést. Mintha milliónyi apró, tűhegyes kést húznának végig rajtam, felmetszve a bőrömet, hogy a hűvös levegő csípje a felnyílt húsomat... csakhogy nem hűvösnek érzem a levegőt, nem ám: az nehéz és meleg, amiből mindegy, mennyit szívok be, mégsem tudja kellően megtölteni a tüdőmet.

– Ne ficánkolj ennyire – mondja Piton, mikor az egyik megfeszülésem következtében ismét nekivágom a kezem az ágy melletti asztalnak. A rajta lévő gyertyatartó megrezzen, de ezúttal nem borul fel.

– Próbálok – szűröm a fogaim közt.

Nagy nehezen kinyitom a szemeimet, és a magasban keringő mécsesek képe egészen elbódít. Azokra koncentrálok, miközben a tüzes folyadék mintha leégetné a mellbimbómat a helyéről: a folyamatosan keringő mozgásra, mely lobogó fényeket vet az egyébként sötét szoba plafonjára.

– Nhh... – Olyan felkészületlenül ér Piton mozdulata, hogy a hang akaratlanul is kiszökik az ajkaimon. A tenyere alig érezhetőn siklik át a hasamon át az ágyékomhoz, amit ekkorra már forróbbnak érzek, mint a testem bármely másik pontját, noha közelében sem járt a tűzvirág-olaj... aztán rögvest elhúzza a kezét.

És én Pitonra nézek, hosszan, a tekintetét keresve, pedig látom, hogyan sötétülnek el megint a szemei az enyémek láttán. Nem értem – miért zavarja ennyire, ha nézem? Nem értem, de azért nem fordulok el, mert úgy érzem, csak a sötétséget tapasztalnám magam körül, ha az arca nem lenne előttem.

– Fordítsd fel a kezed!

Szó nélkül, mi több, gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedem: amint a tenyerem a plafon felé fordul, a férfi a közepére önt egy adag olajat. Megrándul a karom, érzem, ahogy a forró anyag csiklandozva-perzselve becsordul az ujjaim közé, végigmarva ott az érzékeny bőrt, és én nem tudom visszanyelni a nehéz zihálásomat.

– Ne mozogj, Potter – ismétli meg élesen Piton. De hiába mondja, a fenébe is! Hiába mondja, ha egyszer úgy remegek, akár a kocsonya...

De arra azért mégsem számítok, amit a következő pillanatban egy apró szusszanást követően tesz: – _Petrificus totalus!_

Megdermedek... a szó legszorosabb értelmében.

Megriadva fordulnék a bájitalmester felé, de csak a szemeimet tudom mozgatni. Biztos látja rajtam, mennyire lesokkolt, egészen biztosan látja, mégsem tesz semmit.

 _Ah... Ne, ezt nem csinálhatja így!_ , gondolom dermedten, mikor látom, hogy ismét megemeli a fiolát, s egy pillanatnyi hezitálást sem mutatva kissé megdönti az üveget: épp csak pár fénylő csepp hull az ujjbegyemre, de ez is elég ahhoz, hogy mozgásra ingereljen – aminek nem tudok eleget tenni.

Mintha gúzsba lennék kötve, a legkisebb mozdulatra is képtelen vagyok. A porcikáim az utolsó lábujjamig ólomsúlyúnak érződnek, mindenem olyan nehéz, hogy még az izmaimat sem tudom megfeszíteni. Annyira vágynám mélyen beszívni a levegőt, mikor az égető olaj tovább csorog előbb az ujjaimra, majd a csuklómra, hogy szinte beleőrülök; de hiába lesz libabőrös az egész testem, hiába sajog feszülésért a mellkasom, én mégis teljes mozdulatlansággal heverek az ágyon, akár egy kődarab.

Az egész bensőm úgy remeg és omladozik, akár a fák egy idegtépően erős viharban. Piton egyre csak táncoltatja rajtam az olajat, én pedig már úgy érzem, nem is marad bőröm, mert mindent lemar rólam... hús leszek ezután, meztelen hús, aminek a legpuhább toll érintése is kínzással ér fel... és valami eszement módon mégis úgy vágtázik a szívem a mozdulatlan mellkasom mögött, mint egy ketrecéből kitörni vágyódó vadállat. Nem győzöm kivárni, hogy kirobbanhasson végre belőlem az energia.

Elakad a lélegzetem – én legalábbis úgy érzem –, mikor az üvegcse tartalma az ágyékom feletti érzékeny területre csepeg, majd lejjebb, még lejjebb. Pettyekben érzem a közeledtét, de mégsem készít fel semmi arra a hasogató fájdalomra, amikor az égető folyadék a testem legérzékenyebb pontját hasítja végig. Összeszorítanám a szemeimet, de nem tudom; véresre harapnám a számat, de nem tudom; tíz körömmel markolnék a plédbe, de képtelen vagyok rá... A tehetetlenségtől könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe, és amikor Piton a következő pillanatban a merevedésem köré fonja a kezét, nedves nyomot hagyva le is gördülnek az arcomon.

– Nem jó magatehetetlennek érezni magunkat, igaz, Potter? – kérdezi halkan a professzor, s noha a szavai durvák, a hangja messze nem az. Csak homályosan látom őt, de tudom, hogy egyenesen az arcomba néz. Aztán meglep azzal, hogy fölém hajol, és kitisztulnak előttem a sötét, _sötét_ szemének vonalai. Suttogva teszi hozzá: – És ha még kiszolgáltatott is lennél?

Tudom, hogy megremegne a szám, ha nem lennék sóbálvány-átok alatt, de így csak a tekintetemmel tudom kifejezni, mit érzek.

Látom, hogy Piton megint felém tartja a pálcáját, hallom a mély dörmögését, „ _Caecusto!_ ”, és... és utána nem látok semmit.

Jeges félelem önti el a tudatomat. Mi történt? Varázsolt valamit a szemeim elé? Megvakított? _Mi történt?_ Legszívesebben odakapnék a fejemhez, hogy megtapogassam, de a korábbi átok miatt nem tehetem.

És akkor újra érzem a tűzvirág-olajat a testemnek hol ezen, hol azon a részén, de ezúttal meleg, karcsú ujjak is társulnak hozzá, melyek itt-ott folyamatosan megszorítanak, és ettől a belső remegésem egészen kontrolállhatatlanná nő.

Nem tudom, mit tesz velem, hogyan teszi velem, de a józan ész határait feszegetem! Kiáltanék, sóhajtanék, és közben erősen csimpaszkodnék a karjaiba, de minthogy nem tehetem, csak a könnyek peregnek le szárazon továbbra is az arcomon. Aztán valahogy felidéződik bennem, amit korábban olvastam, és a leírt sorok karmazsinvörös betűkkel lobogva égnek a vak szemeim előtt; úgy átérzem, mint azelőtt soha semmit.

Mint a gabona kalászait, úgy gyűjt be magának.

Kicsépel, hogy mezítelenné váljak.

Megrostál, hogy megszabadítson a pelyvától.

Fehérré őröl...

És mintha a fekete világtalanságban tényleg fehéren ragyogna körülöttem minden – noha nincsenek mozdulatok, nincsenek képek, és lassan a felgyulladt testem is képtelenné válik az érzetek befogadására, valahogy mégis jobban érzem őt magam mellett, mint bármikor azelőtt. Nem, nem is őt érzem, hanem a _lényét –_ nem az érzékszerveimmel, hanem _önmagammal_. És leírhatatlan, amit átélek.

Vakon, mozgásképtelenül meredek a plafon felé, de tudom, hogy közvetlenül előttem van, és egyenesen rám néz, hisz érzem magamon a meleg és szapora lélegzetvételét. Vajon milyen arcot vág most, hogy tudja: nem látom őt? Kihasználja az alkalmat és a szemeimbe mered, holott annyiszor felszólított már, hogy ne nézzek rá?

Mindent megadnék érte, hogy láthassam most a tekintetét.

Üvölteni tudnék a frusztrációtól, mikor Piton jobbja visszatér az izgatottságomhoz, és szenvedésemen megkönyörülve végre mozogni kezd rajta, ám én továbbra is képtelen vagyok bármire a puszta érzékelésen kívül. De ez meg is látszódhat rajtam, mert a következő pillanatban a professzor a nyakamhoz hajol, s megharapja a fülem alatt a bőrt, mielőtt belesusogná: – Elengedlek. – Megremegek. A hangja érezhetően rezonál a torkában az enyém fölött. Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek...! – _Finite incantatem._

 _–_ Ahhhhh! – Mélyről jövő hördülés szakad fel belőlem, ahogy a vakító- és dermesztő-átok hatása elmúlik, és a hátam akkora ívben feszül fel, mintha életemben most vennék először levegőt. Minden egyes izmom megrándul, s egészen úgy érzem, mintha a halálból támasztottak volna fel. – Piton!

 _Ilyet többé ne csináljon!_ , esnék neki rögtön, de az elmém még mindig nem jöhetett rendbe teljesen, mert csak belekapaszkodom a két karjába, csüggve a ruháján, mint egy bolond, és számomra is érthetetlen kétségbeeséssel nézek fel rá. A haja az arcomra borul.

– Ne hagyja abba – motyogom végül, s alig ismerek rá a hangomra. Más esetben talán még el is szégyellném magam miatta, de most... nem.

És Piton nem szól semmit, csak bólint, és erősen megszorítja izgatottságom bizonyítékát, folytatva a keze határozott mozgatását. A szívem a torkom legtetejében dobog – nem, inkább az egész testemben: ott lüktet a halántékom kidagadt erében, az ütőeremben, a csontszáraz ajkaim mögött, a nyirkossá váló bőröm alatt, és nem tudok semmi másra figyelni, csak a combjaim közötti lángoló, tépő forróságra, meg arra a bódító melegre, amit Piton ont magából. Felhúzom az egyik lábam, amitől csak még intenzívebben érzem a kezének gyors mozgását. Az alváshoz használt szürke ingje alá lököm a kezeimet, amin helyenként már átütött a verejték, majd megpróbálom félrehúzni róla, hogy teljesen érezhessem a bőrét. Kigombolni nem tudom ugyan, ahhoz túlságosan reszketnek a kezeim, de türelmetlenül tépni kezdem a gombokat, félrehúzva a gallérját, hogy aztán a forró vállaira fektethessem a tenyereimet... csak hogy a következő pillanatban a rándulásom következtében beléjük karmolhassak.

– Piton... Piton...! – Érzem, hogy jön, érzem, és nem tudom megállítani! Oldalra rántom a fejem, és beleharapok az első dologba, ami a szám elé kerül: a férfi alkarjába.

És _most_ érzem igazán, hogy teljesen fehérré váltam, mert ahogy az egész belső valóm megrendülni látszik, a világ vakító ragyogássá változik; ragyogó semmivé, amiben nincs hang, nincs szín, nincs íz, nincs illat... nincs _semmi_ , csak az a felvillanó szikra, amivé én változom.

Piton inge és keze nyomja el a nyüszítésem zaját. Jó pár pillanatba beletelik, míg a görcsösen összeszoruló fogaimat szét tudom feszíteni annyira, hogy elengedjem őt, aztán olyan élettelenül hullok össze, mint egy szétpréselt gyümölcs. Egek, ilyen érzés lehet az, mikor átmegy valakin az úthenger. Zsibbad minden tagom, minden porcikám, nem érzem a lábaimat, és mintha a világ összes oxigénje sem lenne elég a kiszikkadt tüdőmnek.

Annyira azért sikerül összekaparnom magamat, hogy amikor érzem odébbgördülni a bájitalmestert, felé fordítsam a fejemet.

Nem szólok semmit – nem mintha képes lennék rá -, csak felnézek az arcába, ahogy ő félig felkönyökölve odébb húzódik az ágy szélébe, és elmerengek, hogy vajon mióta érzem magam ennyire ismerősnek a vonásaival. A nagy, görbe orrát már nem találom olyan röhejesnek, mint egykor, és hiába a szokott sötét arckifejezése, a legkevésbé sem tartok már tőle. Sőt, ami azt illeti, teljesen magától értetődőnek veszem azt, hogy mellettem van.

– Mi volt az az olaj? – kérdezem kissé rekedten, miután percekkel később visszatér a hangom.

– A tűzvirág-olaj? Ebben az eredeti formájában gyakori hozzávalója különböző gyógyitaloknak – feleli lassan. – Ha viszont igét olvasunk rá, gyúlékony főzetek alapjaként használják.

Hümmögök, aztán már tenném fel a következő kérdést, miszerint ő melyik módon használta... de aztán a tekintetem lefelé téved, és az arcomon égető szégyenpír gyullad ki.

Hogy is feledkezhettem meg róla?! Ilyen helyzetben ez iszonyú nagy önzőség... Piton mégis szó nélkül hagyta volna.

Beharapom a számat, de az ágyéka felé vezetem a kezemet, mielőtt még megállíthatna, s csak még erősebben szorítom a fogaimat az ajkamra, mikor megérzem, hogy mennyire kemény a nadrág mögött. A ruhaanyag egészen forró a tenyerem alatt.

– Potter, hagyd – mondja Piton halk, de határozott hangon, és a csuklómat megfogva félrehúzza a kezemet.

– De nem lenne igazságos, hogy csak én... – tiltakozom, ám a szemeivel egy pillanat alatt csendre int.

Némán meredek magam elé. Hagyjam? De hiszen látom, hogy ő is mennyire... akaratlanul is megint lesandítok, amitől aztán újra égni kezd az arcom, sőt még a fülem is, és inkább úgy döntök, nem fejezem be a gondolatot.

Makacsul elhúzom a karom, és mielőtt még újra elkaphatna, a nadrágjába mélyesztem a kezem. Kalapálni kezd a szívem, mikor az ujjaim a merev tagja köré fonódnak, s ezzel egy időben Piton hangosan beszívja a levegőt az orrán át.

– Ne gyerekeskedj, Pott... – Elégedettség tölt el az elakadó hangja hallatán, s máris biztosabban kezdem mozgatni a kezem.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a gyerekek csinálnak ilyet – jegyzem meg kissé pimasz felhangon, noha alig jönnek a szavak a nyelvemre. Enyhén szólva elborzaszt a furcsa, nedves zaj, amit a tevékenységem okoz, de azzal győzködöm magam, hogy ez semmivel nem rosszabb vagy kellemetlenebb, mint ugyanezt a testrészt a számba venni. Bár igaz, akkor fele ennyire sem voltam magamnál.

Nem úgy tűnik, mintha Piton különösebben díjazná a szellemes visszavágásomat. – Egyszerűen képtelen vagy megtanulni, mikor kell leállni, igaz? – kérdezi sötéten, és a hangja mintha legalább egy oktávval mélyebbre ugrott volna. Ismét megragadja a csuklómat, ezúttal erősen, mozdulatlanságra bírva. – Felfogtad te egyáltalán, hogy férfi vagyok?

– Szerintem ez eddig is elég egyértelmű volt – felelem a szemébe nézve, bár egy pillanatra még én is megrettenek... holott ez jó ideje nem történt már meg velem.

És a balsejtelem csak fokozódik, mikor a professzor morbid módon elmosolyodik. Nincs semmi szép, semmi kedves a mosolyában; sokkal ridegebb és borzongáskeltőbb, mint azok az apró mosoly-rándulások, amiket az elmúlt időszakban láttam az arcán. Megborsódzik a hátam.

– Mégsem hiszem, hogy tisztában lennél vele, pontosan hogyan is csinálják ezt a férfiak – darálja lassú, fenyegető hangon, miközben felhúzza mindkét kezemet a párnákhoz –, úgyhogy legyen: megkérdezem másként.

Meglepett nyögés szökik ki a számon, mikor Piton figyelmeztetés nélkül megragadja a lábaimat, erősen rászorít a bokáim fölötti részre, hogy szinte érzem, ahogy az ujjai belém mélyednek, aztán felfeszíti őket. A térdeim a gyomromba vágnak, ahogy tolja előre a lábaimat szinte kétrét hajtva ezzel a testemet, én pedig gondolkodásra képtelenül a lepedőbe markolok... mígnem Piton megáll, egészen rám hajolva, és mintha minden vér kitolulna az arcomból, amikor megérzem, hogy a hálónadrággal fedett merevedése határozottan a hátsómhoz préselődik.

A lélegzetvételnyi szünet után még előrébb tolja a lábam, és én akkor se tudnék levegőt venni, ha a térdeim nem vágnának a mellkasomba, mert a nadrágját feszítő dudor erősen és félreérthetetlenül a zacskómnak nyomódik. Felnyikkanok, mert langymeleg hullám csap fel az alhasamban, áradó folyóként öntve el a bensőmet.

– Tehát, Potter – szólít meg mélyen, és látom, mennyire koromfeketévé sötétednek a szemei, miközben szinte egyenként ízlelgetve a szavakat ismétli meg a kérdését: – _Felfogtad,_ hogy férfi vagyok?

Képtelen vagyok válaszolni, képtelen vagyok egyáltalán _gondolni_ is arra, hogy válaszoljak. A körmei a bőrömbe mélyednek a bokámnál, és a combjaim megfeszülnek a fedett izgalmának érzésétől. Miről beszél? Hogy értette, mit nem tudok arról, hogy hogyan csinálják a férfiak? Én nem tudok semmit, a világon semmit, csak azt, hogy az előbbi lélektépő kielégülésem ide vagy oda, az izgatottság megint elkezdi életre kelteni az ágyékomat – és amikor Piton ezt észreveszi, majd egészen feneketlennek tűnő szemeivel rám néz, az egész testemre kiül a libabőr, s hiába hevít a láz, megremegek, mintha fáznék.

– Fordulj meg – mondja végül lassan, parancsolva. A hangjából azt is hihetné az ember, hogy megátkozni készül engem. És nem is igazán okolhatnám érte, ha úgy lenne.

De tudom, hogy nem fogja azt tenni. Izgatott, várakozásteli bizsergés szalad végig rajtam, ahogy vakon engedelmeskedve megfordulok, hassal lefelé fekve az ágyra.

– Emeled meg magad – folytatja ugyanazon a bódítóan mély hangon.

Merlinre, mi ütött belém? Alig találom a gondolataimat.

Négykézlábra emelkedem, ám mikor a meleg kezei a csípőmhöz siklanak, annyira megborzongok, hogy muszáj leejtenem a fejem. A homlokom a fehér lepedőhöz feszül, és képtelen vagyok nem összeszorítani a szemeimet, mikor hallom a lejjebb hulló nadrágja okozta apró neszt. A következő pillanatban aztán a kezei megszorítják a fenekem két oldalát, széjjellebb feszítve őket, és... ó, édes istenem... forró, kemény, lüktető valami csúszik közéjük.

És nem kell hosszan töprengenem, hogy mi lehet az.

– Aa... – csúszik ki a számon, mikor Piton megmozdul, s a merevedése végigsiklik az érzékeny pontomon.

Most már biztos, hogy itt fogok meghalni, nem is kell megvárni a holnapot! Annyira ég az arcom, úgy tüzel, ráadássul a levegő is forrón perzsel körülöttem... talán a belőlem áradó hő hevítette fel ennyire. Remegnek a kezem, mintha kocsonyából lennék, csoda, hogy nem omlok vissza az ágyra, és mikor Piton ismét megmozdul, olyan erővel harapok a számra, hogy a fogaim kis híján átszakítják a vékony bőrt.

– Nem szabadna ennyire alávetned magad nekem – susogja a professzor, és még önkívületemben is megdöbbent, mennyire zihálóvá vált az ő hangja is. Megint mozog, amitől lassan csillagok kezdenek táncolni az összeszorított szemeim előtt. – Bármit megtehetnék; tönkretehetnélek. Tönkretennéd magad.

Mondanám, hogy tudom: ő nem tenne tönkre engem – mondanám, hogy soha semmitől nem éreztem még magam annyira élőnek, mint attól, hogy alávethetem magam neki... de csontszáraz a szám, a nyelvem akkorának érződik, mint egy kiszikkadt szivacs, és nemhogy beszélni, de még lélegezni is csak emberfeletti koncentrálással tudok.

Életem egyik legnagyobb erőfeszítésének tűnik, hogy képes vagyok remegő hangon kipréselni magamból: – Piton...

A kezei egy pillanatra erősebben szorítják meg a hátsómat, aztán visszacsúsznak a csípőmhöz.

– Szorítsd össze a lábaidat.

Nem kérdőjelezem meg, miért akarja ezt, csak szó nélkül teszem, amit mondott... és meglepetésemben felkiáltok, mikor a megfeszített combjaim közé préseli magát.

 _Mit... Mit csinál? Mit csinál?!_ , hebegi rémülten az elmém, de a sokkon túl is megrezdülök, mert a farka előbb a golyóimhoz, majd a saját merev tagomhoz nyomódik, és ettől egyszerre mintha áramütés érne; a hátam megfeszül, a körmei pedig a bőrömbe vájnak. Piton aztán hátrahúzza magát, de még levegőt venni sincs időm, már lendíti is újra előre a csípőjét, majd megint, és megint... és a negyedik-ötödik felé homályosan ugyan, de tudatosul a fejemben, hogy a férfi úgy imitálja velem a szexet, mintha csak nő lennék.

Ám hiába borzad el az egész elmém, mégsem gátol meg ez abban, hogy fejemet előrelökve a plédbe ne harapjak, ezzel nyomva el a nyögésemet. Miért nem tudok csöndben maradni? Miért esik ilyen jól? Miért vagyok kőkemény?!

A tizedik felé észreveszem, hogy a testem öntudatlanul is együtt mozog Piont lökéseivel, előre-hátra billegve az ágyon, aminek következtében a szemüveg szinte teljesen leesik az orromról. Még néhány, és már azzal sem tudok foglalkozni, hogy néma vagyok-e, vagy az egész világ hallja a hangom; és nem is érdekel. Még két perc, s többé semmi mást nem tudok magamról, csupán azt, hogy lángol az altestem.

Szinte megszégyenítően rövid idő alatt élvezek el ismét, s ahogy kifulladva, verejtékező arccal próbálom teleszívni az utolsó léghólyagig kiürült tüdőmet, mintha egészen távolról hallanám Piton mélyről feltörő, éppen csak visszanyelt mordulását. Ragacsos nedvesség árad szét a combjaim között, és ha nem égne vörösen az arcom, minden bizonnyal lesápadnék a gondolattól, hogy egy másik férfi magja tapad a bőrömhöz.

Ég a szemem, mintha sírni akarnék, de hogy mitől, azt nem tudnám megmondani. Talán a szex okozta feszültség, talán a megaláztatás, talán a szégyen... esetleg egyszerre mind, vagy talán semelyik. Annyi biztos, hogy még miután megigazítom a szemüvegemet is jó sokat kell pislognom, hogy a látásom kitisztuljon az odatoluló nedvességtől.

Hallom, hogy Piton remegő hangon suttog el egy varázsigét, majd érzem, hogy a nedvek eltűnnek rólam. Ezután lerakhatja a pálcáját – hallom annak a halk koppanását –, de utána nem mozdul, ahogy én sem merek moccanni.

Félek hátranézni, nem is akarom látni, milyen arcot vág, de lassan a tudatomba eszi magát a gondolat, hogy ha nem teszem meg, még a végén azt fogja hinni, megbántam, vagy... vagy valami más abból a sok mindenből, amire figyelmeztetett.

De én nem akarom, hogy ezt higgye. Álmomban sem számítottam erre, ami történt, de... nem akarok bűntudatot okozni neki, ezek után nem. Úgyhogy erőt veszek magamon és fellököm magam az ágyon, majd felülve megfordulok, és a támlának vetem a hátam.

Megkönnyebbülten látom, hogy Piton visszahúzta magára a nadrágot, noha ettől még nem érzem kevésbé zavarban magam.

Ám mielőtt még bármit mondhatnék, a professzor alig észrevehetően beszívja a száját, és oldalra fordítja a fejét. – Sajnálom – mondja olyan halkan, hogy ha nem látnám, hogy mozog a szája, azt hinném, képzelődöm. – Nem... szabadott volna így.

Kattan bennem valami, és hiába a bennem lévő végtelen szörnyülködés, sokk és szégyen, valahogy mégsem tudok rossz szóval gondolni az egészre. Pitonra pedig főleg nem.

Magamra húzom a takarót, ahogy a gyors tempóban hűlő testem jelzi, hogy fázni kezd, s közben halványan megcsóválom a fejem. – Ne sajnálja – mondom, miközben bebugyolálom magam. – Jó volt.

És ezzel még csak nem is hazudok. Tényleg elképesztően jó volt. Csak a technikai rész az, ami lesokkolt.

Piton sóhajt, mielőtt rám nézne, aztán végül is beláthatja, hogy most már fölösleges rágódni a történteken. Most, hogy már képes vagyok normálisan felfogni, ami előttem van, látom, hogy az ő arca is egészen megszíneződött. Ez valamiért nagyon mulattat.

– Vissza akarsz menni a szobádba? – kérdezi azonban a férfi, s a derűm rögvest eltűnik.

– Nem – felelem gondolkodás nélkül, s egy pillanatra lesütöm a szemeim, mielőtt tétovázva megkérdezném: – Maradhatok?

Ha ez az utolsó éjszakám... nem, semmi kedvem egyedül lenni. Főleg ezek után.

Megkönnyebbülésemre Piton ellenvetés nélkül bólint, s csak annyit int a kezével, hogy másszak arrébb. Én megteszem, arcommal az ágy melletti polc felé fordulva, s nemsokára érzem, hogy a professzor elnyúlik mellettem. A teste még mindig meleg – sokkal melegebb, mint a takaró.

Ő a hátán fekszik, a plafont nézve; én oldalra fordulok, felhúzott lábakkal, kezeimben szorítva a takaró felém eső sarkát.

Egyikük sem mondja, hogy „jó éjt” – de remélem, ő is talál annyi megnyugvást a lélegzésem hallgatásában, mint én az övében.

~ *|*|*|* ~

És már megint mi a jó búbánatot művelek?

Az önirányú kérdés jó, de sajnos ha én magam képtelen vagyok válaszolni rá, akkor bizony más sem fog. Különben is, nem mintha nem tudnám pontosan, mit művelek; a valódi kérdés sokkal inkább az, hogy „ _miért_ ”.

Piton felmordul álmában, mire én felpillantok, és mikor látom, hogyan szorítja össze a szemöldökét, mély barázdákat húzva ezzel az arcára, tudom, hogy mindjárt fel fog ébredni. A bal kezemmel óvatosan még lejjebb húzom a nadrágját, s közben a jobbommal mélyebbre manőverezem az egyre keményedő farkát a számban. A plédet már akkor lelöktem magunkról, amikor – a burás óraszerűség szerint kicsivel hajnali kettő után – felébredtem, így semmi nem fogja fel a hűvös légáramlatot, amit Piton karjainak mozdulása idéz elő. A keze aztán a vállamra esik, nekem pedig minden odafigyelésemet latba kell vetnem, hogy ne dermedjek le ettől.

A professzor ismét mordul, s felsandítva látom, hogy lassan kinyílnak a szemei. Fáradtan pislog ugyan párat, de a tudat ijesztő hirtelenséggel csillan fel a sötét gömbökben, s a következő pillanatban élesen rám függeszti a szemeit: mikor pedig végignéz rajtam, amint én kicsavarodott pózban hajolok rá az ágyékára, a tekintete elsötétül, s a vállamon lévő keze figyelmeztetőn megszorít.

Hogy ne legyen alkalma azonnal lelökni magáról, gyorsabban és mélyebbre kezdem mozgatni a fejem – és furcsa elégedettséggel tölt el, hogy érzem a szorító kezét megrezdülni. Nem kell sok pillanatnak eltelnie, hogy a tagja teljes keménységében feszítse belülről a számat.

– Mit csinálsz, Potter? – kérdi kissé kifulladt hangon, mikor végül elemelkedem a combjai közötti ponttól, majd feltérdepelve átvetem az egyik lábamat az övéin. Fél kézzel megkapaszkodom a vállában, míg helyezkedem, és közben igyekszem kizárni a fejemből a tényt, hogy alig pár centiméter választ el csupán tőle.

Mikor aztán a szabad kezemmel lenyúlok a merevedéséhez, arra a helyre irányítva azt, amiről egészen pár órával ezelőttig meg sem fordult volna a fejemben, hogy erre is lehet használni... nos, végre leesik neki, mire készülök.

Mindkét csuklómat megragadja, hogy leállítson. – Eszednél vagy? – A hangjában őszinte döbbenet tükröződik.

– Erre utalt korábban, nem? – kérdem makacsul, elszántan küzdve a zavarommal. – Hogy így csinálják a férfiak.

Piton egy ideig hitetlenkedve mered fel rám – valamiért kellemesen összehúzza a gyomromat a tény, hogy így, feltérdepelve, legalább másfél fejjel magasabban vagyok, mint ő –, aztán hasonló kétkedéssel csóválja meg a fejét.

– Kezdek rájönni, hogy teljesen fölösleges téged bármitől is óvni, hisz úgyis fejjel mész a falnak – mondja szárazon, és közben szúrósan a szemembe néz. – Pontosan azt csinálod, amit az iskolában is állandóan tettél: _szándékosan_ keresed a bajt!

– Lehet. – Vajon felfogta egyáltalán, hogy ezzel gyakorlatilag beismerte: védeni próbál engem? Az arckifejezéséből nem tudom leolvasni, mégis erősen dobogni kezd a szívem.

Megkísérelek lejjebb ereszkedni, de amint Piton merevedése a hátsó nyílásomhoz préselődik, a hirtelen támadt feszítő érzés megdermeszt. Pár pillanatig egyre idegesebben, zavartabban, és remegőbb testtel próbálom véghezvinni, amit szeszélyemben elhatároztam, de hogy csak nem akar sikerülni, frusztrált szitok hagyja el a számat. A professzor végül megkönyörül rajtam, s a csípőmre fekteti a kezét, hogy megállítson.

– Nem vagy nő; magától nem fog bemenni – mondja halkan, majd felveszi a pálcáját az ágy mellől, s aztán egy kis tégelyt _invitózik_ a kezébe. Az illatából felismerem, hogy ugyanaz a krém van benne, amit korábban duzzanatokra használtam. Piton kerüli a tekintetem, miközben a kezembe nyomja azt. – Nedvesítsd be magad.

Nyelek egyet, de elveszem a tégelyt, s pár perccel később már a krémmel alaposan bekent ujjaimmal próbálom tágítani magam. Furcsa, ráadásul eléggé émelyítő érzés, valami mégis arra sarkall, hogy folytassam. Talán az, hogy közben végig Pitont figyelem.

Most már nem is lep meg, hogy a férfi ezt szemlátomást nem veszi túl jól. Időnként felpillant ugyan rám, de hamar félrevonja a tekintetét, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, mit akar. Végül aztán nem bírom tovább, és megkérdezem: – Miért utálja ennyire, ha nézem?

Erre újra rám pillant és a szemembe fúrja az övéit, de telnek a percek, és nem érkezik felelet. Kénytelen vagyok elfogadni, hogy nem fog válaszolni.

Mikor már szűkösen ugyan, de három ujjamat is magamba tudom rakni – a gyomrom kellemetlenül rándul az érzésre és a gondolatra, de elhatározásom nem inog meg –, látom, hogy Piton a tégelyhez nyúl, vesz a krémből, és a saját szerszámát is megkeni vele. Hideg fuvallatként csap meg a gondolat, hogy ez azt jelenti: kész vagyok.

– Lassan – mormolja a bájitalmester alig hallhatóan, miközben én ismételten megpróbálom leereszteni magam. Remegnek a kezeim, a vállaim, talán mindenem, s megnyalom a kiszáradt számat, mikor érzem a merevedésének tetejét a testembe hatolni.

Összeszorítom az ajkaimat, mikor a feszítő érzés erősen visszatér, de ahogy még jobban megközelítem az ülő pózt, éles fájdalom hasít az altestembe, mire a combjaim megfeszülnek, s akaratlanul is beharapom a számat. Piton érzi a változást, és megálljt parancsol a süllyedő csípőmnek, de én kábán csak arra tudok gondolni: inkább essek túl rajta minél hamarabb. Így a figyelmeztető szorítására ügyet sem vetve lejjebb csúszok, visszatartva a levegőt, visszatartva a fájó nyögésemet, noha magamban megállás nélkül káromkodok. _Mi az ördögért fáj ez ennyire?!_

Mikor végre-valahára a combjain ülök, a hátsóm irányából kiinduló szaggató hullámok hasítják végig a felsőtestem, és ő úgy feszít belülről, hogy hosszú percekig levegőt sem tudok venni. Úgy érzem, mintha... nem is tudom, mintha az összes belső szervemet nyomná, erőltetné felfelé, átrendezve és újraépítve mindent, ami bennem van – beleértve a lelkemet is.

Aztán mire végre képes lennék zihálva levegőért kapni, egyszerre tudatosul bennem, hogy egy _másik férfi_ nemi szerve... forró, kemény, pulzáló nemi szerve... van a testemben – ráadásul nem is akármelyik másik férfié, de Perselus Pitoné! A hányinger sokkal erősebben tör rám, mint az előző percekben bármikor, a vér kitolul az arcomból, és hirtelen nem is tudnám megmondani, a helyzettől undorodom-e jobban, vagy saját magamtól.

A lesápadásom bizonyára nem kerülte el Piton figyelmét, mert most komor arccal fújja ki a levegőt az orrán át, mintha csak sóhajtana, és elvonja a kezét a csípőmtől.

– Semmi bajom – préselem ki magamból nyomban, de még az én fülemnek is szánalmasan haloványnak tetszik a hangom.

Mégis meglep, hogy amikor a meleg kezével átfogja a lankadt tagomat, egészen szelíden mondja: – Bolond fiú.

Hagyom, hogy az ujjaival elfeledtesse a zavaromat, a kényelmetlenségemet, s lassan újra fellobbantsa az izgatottságom. A szája ismét odatalál a nyakam érzékeny oldalához, amit hol erősebben, hol finomabban harapdálni kezd, végigjárva a vállaim és a mellkasom tetejének vonalát, majd a másik oldalra átérve a fogai közé veszi a vállgödröm csontját. Megborzongok, s amikor a borzongás következtében kissé elemelkedem az öléből, a felcsapó érzés következtében újabb remegés fut végig rajtam. Piton a fenekem két oldalára vezeti a kezeit, erősen megharapja az arcélem bőrét, s ahogy összeszorítom magam, feljebb nyom magán.

Reszkető nyögés szakad fel belőlem. Istenem, mozgok rajta... és ő mozog _bennem_...

– Áhh! – csúszik ki a számon, mikor visszasüllyedve a feszítő érzés megint végigtép belülről, de Piton tovább harapja a vállam, erősen, mélyen, ami bár szintén élénk fájdalmat okoz, valahogy mégis képes lecsillapítani az elmémet. – Piton...

De ahogy telik az idő, a lassú, tétova lökések biztosabbá vállnak, és nemsokára már én magam emelem a testem térdepelésbe, csak hogy a következő pillanatban reszketve visszaeshessek az ölébe. Fáj, még mindig őrülten fáj, és nem mondhatnám, hogy maga az aktus kellemes érzés, de eszemben sincs leállni, mert a tudat, hogy Piton forró, verejtékező bőre az enyémnek feszül, és a szíve az én tetteim miatt kalapál ennyire hevesen a mellkasában... nos, mindez arra késztet, hogy hacsak belénk nem csap a ménkű, én folytassam. Olyan ez, mint amikor szándékosan lekaparod a sebedről a vart, noha tudod, hogy utána vérezni és fájni fog... mégis kíváncsi vagy, mi van a másik oldalán.

Nem tudom visszafojtani a nyöszörgést, mikor Piton széjjelebb feszíti a fenekemet, s meglepettségemben a hajába markolok. A zsíros, fekete tincsek hátborzongatóan jól mutatnak a szorítástól fehérré sápadt ujjaim között.

Ismét fellököm magam, és megint, és megint, és közben a nyakamhoz szorítom Piton fejét, hogy talán nem is kap tőlem levegőt... de aztán érzem, hogy a szokottnál is erősebben harap belém, s a csípőmön pihenő bal kezének körmei mélyen a bőrömbe tépnek.

Amint rájövök, mit jelez ez, az elködösült elmémbe villámként hasít bele a riadalom.

– Várj! Ne... ne belém... – dadogom elfúló hangon, remélve, hogy még időben szóltam. Hiába ég az arcom, a gondolatra, hogy Piton esetleg a hátsómba engedje magát, elhűlik minden testrészem.

De szerencsére úgy tűnik, hallotta, amit mondtam. Mikor következőnek fellököm magam, a kezeivel tovább tol, jelezve, hogy amennyire csak tudom, húzzam ki magam... amit én megteszek, Piton merevedése pedig émelyítően nedves hang kíséretében kicsúszik belőlem. A következő pillanatban a férfi felmordul, hiába próbálja azt szemlátomást visszanyelni, s a fenekemre és a hátam tövébe élvez.

Úgy remegek, mintha zselévé változott volna a testem, és talán el is ájulnék, ha nem kapaszkodnék tíz körömmel Piton vállaiba. A férfi a bőrömnek nyomja a homlokát, és erősen szorítja a derekamat, miközben zihál. A nekifeszülő testem miatt a saját izgatottságom a mellkasához préselődik.

Mielőtt aztán akár egy gondolat megformálódhatna a fejemben, a professzor elemeli az élvezettől kipirosodott arcát, s szó nélkül megragadja a merevedésem. Amint gyors tempóban mozgatni kezdi a kezét, hideg-forró hullám fut végig a gerincemen.

– N-ne... – kezdeném habogva, de Piton a farkamhoz hajol, egy pillanatnyi habozás után végignyalja azt, és a félkész szavak a számba forrnak. A torkom mélyéről jövő nyögés szakad fel belőlem, megvonaglok, s a belőlem kitörő fehér váladék a férfi nyakának csapódik.

A végletekig kifulladva omlok össze, homályos tekintettel, elbódult elmével, és épp csak találok még magamban annyi erőt, hogy Pitonról lefordulva elnyúljak mellette. Olyan kimerültnek érzem magam, mintha kilométereket futottam volna; a szobában lévő levegő egyszerre nem tűnik elégnek nekem, s időről időre megremegek az orgazmus utóhatásától. Zavartan tudatosul a fejemben, hogy a hátsóm úgy sajog és lüktet, mintha Piton még mindig bennem lenne.

Nagyon, _nagyon_ hosszúnak tűnik az az idő, míg nem csinálok mást, csak a párnába lihegve fekszem, s várom, hogy az erőm – vagy legalább a gondolkodásra való képességem – visszatérjen belém. Laposakat pislogok, mert a fáradtság mintha háromszoros erővel törne rám, de aztán bizsergést érzek meg a hátamon, így nagy nehezen felnyomom magam könyöklésbe, s hátranézek a vállam fölött.

Piton a kezében tartja a varázspálcáját, és halkan mormolva tünteti el a testemről saját élvezetének nyomait. Kissé kipirulok, mikor ő felnéz, és a tekintetünk találkozik, de ennek ellenére a hátamra fordulok, miután végez, majd lábaimat felhúzva felülök az ágyban. Ez a kis mozdulat is fáj.

Nem is tudom, akarok-e egyáltalán mondani neki valamit, de kideríteni már nincs alkalmam, mert Piton közelebb hajol, s a bal kezével megfogja az arcomat. A levegő a torkomban reked, ahogy megérzem magamon a meleg ujjait, amik most az államnál fogva oldalra fordítják a fejemet.

– M-mit csinál? – hebegem, és legnagyobb elszörnyedésemre érzem, hogy égővörösre gyullad az arcom.

Hogy a fenébe jöhetek _ilyen_ elképesztően zavarba annyitól, hogy megérinti az arcomat? Ráadásul azok után, amit az előbb tettünk?

Az ábrázatából sejtem, hogy neki is megfordulnak ezek a kérdések a fejében, de hála istennek nem kommentálja a dolgot. Én pedig nyomban rájövök, hogy egyetlen oka van ennek a tettének: el akarja tüntetni a harapásnyomokat a nyakamról és a mellkasomról.

– Nem kellene, hogy mások is meglássák – feleli lassan, halkan, de hiába válaszol ennyire finoman, a szavai tőrként hasítanak a szívembe. Némán hagyom, hogy eltüntessen mindent.

Hát persze. Holnap... nem is, _pár röpke órán belül_ vissza kell térnem a Roxfortba – de nem az lesz ott a legnagyobb gondom, hogy mások esetleg meglátják a nyakamat tarkító foltokat.

Hiszen ha visszamegyek, meg kell halnom.

Mert horcrux vagyok.

És hiába a perzselő forróság, ami pár perce még gyulladással fenyegetett, most jéghideggé hűlik minden porcikám. Később is, amikor Piton és én már egymásnak háttal fekszünk az ágyban, hiába húzom magamra a takarót, a hideg csak nem akar elmúlni. A nyelvemre kell harapnom, hogy a fogaim ne koccanjanak össze hangosan, és csak reménykedni tudok benne, hogy a professzor nem hallja a vacogásom – hogy nem tudja: még ébren vagyok. Bár annyira kába a fejem, hogy még ez sem tud igazán érdekelni.

Csak bambán meredek az ágy melletti kisasztalon heverő szemüvegemre, aminek lencséin csillogva tükröződnek vissza a magasban keringő elbűvölt mécsesek alakjai. Még az azokból áradó narancsos fény is dermesztőnek tűnik.

Talán Piton enyémhez nyomódó meztelen háta az egyetlen meleg pont az egész helyiségben.


	6. Amíg csak a nap áll I.

_„Félelmetek a haláltól nem egyéb, mint a reszketés, mely a pásztort_

_fogja el a király előtt, ki kitüntetése jeléül kezével fogja illetni őt._

_Nem örül-e a pásztor a reszketésen túl, hogy viselni fogja a király keze nyomát?_

_És vajon nem a reszketést érzi-e inkább?_

_Mert mi egyéb volna meghalni, mint mezítelen állni a szélben és felolvadni a napfényben?”_

/Kahlil Gibran/

Akármilyen kimerült is voltam, valami mégis felébresztett hajnalban – nem sokkal fél öt előtt, hogy egészen pontos legyek. Nem tudom, micsoda, hisz az egész szobában egyedül Piton nyugodt lélegzésének nesze hallatszott, de egyik pillanatról a másikra mégis felnyíltak a szemeim, és onnantól kezdve képtelen voltam visszaaludni.

Hosszú kínszenvedésnek tűnt minden egyes múló pillanat. Bár lehet, hogy csak azért zavart ennyire, mert most láttam magam előtt Piton óráját, ami újra és úja kiírta az időt – ezzel mintegy az orrom alá dörgölve, hogy milyen átkozott lassan is telik. Ha ez nincs ott, talán nem is foglalkoztam voltam azzal, hogy mennyire lassú (mármint a normális világ mértéke szerint, hisz ugye most egyáltalán nincs „idő”). Amióta itt vagyok, úgyis volt alkalmam hozzászokni.

Akárhogy is, végig kellett néznem a fél hétig eltelő minden egyes perc kirajzolását az órán, és meg kell mondjam, soha két órát ilyen hosszúnak még nem éreztem.

De ha belegondolok, hogy nemsokára már egyáltalán semmilyennek nem fogom érezni az órákat, hát... azt hiszem, nincs okom panaszkodni.

Most már nincs okom arra hivatkozva fekve maradni, hogy még éjszaka van. Óvatosan kimászok az ágyból, vigyázva, nehogy felébresszem Pitont, majd a tegnap levetett ruháimra ügyet sem vetve az ajtóhoz megyek. A kilincs magas hangon megnyikorog, mikor lenyomom, így olyan gyorsan iszkolok ki, ahogy csak tudok, a lehető legkevesebb ideig csapva a zajt.

Mintha nem akarna teljesen normálisan funkcionálni az agyam, de annyi eszem azért van, hogy első utam a fürdőszobába vezessen. Hűvös vízben mosakszom meg, noha úgy emlékszem, mintha meleget engedtem volna... és dideregve lépek ki. Sietve szárazra törülöm magam, kiöblögetem a számat, aztán már mennék kifelé, de valami mégis arra késztet, hogy megálljak a tükör előtt, és vegyem szemügyre magam.

A világon semmi nyoma nem látszik rajtam a tegnap történteknek; sehol egy harapásfolt, sehol egy karmolás. Még csak ki sem pirosodott a bőröm attól az égető folyadéktól. Tétován megérintem a nyakamat, ami ugyanúgy fest, mint mindig – noha én tudom, hogy sosem lesz többé ugyanolyan. Kicseréltek bennem mindent.

Lesütött szemmel sietek ki a helyiségből.

Nehéz, kemény érzés telepedik a mellkasomra, mikor előveszem azokat a ruhákat, amikben ide érkeztem. Mit is csináltam épp, amikor Piton elragadott? Az biztos, hogy mindenfelé repkedtek körülöttünk az átkok... és a kastély előtti parkban voltunk...

Á, igen. Épp a fúriafűz előtt álltam. A Szellemszállásba készültünk... egyenesen Voldemorthoz.

Beharapom a számat, és arra gondolok: nem! _Nem akarom, hogy amint visszamegyek, rögtön végem legyen...!_ Ám aztán eszembe jut az is, hogy nem maga Voldemort az első célpontunk – hanem a kígyója, Nagini. Előbb vele kell végezni, majd utána következem én, és... és aztán nem lesz több horcrux.

Piton azt mondta, nem baj, ha félek. A bátorság az, ha a félelmed _ellenére_ is megteszel valamit... úgyhogy azt hiszem, bátornak lehet mondani engem, hiába nem érzem magam annak.

Megállok az ajtóban, és még egyszer végignézek a szobán, amit ugyan soha nem szerettem meg, most mégis vonakodom itt hagyni. Nem maga a helyiség fog hiányozni... az a lényeges, ami benne történt. Azt viszont senki nem tudja elvenni tőlem.

Meglátom az összegyűrt papírgalacsint a kisasztalon, és jobb belátásom ellenére is visszamegyek érte. Ahogy a zsebembe mélyesztem, egyszerre úgy érzem, mintha halovány melegséget árasztana magából.

Valahogy nem lep meg, hogy amikor kimegyek a nappaliba, ott találom az éjfekete talárban lévő Pitont. A varázsló felpillant a jöttömre, aztán szó nélkül visszafordul az előtte lévő, narancssárga folyadékkal teli bedugaszolt üveghez. Meg sem próbálkozik olyan esetlen köszönésekkel, mint mondjuk a „jó reggelt”.

– Az micsoda? – kérdem inkább a narancsos bájitalra mutatva.

Piton megemeli s kissé megrázza az üveget. Az anyag a látható vízállaga ellenére meglepően sűrűnek hat, ahogy meglöttyen. – Ez? Egy olyan főzet, aminek megvan az a sajátos hatása, hogy amennyiben húsz percnél tovább érintkezik a szabad levegővel, felgyújtja magát. – És csak pislogni tudok, mikor a magyarázata végeztével kipattintja a dugót az üveg szájából.

Kell egy pillanat, míg leesik, mire készül – de akkor aztán elhűlök. – Le akarja égetni ezt a helyet? – kérdezem hitetlenkedve, és nem értem, miért néz rám ilyen sötéten Piton. – _Mindent?_

 _–_ Igen. – A hangja tisztán mutatja: szó sem lehet arról, hogy megváltoztassa a döntését. – Nem áll szándékomban valaha is visszatérni ide.

Sejtem, hogy ennek nagyban én is oka lehetek, és akkor még nem is tudok semmit arról, eredetileg milyen kapcsolatban volt Piton ezzel a viskószerű házzal... de tudom, hogy nincs jogom rákérdezni.

Egyet viszont nem tudok magamban tartani. – Nem visz magával semmit? Még azt a dobozt sem az anyja cuccaival?

Úgy néz rám, mintha legalábbis ráförmedtem volna. – Nem, Potter, még azt sem – szűri ki aztán mélyen a fogai közt.

Összeszorítom a számat, de nem szólok semmit. Rendben: ha így akarja, nekem semmi közöm hozzá. Az ő dolga.

De azért nem állom meg, hogy miközben átsétálok a konyhába, ne vessek hátra még egy pillantást. Piton komoran mered az üvegre, aminek száján át áttetsző, pattogó füst száll fel a levegőbe, de aztán látom, hogy habozva az őzes dobozt őrző szekrény felé téved a tekintete.

Csak egyetlen pohár vizet iszom – nemhogy nincs étvágyam, de már az étel gondolatától is nehezen kavarogni kezd a gyomrom –, aztán pár percnyi néma magam elé meredést követően visszamegyek a nappaliba. Ahogy megállok a most már köpenyét magára vett Piton előtt, és megszólalok, a hangom meglepően halk, noha semmi bizonytalanság nem érződik benne.

– Mehetünk – mondom annyira könnyedén, ahogy csak telik tőlem.

A professzor arca legalább annyira komor, mint az enyém, de azért bólint. – Ne feledkezz meg a pálcádról – figyelmeztet, mintha csak egy sima bájitaltanórán lennénk, ahol instrukciókat ad.

Büszke vagyok magamra, amiért nem remegek. Az ujjaim vége hűvösebb a szokásosnál, de ezt, és a közöttünk lévő nyomasztó hangulatot leszámítva semmi jele annak, hogy halálba készülök; csatába. Voldemorthoz. A Piton szobájához vezető szűkös folyosó végében lévő lezárt ajtóhoz megyünk, és az a morbid gondolat születik meg a fejemben, hogy akár egy kétszemélyes gyászmenet is lehetnénk... de még ez sem elég ahhoz, hogy a hűvös, rideg nyugalmam elszálljon.

Úgyhogy igencsak meglep, amikor Piton felém nyúló keze az, ami végül is kiszorítja a tüdőmből a levegőt.

Csak meredek a tenyerére, mintha azt várnám, hogy mindjárt felrobban, de, nem, nem történik semmi. Aztán felnézek a varázsló arcába... és megértem.

Nyelnem kell, miközben elfogadom a felém nyújtott kezét, és viszonzom a rövid, de határozott szorítását. A búcsú kézfogása ez, és talán a tiszteleté, de valahogy mégis azt kívánom, bár ne ajánlotta volna fel.

Még lenyugodni sincs időm, s a varázsló kinyitja az ajtót. Megrezzenek, de nem történik semmi.

– A bűbáj akkor szűnik meg, amikor kilépünk – magyarázza Piton a kinti alkonyban mozdulatlanul álló fákat figyelve –, úgyhogy fogd meg a karom. Társas hoppanálással megyünk.

Lehunyom a szemeimet, mert noha a levegő sem mozdul, nincs szellő, mégis megcsapja az orromat az oly régen érzett tiszta, szabad lég illata. – Tudok hoppanálni – mondom halkan.

– Lehet. De így biztosabb. – Nem kell különösebben megerőltetnem magam, hogy kihalljam a szavaiból azt, amit nem akart kimondani: nem vagyok elég megbízható állapotban.

De azért eszemben sincs ellenkezni. Szó nélkül a karjába kapaszkodom, a sötét ruhája redőibe fonva az ujjaimat, és áldom a kis melegséget, amit az anyagon keresztül érzek belőle áradni. – Meddig voltunk itt?

Nem lep meg, hogy a férfi különösebb visszagondolás nélkül válaszolja: – Ez a tizenkilencedik reggel.

Tehát két és fél hétig voltunk összezárva? Nem tudom, mire számítottam, de valahogy furcsán hat rám a válasz – még ha nem is tudnám megmondani, hogy én többnek, vagy kevesebbnek éreztem-e.

Kinyitom a szemeimet és én is a tájba meredek, figyelve a sápadt holdat, a sötétlő égboltot, a mozdulatlan mezőt és dombokat... úgy érzem, a retinámba ég a látvány.

– Piton?

Nevetséges: alig találom meg a hangomat. De azért tudom, hogy a férfi meghallotta és figyel, noha nem fordul felém.

– Köszönök mindent – mormolom csaknem hangtalanul a küszöbnek.

Hallom, hogyan szívja be és ereszti ki lassan a levegőt. Tisztán el tudom képzelni, hogyan forognak az agykerekei valamilyen megfelelő reagálás után kutatva, majd – nem találva egyet sem – hogyan dönt a válaszadás hanyagolása mellett.

Megnedvesítem az ajkamat, mikor Piton halkan megszólal: – Háromra, rendben? Egy... kettő...

Lehunyom a szemem, és öntudatlanul is erősebben szorítom a karját. Próbálok nem törődni vele, mennyire vadul kalapál a szívem a torkomban, de az mintha át akarná szakítani a garatomat.

– Három.

Alig lépünk ki a küszöbön, máris érzem, hogy fordul velem a világ – s a megránduló, önmagából kiforduló térben vakon kapaszkodom az egyetlen biztos pontot adó dologba: Pitonba.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Durranás ricsaja rengeti meg az elmémet, a lábaim pedig bizonytalanul talajt fognak. Elakadt lélegzettel próbálom megtartani magam, és közben Piton felé rántom a fejem – de épp csak egy villanásnyi időre tudom elkapni a sötét szemeinek pillantását, s a férfi máris dehoppanál mellőlem. Minden olyan gyorsan történt, mintha itt sem lett volna, és kábán, dobogó szívvel meredek az előttem magasló, ágaival vadul csapkodó fúriafűzre.

Úgy érzem, egy pillanat sem telik belé, és a ziháló barátaim futnak oda mögém. Rájuk nézve elönt egy furcsa nosztalgia érzése, s legszívesebben átölelném őket. Hihetetlen, hogy milyen rég nem láttam őket, noha... noha alig váltunk el egymástól.

– Hogy fogunk... bejutni? – kérdi Ron nehezen lihegve. Szemlátomást épp úgy nem vette észre a felvillanó professzort, ahogy Hermione sem. – Látom... hol kéne... megfogni... de nincs itt... Csámpás...

– Csámpás? – nyög fel hitetlenkedve a lány. – Varázsló vagy, ha nem tudnád!

– Ja... tényleg.

A bensőmre ülepedett hideg iszony ellenére is csaknem rámosolygok Ronra, de a fiú aztán rászegezi a pálcáját egy lehullott gallyra, majd a fűz görcséhez irányítja... és akkor, mint a villám, jut eszembe a saját varázspálcám.

 _Pedig még Piton is figyelmeztetett!_ , korholom magam, miközben sebesen lehajolok, és felkapom a pálcámat – egészen pontosan Malfoy pálcáját –, és hálás vagyok, amiért a férfi nem volt tanúja a jelenetnek. Amint felegyenesedek, már látom is, hogy a fúriafűz megdermed, s indulnék is felé, de hirtelen kételyek rágják be magukat az elmémbe.

– Várjatok... – szólok öntudatlanul a többieknek. Hermione kérdőn fordul vissza felém, de én nem tudok hangot adni a zavaromnak.

Mi van, ha ezzel pont, hogy csapdába vezetem őket? Hisz Voldemort nem ostoba; bizonyára számít rá, hogy megyünk... tudja, sőt: ő _akarja_ , hogy menjek, és ezzel lehetőséget adjak neki arra, hogy végezhessen velem...

Ám egyszer csak olyan váratlanul önt el a bizonyosság tudata, akár egy napkeltekor áradó hűvös folyó. Nem, ezt nem Voldemort, hanem _én_ választottam – és mindenképp oda kell mennem, hozzá, és a kígyóhoz... különben sosem lesz vége.

Úgyhogy mikor Ron tolni kezd engem a fa felé, miközben azt mondja: „Megyünk utánad, Harry, mássz be!”, további hezitáló szavak nélkül átpréselem magam a gyökerek közötti nyíláson, s azzal a biztos tudattal indulok meg előre, hogy bármi is történjék, én meg fogom védeni a barátaimat.

Mindig ilyen szűk volt ez az alagút? Bár ha belegondolok, már több mint négy év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára itt jártunk, és akkor bizony még jócskán alacsonyabbak voltunk. Emlékszem, akkor is össze kellett görnyednünk, hogy elférhessünk, de most már ez sem elég. Nem is kell intenem Ronéknak – automatikusan négykézlábra ereszkednek ők is, s úgy mászunk tovább, mint holmi lopakodó barlangi férgek. A sötétség miatt kénytelen vagyok _Lumos_ szal apró, lobogó fényt varázsolni a pálcám végébe. Az alagút aztán egyszer csak emelkedni kezd, s a végében sápadt fénycsíkot látok átszűrődni.

Hevesen megrezzenek, mikor a mögöttem lévő Hermione váratlanul megszorítja a bokámat. – A köpeny! Vedd fel a köpenyt! – suttogja sürgetőn.

Hátranyúlok, mire a lány a tenyerembe nyomja a gombóccá gyűrt szövetet. Nehezen tudom csak magamra teríteni a szűk térben, de valahogy megoldom, aztán egy halk _Nox_ szal eloltom a fényt, s nesztelenül igyekszünk tovább. A szívem a torkomban kalapál, és úgy érzem magam, mintha csak egy aknamezőn sétálgatnánk: ki tudja, melyik pillanatban robban a világ a lábunk alatt...

Mégis eljutunk az alagút végébe, ahonnan már hallani is a Szellemszállásból kiszökő tompa zajokat. A bejárat viszont el van torlaszolva: nem is tudom, talán egy láda van elé tolva, ami épp csak akkora rést hagy önmaga és a fal között, hogy én fél szemmel beleshessek rajta.

Félhomály honol odabenn, kereső szemeim mégis azon nyomban észreveszik Naginit. _Voldemort valóban beváltotta az ígéretét_ , állapítom meg fanyarul, miközben elnézem a fénylő, lebegő varázsgömb biztos védelmében tekergőző kígyót. Csak egyetlen pillantást vetek az asztal sarkára, amin látszanak a bodzapálcával játszó hosszú, hullafehér ujjakat, majd törni kezdem a fejem, hogyan tudnám ártalmatlanítani a Naginit óvó gömböt... ám aztán egy hang szólal meg a közvetlen közelemben, s ettől a hangtól az egész testem mozdulatlanná dermed.

– Gyengül az ellenállásuk, nagyúr...

A szívem mintha át akarná szakítani a mellkasomat. Piton alig néhány centire áll csak tőlem! Hát, persze, hogy is felejthettem el: a diadém pusztulása után én magam néztem Voldemort fejébe, amikor az Lucius Malfoyjal magához rendelte Pitont... Gondolkodásra képtelenül igyekszem odébb préselni magam a szűk alagútban, hátha vethetnék rá egy pillantást, de csak a talárja sötétjét látom.

– És így lesz akkor is, ha nem vagy ott – feleli Voldemort. – Ügyes varázsló vagy, Perselus, de nem hinném, hogy szükség volna még ott rád. Már majdnem célba értünk... majdnem.

Piton nem szól, de elsiet a nyílás mellől, s én nem tudom elnyomni magamban a csalódottságot. _Ha tudná, hogy itt kuporgok a sötétben, arra az alkalomra várva, ami talán nem is fog eljönni..._ Valahogy azonban felkavar a bájitalmester ittléte. Sose láttam még őt a Sötét Nagyúrral kettesben – se a saját szemeimmel, se Voldemortéval –, ám émelyít a bizalmas hangnem, amivel az utóbbi beszél hozzá. Emellett érzem azt is, hogy Piton tart tőle – és sajnos tudom, hogy nem alaptalanul.

– Van egy gondom, Perselus – szólal meg csendesen Voldemort, miután felállva belép a látóterembe. Vörös szemei valósággal áthasítják a terem homályát.

Piton kissé meghajtja fejét az irányába. – Parancsolj velem, nagyúr.

Voldemort elegáns, kecses mozdulattal lendíti meg a varázspálcáját, mégis úgy érzem, mintha a torkomba vágott volna a mozdulattal. – Miért nem működik ez a pálca, Perselus?

– De... de hát nagyuram, miért mondod ezt? Páratlan varázslatokat hajtottál végre ezzel a pálcával – értetlenkedik Piton, és nekem minden tagom elhűlik attól, hogy hallhatóan megbicsaklott a hangja. Ő is érzi, ő is érzi a veszélyt, akárcsak én, de biztos, hogy egyikünk sem tudná megfogalmazni, mi az a rideg, dermesztő valami, ami Tom Denem egykor szépvonású arcából árad...

– Nem. A megszokott varázslataimat hajtottam végre vele. A mágiám páratlan, de ezé a pálcáé... nem az. – Voldemort a fejét csóválja, s közben csalódott, mégis rideg pillantást vet a varázsvesszőre. – Csodákat ígért, és azok elmaradtak. Nem érzek különbséget e pálca és a másik között, amit egykor Ollivandertől szereztem be. Nem érzek különbséget – ismétli meg lassan.

Égni kezd a sebhelyem, s a fájdalom olyan hirtelen jön, hogy mivel már egészen elszoktam, tőle, nem tudom visszanyomni a rezzenésem. A bajsejtelem egyre erősebben lüktet a halántékomban, s szívem szerint már üvöltenék Pitonnak, hogy meneküljön, mert itt nagy baj lesz... de még ha képes lennék a szavak formálására, tudom, akkor sem tehetném meg.

Voldemort járkálni kezd a szobában, időnként hosszú másodpercekre eltűnve a szemem elől, de ez is pusztán arra elég, hogy a sötét varázslóból akaratlanul belém áramló indulatok csak még határozottabbá váljanak. Próbálom győzködni magam, hogy nem, valamit félreértek; nem az fog következni, ami oly elkerülhetetlenül közeledni látszik... de a remegésem csak fokozódik.

– Sokat töprengtem a dolgon, Perselus... Tudod, miért hívattalak vissza a csatából?

Látom, hogy Piton tekintete a varázsketrecben tekergő Naginire szegeződik. Egy pillanatra belém mar a gondolat, hogy esetleg ő is tudja, hogy a kígyó horcrux...?! De aztán feldereng, hogy az emlékben Dumbledore maga figyelmeztette őt: akkor mondja el nekem az igazat, ha látja, hogy Naginit óvni és félteni kezdi Voldemort. Ebből pedig egy olyan okos embernek, mint Piton, nem okozhatott nehézséget összerakni a...

– Nem tudom, nagyúr, de kérlek, engedj visszamennem. Hadd keressem meg neked Pottert! – A nevem hallatán elapadnak a gondolataim, s a szemeimet újra Pitonra függesztem.

Tudom, csak azért hivatkozott rám, hogy kikerülhessen a nagyúr karmából – és én teljes szívemből imádkozom, hogy a csel váljon be, és Voldemort engedje őt elmenni! Rettegek attól az elhatározástól, ami egyre elszántabban szivárog be a másik tudatból az én fejembe, ahogy rettegek attól, hogy Pitonnak nem lesz lehetősége kikerülni azt.

– Úgy beszélsz, mint Lucius – csóválja meg a fejét ismét a sötét varázsló, miközben a másik férfira villantja vérvörös szemeit. – Egyikőtök sem érti úgy Pottert, mint én. Szükségtelen keresni őt. Potter el fog jönni hozzám. Van ugyanis egy nagy hibája, egy gyenge pontja, és én tudom, mi az. Nem bírja elviselni, ami most folyik: hogy lemészárolják a társait miatta. Véget akar vetni a vérontásnak, bármi áron. El fog jönni.

Lehunyom a szemeimet, és felderengenek előttem az elmúlt két és fél hét kínzó rémképei. Voldemort ezt tényleg jól ismeri bennem – hogy képtelen vagyok elviselni a többiek szenvedését, különösen, hogy az miattam történik. De ne merészelje azt mondani, hogy jobban ismer engem másoknál – Pitonnál.

És ne merje azt hinni, hogy Pitont is jól ismeri.

Gondolataim közepette lemaradok arról, amit a bájitalmester erre válaszol, de Voldemort reagálásából nagyjából sejtem, mi lehetett az. – Halálfalóim egyértelmű parancsot kaptak tőlem: Pottert el kell fogni. A barátait megölhetik – minél több hal meg, annál jobb –, de őt nem. Ám én rólad akarok beszélni, Perselus, nem Harry Potterről. Értékes segítséget nyújtottál nekem. Nagyon értékeset.

– Nagyuram, jól tudod, hogy minden vágyam szolgálni téged – mondja rögtön olyan alázatos hangon Piton, hogy bukfencet vet tőle a gyomrom. Hogy volt képes hosszú éveken át játszani ezt a szerepet, józan tudattal, a büszkesége megőrzésével...?! – De... Engedd meg, hogy visszamenjek, és megkeressem a fiút. Hadd hozzam el neked. El tudom...

– Megmondtam: nem! – A hirtelen felcsattanástól Piton is megdermed, nem csak én. Nyelni próbálok, mikor meglátom a lángoló vérvörös szemeket, de semmi nedvesség nincs a számban. Érzem, hogy még Hermione is megrezdül mögöttem, noha ő nem látja azt, amit én, csak a hangokat hallja. – Pillanatnyilag csak az érdekel, Perselus, mi lesz, mikor végre találkozom a kölyökkel!

– De nagyúr, az nem is lehet kérdéses...

– De bizony kérdéses, Perselus. Bizony az. – Voldemort megint olyan helyen áll meg, ahonnan jól látom őt: látom, hogyan fordul meg a bodzapálca a fehér ujjak között, kecsesen, akár egy marásra készülő kígyó. – Miért nem működött egyik pálcám sem, amikor Harry Potter ellen fordítottam?

Hirtelen belép csap az érzés, hogy _tudom_ , hová tart ez a beszélgetés...

– Erre... erre nem tudok válaszolni, nagyúr.

– Nem tudsz?

És egyszer csak széthasítja a homlokomat a fájdalom, s vele együtt a belécsapó harag, ami nem a sajátom... Üvöltenék, de mivel nem tehetem, az ökölbe szorított kezemre kell harapnom, hogy elnyomjam a kiáltásom. A fogaim a beszorított ujjaimba mélyednek, súlyosan, tépőn, de tehetek bármit, a tudatom máris kiröppen a fejemből, mintha csak elszívnák... és ahogy összeszorítom a szemeimet, már Voldemort tekintetén át meredek a világra.

– A tiszafa pálcám, Perselus, mindent megtett, amit kívántam, de Harry Pottert nem ölte meg. Két ízben is kudarcot vallott. Ollivander kínvallatás alatt elárulta az ikermagok titkát, és azt mondta, használjak egy másik pálcát. Úgy is tettem, de Lucius pálcája tönkrement, mikor szembekerült Potterével.

Piton továbbra is Naginire mered. – Sejtelmem sincs, miért, nagyúr.

– Ezután kerestem magamnak egy harmadik pálcát – folytatom... nem, _Voldemort_ az, aki tovább beszél. – Felkutattam a Pálcák Urát, ezt a bodzapálcát, a Végzet Pálcáját, és elvettem előző gazdájától. Kivettem Albus Dumbledore sírjából. – És Piton ennek hallatán végre a sötét varázsló felé fordul.

A tudatom megmaradt morzsái megkínzottan üvöltenek fel. Nem, nem akarok Voldemort szemén át nézni a halottsápadt Pitonra – nem akarom, hogy Piton ilyen viszolyogva nézzen rám! És _nem akarom élvezni_ , hogy érzem a félelme szagát a levegőben...!

A tekintetén látom: nem tudta, hogy Voldemort kirabolta és meggyalázta Dumbledore sírját. Az arca márványfehér, a szemei dermedtek, s egész testemben megbénít az alig hallható, szinte már könyörgő hangja... – Nagyúr... hadd menjek el a fiúért...

Még erősebben harapom az öklömet, lassan már érzem, ahogy átszakad a bőr, és a vér fémes íze elönti a számat. Iszonyodva ébredek rá, hogy Piton is _retteg_... mert látja, érzi, mi következik...

– Most, mikor elérkeztem a győzelem kapujába – folytatja Voldemort szinte suttogva, ügyet sem vetve a bájitalmester reszketeg kérésére –, egy hosszú éjszakán át csak álltam itt, és töprengtem, töprengtem, hogy vajon miért nem viselkedik úgy a Pálcák Ura, ahogyan kellene, miért nem teszi azt, amit a legenda szerint megtesz jogos tulajdonosának... És azt hiszem, megleltem a választ.

Piton nem felel. Nekem égető könnyek gyűlnek a szemem sarkába a kezem harapdálása feletti kínzó fájdalomtól, s közben minden erőmmel küzdve próbálom kizárni magamból Voldemort egyre nyilvánvalóbb élvezetét a helyzet láttán... kevés sikerrel.

– Talán te is rájöttél már, Perselus, elvégre okos ember vagy. Odaadó, hűséges szolgám voltál, és sajnálom, hogy így fordulnak a dolgok.

_Ne beszélj róla múlt időben, ne merd bántani őt! Menekülj, Piton, menekülj!_

Érzem Voldemort kéjes elégedettségét, mikor Piton holtra váltan suttogja: – Nagyúr...

– A Pálcák Ura azért nem szolgálhat engem képességei szerint, mert nem én vagyok a jogos birtokosa. A Pálcák Ura azé, aki megölte az előző tulajdonost. Albus Dumbledore-t te ölted meg. Amíg élsz, Perselus, a Pálcák Ura nem lehet az enyém.

_Menekülj!_

_–_ Nagyuram! – Piton védekezőn megemeli a varázspálcáját. Voldemort és én tudjuk, hogy hiábavaló cselekedet.

– Nem lehet másként. A pálcának engem kell szolgálnia, Perselus, mert ez a pálca fogja megpecsételni Potter sorsát.

_MENEKÜLJ!!_

És Voldemort suhint a pálcájával, mire Nagini gömbje gurulni kezd a levegőben, egyenesen Piton felé, és a férfi alig tud felkiáltani, a gömb vállig elnyeli őt... aztán Voldemort párszaszóul felszisszen: – _Ölj!_

_Ne, ne, ne, ne, NE!_

Vérfagyasztó sikoly hasít a levegőbe, olyan élesen, hogy érzem, még Hermione is a szája elé kapja a kezét, Ron pedig nem tudja visszanyomni a nyögését... engem pedig mintha valósággal kettémetszene a hang: vérezni kezd tőle az egész bensőm. Próbálom elszakítani a tekintetemet, komolyan próbálom, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá, mintha odaszögezték volna a szemeimet: csak iszonyodva meredek a gömbbel küzdő Pitonra, míg a velőtrázó ordítása folyamatosan visszhangzik a fülemben... aztán a férfi arcából minden szín eltűnik. Halottfehér arccal térdre roskad, s a szabaddá váló nyakához kapja a kezeit, amikből egyszerre ömleni, áradni kezd a sötétvörös vér. A pálcája haszontalanul gurul el a lábai mellől.

Mintha megsüketültem volna, egyszerre minden hang kizáródik a fejemből.

Inkább csak látom, mintsem hallom, ahogy Voldemort ridegen mondja: – Sajnálom.

_Ne, ez nem lehet, ez nem lehet... nem.... lehet..._

Mikor Piton elterül a földön, végre elemelkedik rólam a furcsa bűbáj, s képes vagyok elrántani a fejem. Olyan erősen szorítom össze a szemeimet, hogy csillagokat látok, a számban émelyítőn összekeveredik a vérem és nyálam íze. Tompán, távolról érzékelem, hogy Voldemort távozik, kígyóját maga után bűvölve a gömbben... de a tudatom üres és néma marad; csak a szívem sikolya visszhangzik a testemben.

Képtelen vagyok elhinni, amit láttam – amiről _tudtam_ , hogy meg fog történni, és mégis reménykedtem az elkerülhetetlenben. Olyan erősen remegek, mintha valaki átkot szórt volna rám, de ez nem akadályoz meg abban, hogy zsibbadt kezemet megemelve elvarázsoljam a bejáratot eltorlaszoló ládát az útból. Ügyet sem vetek Hermione riadt, figyelmeztető szólítására.

Mit érdekel engem, ha Voldemort mégsem ment el, ha esetleg visszajön, és itt talál! Mint egy álomkóros, dobom le magamról a köpenyt, és amennyire reszkető lábaim engedik, a földön vonagló, nyakát szorongató férfihoz sietek.

– Pi... Piton...! – hebegem akadozó hangon, s a földre omlok mellette.

Hiába szorítják a kezei a nyakát, a vér olyan tempóban ömlik a kígyómarta sebből a fehér ujjain át, mintha csak egy folyó áradna. Sötét, gyomorforgató szagú pocsolya gyűlik körülöttünk.

Látom, hogy a varázsló sötét szemei döbbenten tágulnak ki, mikor meglát engem, s nem kell beszélnie, tudom, hogy gondolatban ostoba bolondnak hív, és elzavar innen... de képtelen vagyok mozdulni.

Egy pillanat! Hiszen megtanított arra a varázsigére! Ha Malfoyon tudott segíteni a _Sectumsempra_ után, akkor talán most is...

– Ne aggódjon, meggyógyítom – suttogom recsegő hangon, noha érzem, hogy a biztatás inkább saját magamnak szól. Annyira remeg a kezem, hogy alig tudom Pitonra szegezni a pálcát. – Vur... Vurnela santur!

 _Ne pánikolj!_ , mondom magamnak, mikor nem történik semmi. Ne pánikolj, higgadj le...

– Vurnela santur! Vurnela sanantur! Vur... Hogy volt a varázsige? Nem emlékszem! – fakadok ki, mikor továbbra sem szikrázik fel a pálcám.

Kétségbeesetten zihálok a levegőért, s nem nyugtat meg, mikor megérzem a vállamon Hermione kezét. – Harry... – suttogja, de nem fejezi be. Az ő hangja is tompa és halovány.

– Nem, Hermione, tudom, hogy tudom! – Piton felé nézek, aki fehér, mint a márvány; csak az ajkait festi vörösre a rajta kitoluló vér. – Vur... nem is, vulnera santur, vulnera santan... sanan... nem... nem emlékszem... – Elbicsaklik a hangom. A szemeim forrón égnek. – Hermione, miért nem emlékszem?!

Mielőtt még a lány válaszolhatna, Piton keze megragadja a taláromat és meghúzza azt, jelezve, hogy figyeljek rá. A tekintete örvénylően fekete, sötét és mély, mégis csak kétségbeesettebb leszek tőle.

Aztán hörgő, vértől bugyborékoló hangon préseli ki magából: – Vidd... el... Vidd... el... – És halvány, ezüstöskék emlékszálak kezdenek ömleni belőle: a szájából, a füléből, a szeméből... mindenhonnan.

Miért, miért ad most még több emléket? Ha van még elmondanivalója, azt _tőle_ akarom hallani, az ő szájából, személyesen...!

Vadul harapom a számat tehetetlenségemben. Miért nem tudok visszaemlékezni arra a kétszavas varázsigére?! Meg _kell_ mentenem őt! _Én_ jöttem vissza a halálért – nem ő! Neki tovább kell élnie, ő nem halhat meg...

Nem is veszem észre, mikor Hermione a kezembe nyom egy, a semmiből elővarázsolt palackot, de oda sem figyelve valahogy beleirányítom az ezüstös anyagot. Mire a palack megtelik, Piton testét szemlátomást minden erő elhagyja; a taláromat szorító keze elernyed.

– Ne, ne, ne... – dadogom hangtalanul, s a keze után kapok. – Kérlek, Piton...!

A suttogását alig lehet meghallani. – Nézz... rám...

Csuklós-sírós nevetés szakad fel belőlem. Pont _most_ akarja, hogy ránézzek? Miután annyiszor felszólított, hogy kerüljem a tekintetét?

De megteszem; az éjszínű szemekbe nézek, noha minden annyira homályos előttem, hogy valójában alig látok valamit.

Megszorítom a kezét, ám a következő pillanatban az tompán koppanva a földre hullik... és jeges iszonyat önti el az elmémet.

Felhasad az ajkam, olyan erővel harapok rá, és az üvöltés tépi, szaggatja belülről a torkomat... míg észre nem veszem a talárja ujja alól kilógó fényes tárgyat, és akkor a sikoly bennreked. Úgy rántom félre az anyagot, mintha az fojtogatná őt, s pillanatokig meredek a jádedíszítésű ovális medálra.

A kezem sokkal hamarabb kap a fehér, mozdulatlan ujjak után, mint ahogy az agyam felfogná, mit jelent a csuklójára tekert nyaklánc jelenléte.

Rekedt kiáltásféle szakad fel belőlem, mikor az egyik ujja tövében kitapintom a hűvös, fémes karikát. Megfordítom azt, s amint a benne lévő kő felülre kerül, a gyűrű láthatóvá válik.

– Harry, mit csinálsz? – kérdi felnyögve Ron, de én oda sem figyelek rá, csak automatikus mozdulatokkal lerántom a gyűrűt, és Piton vértől tocsogó szájába nyomom.

Ha legalább Nagini mérgét el tudná tüntetni... talán még nem késő... talán még...

De semmi változást nem látok: a férfi továbbra is olyan élettelenül fekszik, akár egy kődarab.

Üvöltenék, de hirtelen Voldemort hangja szólal meg körülöttünk – az árad a falakból, a mennyezetből, mindenhonnan. Hang sose szított még bennem ennyire tépő, ennyire emésztő gyűlöletet.

– Vitézül küzdöttetek, és Voldemort nagyúr szemében a bátorság nagy erény – mondja a varázsló, s a szavai mintha százszoros hangerővel dübörögnének a fejemben. – Ám súlyos veszteséget szenvedtetek. Ha továbbra is ellenálltok, meghaltok valamennyien. Nem kívánom, hogy így legyen. Kár minden csepp kiontott varázslóvérért. – _De a te kiontott véred mennyire jó lesz, mennyire fogom élvezni, mikor láthatom majd, hogyan pusztítanak el téged, te gyilkos!_ , sziszegem magamban. _–_ Voldemort nagyúr kegyelmes. Kiadom a parancsot harcosaimnak az azonnali visszavonulásra. Egy órát kaptok. Adjátok meg a végtisztességet halottaitoknak, lássátok el sebesültjeiteket. És most hozzád szólok, Harry Potter – emeli meg kissé a hangját, mire én ösztönösen megemelem a fejemet. Vörösben látom a világot, de figyelek, s minden szavával tovább szítom gyűlöletem tüzét. – Ahelyett, hogy szembenéztél volna velem, hagytad, hogy barátaid az életüket adják érted. Mostantól egy óra hosszán át várok rád a Tiltott Rengetegben. Ha ez idő alatt nem jelensz meg ott, nem adod fel magad, az ostrom folytatódik. Akkor már én magam is ott leszek, Harry Potter – felkutatlak, és megbüntetek minden férfit, nőt és gyermeket, aki megpróbál elrejteni előlem. Egy órát kapsz.

És a szörnyű az, hogy még a haragom ellenére is képes megrendíteni a szavaival. Nem kétlem, hogy valóban képes beváltani a fenyegetését, és mindenkit megkínozni, lemészárolni, aki védeni próbál engem... márpedig ismerem annyira a kastélyban harcolókat, hogy tudjam: nem adnának fel.

Ők nem tudják, amit én tudok: hogy nekem mindenképpen meg kell halnom...

– Ne törődj vele, mit beszél – mondja Ron sietve. Biztos, mert látja, milyen arcot vágok.

Hermione csak rákontrázik, de az ő hangja is remeg. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Menjünk... menjünk vissza a kastélyba... – A tekintete a saját vérében ázó Pitonra siklik. – Ha a Tiltott Rengetegbe megy, új tervet kell kidolgoznunk...

– És őt hagyjuk itt?! – csattanok fel akaratom ellenére is, vadul gesztikulálva Piton felé.

Hermione beharapja a száját, és nem hajlandó többet a férfi felé fordulni. - Harry, neki már...

– Ne mondd, hogy neki már vége! – _Nem lehet, hogy meghalt, nem halhatott meg,_ így _nem,_ most _nem,_ sehogy sem _...! –_ Ha a gyűrű...

A lány már nyitná a száját, de végül Ron az, akinek sikerül a szavamba vágnia. – Harry, elhiszem, hogy szörnyű lehetett végignézni, amint... De végül is megérdemelte, amit kapott. Jó, tudom, egész évben azt tervezgetted, hogy te fogsz majd bosszút állni Dumbledore-ért, de most már másra kell koncentrálni, különben _ártatlanok_ fogják ugyanígy végezni! – Egy pillanatra elakad, aztán megbicsaklón fakad ki belőle: – Gondolj Fredre!

De én nem tudok Fredre gondolni. Ron szavai visszhangoznak a fülemben, felerősítve, lüktetve, és sosem éreztem még ilyen erős késztetést arra, hogy bemossak neki egyet.

Piton megérdemelte, amit kapott? _Megérdemelte?!_ Miért beszél úgy, mintha mindent értene, hisz nem tud ő semmit, a világon semmit! Hogy mennyi mindent tett Piton Dumbledore-ért, a csatáért... értem... és ezek után azt mondják, ő megérdemelte ezt a kegyetlen halált?!

Fájó szívvel ébredek rá, hogy Piton is hasonlót érezhetett, amikor az első napon a fejéhez vágtam, hogy ő csak egy aljas, hazug, gyilkos áruló... Nem csoda, hogy ájulásig felpofozott.

Nem tudom, milyen sötét tekintettel meredhetek Ronra, de mikor meglátom a döbbent arcát, a haragom azon nyomban lecsillapodik. Ők nem tudják az igazat, azért mondanak csak ilyeneket... hisz én sem voltam különb. Nem tehetnek róla. Ha tudnánk az igazat, nem mondanák ezt.

Így csak annyit suttogok alig hallhatóan: – Piton is ártatlan volt.

Két barátom döbbenten pillant egymásra, aztán Hermione elém lép, s száját beszívva hajol le hozzám. – Harry, mi folyik itt? Egészen úgy beszélsz, mintha... Eddig azt hittem, gyűlölted Pitont.

Lehunyom a szemem. – Úgy volt.

Vajon mit gondolnak az előbbi kifakadásomról? Azt hihették, elment az eszem, mikor próbáltam megmenteni Pitont...

Keserű íz gyűlik a számba. _De nem sikerült._

 _–_ Menjünk. – Lehajtom a fejem, s közben feltápászkodom a földről. Ron belémkarol, hogy segítsen, aztán látom, hogy még egyszer átsandít a vállam fölött a mögöttem fekvő alakra.

Fölösleges elkezdeni most magyarázkodni nekik. Nincs rá elég idő. Igaza van Ronnak: Voldemortra kell koncentrálnom, különben még többen halnak meg, és a rémálomnak sosem lesz vége...

Szótlan némaságban megyünk vissza az alagút bejáratáig. Mielőtt bemásznék, elönt a kísértés, hogy még egyszer hátraforduljak; hátha látnám megrezzenni a halottfehér ujjakat, hátha fájdalmasan összevonódnának a fekete szemöldökök... de nem nézek vissza. Nem akarok hiú reménykedést – nem akarom, hogy megcsaljon a képzeletem.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Nemcsak Fred és Piton, de még Remus és Tonks is... és ki tudja, hányan vannak még, akikről nem is tudok. Emberek, akik elhagyták ezt a világot, s a távozásukkal kitéptek és magukkal vittek egy darabot belőlem... és a kitépett darabok üresen tátongó helye minden múló pillanattal egyre kínzóbban éget.

Egymagam állok a kiürült igazgatói szobában – még a faliképek lakói is mind hiányoznak –, s hasonlóan üres tekintettel töltöm fel Dumbledore merengőjét Piton emlékeivel. Elképzelésem sincs, hogy mit fogok látni benne, de habozás nélkül belemerítem a fejem... noha sejtem, hogy utána csak még jobban fog fájni a szívem.

A napsütötte játszótér, ahova érkezem, épp úgy elüt a hangulatomtól, mint a meleg talaj az elhűlt lábaim alatt, de nincs alkalmam ezen morfondírozni: amint felfedezem az emlékkép résztvevőit, a gondolataim elhalnak.

Egy kilenc-tízévesnél nem többnek kinéző Piton les a bokrok mögül két lányt, akik a játszótéren hintáznak. Nem kell sok időnek beletelnie, hogy rájöjjek, ki a másik két gyerek.

 _Anya az_ , tudatosul bennem a hihetetlen tény. _A másik lány, aki pedig a nevén hívta őt, minden bizonnyal a fiatal Petunia néni..._

Sosem éreztem még ennyire bizarrnak egyetlen helyzetet sem, mint most figyelni, ahogy életem három fontos karaktere egymással beszél. A tekintetem ide-oda siklik a talpraesett, vörös hajú Lily, a már ilyen korában is gúnyolódó Petunia, és az egyre vörösebb arcú Piton között. Mikor a lányok végül sértetten távoznak, és a fiú csalódott arckifejezéssel, beharapott szájjal néz utánuk, sajnálat ülepedik a mellkasomra.

A következő jelenetek is mind anyámat és Pitont mutatják, s bár igyekszem minden figyelmemet a történésekre összpontosítani, nem tehetek róla, valami kattan bennem, ahogy kezdem megérteni, mi is lehet ez az egész. Egyértelmű, hogy Piton ragaszkodik anyámhoz, kedveli őt, és szemlátomást Lily is a barátjának tartotta őt. Kissé összeszorul a torkom, valahányszor hallom, hogy a keresztnevén hívja Pitont.

Már jó ideje tudom, hogy apám és Sirius mennyire utálták és szívatták állandóan Pitont, mégis meglep, hogy már a vonaton történő első találkozásukkor is gúnyolni kezdik. Szerettem Siriust, mégis elsötétül a tekintetem, mikor beszól Pitonnak, s rossz érzésem csak fokozódik, mikor James hangosan, kárörvendőn felnevet.

A jelenetekkel együtt ők is egyre nőnek. Nemsokára már a fiatal tizenévesekként látom őket. Nyilván több év telt már el a beosztás óta, de Lily és Piton még mindig barátok. És... ezt nem hiszem el! Piton hagyja, hogy anya úgy becézze őt, „Per”! Sosem néztem volna ki belőle, azt meg végképp nem, hogy szemlátomást még jól is essen neki...

Kalapálni kezd a szívem. Most már biztosan tudom...

Nem bírom ismét végignézni, mikor Siriusék fellógatják és nyilvánosan megszégyenítik Pitont. A következő képen aztán a Griffendél-torony előtt találom magam. Piton anyám bocsánatáért esedezik, de Lily gorombán elküldi őt.

Jeges hullám önti el a fejemet. Mikor ötödikben láttam a professzor merengőjében az RBF utáni jelenetet, azt hittem, a miatt ez a legrosszabb emléke, amit James és Sirius tettek vele. De tévedtem – megint. Azért gyűlölte, ami történt, mert közben akarva-akaratlanul sárvérűnek nevezte anyámat... és ezzel elveszítette őt.

Változik a kép. Piton kuporogva könyörög Dumbledore-nak, hogy védje meg Lily Pottert. Potter - tehát ekkorra James már elvette őt, és Piton mégis...

– Rejtse hát el mindhármukat – szól rekedten a férfi. – Védje... óvja meg őket... kérem.

– És mit kapok cserébe, Perselus?

– Cserébe? – Piton csak egyetlen hosszú pillanatig hallgat. – Bármit.

Döbbenten kerekednek el a szemeim, de a szín máris változik, s a következő pillanatban a hang a torkomba forr. Piton zokogó hangon üvölt az igazgatói irodában, Dumbledore komor arccal áll fölötte. Aztán a bájitalmester megemeli a fejét, s nekem a földbe gyökerezik a lábam a könnyektől mentes, mégis eltorzult, megkínzott arckifejezésétől.

Sose hittem volna, hogy képes ilyen arcot vágni... hogy valami ekkora fájdalmat okozhat neki.

És tudván, hogy az édesanyám miatt érzi ezt a tépő fájdalmat, elhűlik mindenem.

Dumbledore-nak sikerül elérnie, hogy végső célt adjon neki Lily emlékére: hogy védjen meg engem. Szinte undorodom az igazgatótól, mikor az Lily és az én szemeim hasonlóságára hívja fel Piton figyelmét. Tudja jól, mennyire szerette Lilyt, és kihasználja ezt a tudást! Ezzel veszi rá, hogy Piton képtelen legyen nemet mondani... És Piton sebezhetőségét mutatja a tény, hogy hagyja magát kihasználni.

Innentől szó nélkül követi Dumbledore minden utasítását. Kémkedik Mógus után. Rajta tartja a szemét Karkarovon. Aztán újra látom azt a jelenetet, amit már hetekkel ezelőtt megmutatott abban a házikóban; hogy hogyan gyógyítja meg az igazgatót, miután az felvette Gomold gyűrűjét, s Dumbledore hogyan ígérteti meg vele, hogy – amikor eljön a megfelelő pillanat – Piton végez majd vele...

Próbálom becsukni a fülem és nem figyelni, mikor pár jelenettel később az igazgató felfedi az igazat Piton előtt. Nem akarom újra hallani, miért kell meghalnom, nem akarom hallani a tárgyilagosan előadott szavakat, de mikor a jelenet nem ér véget azzal, hogy Dumbledore leszögezi: magának Voldemortnak kell végeznie velem, mégis megemelem a fejem.

A hosszú hallgatást követően Piton egészen halkan mondja: – Mindvégig... ennyi éven át azt hittem... hogy Lily miatt védelmezzük őt.

– Azért védelmezzük őt, mert tanulnia kell, fel kell nőnie, ki kell próbálnia az erejét. A kapcsolatuk egyre szorosabbá válik, parazita módjára erősödik. Néha az az érzésem, ő maga is gyanítja már az okát. Ha jól ismerem őt, úgy fogja intézni a dolgokat, hogy amikor a halálba indul, az Voldemort végét jelenti majd.

Piton épp olyan elborzadva mered Dumbledore-ra, akárcsak én, és mikor döbbent hangon megszólal, mintha a saját gondolataimat fogalmazná meg: – Azért tartotta őt életben, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban halhasson meg?

– Ne botránkozzon meg ezen, Perselus – feleli Dumbledore, s hitetlenkedésem csak fokozódik, mikor rájövök, hogy ezzel tulajdonképpen beismerő vallomást tett. – Hány férfit és nőt látott már meghalni?

– Jó ideje csak annyit, ahányat nem tudtam megmenteni – mondja szárazon a bájitalmester. – Maga kihasznált engem.

– Amennyiben?

– Kémkedtem, hazudtam és az életemet kockáztattam, mert maga azt kívánta. Azt mondta, mindent azért teszünk, hogy megvédjük Lily Potter fiát. Most pedig közli, hogy úgy nevelte, mint egy leölésre szánt malacot...

Hangosan kalapál a szívem. Ennyire felháborította volna, amit Dumbledore tett... nem, amire _szánt_ engem?

De pár pillanat, és rá kell jönnöm, hogy a felháborodásának nem én vagyok a kiváltó oka.

– Meg vagyok hatva, Perselus – mondja látható őszinteséggel Dumbledore. – Hát mégis eljutott odáig, hogy fontos magának a fiú?

– A fiú?! – csattan fel mennydörgő hangon Piton. – _Expecto patronum!_

S amikor a pálcája végéből kipattan a gyönyörű, ragyogó őzsuta, akaratlanul is lesütöm a szemem. Már minden világos; a doboz a szekrényén, az apró kacatok egy része, amit nem tudtam hova tenni... a vörös-hajszálas fésű... gyerekkori mementók Lilytől, akinek az emléke, tudom, sosem fog elhalványodni a férfiban.

És mikor Dumbledore megkérdezi, „Ennyi év után is?”, Piton maga sem tagadja.

– Örökké.

A vér a fülemben dobog, hangosan, lüktetőn, mégis olyan lassúnak és zsibbadtnak érzem magam, mintha tarkón csapott volna egy gurkó. Szinte már meg sem lepődök, amikor a következő jelenetből kiderül, hogy Piton volt az, aki elvarázsolta Mundungust, és a fejébe ültette a százfűlé-főzetes ál-Potterek tervét... Aztán látom, hogy a _Sectumsempra_ , ami megcsonkolta George-ot, valójában az egyik Lupint megölni készülő halálfalónak volt szánva. Piton volt az, aki Sirius szobájából elcsente Lily levelének második oldalát, s azzal együtt a lány fényképét is, és a mellkasom még erősebben sajog, mikor látom, hogyan csöpögnek a kövér könnycseppek a férfi sötét szeméből...

A végső jelenetben aztán, miután Phineas Nigellus portréjától megtudja, hogy a deani erdőben vagyunk, Piton a kezébe emeli Griffendél kardját. Mosolyognék, amiért rászólt a néhai igazgató Hermionét illető sárvérűs beszólására, ha nem érezném annyira ridegnek és dermedtnek az arcomat – de így nem tehetek mást, csak szomorú szemekkel figyelem, ahogy a férfi Dumbledore portréjával pár utolsó szót váltva megindul, hogy elhozza nekünk a kardot.

Hogy édesanyám iránti szerelmének képével, az ezüst őzsutával elvezessen engem hozzá...

~ *|*|*|* ~

Lassan tudatosul bennem – csak percekkel az után, hogy kiemelkedem a merengőből –, hogy peregnek a könnyek a szememből. Pislogok, mert noha nem csíp az orrom, nem ég a torkom, a hűvös cseppek mégis egyre csak gördülnek le az arcomon. Odanyúlok, és a kezemmel elmaszatolom a nedvességet.

Az agyam zsibbadt, a zsigereim ólomsúlyúnak érződnek... de ennek ellenére veszek egy mély levegőt, s halkan koppanó léptekkel megindulok a kihalt kastélyban, egyedül, akár egy bolyongó kísértet. A karórám már ismét működik; tudom, hogy a Voldemort adta egyórás haladéknak már csaknem a fele is eltelt, így nem habozhatok tovább. Elvégre ezért jöttem vissza: meghalni. Meghalni, és ezzel megadni a végső döfést Voldemortnak.

Csak azt sajnálom, hogy Pitont nem tudtam megmenteni. Jószerével az egész életét a gonosz legyőzésére áldozta, s én még annyit sem tehetek meg érte, hogy a halála utáni végtisztességet megadom neki, mindenkivel tudatva egyszer s mindenkorra, mekkora hős is volt ő. Nem lesz rá lehetőségem, hogy tisztázzam a nevét... mert én is halott leszek.

A láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg rejtekében osonok a folyosókon, míg kis híján bele nem szaladok Neville-be. Még jobban elhűlök, mikor látom, hogy egy holttestet hoz Oliver Wooddal, s jeges karmok marnak a mellkasomba, ahogy ráismerek a halottra. Colin Creevey félelmetesen aprónak és törékenynek látszik holtában.

A nagyteremben jönnek-mennek az emberek, térdepelnek és zokognak a halottak fölött, s noha legszívesebben én is azt tenném, tudom, hogy többé már nem jönnének könnyek a szemembe. Nem érzek semmit; a gyász legalább annyira megbénított, mint amikor meg kellett tudnom, hogy halálra szántak. Nem látom se Weasleyéket, se Hermionét, de valahol örülök ennek, hiszen így nincs semmi, ami visszatartson. Tudom, mit kell megtennem, s nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy a félelem visszarántson.

Hiszen jól éltem az életem: tudom, hogy meg fogok maradni másokban. _Aki pedig a halálban sem pusztul el, az él._ Most már értem. Köszönöm, Piton.

Mikor ismét megpillantom Neville-t, belém csap a gondolat, miszerint gondoskodnom kell róla, hogy minél több emberben éljen tovább az, amit még tennünk kell. Ha én kiesem, Hermione és Ron ketten maradnak... Úgyhogy ledobom magamról a köpenyt, odalépek Neville-hez, s a részleteket gondosan kerülve megkérem őt, hogy amennyiben alkalma adódna rá, ölje meg Naginit.

– Meg van beszélve – bólint a fiú. – Veled minden oké?

Persze. Hogyne.

De tudom, hogy élesebb a szeme, mint amilyennek tűnik, így minden erőfeszítésemmel igyekszem könnyednek látszódni. – Persze. Kösz, Neville.

Aztán hirtelen elkapja a csuklómat, és a meleg kezétől mindenem megborzong. – Folytatjuk a harcot, Harry. Ugye, tudod? – kérdi komolyan.

– Igen, és... – Elakad a hangom.

Szerencsére Neville ennyiben hagyja a dolgot. Megpaskolja a vállam, aztán elmegy, magamra hagyva a kihalt folyosón.

Újra felveszem a köpenyt, s láthatatlanul megyek tovább a bejárat, a Tiltott Rengeteg, és a halálom felé. Egyszer csak Ginnyt látom meg egy kislány mellett guggolva, s rámtör valamilyen furcsa nosztalgia. Enyhe bűntudattal ébredek rá, hogy jó ideje egyáltalán nem gondoltam a lányra, de ahogy most figyelem az arcába hulló hosszú haját, visszatér a szeretet érzése. Ugyan nem égetőn, nem emésztőn... de talán csak a félelmem és a gyászom tompítja el.

Odakinn hűvös a levegő, és minden sötét: épp csak felsejlik a vadőrlak sziluettje. A ház mellett elhaladva azonban megtorpanok a Rengeteg szélén – érzem a dementorok seregének jelenlétét, a belőlük áradó dermesztő hideget, és tudom, hogy képtelen lennék a patrónusom megidézésére. Hirtelen aztán őrült ötlet fogalmazódik meg a fejemben, s gondolkodás nélkül a nyakamban lógó erszénybe mélyesztem a kezem.

Előhúzom az aranyosan fénylő cikeszt, és csak egyetlen pillantást kell vetnem a rajta lévő halvány feliratra, hogy tudjam, mit kell tennem.

Az ajkamhoz emelem a gömböt. – Most megyek meghalni.

Nem lep meg, hogy a cikesz megrepedve kettényílik, felfedve a belsejében rejlő, kettétört fekete követ. A Feltámadás Kövén jól kivehető az ereklyék szimbóluma.

Lehunyom a szemem, s lassan háromszor megforgatom a tenyeremen. _Elvégre_ , gondolom sötéten, _most már kinek árthatnék vele?_

Tudom, hogy sikerült, és hálás vagyok érte. Sirius, Lupin, James és Lily fénylő szellemalakjai meleg védőburokként vonják körbe a köpeny alatt álló figurámat. Édesanyám csak néz rám a ragyogó zöld szemeivel, amik akár a sajátjaim is lehetnének, s közben azt suttogja: – Nagyon bátor voltál...

– Már közel jársz – szólal meg James is. – Mindjárt megérkezel... Nagyon büszkék vagyunk rád.

Mielőtt még visszanyelhetném, a gyermeteg kérdés kibukik belőlem: – Fájni fog?

Sirius mosolyogva nyugtat meg, mire Lupin is hozzáteszi: – Gyorsan fogja csinálni. Túl akar lenni rajta.

Hát azt jól teszi: én is túl akarok lenni rajta.

Mikor felnézek Lupin arcára, egyszerre elönt a sajgó bűntudat. – Nem akartam, hogy meghaljatok. Bocsássatok meg... – Ajkamra harapva nézek fel Lupinra, és rettegek attól, hogy esetleg mit láthatok majd az arcán... de ő csak mosolyog. –... épp most, amikor megszületett a fiad... annyira sajnálom, Remus.

– Én is sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek része az életének – feleli a férfi. – De tudni fogja, miért haltam meg, és remélem, megérti, hogy így kellett lennie. Egy olyan világért küzdöttem, amelyben boldogabb élete lehet.

Ismét felrémlenek bennem a rémálmaim... és az utolsó álmom emléke. Abban is büszkék voltak a halottakra... Vajon mind így gondolják? Büszkék arra, hogy a szebb jövőért küzdve haltak meg, a gonosz legyőzéséért áldozva az életüket?

… Ám aztán eszembe jut Piton, és a rövid időre bennem fellobbanó melegség kihuny.

Akaratlanul is körülnézek, mintha azt remélném, van itt még egy megbújó szellemalak, aki eddig nem akarta felfedni magát... de hiú a remény.

Lily az, aki elsőként észreveszi a tekintetem. Valahogy nem lep meg, hogy rögtön tudja, mire gondolok.

– Perselus nincs itt – mondja olyan szelíd, lágy hangon, hogy szinte végigsimítja vele a lelkemet.

Látom, hogy James ennek hallatán félrenézve tolja feljebb orrán a szemüveget, Sirius pedig komoran összevonja a szemöldökét. Nem foglalkozom velük, csak anyámra szegezem a tekintetem, de hiába nézek rá kérdőn, ő csak mosolyog; és a mosolyából tudom, hogy nem fogok választ kapni.

Összeszorult szívvel pillantok végig mindannyiukon. – Ti velem maradtok?

– Az utolsó percig – húzza halvány mosolyra a száját James.

– Ők nem fognak látni benneteket?

– Hozzád tartozunk – rázza a fejét Sirius, s sötét tincsei lágyan megrezzennek a mozdulat közben. – Senki más nem lát minket.

Csendesen megkérem édesanyámat, hogy maradjon mellettem, s ezután védő szellemlényeim kíséretében indulok meg a sötét, néptelen Rengeteg bokrai közé.

Az út göcsörtös, sűrűn benőtt, de még csak meg sem botlok, s szeretteim körében a dementorok árnyainak esélyük sincs befészkelni magukat a tudatomba. Örülök, hogy mellettem vannak, mert a jelenlétükből nyerem az erőt ahhoz, hogy képes legyek minduntalan lépésre emelni a lábam. Hosszú ideig sétálok ebben a bizarr, mégis megnyugtató társaságban, míg két halálfaló, Yaxley és Dolohov nem kerülnek elénk. Ők persze nem látnak se engem a köpeny rejtekében, se a szeretteimet, így végül is összetűzés nélkül tudunk tovább haladni... míg meg nem érkezünk az akromantulák egykori telepéhez. A pókokat már elzavarták innen, hogy támadjanak a Roxfortra, így senki más nincs a tisztás közepén lobogó tábortűz körül, csak a halálfalók, Fenrir Greyback, és két kuporgó óriás – mind egyetlen emberre szegezve a tekintetüket: Voldemortra.

Yaxley és Dolohov alázatosan hajtanak fejet előtte. – A színét sem láttuk, nagyúr.

Bellatrix megpróbál ugyan közbeszólni, de Voldemort rá sem hederít. Kígyószerű arcára már majdhogynem csalódottság ül ki.

– Azt hittem, eljön. Szinte biztos voltam benne. – Egyetlen pisszenés sem hallatszik, csak a tűz alatt recsegő fák pattognak tovább rendületlenül. A szívem úgy dübörög, mintha menten ki akarna ugrani belőlem, s a félelmemet ezen a ponton már a visszaidézett szellemek sem tudják enyhíteni. De tudom, hogy nincs más lehetőség. Leveszem a köpenyt, s Draco pálcájával együtt a talárom alá rejtem. – Úgy tűnik... tévedtem.

Még egy utolsó lélegzetet veszek... aztán előlépek. – Nem tévedtél.

Minden szem felém fordul, s tompán érzem, hogy a Feltámadás Köve kicsúszik az ujjaim közül. Lupin, Sirius, a szüleim... mind semmivé válnak a levegőben.

Kalapáló szívvel, de megkeményített ábrázattal közeledem Voldemort felé, s csak egy pillanatra fordítok hátat, mikor egy jól ismert hang felbődül mögöttem: Hagrid vergődik egy hatalmas fához kötözve, szemeivel rémülten meredve rám. – Ne! Ne! Harry, miért...?

– Csönd! – ordít Rovel, s egy pálcaintéssel elnémítja Hagridot.

Hátat fordítok a barátomnak, s nehéz szívvel állok szembe életem megkeserítőjével. Voldemort bizarr mosollyal figyeli minden rezdülésem; a vörös szemeivel tanulmányoz, kissé megbiccentett fejjel, mint egy kíváncsi gyerek. Nem kell az elménk közötti kapcsolatra hagyatkoznom, hogy tudjam: az elégedettsége szinte szétfeszíteni készül a mellkasát.

– Harry Potter – suttogja szinte hallhatatlanul, hideg libabőrt emelve a testem minden porcikájára. – A kis túlélő.

Egy hosszú pillanatig senki nem mozdul: se a halálfalók, se Hagrid, sőt úgy tetszik, mintha a levelek, a fák is megdermedtek volna – minden épp olyan mozdulatlan, mint amilyennek a szürke tájat láttam, valahányszor kinéztem Piton elvarázsolt viskójának ablakán.

Lehunyom a szemeimet, és valamiért a férfira gondolok; az átható tekintetére, a mély hangjára...

_– Tudod, mit kérsz tőlem?_

_– Bolond vagy, Potter..._

_– Mindössze el akarok menni valami jó messzi helyre, ahol senki nem ismer engem, és ahol békén hagynának, míg megpróbálnám kiheverni az elmúlt húsz év borzalmait._

_– Tudod, mi a fontos? Ismerni kell. Ha egyszer kiismerted, onnantól..._

_– Minden álca mögött van valaki. De magadban csak te tudod megtalálni._

És ki van bennem? Életem utolsó pillanatában sem tudok rájönni, ki az, aki végig Harry Potterben rejtőzött...?

Látom magam előtt a vértől tocsogó alakját; az éjszínű szemeit, amikbe a kérésére még egyszer, utoljára a belenéztem; a vékony száját, ami néha már csaknem mosolyra görbült, ami olyan jó meleg volt, mikor az enyémhez ért, s amit émelyítően pirosra festett a torkából feltörő vér...

Voldemort megemeli a pálcáját. Én engedelmesen ellazítom a karjaimat.

_Harry vagyok. Csak Harry._

A csukott szemhéjamon át is látom a vakító zöld villanást... aztán semmit.


	7. Amíg csak a nap áll II.

_„Bár nincs eszük, s feküsznek mereven,_

_Lényegük általüt a százszorszépeken,_

_S nap felé tör, amíg csak a nap áll,_

_És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál.”_

/Dylan Thomas/

Kemény, hideg földön hasalok, az orromat csiklandozza a nedves fű, és a szemüveg teljesen lecsúszhatott a fejemről, mert a csuklóspántja fájón nyomódik neki a halántékomnak. Minden porcikám sajog, mintha végigment volna rajtam egy úthenger, én mégis élvezettel és örömmel fogadom ezt a fájdalmat – mert azt jelenti, sikerült! Tényleg visszatértem.

Még látom a csukott szemeim előtt Dumbledore mosolygó arcát, amint búcsút vettem tőle, de a körülöttem felhangzó zajok lassan elnyomják az öreg varázsló képét.

\- Nagyúr... nagyúr...

Bellatrix szólongatja Voldemortot, majd még több lépés pattan a fűben, s miután meghallom Denem hangját, nem bírom visszafogni magam; résnyire kinyitom a szemem. Voldemort lassan feláll a földről, mire a köréje gyűlt halálfalók – Bellatrix kivételéve – elrebbenve visszatérnek eredeti helyükre. Újra visszahunyom a szemeim.

Úgy néz ki, Voldemort is elájult... talán amikor eltalált az átok?

A következő pillanatban a halálfalók parancsot kapnak, hogy vizsgáljanak meg engem. Riadalom csap a szívembe; ha most idejönnek hozzám, seperc alatt észreveszik, hogy életben vagyok...

Kétségbeesetten próbálom csillapítani a szívverésemet, de az mintha szándékosan még erősebben kalapálna... ám egy meglepően gyengéd kéz érinti meg az arcomat. A puha ujjak felhúzzák az egyik szemhéjamat, s az igen alá nyúlva megtapintják a mellkasom.

Biztosan érzi a szívem vad vágtázását... így alig tudom visszanyomni a meglepett rezzenésem, mikor a halálfalónő a fülemhez hajolva suttogja: - Draco él? A kastélyban van?

Hát persze: Narcissa Malfoy az. És szemlátomást már nem tomobol benne más, csak az elszánt anyai ösztön.

Szívesen az orra alá dölgölném, hogy nekem köszönheti, amiért a drágalátos fia nem vált az emésztő táltostűz martalékává, de ennyi válaszra nincs lehetőségem. Így szűkszavúan, a susogásnál is halkabban annyit felelek: - Igen.

A nő keze megfeszül a mellkasomon, aztán Narcissa felemelkedik, s éles hangon bejelenti: - Meghalt!

Egyszerre szeretne a tüdőmbe tolulni az összes addig visszatartott levegő, de bolondság lenne ezután a váratlan szerencse után ilyen ostoba módon leleplezni magam.

Csak akkor tör rám ismét az aggodalom, mikor Voldemort elégedetten felrikolt: - Látjátok? Lesújtottam rá, és elpusztult! Többé senki sem szállhat szembe velem! Nézzétek! _Crucio!_

Jaj ne! Összeszorítom a fogaimat, és legjobb tudásom szerint igyekszem nem megfeszíteni a tagjaimat védekezésképp a kínzó átok miatt... de az átok jön – a fájdalom nem. Kétszer, háromszor is a levegőbe emelkedek, a szemüveg kis híján leesik az orromról, de a fájdalom tövisei nem marnak belém.

Voldemort átkának már nincs hatása fölöttem.

A gondolataim mintha valósággal lüktetének a fejemben, de azért megpróbálom összeszedni őket. Túléltem, valami elképesztő erő folytán sikerül ismét túlélnem a halálos átkot... most már csak az alkalomra kell várnom. A lelkem már az enyém, csak az enyém; nem vagyok többé Voldemort horcruxa. Ami annyit tesz, hogy már csak Naginivel kell végezni, és...

Elapadnak a gondolataim. Voldemort Hagridot szólítja fel arra, hogy vigyen engem a kastélyba...

A félóriás végtelen gyengédséggel emel a karjaiba, és rögtön megérzem az arcomra pergő forró könnycseppeket. Hagrid keservesen zokog, és a nevemet mormolja az orra alatt, rekedten és alig érthetően, és nekem vérzik a szívem, amiért nem nyugtathatom meg őt, még nem... Sokkal nehezebb megállni, hogy felfedjem magam, mint hittem volna.

Lassan haladunk csak előre, de még a csukott szemhéjaimon át is érzem, hogy oszlik a sötétség. Végül aztán Voldemort megállítja a diadalittas sereget, s pillanatokon belül felhangzik a mágikusan felerősített hangja.

\- Harry Potter meghalt. Menekülés közben érte a vég, szökni próbált, amíg ti az életeteket kockáztattátok érte. Itt hozzuk a holttestét, hogy láthassátok, milyen sorsa jutott a hősötök. - A vér a fejembe tolul, mikor meghallom, milyen szégyenletes hazugságok hagyják el az ajaktalan száját. Erőnek erejével tudok csak mozdulatlan maradni. Nemsokára, bíztatom magam. Nemsokára. - A csatát megnyertük. Seregetek fele odaveszett. Halálfalóim túlerőben vannak, és a kis túlélőnek vége.

Minden néma csendbe burkolózik, amíg beszél, s ahogy Voldemort parancsára a halálfalók tömege nemsokára tovább indul, mintha még a száraz fű sem recsegne a lábuk alatt. Megkockáztatok egy futó pillantást; a szívem kalapál egyet, mikor meglátom, hogy az előttünk vonuló Voldemort vállán Nagini teljesen védtelenül tekereg; most, hogy a „halálommal” már nem veszélyezteti őt semmi, a mágikus ketrec lekerült róla...

Mégsem támadhatok rá. Az még hagyján, hogy a halálfalók rögtön észrevennék, ha a pálcám után nyúlnék, de végérvényesen le is leplezném magam.

Ám a vigasz elég: már könnyű dolgunk van. Csak ki kell várni a megfelelő pillanatot, s egyetlen átok elég lesz.

\- Állj! - szól aztán Voldemort, s a halálfalók felsorakoznak a kastéllyal szemben. A csukott szemeim derengésén át látom a vöröses fényt, ami csakis a nyitott tölgyfaajtó mögötti csarnokból áradhat.

Visszaszorított lélegzettel várok. Mindjárt kijönnek... mindjárt kijönnek, és meglátják, amit szemlátomást élettelenül heverek Hagrid karjaiban... Csak reménykedni tudok, hogy nem adják fel, hogy folytatják a harcot, még ha úgy is hiszik, nekem végem.

McGalagony az első, aki felsikolt, s a velőtrázó hang szinte feltépi a mellkasomat. Résnyire kilesek a szempilláim alól, s látom, hogy egyre csak tolulnak ki a hatalmas ajtón a kastély védői, látványomra egyesével a szájuk elé kapva a kezüket.

Ronék szívettépő üvöltése tovább szaggatja a szívemet. _Ó, mit meg nem adnék érte, ha tudathatnám velük, hogy élek!_ Mind kiáltozni kezdenek, üvölteni, szitkozódni, s végül Voldemortnak kell felharsannia, hogy a tömeg elnémuljon. A sötét varázsló aztán Hagridra parancsol, hogy tegyen le engem a lábai elé.

Érzem, hogy járkál körülöttem, keringve, akár egy keselyű, s groteszk élvezetét leli az emberek borzadt szörnyülködésében. - Látjátok? Harry Potter meghalt! Térjetek végre észhez, holdkórosok! Potter egy senki volt, egy közönséges kölyök, aki csak addig élt, amíg volt, aki feláldozza magát érte!

\- Legyőzött téged! - üvölti Ron, s végtelenül büszke vagyok rá, amiért bekiabálásával képes megtörni a védőkre ült dermedtséget. A kastélyban lévők szinte egyszerre harsannak fel, s egyre hangosabb durranások zaja tölti meg a levegőt.

\- Menekülés közben érte a halál! - ismétli Voldemort a szánalamas hazugságot, szemlátomást azt remélve, hogy megtörheti vele a harcosokat. - Megpróbált kiszökni a birtokról, mentette az irháját... - A hangja hirtelen elhal.

Hangosan dobbanó léptek és kiáltások zaját hallom, majd durranást, s egy villanással kísért fájdalmas nyögést. Mi történik? Csak nem támadtak rá valakire? Lehet, hogy... nem, képtelen vagyok nyugton maradni: a szerencsémet ismét megkísértve fellesek.

Neville a földön hever Voldemort előtt, a pálcája messze elgurulva... nyilván rátámadt a varázslóra. Egyszerre csodálom a bátorságát és átkozom az ostobaságát, és legszívesebben darabokra átkoznám Bellatrixot, amiért az a mestere kérdésére kacagva felemlíti a Longbottom házaspárt. Neville tekintete is elsötétül, miközben feltápászkodik, de dacosan, félelem nélkül mered a Sötét Nagyúrra.

\- Te aranyvérű vagy, nemde, bátor ifjú?

\- És ha igen? - Neville flegma válasza nem hagy kétséget afelől, hogy Voldemort nyájas, dicsérő szavai semmilyen hatással nincsenek rá.

\- Elszánt vagy, tettre kész, és nemes a véred. Kiváló halálfaló lesz belőled. Épp ilyenekre van szükségünk, mit te, Neville Longbottom.

A fiú habozás nélkül, dacosan vág vissza. - Akkor leszek én halálfaló, amikor befagy a pokol. Éljen Dumbledore Serege!

És sose voltam még ilyen büszke arra, hogy akkor, ötödikben hagytam rábeszélni magam a DS megalapítására.

Ám az örömöm nem sokáig tart. Voldemort ridegen ad hangot látszólagos csalódottságának, majd int a pálcájával, s egy rövid pillanat elmúltával már ott tartja két ujja közt az elnyűtt, rongyos Teszleg Süveget.

\- A Roxfort Varázslóképzőben nem lesz több beosztási ceremónia. A házakat megszüntetjük. Nemes ősöm, Mardekár Malazár címere és zászlaja megteszi mindenkinek. Egyetértesz, Neville Longbottom? - Azzal a fiúra szegezi a pálcáját, s mielőtt az akár csak pisloghatna, sóbálvány-átkot szór rá, majd a fejére röpíti a süveget. Én annyira megdermedek a félelemtől, hogy még csak eszembe sem jut becsukni a szemeimet. A roxfortiakat is csak a halálfalók felemelt pálcái tudják visszatartani, míg Voldemort nyugodt hangon folytatja: - Neville most be fogja mutatni nekünk, milyen sors vár arra, aki elég ostoba ahhoz, hogy továbbra is szembeszegüljön velem.

És egyetlen aprócska intéssel lángba borítja a süveget.

Az egész testem jéggé dermed, de a szívem heves vágtába kezd, a gondolataim őrült tempóban peregnek, s az elborzadó sikolyok gyűrűjében tudom, hogy lépnem kell, különben Neville meghal...

Aztán egyik pillanatról a másikra éktelen ricsaj tombol fel valamerre, mintha több száz fős tömeg hatolt volna be a birtokra. Ezzel egy időben a kastély mögül Gróp kerül elő, a testvérét keresve, s pillanatokon belül harcba bonyolodik Voldemort óriásaival. Patadobogás rengeti meg a termeket, süvítő íjak tépik át a levegőt, s a megzavart halálfalók egy emberként rebbennek szét, pálcával nekiesve az harsogó csatakiáltással érkező kentauroknak.

A zűrzavart kihasználva előrántom a talárom alól a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, s miután magamra kapom, habozás nélkül felugrom, Neville-t keresve a tekintetemmel.

De megállok mozdulat közben, s elámulva figyelem, ahogy a fiú magától megtöri Voldemort átkát, mire a Teszlek Süveg leesik a fejéről – és ő lehajolva előrántja belőle Griffendél jól ismert, vörös markolatú kardját... a kardot, amit csak egy ízig-vérig griffendéles képes előhúzni...

S a következő másodpercben mintha minden szem felé fordulna, ahogy Neville suhint egyet a karddal: egy éles, ezüstös villanást követően Nagini feje véres csíkot húzva maga után röppen el, és a fejetlen kígyótest Voldemort üvöltésétől kísérve hullik le élettelenül egykori gazdája lábai elé...

 _Protego!_ , kiáltom az elmémmel, előre szegezett pálcával, és épp időben húzom fel a pajzsot Neville és Voldemort közé, mielőtt még az utóbbinak alkalma lenne kiszórni a halálos átkot.

És kitör a káosz. Újra felharsannak a csatakiáltások, a dörejek és puffogások, de a nagy lármában mégis gond nélkül ki lehet venni Hagrid riadt ordítását: - Harry! Hol van Harry? - Mintha attól tartana, a harcoló tömeg eltapossa a „holttestemet”.

Mindenhol harcolnak, felbőszítve, dacosan, csak kapkodni tudom a szemeimet a rikoltó tömegek között. A vadul vágtázó kentaurok már szétkergették a halálfalókat; az óirásoknak thesztrálok estek neki a magasban – sőt még Csikócsőr alakját is észreveszem, amint szárnyaival vadul csapkodva igyekszik kivájni a gigantikus méretű lények szemét. Mindenki befelé tolul a kastélyba, s engem is egyre beljebb sodor az ár, egyenesen a nagyterem felé. Noha a köpeny védelmében engem senki nem lát, folyamatosan lövöm ki a pajzsbűbájokat a veszélyben lévő roxfortiak elé, s nem egy halálfaló sínyli meg az átkaimat.

Döbbenettel vegyes hálával tudatosul bennem, hogy már nem csak a kastély lakói vannak itt, de Roxmortsból is idesereglettek a boltosok és lakosok, sőt Sipor vezetésével a házimanók is megjelentek... mind egy emberként küzdenek a sötét köpenyes varázslók ellen...

Ide-oda kell keringenem a harcosok között, de sikerül bejutnom a nagyterembe. Voldemortot keresem a tekintetemmel, s nem is kell sokáig nézelődnöm, hogy meglássam őt: a csata közepén áll, s válogatás nélkül szórja átkait mindenkire, aki csak a közelébe kerül. Végül háromszoros túlerejű párbajba kezd McGalagonnyal, Lumpsluckkal és Kingsleyvel, de a három varázsló együttesen sem tud fölé kerekedni. Megindulok az irányukba, de aztán Bellatrix éktelen kacagásának hangja üti meg a fülemet.

A nő irányába fordulok, s látom, hogy Hermione, Luna és Ginny villogó pálcákkal próbálják legyűrni a halálfalót. Mikor aztán meglátom, hogy az egyik gyilkos átok szinte súrolja Ginnyt, korábbi elhatározásom egy pillanat alatt kiröppen a fejemből. Pálcámat előreszegezve sietek Bellatrix felé. _Azt már nem, őket nem bánthatod! Több szerettemet nem vehetitek el tőlem. Túl sokat veszítettem már el._

Ám váratlanul Mrs Weasley robban be a képbe, s alig tudom követni a szememmel a mozdulatait, úgy pörgeti a varázspálcáját. - A lányomat nem bántod, te szajha!!

Bellatrix csak nevet, míg Mrs Weasley elzavarja a lányokat a helyszínről.

\- Mi lesz a gyerekeiddel, ha megöllek? - gúnyolódik Bellatrix, amitől egyszerre én is vérvörösben látom a világot. - Mi lesz velük, mikor anyuci Freddie után megy!?

Voldemort és Bellatrix párbaja közé szorulva kínlódom; segíteni is szeretnék Mrs Weasleynek, ugyanakkor tudom, hogy mihamarabb Voldemort közelébe kell jutnom... hogy ne is említsem, mi lenne, ha ne-adj-isten egy ártatlan találnék el a forgatagban...

Ám úgy tűnik, Mrs Weasley a segítségem nélkül is boldogul. Harsogó hangon kiáltja, minden gyászát és gyermekei iránti szeretetét a küzdelembe vetve: - Soha... többet... nem fogod... bántani... a gyerekeinket!

És Bellatrix csak kacag, kacag, míg a mellkasa közepébe találó átok örökre az arcára nem fagyasztja a mosolyát... A párbajt figyelők üdvrivalgásban törnek ki, mikor Bellatrix arccal a padlóra zuhan, Voldemort pedig felüvölt legodaadóbb halálfalója vesztének láttán.

A varázsló dühe embertelen mértéket ölt: McGalagony, Kingsley és Lumpsluck hátrarepülnek a levegőben, s éles csattanással vágódnak el a földön – majd Voldemort pálcája Molly Weasleyre szegeződik. Látom, ahogy a haragtól parázsló vörös szemek összeszűkülnek, a keskeny orrlyukak forrón szívják be a levegőt, s a férfi szája átokra nyílik... és tudom, hogy nem várhatok tovább.

 _\- Protego!_ \- üvöltök, s nyomban felizzik a pajzsbűbáj az asszony és varázsló között.

Csodálkozó sustorgás szánt végig a teremben lévőkön, Voldemort pedig tágra nyílt szemekkel, előre szegezett pálcával keresi a közbeavatkozót... és mikor végül ledobom magamról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, a keskeny pupillák a szemében annyira összeszűkülnek, hogy szinte el is tűnnek.

\- Harry!

Döbbent, hitetlenkedő, boldog kiáltások hangja tölti meg a nagyterem levegőjét, és látom, hogy a még talpon álló halálfalók ösztönösen megtántorodnak... mégis minden egy szempillantás alatt elnémul, mikor Voldemort és én egymás szemébe nézünk.

Eljött hát a nagy pillanat. Amikor megtudtam az igazat arról, hogy horcrux vagyok, belenyugodtam a ténybe, hogy nem én leszek az, aki végezni fog vele... de most már tudom, hogy ez így volt megírva. Minden akadályt kiálltam, amit az élet elém görgetett, megjártam a poklot is, felkutattam a lelke darabjait őrző tárgyakat, még _meghalni_ is képes voltam... ezek után hogy is ne _én_ lennék az, aki megfosztja őt attól az élettől, amibe tíz körömmel kapaszkodik?!

Lassan kerülgetni kezdjük egymást Voldemorttal, mint két lecsapni készülő farkas, de hiába néz rám olyan fenyegetően, a tekintete nem félemlít meg.

\- Senki ne próbáljon segíteni – mondom tisztán, zengő hangon a roxfortiaknak. - Ez a kettőnk dolga. Egyedül kell kiállnom ellene.

Voldemort gúnyosan felszisszen.

\- Potter csak tréfál. Neki nem ez a módszere. Ma ki lesz a pajzsod, Potter?

\- Senki – felelem, s valahogy nem is lepődöm meg azon, mennyire higgadt a hangom. Talán már túl sok véletlen szerencse történt ahhoz, hogy féljek: hiszen kétség nélkül _tudom_ , hogy képes vagyok végezni vele. Most már igen. - Nincs több horcrux. Ketten maradtunk. Nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik, és egyikünk most örökké el fog tűnni...

\- Egyikünk? - Voldemort egész teste megfeszül. Rá szegezem a tekintetem: rajta kívül nem látok senki mást. - Te leszel az, kölyök! Te, akit mindig megmentett a véletlen meg a szálakat mozgató Dumbledore.

\- Véletlen volt, mikor az anyám az életét adta, hogy megmentsen? Véletlen volt, hogy kiálltam ellened a temetőben? Véletlen volt, hogy ma este nem védekeztem, mégis életben maradtam, és visszatértem, hogy tovább harcoljak?

\- Véletlen! - üvölti Voldemort, és a szikaszilárdnak tűnő bizonyossággal mintha magát is meg akarná győzni. Élvezem, mennyire próbál kapaszkodni ebbe a hitébe. - A véletlen mentett meg, a vakszerencse és az, hogy nyüszítve belkuporodtál a nálad erősebb férfiak és nők talárja mögé. Hagytad, hogy őket öljem meg helyetted!

Arra játszik rá, hogy felbőszítsen, ez világos – de nem tudja, hogy ezek a rémképek már nem hatnak rám. Már túlnőttem az árnyaimon, feldolgoztam a félelmet és a bűntudatomat... így többé nem árthat ezzel nekem.

\- Ma már senkit nem fogsz megölni – mondom lassan, áthatón meredve a vörös szemeibe. - Egyet se tudsz megölni közülünk, soha többé. Még mindig nem fogtad fel? Kész voltam meghalni érte, hogy ne bántsd többé ezeket az embereket...

\- De nem haltál meg!

És kis híján elmosolyodom, amiért végre kibukik belőle, ami a legjobban aggasztja.

\- Kész voltam rá, és az éppen elég. Azt tettem, amit az anyám. Nem árthatsz nekik többé. - Bal kezemmel halványan a körülöttünk lévő, visszafolytott lélegzetű tömeg felé gesztikulálok. - Nem tűnt fel, hogy a bűbájaid nem hatottak rájuk? Nem tudod kínozni őket. Hozzájuk sem érhetsz. Sosem tanulsz a hibáidból, Denem?

A terve visszaütött rá: _én_ bőszítem fel a szavaimmal _őt._ \- Hogy merészelsz...

\- Így merészelek. - Igen, ez az... látom, hogyan sötétednek el még jobban a parázsló szemei. - Tudok dolgokat, Tom Denem, amiket te nem. Egy csomó fontos dolgot tudok, amit te nem tudsz. Akarsz hallani párat, mielőtt elköveted az újabb hibádat?

Egyértelmű, hogy a kioktató hangnemem csak tovább ingerli, de tudom, hogy még ez sem tud féket vetni a sötét kíváncsiságának, miszerint hátha tényleg tudok egy olyan végső igazságról, melyről ő nem...

\- Most jön a szeretet? - kérdi végül gúnyosan Voldemort. - Dumbledore kedvenc csodafegyvere, a szeretet, ami szerinte legyőzi a halált? Nem kapta el őt a szeretet, mikor lezuhant a toronyból és kilapult, mint egy viaszbábu! Nem segített a szeretet, amikor eltapostam a sárvérű anyádat, mint egy csótányt! És ha jól látom, Potter, senki nem szeret téged annyira, hogy most eléd ugorjon, és felfogja helyetted az átkomat. Mi fog hát megvédeni, ha most lesújtok rád?

 _Csak a szeretet tart ki harc közben,_ idézem fel magamban, _és szilárd a védelemben._ A szeretet nem képes olyan csodákra, mint életben tartani valakit, akinek meg kell halnia... de más egetrengető csodákra igenis képes. De Voldemort ezt sosem fogja megérteni.

\- Egyetlen dolog – felelem végül lassan.

\- Ha nem a szeretettől remélsz védelmet, akkor talán azt hiszed, olyan varázzsal bírsz, amivel én nem, vagy olyan fegyverrel, amely erősebb az enyémnél?

És sötét élvezettel figyelem, hogyan suhan át a döbbenet Voldemort arcán a válaszom hallatán: - Úgy hiszem, mindkettővel.

Hiába nevet fel eztán gúnyosan, tudom, érzem, hogy csak magát bíztatja vele.

\- Azt hiszed, nagyobb varázserőd van, mint nekem? Mint nekem, Voldemort nagyúrnak, aki olyan varázslatokat vittem véghez, amelyekről Dumbledore álmodni sem mert?

\- Tévedsz: álmodott róluk. Csakhogy többet tudott, mint te, eleget ahhoz, hogy ne tegye meg, amit te megtettél.

\- Más szóval gyenge volt! - harsogja Voldemort, mintha a hangerő megemelésével elhitethetné az igazát velem is. Minden egyes kiejtett szavam ingerli őt, tisztán látom, és nem tudom magamban elnyomni az efeletti komor örömöt. - Gyenge volt, gyenge volt elvenni, ami az övé lehetett volna, és ami most az enyém lesz!

\- Nem, okosabb volt nálad – szögezem le hűvösen, nem törődve a felvillanó szemeivel. - Jobb varázsló és jobb ember volt, mint te.

\- Megölettem Albus Dumbledore-t!

Azt hiszed, ez az audászod, mi? Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, Denem. - Igen, ezt hitted... de tévedtél.

Szinte hallhatóan akad el a jelenlévők lélegzete, és még Voldemort sápadt kígyóarcán is átsuhan a hitetlenkedő döbbenet árnyéka. Mikor aztán a fejemhez vágja végső érveit, üvölt a szavaiból, hogy egy pillanatra megrettentettem. - Dumbledore meghalt! Ott oszlik a teteme a márvány alatt, kint a parkban! A saját szememmel láttam! Nem fog visszatérni!

\- Igen, Dumbledore meghalt – hagyom rá higgadtan, mintha csak egy akaratos gyerekhez beszélnénk -, de ne hidd, hogy te öletted meg. Hónapokkal a halála előtt eltervezte, hogyan fog meghalni, és minden megbeszélt azzal az emberrel, akit te a saját szolgádnak hittél.

\- Ez meg miféle gyermeteg képzelgés? - sziszegi Voldemort, ám a kíváncsisága még mindig visszatartja attól, hogy támadjon. Tudni akarja, mire akarok kilyukadni, mielőtt támad... de mire eljut oda, már ő is tisztában lesz vele, hogy hasztalan...

Tisztán zengő hangon szólalok meg, hangosan, hogy mindenki hallja aki itt van a teremben, mindenki tudja meg az igazat arról a férfiról, aki mindennyiunknál több áldozatot hozott a békéért.

\- Perselus Piton nem a te embered volt, hanem Dumbledore-é. - Egy pillanatra muszáj lehunynom a szemeimet. Bárcsak, bárcsak ne kellene múlt időben fogalmaznom! - Az ellenségeddé tetted, amikor elhatároztad, hogy megtámadod anyámat. Nem jöttél rá erre, nem is jöhettél rá, mert van az a dolog, amit nem tudsz megérteni. Sose láttad Piton patrónusát, igaz, Denem?

Voldemort nem felel, de tudom, hogy az emlékei között keresgél... vagy talán már tudja is a választ. Nem érti, nem tudja, miért hoztam fel most Pitont, de jaj neki, amikor rájön, micsoda hibát követett el... és hogy mit vont magára Piton megölésével. Az én személyes haragom cseppnyi apróság ahhoz képest.

\- Pitonnak őzsuta volt a patrónusa – folytatom -, ugyanúgy, mint anyámnak. - Felidéződik bennem a gyönyörű, ezüstös őz képe, ami a Dean-i erdőben rám talált, és elvezetett Griffendél kardjához. Végtelen béke és kecsesség sugárzott abból a lényből, és álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy az a csodaszép patrónus Pitonhoz tartozhat... de ha belegondolok, jó sok minden volt, amit álmomban sem hittem volna a férfiról. - Szerette anyámat évtizedeken át, gyerekkorától fogva.

Voldemort orrlyukai kitágulnak, és ebből tudom, hogy kattan benne valami. Természetesen nem hagyom szó nélkül. - Ezt tudhattad volna, hiszen megkért téged, hogy hagyd meg anyám életét.

\- Piton megkívánta őt – sziszegi megvetően Voldemort -, de miután anyád meghalt, maga mondta, hogy vannak más nők, tisztább vérűek, akik méltóbbak hozzá...

Elsötétül a tekintetem. Hogy mer így beszélni anyámról... és hogy mer így beszélni Piton érzéseiről...! Hiszen Piton az egész életét érte áldozta, anyám emlékéért, noha tudta, hogy az érzései sosem fognak viszonzásra találni – ezek után ne merészelje Voldemort pocskondiázni egyikőjüket sem!

\- Hát persze, neked ezt mondta – szűröm ki magamból sötéten -, de Dumbledore kémje volt attól a perctől fogva, hogy üldözni kezdted anyámat, és a mai napig ellened dolgozott! Dumbledore már haldoklott, amikor Piton végzett vele!

Igen, hangosan, hangosan! Hallom, hogyan támad fel a sustorgás a tömegben. Igen, tudja meg mindenki az igazat! Piton hős volt, nem áruló!

\- Mit számít! - fakad ki Voldemort, s felkiáltását groteszk nevetés követi. - Mit számít, hogy Piton engem szolgált-e vagy Dumbledore-t? Mit számítanak a szánalmas mesterkedéseik! Eltapostam őket, ahogy eltapostam anyádat, Piton nagy szerelmét is!

Az ujjaim erősen összeszorulnak a pálca körül, s minden koncentrálóképességemre szükség van, hogy ne küldjek felé azonnal átkot.

\- De most már sok mindent értek, Potter, olyanokat, amelyeket te nem! Dumbledore félt, hogy enyém lesz a Pálcák Ura. Úgy akarta intézni, hogy Piton legyen az igazi gazdája! De én előbb értem oda, kisfiú – megszereztem, mielőtt rátehetted volna a kezed, rájöttem az igazságra, mielőtt észbe kaptál! Három órával ezelőtt megöltem Perselus Pitont, így a Pálcák Ura, a Halálvessző, a Végzet Pálcája immár valóban az enyém! Dumbledore utolsó terve dugába dőlt, Harry Potter!

Jeges borzongás szántja végig a testemet, és az elmémet ijesztően ridegnek érzem. Valóban három óra telt volna el azóta, hogy felmetszették a mellkasomat, s kiszaggattak onnan mindent, amit benne találtak...?

Újra elönt a gyász fájdalma. Pitonnak nem kellett volna meghalnia – nem _szabadott_ volna meghalnia! Ha Dumbledore nem számolja el magát a tervével, ha Voldemort nem vonja le emiatt a téves következtetéseket, ha én... ha én nem mondok csődöt azzal az átkozott varázsigével, amit Piton hosszú délutánok alatt tanított meg nekem...

Saját szánalmas felsülésem feletti bűnbánatom és szégyenem háromszoros erővel tér vissza. Nyelnem kell, hogy meg tudjam őrizni a higgadtságomat.

\- Igen – felelem csendesen, noha úgy érzem, a harag csak úgy marja belülről a torkomat. Valahányszor visszagondolok a saját vérében ázó férfira, gyilkos bosszúvágy önti el a fejemet. Miért ilyen kínzó véget kellett érnie? Hogy Voldemort szenvedni lássa? Mert ehhez volt kedve?! - Ebben igazad van.

Dugába dőlt Dumbledore terve, ez kétségtelen, de nem azért, amit te hiszel.

De már nem lesz alkalmad elmélázni rajta, mit rontottál el. Megmondom én: _mindent._

Eszembe jut, hogy az igazgató egyszer mondta: csak úgy lehet összeforrasztani egy megcsonkolt lelket, ha az illető megbánja tettét. Kínzó fájdalommal jár ugyan a folyamat, talán bele is hal... De bármily kísértő is ez az eshetőség, én még ezt is sajnálom Voldemorttól. Bűnbánat? Ugyan. Csak takarodjon el ebből a világból – ebből, amit olyan sok ember számára változtatott pokollá.

\- Dumbledore utolsó terve nem rám ütött vissza – mondom lassan, felszegett fejjel. - Hanem rád, Denem.

Látom, hogyan remeg meg a sápadt ujjai közt tartott bodzapálca, és élvezem a látványt. Igen, félj, mert pár pillanat, és elér a végzeted... Ha az utolsó másodpercben még rájössz, hol ejtetted árokba az egészet, az csak külön öröm a számomra.

\- A pálca még mindig nem teljes odaadással szolgál meg téged, mert nem azt ölted meg, akit kellett volna. - És mégis megölted, ahogy megölted a szüleimet is... és azokról már ne is beszéljünk akiket _megölettél_. Sosem bocsátom meg. - Nem Perselus Piton volt a Pálcák Urának igazi gazdája. Piton nem győzte le Dumbledore-t.

\- Megölte...

Komolyan, mint egy gyerek, aki foggal-körömmel ragaszkodik az igazához! Türelmetlenül felcsattanok: - Hányszor mondjam még el? Piton nem győzte le Dumbledore-t! Dumbledore halálát együtt tervelték ki! Dumbledore, a pálca utolsó igazi ura, legyőzetlenül akart meghalni! Ha a terve megvalósul, a halálával a pálca elvesztette volna az erejét, hiszen senki nem nyerte volna el tőle!

Egy pillanatra látom rajta, hogy elakad, de hamar úrrá lesz a döbbenetén.

\- Ha ez így van, Potter, akkor ajándékba kaptam a pálcát Dumbledore-tól! - Kaján öröm remegteti meg a hangját. - Kiloptam a pálcát az utolsó ura sírjából! Magamhoz vettem gazdája akarata ellenére! Engem szolgál az ereje!

Ó, te is tudod, hogy nem. Ott voltam a Szellemszállásban, mikor kifejtetted Pitonnak az aggályaidat... mielőtt végeztél volna vele. Tudom én, hogy tisztában vagy vele: a pálca nem téged szolgál.

Szinte kedvem támad rámosolyogni a varázslóra. - Hát még mindig nem érted, Denem? A pálcát nem elég birtokolni! Attól, hogy a kezedben tartod és használod, még nem lesz valóban a tiéd. Nem figyeltél Ollivanderre? A pálca választja a varázslót... És a Pálcák Ura még Dumbledore halála előtt új gazdát válaszott: egy olyan embert, aki a kezébe se vette őt soha. Az az ember erőszakkal elválasztotta Dumbledore-t a pálcájától, de azóta se fogta fel ennek a tettnek a jelentőségét, nem is sejti, hogy a szolgájává tette a világ legveszélyesebb pálcáját...

Igen, látom, hogyan hullámzik a mellkasa, szinte hallom, ahogy forognak az agytekervénye, keresi a választ a rejtélyben, amit elé vetettem... és érzem: eljött a pillanat. - A Pálcák Urának igazi gazdája Draco Malfoy volt.

A nyílt döbbenet csak egy pillanatra jelenik meg Voldemort arcán.

\- Na és aztán – susogja közönyösen. - Még ha igaz is, amit mondasz, semmin nem változtat. Nincs már meg a főnixtollas pálcád: ebben a párbajban a varázstudás számít... majd ha megöltelek, gondom lesz Draco Malfoyra is...

\- Arról már lekéstél – vágom az arcába az ő csendes modorát imitálva. - Megelőztelek. Hetekkel ezelőtt legyőztem Dracót: elvettem a pálcáját. - Halványan meglengetem a galagonyapálcát, s látom, hogyan tapadnak rá Voldemort vörös szemei. És tudom, hogy lassan felfogja, hogyan is áll a helyzet... - Ez hát a végső kérdés – suttogom. - Tudja-e a kezedben tartott pálca, hogy az utolsó gazdáját lefegyverezték? Mert ha tudja... akkor már én vagyok a Pálcák Urának igazi gazdája.

S nem vár többet, nem habozik, csak kétségbeesésében kilövi az átkot, mert már ő is tudja azt, amit én: hogy minden szavam igaz, és a bodzapálca engem szolgál...

Egyszerre robban ki a gyilkos átka az én lefegyverzőmmel, aminek következtében a süvítve röppenő bűbájok egymásnak csapódnak, és egy pillanat sem kell belé, hogy a Pálcák Ura a magasba röppenjen, egyenesen felém, a kitárva váró bal kezembe... S amint az ujjaim összekulcsolódnak a bodzapálca körül, Voldemort széttárt karokkal vetődik hátra a földre.

Csak meredek rá, az elterült holttestre, ami legalább annyi érzelmet vált ki belőlem - noha teljesen más természetűeket -, mint a három órával ezelőtt látott... és semmire nem tudok gondolni. Csak mikor a tömeg váratlanul felordít, dobhártyatépő hangorkánt zúdítva rám, és egyszerre kezek milliója tolul felém... csak akkor eresztem le mindkét karomat, s hagyom, hogy tudatosuljon bennem: vége van.

Felszakad az a sóhaj, ami percek, órák, évek... sőt talán egyéves korom óta várta, hogy kitörhessen belőlem - és mintha életemben most először vennék úgy igazán, _igazán_ levegőt.

Pápá, Denem.

… Pápá, kis túlélő.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Határozott vasmarok szorítja össze a tüdőmet, ahogy a mozdulatlan fúriafűzre meredek, miközben McGalagony és Flitwick megnyitják annak törzsét, hosszú, gond nélkül járható utat emelve a mögötte rejlő alagútba. A varázslónő tértágító búbájokat szór ki, de a többit már nem figyelem; elfordítom a tekintetem.

Az elmúlt órából alig maradt meg bennem valami. Csak az érzetek vannak meg – a zaj, az ölelések, a kiáltások, a sírás -, és a végtelen megkönnyebbülés, aminek sóhaja percenként szeretett volna hangosan feltörni belőlem. Ám a veszteség fájdalma mindenkibe visszatért, mikor elkezdünk összegyűjteni a halottakat, s azóta úgy szorongatja az a bizonyos vasmarok a bensőmet, mintha eltökélte volna, hogy szép lassak kipréseli belőlem a józan tudatomat.

Már azt hittem, teljesen kiszáradt a szemem, mégis el kellett morzsolnom pár könnyet, mikor Remusék mellé fektettük a többi halálát lelt harcost. Azzal a tudattal vigasztalom magam és a hozzátartozókat, hogy most már vége: nem lesz több értelmetlen halál.

De mert úgy tűnik, mintha csak én lennék az egyetlen, akinek még eszében van a tény, hogy van még egy... holttest... a kastélyon túl egy kísértettnek hitt házban, megkerestem McGalagonyt.

Ő is hallotta, ahogy mindenki más is, amikor hangosan felfedtem az igazságot Piton kettős életéről, így beleegyezett, hogy a többi háborús áldozat és hős mellé fektessük a professzort. Azt hittem, ezután hopponálunk, vagy zsupszkulccsal átvitetjük magunkat Roxmortsba, hiszen azon a szűk alagúton át nem fogjuk tudni áthozni a férfit, ám úgy tűnik, a boszorkány máshogy gondolta.

Csak állok a tágassá vált, derengő alagút előtt, és egyszerre nem tudom, tényleg be akarok menni e. Nem tudom, akarom e újra látni őt...

Flitwick félreáll az útból, s közben megpaskolja... hát, nem a vállam, mert azt nem éri el, de a hátam szélét. Hermione és Ron közvetlenül mögöttem állnak, s a meleg, amit érzek belőlük áradni, úgy hat rám, akár a simogató napfény.

\- Harry, még... el kell mondanod, mi történt – suttogja a lány, mikor a szakadt taláros Kingsley és élete legnagyobb csatáját pizsamában végigharcoló Lumpsluck McGalagony vezetésével eltűnnek az alagútban. - Tudni szeretnénk, mi is történt... vele.

Nem is kell rájuk néznem, tudom, hogy a fúriafűz felé intenek. - Tudom – felelem csendesen.

Ha vége a virrasztásnak, ha a nap nem csak haloványan kel már az égen, ha hármasban maradunk, elmondok nekik mindent: a viskót, a merengőt... de most még nem. Még képtelen vagyok rá.

\- Nem mész utánuk?

Ron a lányra kapja a szemét, és összevont szemöldökkel húzza őt közelebb magához. - Hermione, nem hiszem, hogy Harry szeretne vissz...

\- De igen – mondom hirtelen, felszegve a fejem, s már oda sem figyelek Ron elharapott mondatára.

Sietős léptekkel indulok meg a tanárok után, ám mire ténylegesen beérek az alagútba, már szaladok. Nem tudom, mi viszi előre ilyen tempóban a lábaimat, mégsem tudok megálljat parancsolni nekik, de még csak lassítani sem: csak futok a halántékomban lüktető szívveréssel és hullámzó mellkassal, míg a fejemben egymást kergetik a gondolatok.

Úgy volt, hogy vissza kell jönnöm meghalni, de _ő_ legalább túléli. Igaz, nem volt az utóbbira garancia, de meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy Pitonnak baja eshet, hiszen nem egyszer bebizonyította, hogy tud vigyázni magára. De senki nem számított arra, hogy Voldemort arra a következtetésre jut majd: meg kell ölnie őt... és a tévedése az ártatlan ember életébe került. Meg persze a sajátjába.

Akárhogy is, _én_ itt vagyok: kalapál a szívem, zihálva kapkodom a levegőt – _élek_. Ő akkor miért nem? Miért kell a sorsnak ilyen átkozottul ironikusnak lennie?! Ha egy hónapja tudom, hogy ez fog történni, vígan felnevetek, de most... most úgy érzem magam, mint akit kíméletlenül agyontapostak.

Egy pillanatra megdermedek, mikor fény csap fel az alagút végén, és ebből tudom, hogy megérkeztem. Csomót érzek a torkomban, és nem tudok tőle nyelni.

 _Előre, Harry_ , mondom magamnak. _Előre._

Reszketés nélkül sikerül belépnem a házba, de mintha csak vonzaná magához, azonnal a földön heverő, véráztatta alakra esik a tekinetem, s a lábaim megremegnek. Megfeszítem magam, és közelebb lépek.

Kingsley Piton mellett térdepel, arcán komor, sötét arckifejezéssel. Lumpsluck és McGalagony egymás mellett állnak a helyiség szélében: előbbi szánakozó, szomorú kifejezéssel az arcán; utóbbi sápadtan, szája elé kapott kézzel.

\- Szerencsétlen Perselus – suttogja rekedten a professzorasszony. - Amiket a fejéhez vágtam, holott ő végig...

\- Nem tudhattad, Minerva – sóhajt fel Lumpsluck. - Egyikünk sem tudhatta.

Nyelek, és elfordítom a tekintem. Igen, ezt már könnyű mondani: szerencsétlen Piton... Bele sem akarok gondolni, mit élhetett meg a férfi nap mint nap, és ezt kapta érte, ezt az értelmetlen halált, ami Voldemort ostobaságából és tévedéséből fakadt!

\- Minerva, készíts egy hordágyat, kérlek – mondja halkan Kingsley. Szemlátomást ő tartja magát leginkább a szobában lévők közül. - Fel kell vinnünk.

McGalagony bólint, majd a földön heverő egyik kis tárgyra szegezi a pálcáját, nekilátva, hogy hordággyá alakítsa azt.

Végre megtalálom az erőt magamban ahhoz, hogy eljöjjek a bejárattól, és tétova lépéseket tegyek Kingsley felé. Így, közelebbről már látom Piton sötét haját, ami az egész arcát eltakarja, a vonaglástól meggörbült alakját, a pálcáját holtában is görcsösen szorító kezét...

Egy pillanat.

Hiszen elejtette a pálcáját, nem...?

\- Várjatok! - emeli meg a hangját hirtelen Kingsley. A keze, amivel ki akarta venni a pálcát a halott ujjai közül, megdermed... aztán Piton csuklójára szorítja a hüvelykujját. Mintha üvegbura mögül hallanám a hangját, mikor felkiált: - Van pulzusa!

McGalagony és Lumpsluck egy emberként hördül fel, és nyomban a fekvő Piton köré sereglenek, de én képtelen vagyok mozdulni, hiába üvölt az elmém, hogy menj! MENJ! Földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állok, csak meredve a mozgolódó alakokra, és a fülemben tompán visszhangoznak döbbent szavaik.

\- Lehetetlen, hiszen Potter szerint már több mint négy órája fekszik itt!

\- Akkor is érzem a pulzusát, Minerva! Még él!

\- El az útból! - Lumpsluck a bájitalmesterhez férkőzik, s a zöld pizsamája zsebéből előhúzott palackot egy szempillantás alatt a férfi szájába nyomja. - Mivel lépten-nyomon sebesültekbe botlani, hoztam pár üveggel... Egy kicsit talán erősít rajta.

Piton hörögve köhögni, fulladni kezd, és ez végre megtöri a rám hullott bűbájt.

\- Vigyázzanak – szólok közbe reszketeg hangon, előrébb lépve, szememet a bájitalmesterre szegezve -, van egy gyűrű a szájában!

\- Egy gyűrű? - kérdez vissza döbbenten Kingsley, de Lumpsluck addigra már ki is veszi az apró tárgyat Piton szájából, s miközben újra önteni kezdi a márványoszöld bájitalt, fél szemmel a gyűrűre sandít.

\- Bezoárkő – állapítja meg azonnal, majd rám néz. - Te adtad neki?

Kalapáló szívvel bólintok. - Gondoltam, talán semlegesíti Nagi... a kígyó mérgét.

A férfi megértőn bólint, aztán újra visszafordítja a tekintetét Pitonra. Félresöpri a haját az arcából, s én lélegzetemet visszafolytva meredek a márványfehér arca, ami nekem épp olyan halottnak tűnik, mint három órával ezelőtt. De aztán megint hallom, ahogy felköhög a bájitaltól, és a szemöldökei, istenem, megrándulnak...

De hiszen nem tudtam meggyógyítani, kudarcot vallottam, felsültem! Elájult, meghalt, a szemeim előtt vérzett el...

\- A nyaka... - recsegem alig érthetően. - Mi van a nyakával?

McGalagony feláll, és sietve visszatér az otthagyott, félig átvarázsolt hordágyhoz míg Kingsley óvatosan elfordítja Piton fejét. Döbbenten felnyögök, mikor látom, hogy a sok ráalvadt vér melett nincs már nyitott seb, nincs hidegen tátongó lyuk... Nagini fognyomai egyértelműen látszódnak, de csak mint lezárt sérülések.

Az agyam hamarabb kapcsolja össze a dolgokat, mint ahogy a tudatom felfogja. Hiszen a kezében volt a pálcája; magához tért volna annyira, hogy úgy-ahogy sikerüljön segítenie magán...?

\- Harry, _teljesen_ biztos vagy benne, hogy végig a mi oldalunkon volt, ugye? - pillant rám komolyan McGalagony, és nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy megint átváltott a keresztnevemre. Az arca őszinte és komoly, és tudom, hogy nem rosszindulatból tette fel a kérdést.

Olyan határozottan bólintok, amennyire csak megrendültségem engedi. - Igen. Segítsenek neki, kérem!

Lumpsluck ekkor elrakja a palackot, majd Kingsley segítségével megemelik az élettelennek tűnő testet, és a McGalagony által előkészített hordágyra fektetik, ami már engedelmesen lebeg harminc centivel a föld felett. Magát, Pitont, gondolom azért nem lebegtetik, mert talán ártana a mágia a legyengült szervezetének.

\- Akkor vigyük a többi sebesülthöz, amint csak lehet – jelenti be Kingsley, és a hordágyat maguk előtt tartva szaporán megindulnak az alagútban.

Úgy dübörög a szívem, mintha most kergetett volna körbe a világban egy nagyra nőtt baziliszkusz. Még akkor is nehezen találom meg a hangomat, mikor a hátramaradt Lumpsluck mellém lépve a kezembe nyomja a bezoáros gyűrűt.

Aztán menne ő is, de nem tudom magamban tartani a kérdést, és utána szólok: - Rendbe fog jönni?

Az öreg varázsló hátrapillant, és bizonyára látja az arcomon az őszinte aggodalmat, mert ellágyulnak a szemei. - Nem fogok hazudni, fiam: súlyos az állapota. De én azt mondom, ne csüggedj. - Meleg fény villan a tekintetében. - A tény, hogy Perselus ilyen állapotban is képes volt foggal-körömmel kapaszkodni az életébe órákon át, elég okot ad a bizakodásra.

Bólintok, s csak meredek a férfi után, míg az eltűnik az alagútban. A fejemben üvölt egy hang, hogy siessek én is, fussak, de nem tudok megmozdulni.

Ekkora életvágy, ekkora akaraterő volt Pitonban? Nekem, ha úgy vesszük, könnyű dolgom volt: csak annyit kellett eldöntenem, hogy a visszaútra „szállok-e fel”, vagy előremegyek egy új járattal. Piton nem. Ő ott volt a kapuban – Isten lássa lelkét, talán át is ment rajta -, mégis puszta erőből képes volt visszakényszeríteni magát.

 _Csak gyógyuljon meg,_ suttogom magamban. Ezek után nem bírnám elviselni, ha mégsem élné túl.

Összeszárom tenyeremet a gyűrű körül, s kezemet megemelve halkan lehelem kérésemet a megfeszített öklömbe. Az ajkaim szinte súrolják a bőrömet.

~ *|*|*|* ~

\- Mikor jön érted apukád? - fordul Hermione George felé, és közben mélyebbre fészkeli magát Ron ölében. Végtelenül mulattat, mennyire elvörösödik ettől a srác, és mikor a vigyoromat ő is észreveszi, még jobban elpirulva tátogja rám a viselkedésemet illető véleményét. - Ha gondolod, jövünk mi is, és segítünk pakolni.

\- Kedves vagy, de nem szükséges – mosolyodik el Geroge, majd feljebb tornázza magát a fehér ágyban. - Hidd el, anya épp elég lesz. De az biztos, hogy nagyon vágyok már haza! Ezek az ágyak valami bődületesen kényelmetlenek.

Ezt mindenki megmosolyogja, ugyanakkor érzem azt is, hogy az állítás sántít egy kicsit. Mind tudjuk, mennyire megviselte a fiút az ikertestvére elvesztése, és hiába tér vissza lassan a viccelődő természete, bizonyára fájni fog visszatérni abba a szobába, ahol eddigi életüket együtt töltötték.

Egy hét telt el a Második Varázslóháború véget érte óta. Sok minden történt azóta, rengeteg dolog, amitől az elmúlt napok összemosódtak a fejemben, és úgy érzem, mintha legalább hónapok távlatából kellene visszatekintenem. A legszörnyűbb, hogy egyszerre mindenki igényelni kezdte a nyilvános szerepléseimet, a jelenlétemet, és csak azért sikerült ezt visszaszorítani, mert az újonnan – egyelőre ideiglenesen - kinevezett mágiaügyi miniszter, Kingsley, mindenben a segítségemre volt.

A Szent Mungó gyakorlatilag egy újabb életteremmé vált, hiszen nem volt olyan nap, hogy ne látogattam volna idebent valamely gyógyuló beteget, legyen az közeli barátom, ismerősöm az iskoláből, vagy épp egy vadidegen a harcosok tömegéből. Szerencsére a könnyebben sérülteket már sikerült annyira összerázni, hogy a hétvégére hazaengedjék őket - emiatt az országos megemlékezésekre és temetésekre a következő hét elején fog sor kerülni.

George Yaxley egyik sikeres átka miatt került kórházba, ami csaknem sikeresen letépte a karját a helyéről. Az egy hét folyamatos kezelés után végül sikerült meggyógyítani, és állítása szerint már csak enyhe zsibbadást érez.

Mind tudjuk, milyen hatalmas előrelépés, hogy ezt elmondta. Az első pár napban a gyógyítók szerint iszonyú fájdalmai lehettek, de a fiú egy szót sem szólt – semmiről. Napokig alig beszélt a gyásztól, és bár családja vele együtt ugyanúgy átérezte a fájdalmat, sok idő kellett, míg túl tudta tenni magát rajta annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon.

Életem egyik legmegrendítőbb pillanata volt, amikor könnyekkel a szemében köszönetet mondott nekem.

Én csak pislogni tudtam, és alig találtam meg a hangom. - Mit... mit köszönsz? - hebegtem.

És George elmosolyodott.

\- Hogy végeztél vele. Hogy Fred halála nem lett hiábavaló.

Hosszú ideje először éreztem úgy, hogy megint képes lennék a sírásra.

Valami isteni érzés, hogy ennyi szörnyűség és gyász után mégis képesek vagyunk egymásra nevetve üldögélni ebben a pocsék kórházi szobában. És végtelenül könnyűnek érzem a szívem, mert nincs több félelem, nincs több aggodalom és szorongás... nincs hatalmas, rám váró feladat. Most már olyannak élhetem az életem, amilyennek akarom, és nincs senki a világon, aki ebben megakadályozhatna.

Ginny lép be a szobába, kezében egy pohár gőzölgő teával, amit most George kezébe nyom.

\- Anya üzeni, hogy mi lassan indulunk – mondja bátyjának, majd Hermione felé fordul. - Te is jössz velünk?

Az idősebb lány kissé kipirulva bólint. - A szüleim már nagyon várnak, de sikerült rábeszélnem őket, hogy veletek maradhassak még a jövő hétig. A megemlékezések után viszont visszamegyek hozzájuk. - Hermione még mindig vigyorgott, valahányszor szóbe kerültek a szülei, akikről pár napja oldotta fel a rájuk szórt bűbájokat. A házaspár finoman szólva nem volt elragadtatva a történtektől, és a lány széles mosollyal mesélte, milyen fejmosást ígértek neki, amikor majd hazamegy.

Eddig én is mosolyogtam, de mikor a tekintetünk futólag összekapcsolódik Ginnyvel, a mosolyom lehervad. Zavartan elfordítom a fejem.

Nem éreztem semmi problémát, mikor a gyászoló család körében a karjaimba vontam őt. Csak arra tudtam gondolni, mennyire aprónak és törékenynek tűnik, noha ő az egyik legerősebb lány, akit valaha ismertem. Jólesett fogni a kezét, míg a halottak hozzátartozóival beszéltem, jólesett menedékemként hozzábújni azokban a pillanatokban, amikor szerettem volna elrejtőzni a világ elől. De valahányszor meg akart csókolni, ösztönösen elfordítottam a fejem.

Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, komolyan nem. De hálás vagyok neki, amiért elfogadta, és nem sürget tovább. Talán tényleg az a helyzet, amit ő mondott: hogy megviseltek a borzalmak, és emiatt nem is kéne erőltetni a kapcsolatunkat, míg fel nem dolgozok magamban mindent. Megszorítottam a kezét, mielőtt akkor egy csókot nyomtam volna a homlokára.

A közöttünk lévő furcsa légkör azonban szemlátomást senkinek nem tűnik fel – szerencsére. George lassan hörpinti fel a teáját, látványosan a jobb kezét használva, mintha csak dicsekedne vele, milyen jól működik.

Ron megpaskolja Hermione oldalát, jelezve, hogy álljon fel, majd mind a ketten felkecmeregnek a székből. A fiú aztán felém fordul. - Jössz te is, Harry? Vagy még...

Nem tudom elnyomni a mosolyt, mikor látom, mennyire szenved a tények kimondásával.

\- Igen, még beugrok Pitonhoz, úgyhogy passzolom a fuvart. De köszi.

Ron megforgatja a szemeit. - Bele se tudok gondolni, hogy vagy képes ennyit lógni vele! Oké, hogy végig a mi oldalunkon állt, meg minden, és mondtad, mennyit segített neked, de ez nekem akkor is magas.

Megcsóválom a fejem. Persze, hogy neki magas. Hiszen ő nem élte át azt, amit én – még csak nem is tudja azt, amit én. Hermionénak és Ronnak mindent elmondtam, ami azután történt, hogy a bájitalmester elragadott engem a fúriafűz elől: elmondtam, hogyan segített megküzedni a félelmem rémjeivel, elmondtam, mit láttam az emlékeiben... csak arról nem szóltam, ami _emellett_ történt. Egy részem szégyellte is, hiszen akárhogy nézzük, én kényszerítettem őt – ha akaratlanul is, de ugyanazt a módszert használva, mint Dumbledore: Lily szemeinek erejével hajtva be őt az akaratomnak. Különben meg, ez személyes és privát ügyem, amihez engem és Pitont leszámítva senkinek semmi köze.

\- Azért azt se felejtsd el, Ronci, hogy az öreg kampóorrú még néma – veti közbe vidoran George. - Ez azért úgy ötven százalékkal lecsökkenti a veszélyességi mutatóját.

Ron kajánul felnevet, de Hermione nyomban oldalba vágja, még mielőtt az arcomnak alkalma adódna komolyan elsötétülni.

\- Ne viccelődjetek vele! - szisszen rá a fiúkra. - Nélküle az egész csatát elvesztettük volna!

\- Attól még ugyanaz a szivatós tanár, aki éveken át kínzott. Ugyan, Hermione!

\- Nem, Ron! Nem ezt érdemli. Inkább vegyetek példát Harryről: ő félre tudta tenni az előítéleteit, és megkedvelte Pitont. Nektek is ezt kéne tennetek!

Eddig helyeslőn bólogattam Hermione szavaira, de ennek hallatán félrenyelek. - Meg... megkedveltem? - dadogom hitetlenkedve.

\- Hát persze. - A lány úgy néz rám, mint egy tökkelütöttre. - Ne mondd, hogy nem is vetted észre! Hiszen úgy beszélsz róla, mint bármely más barátodról.

Igen? Magamba nézek. Nem, tényleg nem vettem észre, vagyis... jó, észrevettem, de ezt azért nem mertem volna így kijelenteni. Azt viszont biztosan tudom, hogy _nem_ úgy gondolok Pitonra, mint bármely más barátomra. Egek, még az se biztos, hogy egyáltalán barátomnak tartom őt! Szövetséges, az igen, és segítő, és... nem is tudom. Sok minden. De „barát” az nem.

Vagy lehet, hogy valami nem egészen stimmel velem?

Zavarodottságom láttán még George és Ron is felnevet. - Látod, Hermione, most megijesztetted szegényt – kacag a legjobb barátom, aki hamarosan talán egy mokesszal lesz gazdagabb. - Na jól van, menjünk, mielőtt anya idegbajt kap.

És a furcsa az, hogy miközben búcsút veszünk George-tól, összezavarodás ide vagy oda, még én is mosolygok.

~ *|*|*|* ~

Piton életvágya valóban hatalmasnak bizonyult, és minden észérvnek ellentmondó tempóban haladt a teljes gyógyulás felé. Odáig persze hosszú út vezetett: eleve legalább tizekét óráig nem tért magához, egekbe szökő lázzal fetrengett éjszaka, és három napba telt, hogy normális állapotba kerülve kikerüljön a veszélyeztetett betegek közül. A hangja viszont azóta sem tért vissza, de a gyógyítók azt mondták: idővel az is helyre fog jönni.

Ezt persze nem tőle tudom. Nem, nekem mindent információt úgy kellett kikuncsorognom a kezelőorvosaiból, mert tőle aztán hiába vártam volna. Legalább kétnaponta benézek hozzá, van, hogy egészen sokáig maradok, és még ha nem is tud beszélni, különböző találékony módszerekkel mégis mindig sikerült az értésemre adnia, hogy a háta közepére sem kíván.

Mikor áthozták őt ide a Roxfortból, el se akartam jönni mellőle, de a felelősség mást követelt tőlem - és átkozni tudtam volna mindent és mindenkit, amiért nem lehettem ott, amikor magához tért. Mikor aztán a felébredését követő első alkalommal meglátogattam, visszaadtam neki az édesanyja gyűrűjét, majd később - miután McGalagony segítségével visszaszereztem az emlékeit a merengőből – a múltját őrző palackot is. Természetesen nem hagytam, hogy bárki más is belenézzen: az csak a Pitoné.

Egyértelmű, hogy meglepte a túlélésem, és hiába vágott arcokat, szerintem örül neki. Aznap is csak azután zavart ki a szobájából, miután töviről-hegyire elmeséltem neki mindent. Beszéltem neki olyanokról is, amikre nem kérdezett rá: a horcruxokról, az ereklyékről... Akkor rám nézett, és a szeméből azt olvastam ki, nem érti, miért mondom el neki mindezt.

\- Mert többet tettél mindannyiunknál – feleltem neki halkan. - Mert többet viseltél el, mint bármelyikünk, és ezért jogod van tudni, miért kellett mindezt átélned.

Nem reagált semmit, a beszámoló végeztével sem.

Hirtelen megállok lépés közben, és a folyosó naptól fénylő ablaka felé kapom a fejem, ami előtt a Piton fő kezelőorvosának kinevezett asszony sétál el. Pazar! Könnyed léptekkel közelítem meg, mosolyogva, s amint a gyógyító észrevesz, már köszön is: - Mr Potter! Örülök, hogy újra látom.

\- Úgyszintén – rázom meg a kezét. - Mi újság Pitonnal?

\- Öö... - Habozik, az nem vitás. Tudom, hogy a professzor nem épp a legjobb beteg-alany, de azért nem hittem volna, hogy a gyógyítókat is idegbajba tudja kergetni. - Mr Piton _ragaszkodik_ hozzá, hogy cseréljük ki az egyik orvosságát. Azt mondja, feleslegesen sok inzulint termel tőle a szervezete – közli szárazon a nő, s a tekintetétől még én szégyellem el magam Piton helyett. _Miért nem tud nyugton ülni a seggén?!_

\- Ömm, elnézést kérek a nevében – motyogom ferde mosollyal, de a gyógyító csak megrázza a fejét.

\- Önnek, Mr Potter, nincs oka bocsánatot kérni. De most, ha megbocsát, dolgom van.

\- Köszönöm és visz... egy pillanat! - Alig tudom visszafogni magam, hogy ne ragadjam meg a nő vállait. Az élénkkék szeme csodálkozva néznek rám. - Piton „ _azt mondja_ ”? Hát visszatért a hangja? - Az öröm meleg hullámként csap végig a gyomromban, de amint az asszony pislogni kezd, máris érzem, hogy valami nem stimmel.

\- Hogy érti ezt? Hiszen már három napja tud beszélni.

Úgy engedem el a nőt, mintha valaki teliba talált volna egy gurkóval.

Három napja? Az nem lehet, hiszen tegnap és tegnapelőtt is beugrottam hozzá, és akkor még...

 _Óóóó. Ne._ Már minden világos.

Elönti a vér a szemem, s meg se hallom a gyógyító köszönését. Hangosan dübörgő léptekkel sietek Piton kórterme felé, agyamban máris záporzó káromkodásokkal és sértésekkel, és amikor végül odaérek a szobája elé, valósággal feltépem az ajtaját.

\- Te szemét barom! - csattanok rá, amint meglátom a fehér párnák közül kirikító sötét fejét. - Mi a francért nem szóltál, hogy már tudsz beszélni?!

Piton csak felvonja a szemöldökét, szemlátomást csöppet sem lepődve meg a kirohanásomon, s csak még tovább növeli a dühömet, mikor felültével rekedtes, de hallhatóan tiszta hangon megszólal: - Rájöttem, hogy hamarabb békén hagysz, amíg azt hiszed, nem vagyok alkalmas a társas kommunikációra.

\- Én... te... óóó, az istenit! - Az égnek emelem a tekintetem, míg felhördülök, aztán az ágya mellé rántom a vendégeknek szánt széket, s durván ledobom rá magam. Sötét tekintettel meredek a férfira, de bármennyire haragszom is, nem tudom elnyomni az állapota javulása felett érzett örömömet. Ezt persze a világért sem kötném az orrára. - _Ez_ – szűröm ki a fogaim közt – nagyon köcsög volt tőled.

Felfelé rándul a szája széle. - Bízom benne, hogy túléled.

És utálom magam és a gyengeségemet, amiért ez a kis rándulás képes csaknem maradéktalanul eloszlatni a haragomat.

\- Mit reméltél elérni ezzel? - kérdem végül lenyugodott hangon, s közben szúrosan a szemei közé nézek. - Tudod, hogy egyszer úgyis meg kell beszélnünk.

\- … Tudom.

Nem szeretem, amikor kerüli a tekintetem és félrenéz – főleg, mivel már tisztában vagyok vele, mi zavarja a szemeiben. És elhiheti: ha ezzel könnyíthetnék rajta, keresnék egy igét, egy bűbájt, _bármit_ , amivel megváltoztathatom őket... de nem ez a fő probléma.

Már tudom, miért bánt velem úgy, ahogy, attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy találkoztunk. Hiszen mi vagyok én a számára? Nem más, mint egy élő, lélegző emlékeztető a soha nem viszonzott szerelmére; egy bizonyíték, ami nap mint nap újra az orra alá dörgöli, hogy Lily mást választott. A szeretett nő szemeivel, a megvetett férfi arcával. És ha azt hittem, Piton sosem a Kis Túlélőt látta benne, csak kicsit tévedtem: valóban nem „őt” - de nem is _engem._

Elveszem a polca mélyére rejtett nyakláncot - az a gyűrű és Lily fésűje mellett fekszik; mint kiderült, Piton az utóbbit is elhozta a talárjába rejtve -, majd szórakozottan forgatni kezdem. Tudom, hogy nem fog rám szólni miatta. Sosem teszi.

\- Mégis visszamentél értük – jegyzem meg halkan. - Pedig azt mondtad, mindent leégetsz.

\- Hidd el, úgy terveztem.

Lehet, hogy pont akkor ment vissza értük, amikor felhívtam rá a figyelmét? Ha így van, akkor áldom magam, amiért rákérdeztem.

Ujjbegyeimet végighúzom a medál közepébe foglalt, tükörsimára csiszolt kövön. - Ez jáde, ugye?

Piton csak egy másodpercre pillant rá. - Igen. Ázsiaszerte a legértékesebb kőnek tartják: olyannak, ami jó szerencsét és jó egészséget hoz a viselőjére amellett, hogy eltünteti a gonosz szellemeket.

\- Akkor nem tévednek – húzom halvány mosolyra a számat. Aztán a ragyogó élénkzöld szín egyszerre mintha elszürkülne a szemeim előtt. - Ilyen színűek voltak anyám szemei.

A professzor nem válaszol.

Nyelek egyet, s a markomba zárom a medált. - Az enyémek is ilyenek.

Még mindig semmi válasz. Tudom, hogy nem akar erről beszélni, még csak ismernem sem kell ahhoz, hogy érezzem, mennyire zavarja őt a téma, de nem hagyhatom ennyiben – most már nem. A közöttünk történtek után nem.

\- Piton, mondd meg őszintén: kit látsz te, amikor rám nézel? - Lehunyja a szemeit, és ez fájdalmasan megpattint valamit a mellkasomban. - Anyámat, akit szerettél? Vagy apámat, akit gyűlöltél?

Csak nagyon, nagyon hosszú időnek tűnő percek múltán szólal meg, s akkor sem igazi válasz, amit ad: - Változtat valamin, ha azt mondom: az utóbbi időben _próbáltalak_ téged látni?

Halkan fújom ki a levegőt az orromon át. - … Csak egy kicsit.

Még ha azt is reméltem, hogy ennél azért többet mond, ráébredek, hogy csalódnom kell. Piton komolyan nem fogja megbeszélni ezt velem – márpedig én válaszokat akarok, még ha minden egyes szót harapófogóval kell is kierőszakolnom belőle. Azok után, ami történt, nem hiheti komolyan, hogy egyetlen szó nélkül elsétálok, mondván: ez van, így alakult! Ezt még ő sem nézheti ki belőlem.

\- Egyáltalán miért adtad oda az emlékeket? - szegezem neki a kérdést. - Ha igazán azt akartad volna, hogy tudjam, abban a házban is megmutathattad volna... de nem tetted. Úgyhogy miért? Miért pont a „halálod” előtt?

\- Nem tudom, Potter! - csattan fel, és ez annyira váratlanul ér, hogy egész testemben megrezzenek. Piton kényelmetlenül fordítja el a tekintetét, s immár a szokott halk stílusában ismétli meg: - Nem tudom. Soha nem állt szándékomban elmondani neked az igazat... róla. - Nem kell elmerengenem, vajon kire utalhat. - Őszintén mondom, még most sem értem, miért tettem. Egyszerűen... - Keresi a szavakat, látom, és keresi a választ magában, de végül vagy nem találja meg, vagy csak nem akarja megosztani velem. Akárhogy is, de halványan megvonja a vállát. - Hirtelen felindulás volt.

\- Hirtelen felindulásból osztottad meg velem életed legnagyobb titkát? - Nem, ne is nézz rám ilyen csúnyán, gondolom magamban. Már rég immunis vagyok rá. - Á, értem: azt gondoltad, úgyis meghalok, és akkor már teljesen mindegy lesz, mert a titkod velem hal...

\- Nem – szögezi le tüstént határozottan, én pedig örülök, amiért végre ismét a szemembe néz. - Ez soha nem fordult meg a fejemben.

Összekapcsolódik a tekintetünk, és tudja, hogy keresem a szemeiben a választ, ezért nem fordítja el a fejét. Pár hosszú pillanat után elengedem.

\- És most mi lesz? - kérdem végül halkan. Kinyitom a kezem, s újra játszani kezdek a benne lévő ékszerrel, a hüvelykujjam köré csavarva a láncát.

\- Te, Potter, kitakarodsz a szobámból, mert nem egy haldokló vagyok, akinek virrasztani kell az ágya felett – darálja a mély hangján, ami még ilyen rekedten is képes bizsergést váltani ki az egész testemből... aztán lejjebb csúsztatja magát a támlán. Egy hosszú pillanatig a nyaka köré tekert fehér gézre meredek. - Hétfőn visszatérek az otthonomba, és te is mehetsz a Weasley barátaidhoz, vagy ahová csak akarsz. Igyekszünk elfelejteni a sok rosszat, ami történt, és hálát adunk az égnek, amiért túléltük.

\- Ennyi? - kérdezek vissza, mert ez valahogy nem úgy hangzik, mint amit vártam. Felhúzom a lábaimat a széken, s egy kisebb hallgatás után tétován mondom: - Nem akarok még elmenni. Maradhatok?

Piton élesen rám néz, aztán nekem hátat fordítva elnyúlik az ágyán. Csak a párnán szétterülő éjfekete haját látom. - Nem.

\- Kérlek! Maradni szeretnék – ismétlem meg, s csak most, ekkor jövök rá, mennyire igaz is, amit mondok. Vele akarok maradni. És nem csak most. Nem akarom, hogy minden visszatérjen a régi kerékvágásba. Az valahogy egyszerűen... nem hangzik jól.

\- Potter, megmondtam: nem.

Nem tudom, miért kalapál megint annyira a mellkasom, mintha valami baj lenne vele. De érzem, ahogy ott lüktet minden egyes szervemben, amitől hirtelen rájövök, hogy basszus, igaza van Hermionénak: tényleg megkedveltem Pitont.

Lehet, hogy pont _ezért_ sikerült őt is megmenteni – úgy, ahogy engem is? Hiszen most is itt van a zsebemben a Dumbledore írását és Lao-ce szavait idéző cetli: _„Csak a szeretet tart ki harc közben, és szilárd a védelemben. Akit az ég meg akar menteni, szeretettel őrizteti.”_ Annyiszor védett már meg engem a szüleim, Sirius, sőt Dumbledore szeretete... Lehet, hogy Pitont is az mentette meg, hogy én gondoltam rá?

Dumbledore nem volt bolond. Úgy tűnik, azzal, hogy törődsz valakivel, tényleg... erőt vehetsz még akár a halálon is.

\- Piton, maradni szeretnék. - A hangom alig hallható. Tudom, hogy a férfi azért tiltakozik ennyire, mert tisztában vele: nem csak a mostani távozásom miatt akadékoskodom ennyire.

És elgondolásom be is bizonyosodik amikor megmozdul az ágyban, és bár továbbra sem látom az arcát, a hangja olyan őszinte és komoly, amilyennek még sosem hallottam őt.

\- Szerettem Lilyt. - A nyílt beismerés hideg folyamként csordul végig rajtam.

\- Tudom.

\- Mindig szeretni fogom.

Fájdalmasan pang valami a mellkasomban - mintha megpendítettek volna bennem egy olyan húrt, amit ezelőtt még soha senki nem érintett. Bár hogy miért esnek ennyire rosszul a szavai, nem tudnám biztosan megmondani. - Tudom.

Piton felsóhajt, és ezzel a sóhajjal mintha milliónyi szörnyet eresztene ki magából. Míg továbbra is szálegyenesen fekszik, feljebb húzza magán a fehér takarót, hogy már tényleg csak az üstökét látom, és el sem tudom képzelni, milyen arcot vághat.

\- ... De egy szót se halljak!

Az őszinte öröm mosolya telepedig az arcomra, miközben hátradőlök a székben, fejemet a támlának vetem, majd lehunyom a szemeimet. A következő óra hosszan és csöndesen telik el, mintha megint a viskóban lennénk... de én élvezem.

~ *|*|*|* ~

_Tegnap történt, hogy egy álomban találkoztunk._

_Magányosságomban énekeltetek nekem, és én vágyaitokból tornyot emeltem az égben._

_De most felébredünk, álmunknak vége, és nem hajnalodik immár._

_Itt a délidő, félálmunkból nappal lett, el kell válnunk egymástól._

_Az emlékezet derengésében még egyszer találkozunk, beszélünk egymással, s egy mélyebb dalt énekeltek majd nekem._

_És ha kezünk egy másik álomban megint találkozik, új tornyot építünk az égben._

/Kahlil Gibran/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Dylan Thomas
> 
> A történet címe, a fejezetcímek, valamint az 1.; 3.; 5. és 7. fejezethez tartozó idézetek Dylan Thomas (1914-1953) walesi költő és prózaíró És nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halál [And Death Shall Have No Dominion] című verséből valók – a teljes vers a negyedik fejezetben olvasható. Én Kálnoky László fordítását használtam fel.
> 
> II. Kahlil Gibran
> 
> Engem nagyon megfogtak Gibran (1883-1931) szerzeményei, és ez látszik is, hisz az írásai többször is visszatérnek a ficben akár konkrétan a történet során, akár a fejezethez tartozó (2.; 4.; 6.; 7.) idézetként. Akinek felkeltette az érdeklődését (őszintén remélem, hogy van ilyen!) a teljes könyv olvasható magyarul a következő linken, többféle fordításban is (én Révbíró Tamásét használtam):  
> http://www.terebess.hu/keletkultinfo/gibran.html
> 
> Részletesen leírtam, milyen az a könyv, amit Harry megtalál; sötétkék, a borítóján egy stilizált kézzel, ami lángot idéző alakban táncoló embereket tart a tenyerén. Namármost, az 58-as kiadásnak valóban ilyen a borítója.  
> : https://prnt.sc/qpmrmp
> 
> A harmadik fejezetben az egész „Szeretet” (2.) szerepelt. A többi:  
> „Együtt születtetek, és együtt is maradtok mindörökre. Együtt lesztek akkor is, amikor a halál fehér szárnyai szétszórják napjaitokat.” - Házasság, 3. fejezet  
> „Félelmetek a haláltól nem egyéb, mint a reszketés [...]. Mert mi egyéb volna meghalni, mint mezítelen állni a szélben és felolvadni a napfényben?” - Halál, 27. fejezet  
> „Amikor ittatok a csend folyamából, igazán csak akkor fogtok énekelni. És amikor a hegy tetejére értetek, igazán csak akkor kezdtek fölfelé kapaszkodni.”- Halál, 27. fejezet  
> „Tegnap történt, hogy egy álomban találkoztunk. [...] És ha kezünk egy másik álomban megint találkozik, új tornyot építünk az égben.” - Búcsúzás, 28. fejezet
> 
> II. William Shakespeare
> 
> A harmadik fejezetben több költemény is elhangzott, ezek mindegyike a Szabó Lőrinc fordította Shakespeare szonettekből valók. A teljes gyűjtemény megtalálható a Magyar Elektronikus Könyvtárban:  
> http://mek.niif.hu/00400/00494/00494.htm
> 
> A szonettek ilyen sorrendben szerepeltek:  
> I (1) - A gyönyörűt szaporítani vágyunk  
> XXVIII (28) - Hogy legyek hát megint derűs kedély  
> VIII (8) - Ki Zene vagy, mért bús a zene néked?  
> XV (15) - Ha meggondolom, hogy csak egy rövid  
> CXII (112) - Szerelmed és szánalmad
> 
> És akinek esetleg nem lenne világos, miért akartam megveszekedetten írni egy ilyen „Piton felolvas és xxx” jelenetet, annak csak annyit tanácsolhatok, hogy hallgassa meg a következő videót, amin Alan Rickman - Piton színésze - Shakespeare 130. szonettjét szavalja:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Ja0Paz04s
> 
> És mikor már azt hittem, ennél pazarabb muzsikát nem lelhet a fülem, megtaláltam ugyanezt a szonettet... Alan R. és Daniel R. [Piton + Harry] duettjében!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hBWI7llNV0
> 
> IV. Lao-ce és a Tao Te King
> 
> A taoizmusról és az Út és Erény Könyvéről most igazán nem kezdenék el beszélni. Akit érdekel, annak itt a link a wikipédiás oldalához – onnan könnyen tovább lehet bányászni:  
> http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tao_Te_King
> 
> Azt sajnos nem tudom megmondani, kinek a fordítását használtam a két figyelmeztetés bejegyzésekor. Mindenesetre Popper Péter 2006-os Vallásalapítók című könyvéből ismertem meg és írtam ki.
> 
> Maga Lao-ce Kr. e. 4. században élt kínai filozófus (már amennyiben tényleg létezett, és nem csak egy kitalált mondai alak). A neve „Öreg mestert” és/vagy „Öreg gyermeket” jelent. Mivel a magas kor és a bölcsesség valahogy együtt jár a hosszú ősz szakállal, jót mulatva néztem, hogy tényleg látom a párhuzamot közte és Dumbledore között. :)
> 
> V. Mark Twain
> 
> Twaintől (1835-1910) csak egy rövidke idézet szerepelt az ötödik fejeztben: „Valójában az a bátor ember, aki ellenáll a félelemnek, aki legyőzi a félelmét – nem pedig az, akiből hiányzik a félelem.” Ez a Puddingfejű Wilson [Pudd'nhead Wilson, 1894] című regényéből való. 
> 
> VI. J. K. Rowling
> 
> Tehát, mint azt bizonyára minden kedves olvasó észrevette, a történet java része a 7. könyv 535. oldalának második bekezdésében játszódik, egészen pontosan a második és a harmadik mondat között. A prológus eleje közvetlen idézet a kötetből, és az utolsó két fejezet majdnem minden megszólalása is – Voldemort legyőzésével bezárólag – szintén szó szerint lett kivéve a könyvből. Itt-ott azért persze picit belenyúltam, de igyekeztem inkább a lelki különbségekre, azaz Harry gondolataira koncentrálni.  
> Ezen beépített idézetekért természetesen nem illet engem semmilyen jog, és JKR szíves elnézést kérem, amiért kontár módon ellopkodtam a párbeszédeit. Reméljük, nem haragszik meg. :)


End file.
